DP Love: Series of Dawn x Paul
by MisterAnimeFan
Summary: For all you Ikarishippers out there, look into my story. A collection of DxP stories. Some OOCness, lots of fluff! Please Read and Review! Pointless fluff is now up! Story image by Suwamoto on DeviantArt
1. She Got to Me

**She Got To Me**

**By narutofreak14**

_Part of the DP Love series_

**Disclaimer: **Although I own Pokémon Pearl for my Nintendo DS, I do not own any of the Pokémon characters, games, names, or any of the other cool stuff. They all belong to Nintendo and Game Freak. Also, this fanfiction was made for fun and not for cash (unfortunately).

**Notes: **This is one of the first stories of a series devoted to the Ikarishipping (Paul and Dawn, Shinji and Hikari). All stories here are "Dawn x Paul" themed oneshots. Most of the stories here are not connected to one another, unless otherwise stated. I have a load of ideas around the two that I figured I'd post. Unless otherwise noted, the story is not directly parallel to the anime or manga.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Paul was traveling down Route 208, heading into Hearthome City after defeating her friend Maylene and about to defeat Crasher Wake, a mountainous route with short waterfalls and rocky hills to climb. He was heading to Hearthome City for his next gym battle against Fantina, a Ghost-type gym leader. He was looking around for Pokémon that had a type advantage.

Right now, his Gliscor and a wild Meditite were doing battle. "Gliscor, use X-Scissor!" he shouted. Gliscor swung his claws and made an "X" mark on Meditite. Meditite reacted by using Confusion on Gliscor. Gliscor had to land on his feet before continuing. "Gliscor, shake it off and use Fury Cutter!" Paul shouted.

Gliscor shook its head and flew back up in the air. He flew towards Meditite and used Fury Cutter. The Bug-type attack did an incredible amount of damage on Meditite (a Fighting/Psychic type). Meditite was knocked out. Paul then took out a Poké Ball. "Poké Ball, go get it!" he shouted.

He threw it and the Poké Ball locked Meditite in it. It fell to the ground and it began shaking with the red light blinking. Then, it stopped shaking and the red light went out. Paul caught a Meditite…well technically; he needs to see if it is worthy of being kept. Paul took out his black Pokédex and analyzed the moves and stats of Meditite. It showed that Meditite knew Tackle, Confusion, and Meditate. "Useless," Paul said. He took the Poké Ball out and released Meditite. "Take a hike!" he scolded, angrily. "You wasted my time and you made me use up a Poké Ball." Paul then continued on to Hearthome City.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After hours of walking, Paul finally came back to Hearthome City. Last time he was here, he was put in a tag team tournament with Ash. But now, he's here for his Relic Badge.

He stopped by a nearby Pokémon Center to heal up his Pokémon. Despite not finding any new strong Pokémon to add, he was send to battle against Fantina. He had two Dark Pokémon with him (Honchkrow and Weavile) and his Torterra knew a few tricks up his sleeves. He still wishes that there were stronger Dark Pokémon out in the wild. "Dark-type Pokémon aren't as easy to come by anymore," Paul said. A waiter then came by with a sandwich in one hand and his Pokémon in the other. "Your sandwich and Pokémon sir," he said.

"Thanks," he said.

Suddenly, blue lighting bolts began soaring high into the air. "Whoa," everybody in the Pokémon Center said. "That was cool!" Paul was amazed. "_There's only one Pokémon I know that can store that much power! He's here!_" Paul thought. He grabbed his Pokémon and his lunch and ran towards the lighting.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

He soon arrived at Amity Square, where everybody said that the lighting was from. "I wonder if his gym battle would be worth watching," Paul said to himself. He soon arrived at the park entrance. He tried to run inside, but the guard stopped him. "Where are you going, sir?" he asked.

"I want to get inside the park," Paul said.

"Let me see your Pokémon real fast," the guard said. Paul released Magmar, Honchkrow, Gliscor, Torterra, Ursaring, and Weavile. "I'm sorry sir, but you don't have a cute, small Pokémon with you," the guard said.

"Cute? None of my Pokémon seem cute to you?" Paul asked. The guard inspected his Pokémon. "Rrrrraaawwwrrr!" Ursaring roared. The guard then fainted because he was frightened by Ursaring. "Thanks Ursaring," Paul said. He then continued on inside into Amity Square.

Inside, people were walking and joyfully playing with their Pokémon. Al of the Pokémon were small, cute, and innocent. They seemed like they were having fun with their trainers. "Pathetic," Paul said to himself. More blue lighting bolts were shot up into the air. "There it is again," Paul said.

He looked around and saw Dawn and Pachirisu. The lighting was coming from that small little Pokémon. "Oh, I didn't think that little thing has so much power in it," Paul said.

"Good job, Pachirisu!" Dawn said.

"Chippa!" Pachirisu said, happily.

"You know what you get right?" Dawn asked, shuffling through her Poffin Case.

"Chippa!"

"That's right! You get a Poffin!" Dawn said. She handed Pachirisu a Poffin, which she happily ate. "Can you spoil Pachirisu even more than you already have?" Paul asked, angrily.

"Paul? What are you doing here? How did you even get in here? I thought you needed a cute Pokémon," Dawn said.

"I made the guard change his mind," Paul said. "You know, if you keep spoiling Pachirisu, he…"

"She," corrected Dawn.

"…will get soft on you and she'll get real spoiled," Paul said.

"Chippa?" Pachirisu asked. Dawn and Paul looked down and saw that she wanted another Poffin. "See? Now she wants another one," Paul said.

"Chippa?" Pachirisu asked again.

"If you want another Poffin, you're going to have to keep practicing," Dawn said.

"Chippa?" Pachirisu asked, sadly.

"I said no," Dawn said.

"Let me handle this," Paul said. Paul then picked Pachirisu up violently. "Look, you little spoiled brat! She said no!" he said, sternly. Pachirisu then got angry at Paul. "Put her down quick!" Dawn shouted. But it was too late. Pachirisu unleashed a powerful Discharge attack, shocking both Dawn and Paul. They both screamed in pain.

**5 Minutes of twitching later…**

Paul and Dawn shook off the after-effects of Pachirisu's Discharge attack. "Sorry about that," Dawn said.

"Well, lesson learned. Don't spoil a Pachirisu," Paul said.

"Ah! Pachirisu, you messed up my hair," Dawn said, brushing her frizzy hair.

"If you so worried about messing up your hair, why did you catch a Pachirisu in the first place?"

"Because it was so cute! And I wanted it to be in Pokémon Contests!" Dawn said.

"Chippa!" Pachirisu said.

"There's more to Pokémon then just how cute they are," Paul said.

"I know but, you're a trainer and I'm a Coordinator," Dawn said. "I would benefit more from a cute Pokémon then something big and scary."

"Are you implying that my Pokémon are big and scary?" Paul asked.

"No, that's not…well, Ursaring's kind of scary," Dawn said.

"Hey, where are Ash and that one of guy you hang around with?" Paul asked.

"Oh, Brock went into the city to pick up some supplies. Ash's training for his rematch with the gym leader."

"He lost huh? How pathetic and yet it's typical of him," Paul said.

"Paul, the gym leader's really tough," Dawn said. "She even let Ash take on her one Pokémon with two Pokémon and he still lost."

"His Pokémon are weak," Paul said.

"They are not!" Dawn said. "He's was really close to beating Gengar, but that thing was tough! You better be prepared for a showdown, Paul."

"I already have two Dark-type Pokémon. They would be able to resist their attacks and it has an advantage over Ghost-type. So I really have nothing to worry about."

"You seem confident that you would win," Dawn said. "Well Paul, I was wondering…"

"Yeah, what do you want?" Paul asked. Dawn then handed Paul a Poké Ball. "What's this?" Paul asked.

"It's a Pokémon that I just caught," Dawn said. "It's a Luxio. I figured that you don't have an Electric-type Pokémon yet…and I do… So I was wondering if you would accept it."

"Hmm…" Paul said. He took out his Pokédex and began scanning Luxio. "Don't look it up! Just take it!" Dawn scolded.

"Let's see…Bite, Thunder Fang, Spark, and Charge. It sounds powerful, but I don't need anymore Pokémon. Thanks anyway," Paul said. He then walked off towards the gym. "Bye Paul! Good luck in your gym battle!"

"Chippa!"

"Whatever," Paul said. He then continued walking back towards the city.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Towering over the city lines of Hearthome City was a dark, ominous-looking building that gave anyone the chills. That same building is the Hearthome City Gym, where Fantina awaits visitors to challenge her for her Relic Badge. Paul looked at his Badges. He so far had the Coal Badge (Roark), Forest Badge (Gardenia), and the Cobble Badge (Maylene). All of them presented a challenge to him (except for Maylene, which he thinks was the easiest gym leader yet). Fantina was supposedly very difficult to battle.

Paul took a deep breath and walked right into the gym. Inside, it was very dungeon-like as it had a spooky feel to it. "Hello?" Paul asked. There was no answer. "Where ever you are, this whole ghost-type approach isn't funny," he called out.

Secretly, Dawn and Piplup quietly sneaked into the gym. The contest was delayed for about two hours, plus Fantina's a renowned Pokémon Coordinator, so she wanted to see her tactics.

"Where the heck are you?" Paul called out again.

Suddenly, a bunch of Gengar, Gastly, and Haunter appeared from the ground and began circling around him. Dawn screamed as many Ghost Pokémon flew around her. "Is…this supposed to scare me? Because it isn't working."

"_So you come to challenge the soulful, alluring dancer of the entire Sinnoh region!_"

"Huh?!" Dawn and Paul asked.

Black smoke covered a portion of the battle field. "What the…" Paul said. The Gengar and Haunter circled quickly around the black smoke and made it so that it formed a person's form. Then, Fantina emerged beautifully from the black smoke. "Then you prepare yourself for the gym leader that is…Fantina!" she said, proudly.

"Whoa," Dawn said. "Alright that was cool!" She and Piplup began clapping and cheering. This attracted Paul's attention. "What are you doing here?" Paul asked.

"Ah, your _petite copine_ has come to watch your skirmish," Fantina said.

"My what?" Paul asked.

"Fantina, that was such a beautiful entrance!" Dawn said.

"Ah, _merci_!" Fantina said. "I am a Pokémon Coordinator! So beautiful entrances is a must for someone like myself!" She then turned her attention to Paul. "Are you here for a gym battle?" Fantina asked.

"Yes! I'm Paul from Veilstone City and I challenge you to a gym battle."

"Very well, I accept! It is what gym leaders, _non_?" Fantina asked.

The two met at the gym's battlefield. The two took opposite sides of each other. "The Pokémon battle between the challenger, Paul, and the Hearthome Gym Leader, Fantina, is about to get underway!" the referee said. "This battle will be three-on-three. The battle will continue on until one trainer's Pokémon is under able to battle. In addition, only the challenger can swap Pokémon. The gym leader cannot. Alright, let the battle commence!"

Paul took out a Poké Ball. "Alright! Honchkrow, stand by!" Paul shouted. Honchkrow then came form its Poké Ball and it was ready for battle. "Ah! A Dark-type Pokémon! You have done your homework on me, _non_?" Fantina asked. "Very well! _Venir_, Drifblim!" Fantina shouted. The Poké Ball opened and Gengar emerged. "Drifblim," he said, ominously.

"Now then, Drifblim! Attack with Gust!" Fantina shouted. Drifblim then spun around, creating a whirlwind around the room. Honchkrow's big wings couldn't fight against the strong wind currents. He was then slammed into the wall. "Oh no," Dawn said.

Honchkrow fell to the ground. "Honchkrow, get up and fight back using Haze!" Honchkrow flapped its wings and created a black cloud that shrouded everything. "Now, use Shadow Ball!" he shouted. Honchkrow then created a dark energy ball and shot it through the black cloud. "Drifblim, use Minimize quickly!" Fantina said. The power was enough to shake the building. "Did Paul get him?" Dawn asked.

The cloud cleared up and Drifblim was nowhere to be found. "Huh?" Paul asked.

"Paul, watch out!" Dawn shouted, as she pointed up to the sky. Paul looked up and saw Drifblim high in the air, minimized. "I can barely see it!" Paul said.

"Drifblim, use Ominous Wind!" Fantina said. Another wind was created, but this one was very dark and spooky. "What?" Paul asked. When it cleared, Honchkrow was knocked out on the ground. Honchkrow was trying hard to get up. "Honchkrow, get up and use Sky Attack!" Paul shouted.

Honchkrow tried its best to get up. When it did, it was ready to fall over. But it then began flapping its wings rapidly, ready to attack. "Drifblim, use Astonish!" Fantina shouted. Drifblim made itself bigger to intimidate Honchkrow, making it faint. "Honchkrow is unable to battle," the referee declared.

"What?!" Paul asked, angrily.

"Oh no," Dawn said. "Paul's Honchkrow didn't even have a chance." She then had an idea. She took out all of her Pokémon. "Pip?" Piplup asked.

"I don't have time to explain," Dawn said. She then handed them their cheerleader outfits. "Put these on!"

Paul returned Honchkrow to its Poké Ball. "Come on Honchkrow! You could have put up a harder battle then that!" he scolded. He then took out another Poké Ball. "Weavile, standby!" he shouted.

The battle continued on. Drifblim continued dominating over Weavile. Weavile only got in a few hits with Ice Beam, and they weren't very effective (despite Ice Beam being a super-effective attack). Dawn realized and was backstage, changing clothes. She came out of the bathroom in a cheerleaders' outfit. "Alright girls, Paul needs our help," she said. "I know some of you think that Paul doesn't deserve it, but he's a trainer in trouble. And well…just do this for me! Do it for his miserable Pokémon!" Dawn said. "Who's with me?!"

Most of her Pokémon began whistling and staring at the ceiling. It's pretty obvious that they all didn't like Paul. "Do it…and…I'll give you guys double the Poffins!" Dawn said. Piplup and Pachirisu were all for the idea.

"Weavile, use Blizzard!" Paul shouted. Weavile then shot a snowstorm out of its mouth.

"Drifblim, use Ominous Wind!" Fantina shouted. Drifblim created a dark wind that weakened Weavile. Paul was not doing so well now. Paul was becoming easily frustrated. "_Why are my Pokémon so weak?! I did so much training with them! Are they losing on purpose just to embarrass me?!_" Paul thought.

"Paul! Paul! He's our guy if he can't do it, no one can't!" Dawn cheered.

"Huh?" Paul asked. He looked up and saw Dawn and her Pokémon cheering for. "Let's go Paul! You can do it!" Dawn shouted.

"Buneary!" Buneary shouted. Paul was feeling a mix of flattery and confusion. "You think that would help me win?" Paul asked.

"Hey, at least I'm supporting you!" Dawn shouted, angrily.

"Well, just keep it under 'barely tolerable'," Paul said.

"I would accept your little girlfriend's help," Fantina said.

"Girlfriend?" Paul asked. "Dawn's not even my friend."

"Is that a hint of red on your face?" Fantina asked.

"I am not!" Paul shouted. "Weavile, use Ice Beam! Give it all you have!"

Weavile then shot a powerful Ice Beam attack at Drifblim. The attack was so powerful that Drifblim was frozen solid! Dawn, her Pokémon, the ref, and Fantina were all shocked at the sight of a frozen Drifblim. "Drifblim is unable to continue battling. The round goes to Paul and his Weavile!"

"Alright! Way to go, Paul!" Dawn shouted.

"I guess Weavile finally got the right motivation," Paul said.

Fantina returned her frozen Drifblim. "I never though I would go down to two Pokémon." She took another Poké Ball and she began feuding with Weavile. Despite Weavile being exhausted, he continued battling Gengar. Dawn and her Pokémon continued cheering and shouting. Whenever they did so, Weavile would feel stronger and it would land strong hits on Gengar. Finally, it would be able to defeat Gengar! "Alright Paul! Just one more Pokémon and you win!" Dawn shouted.

"Gee, thanks for stating the obvious!" Paul said.

Fantina returned her exhausted Pokémon to its Poké Ball. She took out her last Poké Ball. "_J'ai eu une idée!_" Fantina shouted.

"Um…what did she say?" Dawn asked.  
"Yeah, we don't speak freaky-French here," Paul said.

"I have an idea! What would you say if you have a two-on-one Pokémon battle?" Fantina asked.

"Why would I do that? You want to lose that badly?" Paul asked.

"Oh trust me. My last Pokémon would…how you say…wipe the floor with yours," Fantina said.

"Alright then," Paul said. He then began thinking about what Pokémon to use. He still had Torterra, Ursaring, and Gliscor. Oh yeah, and he still had Dawn's Luxio. He was kind of hesitating on using her Pokémon. I mean, she does go for the weak Pokémon. "Anytime soon, sir?" Fantina asked.

"Alright," Paul said. He took out a Poké Ball. "Luxio, standby!"

"He kept it!" Dawn shouted. Luxio was sent out to the battle field. Dawn was so happy that Paul didn't immediately get rid of it like she would expect.

"Alright then!" Fantina shouted. "Prepare for battle, Mismagius!" Fantina shouted. Mismagius was released and the battle went on.

Paul took advantage of the double team moves and Luxio and Weavile continued using damaging moves against it. Dawn and her Pokémon continued cheering for him. It looked as if Mismagius was ready to faint. But Mismagius was able to knock out Weavile. Still, Luxio was able to hold itself. "_Dawn, you nabbed a good one,_" Paul thought. "Luxio use Charge!" he shouted. Luxio began sorting electrical power.

"Alright Paul! Finish it off!" Dawn cheered.

"Alright Luxio, finish him off with a powerful Thunder Fang!

"I don't think so!" Fantina shouted. "Mismagius, use Psybeam!" Mismagius then unleashed a powerful psychic beam. Luxio was still charging, so it couldn't defend itself from it. "Mismagius, use Magical Leaf!" Fantina shouted.

Mismagius then unleashed a fury of mystic leaves onto Luxio. Luxio was knocked out! Luxio tried to get up, but it fell to his knees. "Luxio is unable to battle! Hearthome Gym Leader Fantina wins the battle!" the ref announced.

"Ah man," Dawn said, disappointed. She was hoping that Luxio would win, so then Paul won't release it. Piplup threw her pompom to the ground, angrily.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dawn, Ash, and Brock met up at the Pokémon Center. In the middle of the night, Dawn got up and started walking around. She was having trouble sleeping. She was worried about Luxio and if Paul would release it or not. "I hope he doesn't," Dawn said.

She walked by a glass wall. She saw Paul outside in the dark. "What's he doing up this late?" she asked. She pressed herself against the glass wall to see what was happening.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Paul took out Luxio's Poké Ball and released it. "Luxio?" it asked.

"Take a hike," Paul said, coldly. "I was a fool for thinking that you were actually strong." Luxio began begging with Paul. "I said no, alright! You lost, so that's it!" Paul shouted. Luxio continued begging sadly. Paul began looking in his eyes. Luxio was starting to tear up. "I said…go away," Paul said. He was starting to feel weird. He had a strange feeling. He knew what it was. It was…sympathy.

"Oh come on! Don't look at me like that!" Paul said. "Just go away!" Paul looked away fro a few moments. "You're still there, aren't you?" he asked. He turned around, and Shinx was still there. This was definitely a first for Paul. He's actually having second thoughts! "Why is it so hard for you to just leave?" he asked, angrily. "I gave up Chimchar with no second chances! Why should it be different for you?"

"Lux…io," Luxio said, sadly.

"Alright, if I take you back, will you get stronger?" Luxio nodded. "Alright then, let's go!" Paul said. He then returned Luxio to its Poké Ball. Dawn was very happy about this. "Yay! Paul's not going to release it!" she said, happily. "Maybe he's not the heartless jerk people think he is."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The next morning, Dawn woke up with a smile. The bright sunlight shown through the windows. "Morning Piplup!" Dawn said, stretching her arms out. She looked at the night stand and found a small box next to her bed. "What's this?" she asked. She opened it and saw a custom-made black ribbon in the box. "Hey, this is pretty cute," Dawn said. There was a note in the box.

_To Dawn,_

_I know this won't get you into the Grand Festival thing, but you deserve it. I…sort of like your cheerleading. Thanks for the support!_

Dawn looked around and she couldn't find a name anywhere. Though, she thinks she knows who gave her the ribbon. She would have thanked that person, but they were already halfway to Pastoria City.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

So, that is the very first Ikarishipping story I have done. Thanks for reading. I hoped you shippers liked it. I have plenty of more, so leave a review and keep checking up on the series!


	2. Into the Blue: Part 1

**Into the Blue**

**By narutofreak14**

_Part of the DP Love series_

**Disclaimer: **Although I own Pokémon Pearl for my Nintendo DS, I do not own any of the Pokémon characters, games, names, or any of the other cool stuff. They all belong to Nintendo and Game Freak. Also, this fanfiction was made for fun and not for cash (unfortunately).

**NOTES:**

-In my story, Ash's Staravia evolved into a Staraptor and Chimchar evolved into a Monferno. All when they were heading to Pastoria City. Also, Dawn's Piplup evolved into a Prinplup during a contest at Celestic Town.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Buizel, use Water Pulse!" Ash called out.

"_Bui_!" Buizel said. He then shot a powerful wave from its mouth at Wake's Floatzel. "Floatzel, hurry and use Water Jet!" Crasher Wake shouted.

Floatzel jumped into the pool of water and avoided Buizel's attack. It shot itself at him at a high rate of speed, creating powerful waves that knocked Buizel off of the ice block he was standing on.

Ash and friends were in Pastoria Gym as Ash is going against Gym Leader Crasher Wake for his Fen Badge, his fourth Sinnoh badge. Ash so far has defeated Wake's Quagsire with Turtwig, but Turtwig was defeated by Gyarados. Eventually, Pikachu would be able to defeat the huge beast. Then, Wake unleashed Floatzel, his strongest Pokémon. It was able to eliminate Pikachu in seconds. Then, Ash's Buizel volunteered to fight against its evolution.

"Now Floatzel, use Brine!" Crasher Wake shouted. Floatzel then shot a powerful water gun-like attack at Buizel. "Buizel, dodge and use SonicBoom!" Ash shouted. Buizel was able to avoid Brine and he swung his tail, creating a SonicBoom.

"Floatzel, dodge and use Swift!" Crasher Wake shouted.

Floatzel dodged the attack and then began swinging its tail, creating star-shaped projectiles. Buizel was hit by Swift. "Oh no!" Dawn shouted. Buizel fell to the ground, landing on its back. "Now Floatzel, use Ice Fang!" Wake shouted. Floatzel scurried to its fallen victim and bite its tail with an icy freeze. It was so cold, that Buizel's tail was encased in ice. "Oh no! Buizel's tail been frozen!" Brock shouted.

"Hang in there, Buizel!" Ash shouted.

"Floatzel, finish him with Aqua Jet!" Wake shouted. Floatzel jumped from its platform and began swimming underwater. Buizel got to its feet and was ready for another fight. But with his tail being frozen, he moved much slower. He saw Floatzel jump from the water and was heading straight for him. Buizel, thinking on its feet (no pun intended), swung his frozen tail at Floatzel's head, breaking it in the process. "Whoa!" Dawn shouted.

Floatzel fell to the side of Buizel on its stomach. He tried to get himself up, but he fell back on his stomach. It was knocked out cold! "Floatzel is unable to battle, the winner is Ash from Pallet Town!" the referee shouted.

"Alright!" Ash shouted.

"Way to go, Ash!" Dawn shouted.

Crasher Wake walked up to its fallen Floatzel. "It's okay, little buddy!" he said, compassionately. "You may have lost the battle, but at least you when out after you gave it a good fight. Now rest peacefully!" Wake said. Floatzel was able to get back on its feet. But it was still feeling a big headache. "Ash, I must hand it to you and your Pokémon. I knew Pikachu and Turtwig had an advantage over mine, but I was surprised that Buizel could actually defeat its evolved form."

"Well, it's a pretty powerful Pokémon," Ash said.

"Bui-bui!" Buizel said, crossing his arms and accepting the praise he was getting from the people around him.

Crasher Wake then handed Ash a circular-shaped metal badge. It looked like a big wave with grey reeds around it. "Here ya go Ash. As Pastoria City Gym Leader, I hereby recognize your victory over me with this Fen Badge. Congratulations," Crasher Wake said. Ash eyed the badge gratefully. He took it from Wake's hand and he held it up high in the air. "Alright! I won a Fen Badge!" Ash shouted gladly in the air.

"_Bui-bui_!"

"_Pika…chu_!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

At the Pokémon Center, Ash and his friends were taking a break. Ash was sitting down on a bench, still enjoying the sight of his newly-acquired badge. "Oh man, this is so cool!" Ash said.

"Congratulations Ash," Dawn said. "You, Pikachu and Turtwig were really great out there."

"_Bui-bui_!" Buizel said, angrily.

"_Oh well…of course, you were the strongest out of all of them_," Dawn said. Dawn and Brock's Pokémon began praising Buizel. Pikachu and Turtwig were a little jealous. "_Pika_?" Pikachu asked.

"_Buneary_," Buneary said, rubbing Pikachu's shoulder.

"Well…I guess now's the time to go back and battle Fantina…again," Ash said. He still remembers the loss against her. What was even more embarrassing was that he lost to Fantina twice! "Hey, it's alright Ash," Dawn said. "You know what people say, third time's the charm."

"I hope it is," Ash said.

"You know, maybe you could do a little extra training and teach your Pokémon a few moves that could beat Fantina," Brock suggested.

"What kind of moves could they learn?" Ash asked.

"Check the Pokédex," Dawn said. "Maybe it could show you what moves your Pokémon can learn."

"Hmmm…" Ash said. He took out his Pokédex and he began looking into what extra moves it could learn. He found out that Staraptor could learn Brave Bird, Monferno could try and learn Shadow Claw, and Turtwig could learn Crunch. "Hm, those all seem like good moves," Dawn said.

"Shadow Claw is actually a powerful attack to use against Ghost-type Pokémon," Brock said.

"And Brave Bird is powerful too!" Dawn said.

"Alright then," Ash said. He then released Monferno, Staraptor, and Turtwig. "Alright you guys, before we battle Fantina again, we have to train harder then before," he said. "You guys know how tough Fantina can be."

The three Pokémon began looking down at their feet/claws. "Don't worry about it! If we do enough training, we can beat her Pokémon. I know we can!" All of his Pokémon cheered.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ash, Dawn, and Brock healed their Pokémon up and began walking towards Hearthome City. "Hey! Wait!" shouted a voice. The group turned around and noticed that Crasher Wake was running towards the group. "Just one minute, Ash!" Wake shouted.

"Crasher Wake?" Dawn asked.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

Crasher Wake took a few deep breaths. "Where are you three heading off to?" Wake asked.

"We're going…to Hearthome City," Dawn said.

"So that means that Ash is going up against Fantina?" Crasher Wake asked.

"Yeah, this is my third battle against her," Ash said.

"Third?! Are you serious?!" Wake asked. "I never met a trainer who lost to Fantina twice. But that's okay. Fantina's not an easy gym leader. She's hard to defeat…in both contests and gym battles. But Ash, after that battle I had with you, I think you can beat her."

"Well, I figure that if I do a little extra training, we might have a shot," Ash said. Crasher Wake then began thinking. "I got an idea! You guys hear of the Hotel Grand Lake?"

"Of course I had! I always wanted to stay there! It's so luxurious and fancy. They have the Seven Stars Restaurant, a pool, great hotel bungalows, and they have so many souvenirs shops!" Dawn said.

"I see you're quite fascinated with such a place," Wake said. "Wish you could stay there, huh?"

"Yeah, but that place is pretty expensive," Brock said.

"We barely had enough money to get food," Ash said.

"Well, how about you guys stay a week at the resort, my treat?" Wake asked.

"Really?! You'd do that for us?" Ash asked.

"Ash, I think you earned it," Wake said. "And you could use the vacation time to train your Pokémon and then at the end of the day, you can eat to your hearts content and sleep on nice, soft beds."

"That does sound pretty good," Ash said.

"Alright then, so it's settled! One week at the Hotel Grand Lake!" Dawn said, happily.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The three were lead down Route 213. Half of the route was covered in beach sand. "There she is," Wake said.

"Whoa!" Dawn said. The four looked on as the Hotel Grand Lake sat on a Cliffside right over the beach. "This looks so cool!" Ash said. The resort looked very luxurious and fancy as it stood over the crystal clear water of the beach. The resort only had one main hotel tower, which contained almost 800 rooms. The other few 200 were bungalows, set up around the main building and on the cliff side. The Seven Stars Restaurant looked over the beach and its crystal clear water. "Come on," Wake said.

The three continued walking up the long stairs to the receptionist building. Inside the receptionist building, the room was lit by a diamond chandelier. "Fancy," Brock said. The three walked up to the receptionist building, where a man was accepting reservations. "Um, do you have room for three?" Ash asked.

"Do you have a reservation?" the man asked.

"Oh don't worry Jacques," Wake said. "I'm paying."

"Again? Wake, you can't keep doing this!" Jacques scolded. He began looking through this computer. "Fortunately, we have a bungalow available for three."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ash, May, and Dawn were lead to their bungalow by a hotel bellboy. Their bungalow sat nearby other bungalow locations and had a magnificent view of the ocean. The bellboy placed their bags on the ground and unlocked their bungalow door. "Here you are," the bellboy said.

"Wow," Ash said. The bungalow was almost the size of a normal one-story house. There were three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a little mini-kitchen. "Here are your room keys," the bellboy said, handing them duplicates of the room key. "Enjoy your stay!" The bellboy then left.

"Oh wow, this is so cool!" Dawn said.

"Check out the bedrooms!" Brock said.

The bedrooms were rather plain, but they all had at least one window, showing the ocean side view. Dawn jumped onto her bed and was amazed at how soft it was. "These beds are so comfy!" she said. Her Pokémon (excluding Prinplup) began jumping around Dawn. All of the Pokémon were able to get maximum air (then again, they were only so small). "Hey stop that!" Dawn said. Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom continued jumping. Dawn and Prinplup continued telling them to knock it off (Prinplup's matured a bit since it evolved, but it's still a bit spoiled).

"Hey check out the view," Ash said. He and Brock were standing out on the patio behind the bungalow. There, they could feel the nice, cool ocean breeze and they could see everybody surfing and flying kites on the beach. "Man, this place is cool," Ash said.

"That ocean looks so beautiful," Dawn said.

"Boy, Crasher Wake sure was nice enough to give us a free week's stay here," Brock said.

"Well I'm taking advantage of this week," Dawn said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Well, I'm going to go to the pool," Dawn said.

"Great idea! I'm going too!" Brock said.

"Hey, what for me!" Ash said.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After changing into swimsuits, the three and their Pokémon began walking to the hotel pool. They had to walk through the Seven Stars Restaurant to get to the hotel pool. The restaurant had some glass walls that allowed hotel guests a peek into the kitchen and the dining area. The restaurant is unique in that they use Lotad and their Lilly pads to carry food around the restaurant. Ash and Pikachu were eyeing all of the food being cooked. "Look Pikachu," Ash said. "They have smoked turkey legs, and noodles, and they even have bacon cheeseburgers!"

"_Pikachu_!" Pikachu said. He saw a waiter carrying extra ketchup bottles to the back room. "I know where we're going after the pool," Ash said.

"Waiter! Get over here!" shouted a voice.

"Huh?" Dawn asked.

"Hey, I know that voice," Ash said. The three looked inside the restaurant and saw a certain cold-blooded, purple-haired trainer eating his dinner with his Pokémon. Yep, it was Paul. Paul was beginning to hassle a waiter. "Is there a problem sir?" the waiter asked.

"Feel that," Paul said, pointing to his steak. The waiter placed his fingers on the meat. "Can you tell what's wrong with it?" Paul asked.

"Yes sir, its cold sir," the waiter said. Paul picked up the plate and shoved it in his face. "Go back and I bring me a hot plate," Paul said coldly.

"Yes sir. I am truly sorry sir," the waiter said. He picked up the plate and placed it on Lotad's lily pad. "Lotad, go ahead and bring this gentleman another plate," he said.

"_Lotad_," Lotad said. He then began waddling back to the kitchen. "And hurry up!" Paul shouted. Lotad picked up the pace.

"Hey Paul!" Ash shouted. Paul looked up and saw the three walking towards him. "Oh goodie, my day gets better and better," he said, sarcastically.

"Hey Paul, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"What does it look like? I'm on vacation," Paul said. "The gym leader offered me a hotel stay and I took it." Dawn then looked at the Luxray, sleeping underneath his legs. "Oh, my…I mean your Luxio evolved?" she asked.

"Luxio? Yeah," Paul said. "We were searching for Pokémon at Lake Valor and it evolved into a Luxray. That's how I was able to beat the gym leader." Paul then turned to Ash. "So, did you beat Wake?" he asked.

"Yep, and I got my Fen Badge!" Ash said.

"What about Fantina?"

"Oh…well…I…she…beat me," Ash said.

"Are you serious? You lost to her again?! You must be really pathetic if you lost to her twice," Paul said.

"Hey, give me a break! She's probably the toughest Sinnoh gym leader so far," Ash shouted, angrily. "Did you beat her?"

"Well, no. But I only lost once," Paul said. "I'm not pathetic like you are."

"What did you say?!" Ash asked, angrily.

"Hey come on now. Let's try to keep calm about this," Brock said.

"_Lotad,_" Lotad said. Lotad came back with Paul's food. Paul put his fingers on the steak. It felt very hot. "Alright. That's better," Paul said. Another Lotad pulled up with an ice cream sundae on its lily pad. "What's this?" Paul asked.

"It is complements of the chef," the waiter said. "We are sorry for screwing up your order." Paul took the sundae from Lotad's pad. "Here is your bill," the waiter said, handing Paul a piece of paper. Paul took a look at the bill. "Send the bill to Wake," Paul said.

"Wake? Do you have the Fen Badge to prove that you know him?" the waiter asked. Paul took out his badge case and showed the waiter the Fen Badge. "Oh dear, he gave you a free vacation here?" the waiter asked.

"He gave us one too," Ash said.

"Oh good god," the waiter said. "I got to tell him not to do this!" He and Lotad walked back to the kitchen. "You're staying here too?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," Dawn said. "Wake's giving us a free week here."

"Thank god I only have four days here," Paul said.

"Hey, we're going to go to the pool. Wanna come?" Dawn asked.

"I'll pass," Paul said. "I'm not much of a swimmer."

"Come on Paul, you should join us!" Ash said.

"Well…I'm eating right now," Paul said.

"We'll wait then," Dawn said.

"We will?" Ash asked.

"Well, I guess since I don't need to do anymore Pokémon training, I guess I'll lounge," Paul said.

"Alright!" Dawn said.

"But let me finish my steak first," Paul said.

"Um Paul, are you going to eat that sundae?" Ash asked. Paul looked at the sundae. "Knock yourself out," he said, passing it to Ash.

"Alright!" Ash said, happily.

"_I swear, he's going to be fat in ten years_," Paul thought.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**AT THE HOTEL POOL…**

Today was a nice, hot day. A perfect day to relax by the pool. The hotel's pool complex used beautifully-cut Spanish titles and the water was cool and crystal-clear.

Dawn, Ash and Brock were swimming around in the hotel pool with their Pokémon. Staravia and Gligar were flying over the hotel. Pikachu and Pachirisu had to stay out because of pool rules (no electric Pokémon in the water). Monferno and Sudowoodo had no choice but to stay out of the water (Fire-type Pokémon and Rock-type Pokémon hate water) and Croagunk was quietly humming its name while looking on as the trainers, Prinplup, Buizel, Turtwig, Buneary, Ambipom, and Happiny (floating in an inner tube) played in the water. Paul was sleeping on a lounge chair with Luxray snoozing under him.

Paul was still dressed in his street clothes. He had no intention of swimming. But Dawn kind of forced him to the pool complex. He just looked on as Ash's Buizel and Brock & Prinplup played a quick game of volleyball. "Pathetic," Paul said.

"_Monferno_," said a voice.

"Huh?" Paul asked. He turned to his side and saw Monferno staring angrily at him. "Oh…it's you. What do you want?"

When Monferno was still a Chimchar, he remembered how Paul released it back into the wild. This time, however since it evolved, it turned from a crybaby to one aggressive Pokémon. He didn't like Paul at all. It then continued on its way. "Wow," Paul said.

Just then, Dawn climbed out of the pool and dried herself off with one of the hotel towels. "That felt good," she said. She then walked over to Paul and sat on the lounge chair next to him. "Hey Paul!" Dawn said.

"Oh man," Paul said.

"How come you're not going in the water?" Dawn asked.

"Because I told you…I'm not a big swimming person," Paul said.

"But swimming is fun!"

"Not for me."

The two looked on as the volleyball game continued. "I see you Piplup has evolved," Paul said.

"Yeah," Dawn said. "It evolved during a contest in Hearthome City."

"Really?"

"Yep. It's not very childish anymore. But it's still pretty spoiled."

"I wonder why."

"It's not because of me!" Dawn shouted.

"I never said it was because of you," Paul said.

"Oh and you kept the Luxio I gave you?"

"Yeah," Paul said. "It evolved when we were going through the swampy route."

Dawn walked over to the sleeping Luxray. "Hello Luxray. Remember me?" she asked. The Luxray just growled whenever she placed her hand on its head. "Did I mention it hates being woken up?" Paul asked.

"It sure got aggressive," Dawn said.

"And that's a good thing. I have trained it very well from some lousy, cutesy Pokémon to a battling machine!" Paul said. "It could even defeat those that are Ground-types. It took out all of Crasher Wake's Pokémon with just one Thunder attack!"

"Paul…" Dawn said.

"Well okay, Quagsire was kind of annoying," Paul said.

"Heads up!" Ash shouted. Paul turned around…and volleyball fell right into his face. It ricocheted off and landed into the hot tub. "What was that for?!" Paul asked, angrily.

"Sorry Paul," Ash said. "Hey, could you get that ball for us?"

"Get it yourself!" Paul shouted.

"Oh come on," Ash said.

"Fine," sighed Paul. He got up and walked over to the hot tub. "That lousy…" he muttered. He got to the hot tub, got on his knees, and reached out towards the ball. The ball was being bobbed around by the bubble jets. Paul tried to reach out to grab it, but then his hand slipped and his whole top-half of his body landed into the water. He then began panicking and waving his arms around like a madman. A horrible memory came to him. It was a younger him drowning.

"_Help me big brother!"_

"_I'm coming Paul!"_

Suddenly, Luxray grabbed onto Paul's shirt with its teeth and pulled him out. Paul began coughing and panting heavily. He looked very scared. He turned to everyone else, who stared right back at him. "Are you okay, Paul?" asked Dawn.

"Get away from me!" he shouted, pushing her away. "You can get the ball yourself!" he shouted to everyone else. He then ran off somewhere. "Paul!" Dawn shouted. Luxray began following him. Dawn was worried. "Paul…what happened?" she asked herself.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

What did happen to Paul? Something tells me that one of Paul's childhood memories caused him to panic while in the water? What can Dawn do to help him? Find out in the next chapter of "Into the Blue", part of the DP Love series!


	3. Into the Blue: Part 2

"Into the Blue"

By narutofreak14

**NOTES: **I keep making stupid mistakes! I said that in the last chapter that Staravia is now a Staraptor, but I still called it Staravia. It should have been Staraptor.

-Originally, I was going to hold off putting this chapter up until I finished the new chapters on EVERY story I'm working on, but this is just one of those chapters that I was so proud of myself for doing and I really didn't want to make you guys wait, so…here you go!

_0o0o0 LAST TIME 0o0o0_

_After a intense battle between Ash Ketchum and Crasher Wake, Ash had finally won his Fen Badge from Pastoria Gym. Ash and friends were about to head towards Hearthome City for his third battle against Fantina, but then Crasher Wake gives the group a free week at the luxurious Grand Lake Hotel resort. While they were heading to the pool, the group meets up with Paul, who was also given a free week's stay at the hotel. Ash and his Pokémon accidentally throw volleyball into the Jacuzzi. Paul tries to get it but he falls in and panics, worrying everybody, especially Dawn._

**0o0o0 Part 2 0o0o0**

Dawn began running into the forest by Lake Valor. Dawn was really worried about why Paul panicked in the Jacuzzi. "Paul! Paul, where are you?!" Dawn called out. "Paul!" Suddenly, Dawn heard Luxray. "Luxray?" Dawn asked. Luxray lost his trainer during his chase and was sniffing around for his scent. Dawn walked up to Luxray. "Hey," she said. "Did you lose Paul?"

Then, for some strange reason, Luxray began baring his fangs and growling at Dawn. "Hey wait! Don't you remember me? I was the one that caught you as a Luxio." Luxray continued roaring and was now powering its fangs with electricity. It was ready to use Thunder Fang on Dawn. "Please, I want to help you find Paul," Dawn said. Luxray got close to her face and was still ready to use Thunder Fang, but then he stopped and he began licking Dawn's cheek. "Hey!" Dawn laughed. "You do remember me! I'm glad. I thought Paul got rid of your emotions."

"_Lux-Luxray_!" Luxray said.

"Hey, I'm looking for Paul too. Let's find him together!" Luxray agreed. As much as he liked Dawn, he's very loyal to Paul. "Alright, now what can we use to find him?" Dawn asked.

Dawn and Luxray spend about 30 minutes trying to find Paul or signs of him. "Boy, Paul sure knows how to run away," Dawn said.

"_Luxray_!" Luxray shouted.

"What? You found something?" Dawn asked.

Dawn got closer to Luxray and looked to the ground. Luxray found footprints made in the ground. "Footprints!" she said. "They look fresh too. Paul has to be around here somewhere! Come on, Luxray!" Dawn and Luxray continued following the footprints to the lakefront. "The footprints end here at the lake, but where's Paul?" Dawn asked.

"_Luxray!_" Luxray said.

"Huh?" Dawn asked. She turned her head and found Paul sitting on a boulder near the lake. "There he is!" she exclaimed.

Dawn and Luxray ran over to Paul. "Paul! We found you!" she exclaimed. Paul turned around and saw the two running towards him. "Dawn? Luxray?" he asked himself. He was caught off-guard when Luxray jumped on him and knocked Paul down to the ground. "What are you doing?!" he asked angrily.

"Paul, we looked everywhere for you," Dawn said.

"Get off of me!" Paul said, shoving Luxray off. "What did I tell you about jumping on me?" he asked, angrily. Luxray then began looking down at the ground in shame. "Take it easy Paul. He just misses you."

"Well, I was going to go back after I had time to myself," Paul said.

"Paul, what happened back there?" Dawn asked.

"What do you think happened? I almost drowned!" Paul shouted.

"But the Jacuzzi was only about 3 feet. It's very hard to drown there," Dawn said.

"Well, if you stick your head underwater for about seven seconds," Paul said.

"Even so, you could have just swam out but you just panicked," Dawn said. There was silence between the two before Dawn got the idea. "Paul…do you…do you even know how to swim?" Dawn asked. Paul took a while to answer. "No. I mean, I used to but then…I was traumatized when I was a kid and then…I just forgot," Paul said.

"Paul, what happened to you when you were a kid?" Dawn asked.

"I…I don't know if I should tell you," Paul said.

"It's okay. You can trust me," Dawn said.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone about this?" Paul asked.

"I promise," Dawn said. She then stuck her pinky out. "What the hell is this?" Paul asked.

"It's a pinky promise," Dawn said. Paul looked at her in a confused way. He never heard about this before. "It's simple," Dawn said. Dawn then grabbed Paul's pinky and entwined his pinky finger with hers. "Watch, it's a promise that says that I must keep this a secret or else I must swallow a thousand sharp needles."

"That's kind of extreme," Paul said. "But…okay." The two shook pinkies and let go of each other. "Now, tell me what happened," Dawn said. Paul took a deep breath as he begun his story. "It happened when I was about…let see…when I was around 7 years old," Paul said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm going to call Renji by his Japanese name, since he hasn't shown up in the dub yet.**

"_Me and Renji would always fish together near a river right by Veilstone City," Paul said. "Really, it was stupid. All we ever catch were either Magikarp or Barboach, and we know how much those things suck."_

A young, 7-year-old Paul was carrying a box full of fish bait and hooks while Renji was carrying the fishing rods. "Renji, I hate fishing," Paul said. "All we ever catch are Magikarp."

"But it's not the actual fishing that people like about this. It's the fact that you just sit there in the boat doing nothing. You don't worry about war or crime or anything. It's just you, me, and the lake."

"So…do we catch fish?" Paul asked. "If we don't, then that's pretty stupid."

Paul and Renji found a spot near the meadow and they began setting up. "Why don't we get Super Rods?" Paul asked. "That way we can catch better Pokémon, like maybe a Starmie or a Gyarados."

"Theirs is nothing wrong with Good Rods," Renji said, handing Paul his Good Rod.

"Yeah, there is. They suck and they catch Pokémon that suck even more."

"Just cast your line out," Renji sighed. Paul and Renji leaned back and snapped forward, sending their lures out into the river. "Now we wait," Renji said.

"Oh boy," Paul said.

"_Boy, it seems like you were always unemotional even when you were only seven," Dawn said._

"_Oh shut up. Anyway, 4 hours have passed since we cast our lures and we still didn't catch anything," Paul continued on._

Paul and Renji were still fishing by the river. Renji had already fallen asleep and Paul was on the verge to as well. He then saw a Barboach in the water, looking at the bait on his hook. Paul got closer and began wagging the bait. "Come on, you know you want it," Paul said. The Barboach swam up closer and then it swam away. "Hey come on, you stupid fish!" Paul shouted.

Paul grabbed a huge rock and threw it into the river. "Damn river! Stupid fish!" Paul shouted, angrily. Suddenly, something was pulling on his fishing line. "Finally, some fish," Paul said. He grabbed his fishing rod and began pulling on it while trying to reel his line. The fish was very strong that it almost pulled Paul into the river. "Oh man, this Pokémon better be strong one!" Paul said to himself. He then turned to Renji. "Renji, wake up!" Paul shouted.

Renji still wasn't sleeping. Paul put his fishing rod between two heavy rocks and ran over to Renji. He then hit Renji with a giant rock. "Ow!" Renji shouted.

"Wake up, you idiot! I'm catching a fish!" Paul said. The fishing rod was starting to come loose, but Paul quickly got back and began pulling it back.

Suddenly, a big Floatzel came up from under the river and jumped up in the air. "Whoa! Look at the size of that Floatzel!" Renji shouted.

"I got it! It's all mine!" Paul said.

But Floatzel wasn't letting up. He became swimming upstream, pulling Paul into the water with him. Paul began screaming. "Paul!" Renji shouted.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"All I remember was that I was swimming underwater. The river was very rough and swift. The currents made me lose my grip and I began panicking. I tried swimming, but the river was too strong for me. I almost drowned, but Renji saved me by pulling me up by my arm," Paul said.

"Oh dear," Dawn said.

"After that, I began crying and…ever since then, I was always afraid of swimming," Paul said.

"Paul, that was…such a sad story," Dawn said.

Luxray began rubbing its furry head against Paul. "So, yeah. That's the story," Paul said.

"Paul, I never realized," Dawn said. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"You never asked," Paul said.

"But Paul, you shouldn't be afraid because of one near-death experience. Swimming is fun! It's healthy and there isn't anything scary about it."

"Dawn, I almost drowned twice," Paul said.

"So? What are the odds of it happening? All you have to do is…breathe…under…water." Dawn then got a mean look from Paul. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You forgot how to swim," Dawn said. "Don't you know at least know how to breathe underwater?"

"Nope."

"Breast stroke?"

"Nope."

"Floating on your stomach?"

"That's called being dead right?"

"What about floating in general?"

"Nope."

"Do you even know about floating on your back?"

"You can do that?"

"Wow, you really did forget," Dawn said.

"Told you," Paul said.

"Then I guess I'll just have to re-teach you!" Dawn said.

"What? Re-teach me how to swim? Are you crazy?!"

"Paul, I want to show you that swimming isn't really scary. I don't want you to go through your whole life with the fear of water."

"I'm not afraid of water. I'm scared of swimming."

"And I want to help you overcome your fear," Dawn said.

"No way," Paul said.

"Come on Paul. Please?" Dawn asked.

"No," Paul said.

"Do it or…I'll tell Ash and Brock that you are afraid of swimming," Dawn said. Paul instantly covered her mouth. "You promised not to tell anyone!" he said, angrily.

"But if you learned how to swim and you overcame your fear of swimming, then you wouldn't have that nasty secret anymore," Dawn said.

"Well yeah…but…"

"Come on Paul. Do it for me."

"I don't even have swim trunks," Paul said.

"Then just buy some from the gift shop at the hotel," Dawn said. "Buy water wings too."

"Hey! I'm no baby! I don't need water wings!" Paul shouted angrily. Paul thought about it for a minute. "Fine," he sighed.

"Great! I want you to show up here at Lake Valor first thing after breakfast. Don't be late and bring a swimsuit. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what if…you know…what if Ash or Brock shows up?" Dawn pointed to the other side of the lake. "See that? Ash will be training his Pokémon there all day and Brock will be busy hitting on girls or something…assuming that Croagunk doesn't kill him with all of those Poison Jabs."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, nobody will see us here," Dawn said.

"Well, alright then. I'm putting all my trust into you. But no one had better see us."

"Don't worry, Paul," Dawn said. Dawn and Paul then began walking back to the hotel. Paul then felt a shiver down his spine. "I don't know why, but every time Dawn says 'don't worry,' I began to think that something bad will happen," Paul said to himself.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was now starting to get dark outside. Paul, Dawn and Luxray began walking back to the Hotel Grand Lake Resort. There, Ash and Brock were waiting for them. "Hey Paul!" Ash shouted.

"Oh great," Paul said.

"Hey Paul! We were really worried about you. What happened back there?" Brock asked.

"It's nothing to worry about," Paul said.

"But…it looked like you were panicking," Ash said.

"Like I said, nothing to worry about," Paul said. He then turned and saw Buizel standing there. He began to feel a little bit worried. "Something wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing," Paul said. "I need a little bit of sleep."

"Good idea," Ash said. "Tomorrow will be a better day."

"Hopefully," Dawn whispered to herself.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**THE NEXT DAY…**

The day was bright and sunny over Hotel Grand Lake. Ash already headed out to Lake Valor, Dawn was at the opposite side of the lake, and Brock was heading to the beach, where the women were tanning (Croagunk quietly followed him).

Paul was walking from the hotel to Lake Valor. He was wearing black swim trunks, had on a purple tank top, and a towel draped over his left shoulder. He was hoping that no one would see him getting swimming lessons from Dawn. He took a few deep breaths before reaching the part of the lake where Dawn was waiting for him.

On the way, he saw Ash training his Pokémon. Gligar and Staraptor were flying overhead and Staraptor would occasionally practice using Brave Bird on Gligar. Buizel, Monferno, Pikachu, and Turtwig were training on the ground. Paul ducked down behind the bushes to make sure that Ash didn't see him. The last thing he wants is for 'that loser' to find out that he can't swim.

"Alright Monferno! Practice using Shadow Claw on the tree," Ash shouted. The little monkey's paws began glowing and he started clawing its way through the tree. But then, his hand was getting tired after a few swings. "Its okay, Monferno. Just pace yourself!" Ash said.

Monferno was feeling tired before he got a glimpse of Paul looking from behind the bushes. His words began echoing in his head.

"_You're pathetic._"

Monferno's anger began rising and he felt very aggressive. The flame on his tail grew bigger, almost engulfing his whole body. "_…Pikachu_?" Pikachu asked.

"Um, Monferno?" Ash asked. Monferno then began using Shadow Claw, but this time, he knocked the whole tree over! But he didn't stop there! Monferno began slashing several trees, cutting them down! Ash, Pikachu, the rest of his Pokémon and even Paul were amazed at its power. "Whoa," Ash said.

Monferno then began powering up again. "No Monferno, wait!" Ash shouted. Pikachu jumped into the air and used a powerful Thunderbolt attack on him, knocking him out. Ash ran up to Monferno. Paul decided to make his getaway. "Okay…why didn't he use that much power when I had it?!" he asked himself.

He continued walking until he reached the spot where Dawn was supposed to be. But for some reason, Dawn was nowhere to be seen. "Where the hell is she?" he asked. He decided to set his things down and he began to look around the lake. He then looked at the map that Dawn gave him. "She's supposed to be here," he said to himself.

Suddenly, Paul was surprised when Prinplup emerged from the water. Dawn was riding from his back. She had on her orange swimsuit (from Diamond/Pearl episode 47) and was enjoying riding on Prinplup's back. "Woo-hoo!" she shouted. While in mid-air, she spotted Paul on the shore. "_It's about time he got here,_" she said to herself. Prinplup and she then jumped back underwater and Prinplup swiftly swam over to where Paul was standing.

"Whoa, that was fun," she said.

"_Prinplup!_" Prinplup said.

"Are you crazy?" Paul asked. "You could've fallen off of him and probably drowned."

"It's okay," Dawn said. "It was fun! I'm surprised that you even showed up at all."

"What? You didn't have any trust in me?" Paul asked.  
"Well no…it's just that…"

"Oh never mind," Paul said. "So…where do we start?"

"Um…well…" Dawn said. "I-I-I had to…" Paul let out a huge disappointing sigh. "You have no lesson plan, do you…_sensei_," Paul sighed, stressing the last word.

"I do so! I just…let's start by taking your shirt off," Dawn said. Paul took his purple tank-top off, revealing his chest and stomach. They were both pretty flat. "You're not much of a bodybuilder, are you?" Dawn asked.

"Oh excuse me," Paul said, sarcastically. "But just so you know, your body isn't much to look at either." Prinplup then used a Bubblebeam attack on Paul. "What was that for?!" Paul asked, angrily.

"That was for being rude to your teacher!" Dawn said, angrily. "She knows Metal Claw too. And she's not afraid to use it, mister!"

"_Prinplup,_" she said angrily.

"Excuse me, _sensei_," Paul said. Paul and Dawn were silent for a moment while Paul waited on the shore. "Well?" Dawn asked.  
"Well what?" Paul asked.

"Aren't you going to get in?" Dawn asked. Paul scooted down and his foot barely touched the water. "You're sure I won't drown?" Paul asked.

"It's only three feet deep. It's the shallowest part of the lake!" Dawn said. Paul took his chances and jumped into the water. He began shivering as the water went up to his waist. "It's c-c-cold," Paul shivered.

"Oh suck it up. I'll get warmer," Dawn said. "Now, it's time for your first lesson."

"And that is...what?" Paul asked.

"Well…let's see…" Dawn was beginning to hesitate. "Um…how long you can hold your breath?" she asked. "I want you to take a deep breath and see how long you can hold it for."

"Do I have to put my head underwater?" Paul asked.

"Yes," Dawn said. "Don't worry. I won't do anything to you."

"Well…okay then," Paul said. He took a deep breath and then he placed his head underwater. Dawn began counting off the seconds. A few seconds later…Paul suddenly came up. "That wasn't even five seconds!" Dawn said.

"I got nervous, alright!" Paul shouted.

"Paul, nothing is going to happen if you just calm down," Dawn said.

"It's just that every time I try placing my head underwater, I think of when I was a kid," Paul said.

"Well just…" Dawn began. She stopped when she saw Prinplup on the shore. "Hey, I know how to make you get over your fear," she said.

"Huh?"

"The reason you don't want to be underwater is because you're afraid a Pokémon might try and sweep you away, like that Floatzel in your memory."

"Okay…I guess," Paul said.

"So I have an idea that will help you get over it and to show you that swimming can be fun," Dawn said. She got out of the water, walked up to Prinplup, and began whispering something to her. Paul was confused. "_What is she doing?_" Paul asked himself.

Prinplup looked at Paul. She looked confused but she agreed…to whatever Dawn was talking about. She then jumped into the water and she briskly swam towards Paul. "Whatever you do, just hold on tight!" Dawn shouted.

"What?" Paul asked. He was caught off-guard when Prinplup appeared and started carrying Paul on his back. Prinplup began swimming swiftly with Paul, who was surprised and scared at the same time. "What are you doing?!" he shouted.

"Just hang on tight!" Dawn shouted.

Prinplup then began going into the main lake, jumping up and down, in and out of the water with Paul on her back. "Knock it off!" Paul shouted to Prinplup. Prinplup just ignored him and continued along its high-speed path. "Please stop," Paul said. He felt his grip loosening up. "Oh no," he said. Then suddenly, his hands slipped and he fell into the water. Prinplup stopped and looked behind her to see Paul drowning. Dawn was beginning to worry. "Oh no," she said.

In the water, Paul was panicking…again. The memory of him as a child was coming back to him. He tried to reach for the surface, but he felt himself going deeper and deeper into the lake. Suddenly, Prinplup came back and pushed him to the shore of the lake. Dawn was waiting for him. Paul began coughing and gasping for air. "Are you okay?" Dawn asked.

"Get away from me!" Paul shouted, shoving her away.

"Hey, what's your problem?!" Dawn asked.

"I almost drowned…again! I knew something bad was going to happen when I decided to let you teach me how to swim! I can't believe I even trusted you!"

"But Paul…" Dawn said.

"You know what; I don't even remember why I even let you do it. Right when you said "don't worry about it," something bad happens. You're nothing but a bad luck charm!"

"A…bad luck charm?" Dawn asked. "Paul…I…I just wanted to help."

"I never asked for it! I don't need your help! I don't need anybody's help! You just stay the hell away from me!" Paul shouted. Dawn was beginning to cry a little bit. "I…I only wanted to…" Paul grabbed his shirt and left.

She then got up. "Paul…it's time I did something drastic," Dawn said.

"What?" Paul asked.

"I too had a feeling that something would go wrong and you would end up driving me into tears," she sobbed. "I knew that somewhere along the path, you would become unreasonable and you would just quit halfway through…along with everything else you done."

"What are you talking on about?" Paul asked.

"I want you to actually put effort into something," Dawn said. She then took out a small, metal case with a red Poké Ball on the cover. Paul was beginning to worry. "Hey…those are my gym badges," he said. "What are you doing with them?"

"You don't deserve them," Dawn said. Then, with one swift movement, she threw the gym badges high in the air and it landed into the lake! "No!" Paul shouted. He ran up to the lake but he hesitated to jump in and grab his badges. "What the hell was that for?!" he asked, angrily. Dawn didn't listen. She continued walking away. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" he shouted. He grabbed Dawn's hand violently, but she suddenly came up and slapped him across the face. "You know what you are Paul?! You're a coward! You're always a quitter! Everything you try to do, you just give up on it! It's taking too long? You quit! It's never going to get stronger…you quit! Face it! You're just afraid of failing! You give up on everything you do! Your Pokémon, your swimming lessons, everything!"

Dawn then ran off, crying. Prinplup just looked at Paul and then she went off chasing after Dawn. Paul just sat down on the ground, rubbing his cheek where Dawn slapped him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

It seems like nothing is working out for Dawn or Paul. Paul's badges continue to sink to the bottom of the lake. Paul still doesn't want to risk his life to retrieve them and none of his Pokémon are able to swim. What's going to happen between the two now? Find out in the dramatic conclusion of "Into the Blue"!


	4. Into the Blue: Part 3

"Into the Blue"

"Into the Blue"

By narutofreak14

_0o0o0 LAST TIME 0o0o0_

_After looking around, Dawn and Luxray found Paul sitting by Lake Valor. He explained that he lost the ability to swim after his near-death experience as a child. Ever since then, he's been afraid to get near deep water. Dawn offers to re-teach Paul how to swim in Lake Valor. The next day, Dawn and Paul meet up at Lake Valor, far away from where Ash Ketchum was training. Dawn begins her lesson by trying to teach Paul how to breathe underwater. When that fails, she tries to take Paul on a ride on Prinplup's back. Sadly, Paul falls off and nearly drowns. Paul begins shouting and yelling angrily at Dawn. In response, Dawn borrows (read: stole) Paul's gym badges and throws them into the water. Paul again yells at her before Dawn slaps him in the face. She goes on and berates him for quitting on everything he does. The last chapter ends with Dawn running away, crying her heart out._

**0o0o0 Part 3 0o0o0**

Paul spent the next 12 minutes looking into the lake. He saw where his Badges Case landed in the water. He desperately wanted to go in and save them, but he always hesitated. His fear of the water was getting to him. "My badges," he said to himself. "If I don't get them, they'll be gone forever. But I'm not going to risk my life trying to get them." He then took out his Poké Balls. Unfortunately, none of his Pokémon was able to learn the move Surf. "Damn it Dawn," he muttered. He continued pacing around the edge of the lake, thinking of a way to rescue his badges.

It soon turned dark outside. Paul hasn't thought of anything to save his badges. Something else was clouding his mind. It was what Dawn said to him before.

"_You know what you are Paul?! You're a coward! You're always a quitter! Everything you try to do, you just give up on it! It's taking too long? You quit! It's never going to get stronger…you quit! Face it! You're just afraid of failing! You give up on everything you do! Your Pokémon, your swimming lessons, everything!"_

"Stupid girl," he muttered. "I don't quit on everything. I mean I released a few Pokémon, but…hey! She should be happy that I didn't release her…_my_ Luxio. Actually, if I did release Luxio, it wouldn't have evolved into a Luxray, one of the best Pokémon I ever trained." Paul shook his head. "No! Dawn's wrong about me! I'm not a quitter!" Paul said to himself.

He looked up at the bright moon in the night sky. "Man, what time is it?" Paul asked. He turned to Luxray. "Come on Luxray," Paul said. Luxray walked besides it as the two walked back to the Hotel Grand Lake.

As they were leaving the lakefront, Paul kept staring at Luxray. "Hey Luxray, do you think I'm a quitter?" Paul asked. Luxray looked at him, and then nodded 'no'.

"Be honest, I won't get…_too_ angry," Paul said. Luxray turned his head away from Paul. "Are you serious?!" Paul asked, angrily. "I'm no quitter! It's not my fault that every Pokémon I catch is weak and unfit for battle."

"_What about me_?" Luxray asked.

"Well, you were given to me by Dawn," Paul said.

"_You still could have released me_."

"Well, when you were in that battle with Fantina, you actually put up a good fight. I thought that maybe…"

"…_you would take the time to train me?_"

"Not train you, experiment with what you can do. I started giving you different food and suddenly now you can take down Electabuzz with a powerful Thunder attack."

"_Right, see what 'experimenting' can do?_" Luxray asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Paul said.

Finally, the two returned to the hotel lobby. Unlike Ash, Dawn, and Brock (who is sleeping in a hut separate from the main hotel) Paul actually has a room in the main hotel building. As Paul and Luxray were walking through the lobby, a voice called out to them. "Hey Paul!" said a voice. Paul knew the voice and wasn't happy with who it belonged to…Ash Ketchum. "Ah man not now," he muttered.

"Hey Paul!" Ash shouted. Brock and Ash ran up to Paul and Luxray. "Hey Paul, what happened with you and Dawn?" Ash asked.

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked.

"Well, Dawn ran by us a few hours ago crying tears," Ash said.

"We asked her what's wrong, but she just shouted that 'Paul is a jerk' and then she continued running away," Brock said. Paul just stared angrily at the two and then continued on his way. "Hey Paul, what happened?" Ash asked again. Again, Paul just ignored him. "Hey Paul, I'm talking to you…"

"Don't worry about anything!" Paul shouted, angrily. He then continued on his way, leaving Brock and Ask confused.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**LATE AT NIGHT…**

Ash, Brock, Happiny, and Pikachu were sleeping in the same room (with the Pokémon sleeping on their Trainers' bed). Dawn and her Pokémon were sleeping in their own room too. Unfortunately for Dawn, she was in her room the whole afternoon, crying. Her Pokémon tried comforting her, but she continued to soak her pillow with tears. She soon was able to fall asleep a complete emotional wreck.

After having an angsty moment to herself, Dawn lifted her head up slightly. She could see the starry sky. She lifted herself up off of the bed and looked around. It was clear that she was crying all night. Her eyes had bags underneath and they were red as a tomato. "_Paul, that arrogant selfish punk,_" she muttered to herself. She looked to the side of her bed and saw Prinplup, Buneary, and Ambipom bundled up in the corner, sleeping peacefully. "Where's Pachirisu?" she asked herself.

"_Chip-pia_," said a voice. Dawn looked down and saw Pachirisu clinging onto her sheets. "Hi," Dawn said. She picked Pachirisu up and placed her at her feet. "What's wrong Pachirisu? You can't sleep?" Dawn asked.

"_Chippa_," Pachirisu said.

"I can't either," Dawn said. "Pachirisu, maybe I was a little…harsh to throw Paul's badges in the lake."

"_Chippa!_"

"Oh, why do I care? He deserved it! He shouldn't have overreacted and yelled at me. But, that sounds like a stupid reason to do it. What should I do, Pachirisu?" Pachirisu began thinking something up. "_Chippa, chi-chi, Chippa!_" Pachirisu said.

"Apologize? Well…the thing is…Paul isn't really a forgiving guy. Maybe if I get his badges first, then I could apologize to him," Dawn said.

**0o0o0o0o0**

As soon as Paul and Luxray reached the hotel room, Paul changed out of his swim trunks and showered off. Luxray was sleeping on his bed when Paul exited the bathroom. Hot steam emerged from the bathroom and into the hotel room. He was dressed in a black shirt and pants. Paul was drying his hair off as he sat down on his bed. "Ah man, it feels good to have that lake water off of me," Paul said. He then lay back on his bed beside Luxray. "Still, how am I going to get my badges back?" Paul asked himself. "I have to do something. They're rust if I don't do something."

"_Why not just fish them out?_" Luxray asked. Luxray looked towards Paul, who gave back a mean stare. "_Oh right, your childhood, sorry,_" Luxray said.

"Well, at least you thought of _something_," Paul said. "Ah! It's that stupid girl's fault! She was the one who tried to kill me with her Prinplup. She was the one who threw my badges into the water! She's the one who's going to get those badges back!"

Paul walked towards his room window. "I wonder where Dawn is," he said to himself. He looked outside and saw a girl standing near the edge of the cliff. He recognized the blue hair immediately. "Is…is that Dawn?" he asked himself. He then saw a small squirrel Pokémon standing at her foot. "Yeah, that's Dawn," Paul said. He then dropped the towel on the floor. "Perfect! I'm going to make her get my badges back, even if I have to do it by force!" Paul said, angrily. He then left the room. Luxray lifted his head up slightly, but then fell back asleep.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Dawn was leaning against the wooden railing. She looked out at the dark blue ocean. The moon reflected its glow off of the waves. "_Maybe these waves will relax me a bit,_" Dawn said. She shut her eyes and listened quietly to the waves crashing against the cliff. Pachirisu stood by her foot. Paul walked up quietly to Dawn. She didn't hear him walk up. "Hey Dawn!" Paul shouted.

Dawn turned around suddenly. "Paul? Oh. You startled me," Dawn said.

"Dawn, you're coming with me!" Paul said, in a stern voice.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"You're getting my badges back," Paul said.

"Well, I was going to do that in the morning," Dawn said.

"Damn it, I said you're coming with me now!" Paul then grabbed Dawn's wrist and tried to drag her away. "Let me go!" Dawn said.

"No!" Paul shouted, angrily.

"I said let me go!" Dawn shouted. She pulled her arm back, but her foot tripped on a rock embedded deep in the ground. Dawn fell back against the wooden railing. For some reason, the wooden railing broke and Dawn fell through. She tried reaching for Paul's hand (he tried to catch her) but her hand barely touched his and she fell off of the ledge and down to the water below, screaming the whole way down.

"_Chippa!_" Pachirisu shouted. She stood at the edge, looking down trying to find Dawn's body.

Paul had an emotionless look on his face. He began walking away. Pachirisu then began running towards him. "_Chippa! Chippa!_" Pachirisu said.

"What? Dawn's not going to drown. She can swim," Paul said. Pachirisu then began crawling up Paul's back up to his shoulder. She then began slapping Paul in his face! "Ow! What are you doing?! Does violence runs throughout Dawn's whole team?!" Paul asked, angrily. Then, Pachirisu forced Paul to look at a nearby sign hanging from the wooden railings. "What's this?" The sign read 'NOTICE: No Diving Allowed from Here! Sharp rocks at the Bottom!'

"Yeah, so there are rocks at the bottom. So what?" Paul asked. It then hit him. "Oh crap," he said. He looked over the railings to find Dawn. He was scared when he (barely) saw the jagged rocks against the cliff side. "Dawn! Dawn!" he shouted. "Where are you?!"

"_Chippa!_" Pachirisu shouted. Paul looked around and saw Dawn, floating on her back. However, the lower half of her body was sinking. "Dawn!" Paul shouted. She was unconscious. "Dawn, wake up!" Paul shouted.

"_I don't think that's going to work, stupid,_" Pachirisu thought.

"Dawn," Paul said. For some reason, he was getting very worried about Dawn. Soon enough, Dawn's body was completely underwater. "No!" Paul shouted. He looked around. Pachirisu surely can't swim, less she would shock Dawn. He took a deep breath. He didn't like what he had to do, but even he's not cold enough to let a girl drown.

He took off his shirt and threw it to Pachirisu. "Don't lose it," he said. He took a few steps back and took another deep breath. "I'm coming Dawn!" he shouted. He ran towards the railing and jumped over it, falling towards the ocean. He was praying that he doesn't hit the rocks. Fortunately, he didn't but instead he landed right on his belly with a loud smack!

Pachirisu winched as he landed on his stomach. Paul then floated back up to the surface, his stomach all red. "Okay, that hurt like hell," he muttered. He held in his breath and went underwater. He then swam around for Dawn's body. It was hard to find her since it was dark and the water was deep. "I got to hurry," Paul said. He then saw something big and hairy. "What the hell is that?" Paul asked himself. He pulled on it and saw Dawn's face. "Dawn!" he said. He wrapped his arm around Dawn's stomach and began heading for the surface.

He was beginning to have problems. He never knew how to swim with one arm and while carrying someone. "_Man, Dawn's too heavy_," Paul thought. "_Well, she does deserve it. Calling me a quitter. Wait…if I just leave her like this then…wait! Why am thinking about this? I'm going to die with her!"_ Paul then did his best to bring Dawn back up to the surface.

After much struggling, Paul reached the surface with Dawn in his hands. He began coughing and breathing for air. Paul, despite his legs being tried from pushing, kept floating and let the waves carry both Dawn and him to the shore. "Okay Dawn, you're out of the water. Now, breathe and wake up," Paul said. He looked down at Dawn. She wasn't replying or breathing. "No. You can't be…" Paul then used his arms to reach a shallow part of the ocean.

As soon as he reached a place he could stand on, he dragged Dawn onto the shore. Dawn was laying face-up on the sand. Paul immediately checked her body. Thankfully, there was no blood anywhere. Paul assumed that she missed the rocks. "Dawn! Dawn! Come on, wake up!" Paul shouted. Still no answer from her. "Come on, Dawn!" he begged.

Pachirisu then arrived with Paul's black shirt. She began rubbing Dawn's shoulder, trying to make her wake up. Paul put his ear against her chest. "Damn it! She's not breathing," Paul said to himself. Pachirisu began storing electricity in her cheeks, but Paul stopped her. "I don't think you have to shock her," Paul said. He placed both of his hands on her chest and began pressing hard against her chest. "Come on, come on," he said. Dawn wasn't responding. "Ah man," Paul said. "Well, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do this." Paul then opened Dawn's mouth apart as Pachirisu watched. "Remember…I'm doing this to save her life," Paul said.

Paul then placed his lips on Dawn's and began breathing in her mouth. "_God her breath stinks,_" he thought. Pachirisu looked on. After a minute of breathing in her, Paul lifted his head up. Dawn then began coughing up water. She then began breathing. "Oh thank god," he said. Dawn then opened up her eyes. "What…where am I?" she asked.

"Dawn? Are you okay?" Paul asked.

"Paul? Pachirisu?" Dawn asked.

"Oh my god," Paul said.

"What happened, Paul? All I remember is…you pushing me off of the cliff," Dawn said, looking angry.

"Dawn, I didn't push you. Well, I did, but the railing broke and you fell into the ocean," Paul said.

"Liar! You tried to kill me just because I threw your badges in the water," Dawn said.

"No I didn't! The wooden railing broke and you fell in the water. I jumped in and saved you," Paul said.

"You jumped in and saved me?" Dawn asked, suspiciously. "Now I know you're lying. You can't swim, and you won't learn how to."

"Ask Pachirisu. She saw everything!" Paul shouted, angrily.

"Pachirisu, did he really jump and saved me?" Dawn asked.

"_Chippa!_" Pachirisu said.

"Really?" Dawn asked. "But…I thought he can't swim."

"_Chi, chi, chipia, chippa!_" Pachirisu said. Dawn then looked at Paul. "Paul…you jumped in and saved me? But…that meant that you had to swim to save me."

"I guess…well, I couldn't just let you drown. So, I jumped in and…I guess everything came back to me," Paul said. He was caught off-guard when Dawn suddenly appeared and hugged him. "Oh Paul! I'm so proud of you! You conquered your fear to save me!" Dawn said, happily. "Thank you so much. I own my whole life to you." For a minute, Paul was blushing a bit. The only other girl who hugs him like this is…well, his mother. He came back to his senses and shoved Dawn off. "Get off of me!" Paul shouted. "I don't want your life. I want my badges back! That was the only reason why I saved you!"

Dawn was upset at first, but she noticed a small blush on his face. "Paul, are you…are you blushing?" she asked.

"Ah! No, no! Why would I? T-T-That shows weakness in a man," stuttered Paul. Dawn looked at him in an angry way. She knew he was lying. "Something tells me that you don't get a lot of girlfriends. No very surprising," Dawn said.

"Oh shut up!" Paul shouted, angrily. "Look Dawn, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I know you were just trying to help me. I'm not used to people helping me. I had to do everything myself. Sometimes I can't even rely on my own family." Dawn was surprised that Paul would actually apologize to her. "Well, I'm sorry that I threw your badges in the lake," Dawn said.

"Are you really sorry?" Paul asked.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**IN THE MORNING…**

Early in the morning (6 a.m.), Paul and Dawn walked over to the lake. Dawn and Prinplup went in the water and began searching for Paul's badges while Paul and Luxray sat on the shore. After five minutes of searching, Dawn and Prinplup already had two of Paul's four badges.

30 minutes later, Dawn resurfaces back up. "M-M-man, this water's f-f-freezing," Dawn stuttered. She then swam back to Paul on the shore. "Well?" Paul asked. Dawn lifted up a circular blue badge. "I think I got one," she said. She handed it to Paul. "Yep, that's my Fen Badge," Paul said.

"Is that all of them?" Dawn asked. Paul counted up his badges. They were all a bit wet, but they were still okay. "I'm still missing my Cobble Badge," Paul said.

"Hey look, I think Prinplup's got it!" Dawn said.

The two looked on as Prinplup and a wild Quagsire started fighting over the Cobble Badge. Quagsire won, but Paul came up and whacked its head, making him drop the badge. "I'll take that," Paul said, taking back his Cobble Badge. Quagsire just jumped back into his watery home in the lake. "Stupid annoying Pokémon (A/N: Seriously, who likes Quagsire?)," Paul said.

"Is that all of them?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, I think that's everything. Thanks," Paul said. He placed all of them in their respective places in his badge case. "Well, I'm hitting the road," Paul said. He grabbed his things and began walking away from Dawn.

"Wait, you're leaving already?" Dawn asked.

"Well, I was only given a week," Paul said. "Besides I better hurry and get my Relic Badge from Fantina before that loser Ash does."

"Ah," Dawn said, sadly. "Well, I guess I wish you good luck on your journey. I hope we cross paths again soon."

"Not too soon I hope," Paul said quietly.

"What was that?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing," Paul said, quickly. "Anyway I better get going."

"Hold on Paul," Dawn said.

"Oh, what now?!" Paul asked, angrily. Dawn then handed Paul a metal badge. It was shaped like a red ribbon. "What's this?" Paul asked.

"It's a special badge that I made for you. You deserve for facing your fear, saving my life, and for giving me that ribbon you made. I was going to give it to Ash, but secretly I think you deserve it more than him."

"Wow, wait until I tell Ash that you're betraying him," Paul said.

"I am not!" Dawn shouted.

"I'm joking," Paul said.

"Oh. Wait…you made a joke?" Dawn asked.

"It's a cruddy-looking badge," Paul said.

"What?!" Dawn asked, angrily.

"But…you made it, so it's a little bit special," Paul said. He opened up his badge case to find out that there isn't any room for it. "I'll keep it pinned to my jacket, so I know that it's there," Paul said. "Well, see ya later. Good luck with your contest thing or whatever." Paul then began walking away towards Veilstone City.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Dawn began walking around the souvenir shops of the hotel. One of the hotel personal and the manager walked up to her. "Excuse me, are you Dawn?" he asked.

"Um…yes," Dawn said.

"Congratulations Dawn! For a reason we can't disclose, you have just won yourself a free spa treatment courtesy of the Hotel Grand Lake!"

"Wow! Really?" Dawn asked.

"Yes ma'am, we will pamper you like a princess. Face treatments, back massage, hot springs time, the works!"

"Alright! This is so cool!" Dawn said. While Dawn was talking to her Pokémon, the hotel personal began whispering to the hotel manager. "Sir, what is the reason we can't disclose?" he asked.

"That purple-headed boy will sue me for faulty hotel maintenance if I don't give this girl a free spa treatment," the manager whispered back.

**THE END**

**A/N:** so that's _Into the Blue._ Now that Paul's no longer afraid to swim, what's next for him and Dawn? Find out as the series progresses!


	5. A Night at the Pokemon Center: Prologue

"A Night at the Pokemon Center"

By narutofreak14

**Disclaimer: **Although I own Pokémon Pearl for my Nintendo DS, I do not own any of the Pokémon characters, games, names, or any of the other cool stuff. They all belong to Nintendo and Game Freak. Also, this fanfiction was made for fun and not for cash (unfortunately).

**Notes: **Thank you guys so much for supporting me throughout the first four chapters. I promise to put up as many Ikarishipping stories as I can think of. Now this story won't feature Dawn or Paul that much, but this story sets up a few plotlines for my next few chapters, like the Pikachu x Buneary x Luxray thing that's going to start.

Alrighty then, enjoy!

**A/N:** Anyone else thinks that the upcoming movie "Death Race" is nothing but a cheap rip-off of the Twisted Metal games?

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**LOCATION: Route 218**

"Alright Luxray, show that Pikachu what you got and use Charge Beam!" Paul commanded.

"Charge Beam?" Ash asked.

Luxray began storing a bundle of electricity into its mouth and then…unleashed it into a powerful beam onto Ash's Monferno. Monferno was unconscious after Paul's Luxray unleashed a powerful Discharge attack on him. The Charge Beam attack hit Monferno and he was electrocuted badly. Monferno fell to the floor, suffering from paralysis. "Come on, Monferno!" Ash shouted.

"It's no good to root on a born loser. I was so glad to remove it from my team. He made room for Pokémon that can actually fight," Paul said. No one noticed the angry glare coming from Monferno's eyes. "Alright, Luxray! Finish him off with Thunder!"

Luxray again stored electric energy inside its body…and then unleashed several large thunderbolts from its body into the sky…which in turn landed on Monferno.

"Oh no," Dawn said.

After the smoke cleared, Monferno was gone! Instead, there was only a hole where Monferno used to be. "Huh?" Ash asked.

"Where did Monferno go?" Dawn asked.

"He just…disappeared," Brock said.

"He probably ran away, like the coward he is," Paul said.

Paul then heard very deep breathing. He turned around…and saw a really angry Monferno staring at him, angrily. It turns out here used Dig to get behind Paul. "What are you staring at?!" Paul asked, coldly.

"_Mon…ferno!_" Monferno said. The flame on his tail got bigger and bigger, nearly twice the size of his head. Paul was getting worried. The others got worried. "Uh-oh," Ash said. "Monferno's getting angry…again."

"You…you wouldn't _attack _a human, would you?" Paul asked.

Monferno then raised his hands in the air and yelled loudly. He _was_ going to attack Paul, but suddenly Luxray got in front of Paul and bared its electrified fangs. He was ready to use Thunder Fang at anytime should Monferno attack. Monferno lunged towards Luxray, but Luxray chomped down on his arm and then unleashed Thunder Fang, but he didn't complete the attack. Monferno used Metal Claw and tried scratching its eyes out. Luxray backed off while it tried to regain its sight. Monferno then set its sights back on Paul, who was (secretly) terrified of its immense anger and hatred.

"Pikachu, do something!" Ash shouted.

"Pachirisu, help him out!" Dawn shouted.

Pikachu and Pachirisu quickly used Thunderbolt and Discharge (respectively) attacks on Monferno to try and knock him out, but Monferno just shook if off and then used Flamethrower on the two. Buneary ran up to a burned Pikachu. Monferno continued looking for Paul. He found Paul…hiding behind Dawn! "Hey, what are you doing?!" Dawn asked, angrily.

"He won't attack you," Paul whispered.

"What am I? A human shield?" Dawn asked.

Monferno again ran towards Paul, but Luxray caught Monferno off-guard with a huge Charge Beam attack. Monferno screamed as the electricity went through its whole body. After helping Pikachu to get his feet, Buneary watched in amazement as Luxray unleashed Charge Beam on Monferno. Once the attack was done, both Luxray and Monferno fell to the floor, exhausted of power.

"Monferno!" Ash shouted.

"Luxray!" Paul shouted.

The two trainers ran towards their respective Pokémon. "Monferno, are you okay?" Ash asked. Monferno barely responded.

Paul was looking over Luxray. "Luxray, tell me you're not dead," he said. Luxray, like Monferno, gave a slight moan.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After everyone settled down, everyone headed over to a nearby Pokémon Center to heal Luxray and Monferno. After a few minutes of waiting, Nurse Joy came out with the two. "Well, the two are fine. They just need a little rest," Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you so much," Paul said.

"I don't get it," Ash said. "Monferno rarely acts like this."

"Are you sure you're not training him to be a psycho murderer?" Paul asked.

"Of course not! I would never train him to become a killer. It was probably mad on how you released him," Ash said.

"I released him for a good reason," Paul said. "He didn't meet my standards."

"Well, he just unleashed a lot of power," Dawn said. "Still think he's weak?" Paul thought to himself a bit. "Well…he has a lot of power, but now he's just a psycho killer bent on satisfying his blood lust."

"That is not true!" Ash shouted. "He only got angry because he still hates you for releasing him."

"Well, look how he turned out under your wing!" Paul shouted back.

"Hey come on guys. Let's calm down here," Dawn said.

"Hmm…well, I'm behind on training. We can't waste time. Luxray, you ready to go?" Paul asked.

Luxray struggled to get on his legs. "Um Paul, maybe you should let Luxray relax a bit," Dawn said.

"He did get pretty hurt," Brock said.

"He understands what he must do for the team," Paul said.

Suddenly, a small noticeable growling noise can be heard by Ash and his friends. "What was that?" Ash asked.

"Um…it's nothing," Paul said, hastily. "I got to go."

"Hey Paul, you don't want to stay for lunch?" Brock asked.

"I'm not hungry," Paul said. The growl came again. "Well…maybe I can…get something to eat," Paul said. "But that's it. Me and my Pokémon eat and we're out of here."

"Alright!" Dawn said, happily.

The four of them sat down at a table and began eating some of Brock's homemade soup. "So how is it, Paul?" Brock asked.

"You like it?" Dawn asked.

"Well…I don't…hate it," Paul said.

"But do you like it?" Ash asked.

"I…guess its okay," Paul said. "I mean, it's good, but my mom makes a better soup."

"Mom? You have a mom?" Dawn asked.

"No Dawn, me and Reggie were born in a test tube in some guy's lab," Paul said.

"Huh? You were?" Ash asked.

"I was being sarcastic. Of course I have a mom. What kind of dumb question is that?" Paul asked.

"Well excuse me," Dawn said. "You hardly ever mention your parents."

"That's because you don't ask about my parents," Paul said.

"Well, we know about Reggie. But where was your mom when we at your house in Veilstone City?"

"Well, she saw how I was a trainer and Reggie was a breeder, she wanted to do something with Pokémon. Breeding, training, or even coordinating, she didn't care. She wanted to do something with Pokémon. I'm sorry to say that she isn't very good at training. Last time she wrote to us, she was living in a condo in Eterna City."

"Wow, so what about your dad?" Dawn asked.

"What about my dad?" Paul asked.

"Where is he?" Dawn asked.

"Who cares?" Paul asked.

The Pokémon were sitting by the table. In case Monferno tried to go crazy again, Prinplup was standing by, ready to douse him with Brine. For some reason, Paul's Pokémon was seated away from the rest. Brock, Ash, and Dawn's Pokémon didn't care much about it, since all of the Pokémon were a bit intimidated by Paul's huge and somewhat frightening Pokémon.

Buneary finished eating her food and she got up and began walking towards Paul's Pokémon. "_What are you doing?_" Pachirisu asked. Buneary ignored her and she began walking towards Luxray. "_What is she doing?_" Pikachu asked.

Buneary walked past Paul's other Pokémon and stood in front of Luxray. He was too busy eating to notice her standing there. "_Um…hi,_" Buneary said. Luxray lifted his head up. "_Yo,_" he said. He then went back to eating. "_You know…I like that Charge Beam attack you did on Monferno_," Buneary said.

"_Really?_" Luxray asked. "_You know…it would have taken normal electric Pokémon years to learn how to do it, but with Paul's vigorous training, he continued pushing me and, soon enough, I learned it._"

Ash, Dawn, and Brock's Pokémon were all confused. "_That's funny,_" Turtwig said. "_None of Paul's Pokémon are trying to kill her_."

"_Strange, I always thought that his Pokémon were always grumpy and mean," Staraptor said._

"_They're not that tough,_" Buizel said. "_I can take on all of them and knock them out in one shot_."

Buneary and Luxray continued talking on about random things. They seemed to be getting along very well. Pikachu continued looking on, having a serious look on his face. "_Jealous?_" Monferno asked.

"_J-Jealous_?" Pikachu asked, stuttering a bit. "_Of course not! Why would I be jealous?_"

"_Well, he seems a lot stronger than you, he's taking your girlfriend away…_"

"_Hold on! Buneary and I are just friends_," Pikachu said. "_Also, I can beat Luxray anytime!_"

"_Really?_" Turtwig asked. "_Remember how Paul used to have an Electabuzz on his team? Imagine who replaced him_…"

Turtwig, Pikachu, and Monferno looked on as Luxray showed Buneary his teeth. The three began wondering where Electabuzz was (A/N: In case you were wondering, he's with Reggie. Luxray and Electabuzz had a battle with each other to see who would be the Electric-type for Paul's team. Guess who won?).

After Paul finished his food, he got up from the table. "Thank you for the food," Paul said. "Me and my Pokémon have to go."

"Leaving already?" Dawn asked, sadly.

"Well, we're behind on training. I want the whole team to get ready when we take on Byron, the gym leader of Canalave City," Paul said.

"Why don't you just train here?" Ash asked.

"I don't want you watching," Paul said.

"Well…I think your Pokémon are strong enough. Why not just stay here and rest?" Brock asked.

"No thank you," Paul said. "I don't want them to become slackers." Paul then returned all of his Pokémon to their Poké Balls. "Let's go Luxray," he said to Luxray. Luxray got onto his feet and limbed his way next to Paul. "Shouldn't you put him into a Poké Ball?" Ash asked.

"Luxray hates being in a Poké Ball. I don't know, but he prefers walking. Walking is good for him anyway," Paul said.

"Hey, he's just like Pikachu," Ash said.

"No, Pikachu is nothing like Luxray. Luxray actually has power," Paul said.

"Hey, Pikachu isn't as weak as you think he is. When we were up against Fantina, Pikachu was able to hold himself against all three of her Pokémon," Ash said.

"Yeah, but did you actually beat her?" Paul asked.

"Yes," Ash said. He then took out his badge case and showed Paul the Relic Badge he won from Fantina. "It wasn't easy, but we finally defeated Fantina. Did you beat her?" Ash asked. Paul was silent for a few seconds. "Of course I did. I didn't have to take three tries like you, loser," Paul said.

"Hey!" Ash shouted, angrily.

"Now, now. Let's calm down here," Brock said.

"Please Paul, just stay for the night," Dawn said. "I don't think Luxray can walk to the next town so easily." Paul continued looking into Dawn's eyes. "Well, alright. I guess we'll spend the night here," Paul said.

"Really?! You mean it?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, but only because Luxray could use some rest. In the morning, we are out of here," Paul said.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

The four went outside of the Pokémon Center to a nearby field. Brock went into town to get some more supplies while Dawn and Ash continued training for their upcoming challenge. Paul just sat on a bench, looking at Dawn and Ash train. He was bored out of his mind.

After training, Pikachu and Buneary got together. "_So…I saw that you were talking to Paul's Luxray,_" Pikachu said.

"_Yeah, he's so cool! I mean, he's super strong and he knows that powerful Charge Beam attack! Oh…he's so dreamy,_" Buneary said.

"_You know, I can do Charge Beam too if I wanted to,_" Pikachu said.

"_I don't know. Luxray told me that it took him two months to learn the move,_" Buneary said.

"_Well, I can do the move anytime I want,_" Pikachu said.

"_Then, why don't you?_"

"_Because Charge Beam isn't even that good of an attack_," Pikachu said. "_Watch._" Pikachu began storing up energy and then unleashed…a rather weak beam of light to a distracted Monferno. He didn't even feel it. Ash, Dawn, and Paul were watching and were…kind of confused. "What was that?" Paul asked.

"That looked pretty weak," Dawn said.

"_Huh?_" Luxray asked.

"_See? Not that good of an attack isn't it_?" Pikachu asked.

"_Well…when you do it, it looks bad,_" Buneary said. Luxray got up to his feet and limbed his way over to the two. "_What the hell was that supposed to be?_" he asked. "_Let me show you what a real Charge Beam is like_." Luxray stored up electric energy and then unleashed a powerful electric beam into the sky. The beam came back down, creating a massive crater into the ground. "Whoa," Dawn said.

"_That's how it's done kid,_" Luxray said.

"_That was so cool!_" Buneary said.

"_I know it was_," Luxray said, walking back to Paul.

"Whoa Paul, when did Luxray learn such a powerful attack?" Dawn asked.

"He learned it during the battle I had with Crasher Wake," Paul said. "In fact, that's how we won the battle in less than two minutes."

"Really?! That's so cool!" Dawn said. Ash and Pikachu were less than amused. "Showoffs," they both said. "Hey Paul, is it possible for Pikachu to learn Charge Beam?" Ash asked.

"I guess it could, but it's a lot of hard work," Paul said. Ash turned to Pikachu. "You think you want to try and learn Charge Beam?" he asked.

"_Yeah! I want to show that darn Luxray whose the better electric Pokémon_!" Pikachu said.

"Well alright then!" Ash said.

For the rest of the day, Ash and Pikachu continued training to see if Pikachu could learn Charge Beam. Paul and Dawn continued watching them as Pikachu failed every time. "Look how pathetic Pikachu is. He can never perform a Charge Beam as powerful as Luxray can," Paul said.

"Well, I bet Luxray wasn't as powerful as he was when I gave him to you," Dawn said.

"True it wasn't," Paul said. "But thanks to some intensive training, it has now become the battling machine it is now."

"So, you're proud of it now?" Dawn asked.

"I'm never proud of my Pokémon. They know they can always do better," Paul said.

"Paul, one of these days…your Pokémon will get seriously hurt because of…well, what exactly do you do in training?" Dawn asked.

"If you must know…first, depending on where we are, I make them either climb high jagged mountains or make them swim up a rapid current. Then, I make the two legged Pokémon do push-ups. The four-legged ones have to go through…kind of a small obstacle course. Anyone who hasn't died yet gets to eat," Paul said. "How's that for training?"

Dawn had wide eyes. She couldn't believe the harsh training methods Paul utilizes. "Well…you have some…um…_unique_ methods of training, but whenever works for you," Dawn said. "So Paul, how has swimming gone for you?" Dawn asked.

"Just because I suddenly remember how to swim doesn't mean I do it all the time," Paul said. "Lately, I've been trying to find a strong Water-type Pokémon."

"Interesting, how you found anything yet?" Dawn asked.

"So far, no. All of them don't even know water-type attacks," Paul said.

"Well, I hope you find that one Pokémon you're looking for," Dawn said. Paul took out his Pokédex and scrolled through all of the entries. "Here," he said. He showed Dawn a picture of a Gastrodon. "This is the one I was hoping to find. Gastrodon, it's a Water/Ground-type Pokémon. And though it is super weak to Grass-Type Pokémon, it will make Electric-type Pokémon shudder in fear, mainly because it's invulnerable to them."

"Sounds like a cool Pokémon," Dawn said.

"Yeah, but it's really hard to find a strong one," Paul said.

There was an awkward moment of silence between the two. "So…Paul," Dawn said. "How come you won't talk about your dad?"

"Dawn, I'm going to tell you this only once. No one in my family…not even my mom or brother…likes my dad for what he has been doing even before I was even born," Paul said, rather seriously.

"Wow Paul, I never realized," Dawn said. "Okay, if it hurts you that much, I won't bring him up ever again (A/N: Sorry Dawn, but _**I**_ will bring him up again in a future story).

At the end of the day, Pikachu still hasn't learned Charge Beam attack, though he was making decent progress. "Alright, Pikachu. Let's call it a day," Ash said. Pikachu wasn't about to call it a day. He continued trying to learn Charge Beam, but all efforts failed. "Pikachu, it's okay. Just get some sleep and we'll pick things up in the morning," Ash said. Pikachu, exhausted, decided to call it a night.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

It was the middle of the night, and everyone at the Pokémon Center was fast asleep…well, everyone except Dawn. She kept thinking about Paul and what he had against his dad. "What did his dad do to make the family hate him so much?" Dawn asked herself. "Was it child abuse? Was he not there for his first Pokémon battle? It's driving me crazy!"

She sat up and looked around the room. Ash and Brock were sound asleep. Happiny and Pikachu were sleeping in their trainers' arms. "I need to clear my head," Dawn said. She got up from her bed and quietly left the room.

While she was in the hallways of Pokémon Center, she just kept walking around, hoping to fall asleep from the boredom. "Ah! You stupid piece of crap!" shouted a voice.

"Paul?" Dawn asked. She ran to where the vending machines were stashed. Paul was punching the plastic of one of the vending machines. "Cheap crap stole my last quarter!" he said, angrily.

"Paul, what are you doing up so late?" Dawn asked.

"I can ask you the same thing," Paul said.

"Something was on my mind that…kept me up all night," Dawn said. "Now what's your excuse?"

"I…um…I got hungry," Paul said. He then continued on punching the plastic of the vending machine. "Hey Paul, it's pretty clear that we can't get back to sleep, so…how about walking me with?" Dawn asked.

"Walk with you where?" Paul asked.

"I don't know," Dawn said. "Just walk around until we feel drowsy."

"Well, I can't get some sleep, so…why not?" Paul asked. Paul was about to walk away, but then he ran back to the machine and super kicked the vending machine. A bag of chips and a few candy bars then fell down to the ground. Paul opened the cover and retrieved his treats. "Cool, I get free stuff," Paul said.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Paul and Dawn quietly walked out of the Pokémon Center and began walking around the forest. "So Paul…I was wondering…how come you can't sleep?" Dawn asked.

"It's nothing you need to worry yourself about," Paul said.

"Come on Paul, after I kept that secret about you not knowing how to swim, you can't entrust me to keep another secret?" Dawn asked.

"But…I'm…not… really used to…opening up," Paul said.

"Paul, I want to let you know that whatever you have to say…you can always tell me," Dawn said.

"Why would I tell you?" Paul asked.

"Because Paul, I want to see the real you. I know that this whole 'look at me. I'm tough and I don't love my Pokémon' thing is just covering up the sweet person that I know you really are," Dawn said.

"You're reading too much into this," Paul said.

"Does this have to do with your father?" Dawn asked.

"No it doesn't! I'm even surprised that I can barely call a man like him a father," Paul said. "It's because that loser Ash is finally starting to beat me!"

"W-What?" Dawn asked. "What are you talking about? In every battle, you guys have been in, you have always beaten him."

"NO! What I mean is that…well…" Paul then took out a silver case. "Oh, you got a new badge case?" Dawn asked. Paul then opened it up. The new case had Dawn's custom-made Ribbon Badge in the center along with his other four badges circling around it. "Wow, you actually did keep my home-made badge!" Dawn said. She then noticed something strange. "Wait, you only have four badges? It looks like someone stole your Relic Badge!" Dawn said.

"It wasn't stolen," Paul said, angrily. "I never…actually beat Fantina yet."

"You lost twice?" Dawn asked.

"Not only that. I…I got kicked out of her gym," Paul said.

"What?! You got kicked out?! How did that happen?" Dawn asked, angrily.

"Well…it happened like this," Paul said.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**FLASHBACK…**

"_Luxray, use Thunder and finish off Gengar!" Paul shouted. Luxray began storing up electric energy and then unleashed it full power onto Fantina's Gengar. Fantina was surprised by this newfound strength and power of Luxray. Gengar then fell to the floor, exhausted. "Gengar is unable to battle. The winner of this round is Luxray!" the referee announced. Luxray began jumping for joy. "Hey, don't get too cocky!" Paul scolded. "We still have to deal with one more Pokémon." Luxray instantly calmed down._

_Gym Leader Fantina returned her Gengar back into its Poké Ball. "Ah Gengar, once again you have unleashed everything you had, but it just wasn't enough," Fantina said to her Pokémon. She then turned to Paul. "Paul, this is incredible. Before, you had a weak Luxio that was easily beaten, but now you're Luxray has incredible power!" Fantina noticed that Luxray was breathing heavily. "Although, it seems like he has had enough battling."_

"_Nonsense," Paul said. "He's not tired at all!" He then stared angrily at Luxray, which scared him a bit. "Isn't that right?" he asked. Luxray then straightened himself out. "See?"_

"_Are you blind?" Fantina asked. "He's clearly in no condition to continue."_

"_Yeah well…Luxray is my last chance. My two other Pokémon were knocked out, so Luxray the only one left."_

"_Very well, just don't push the little thing," Fantina said, taking out another Pokémon._

"_Are you kidding? He likes it when I push him. It helps him go to his full potential," Paul said._

_Fantina was a little concerned about Paul's training methods, but she let it slide. "Alright then," she said. She then tossed the Poké Ball into the air. "Prepare for combat, Banette!" she shouted. The Poké Ball opened up and Banette appeared. "Oh, I see you added a new Pokémon to your team," Paul said._

"_Well, I could not just use the same three Pokémon over and over again. That would become very boring," Fantina said._

"_Well you could have started with a whole new team, I'll still win this battle," Paul said._

"If that Luxray doesn't die on you,_" Fantina thought. "Banette, use Sucker Punch!"_

_Banette's hand began to glow as he targeted for Luxray. "Luxray, dodge it and use Discharge!" Paul shouted. Luxray was really pushing his limit. He was exhausted, but he rolled to the side and barely avoided Banette's attack. He tried storing up electric energy, but he was having a hard time keeping it together. "Come on Luxray! This is your last battle!" Paul shouted. Luxray then let out a small Discharge attack that barely even shocked Banette. "What was that? That was such a weak move!" Paul scolded._

"_Paul, can you not see that Luxray is tired and exhausted?" Fantina asked._

"_Hey worry about your own Pokémon!" Paul shouted._

"_Don't you talk to me like that!" Fantina scolded. "Banette, use Shadow Ball!" Banette then prepared a Shadow Ball attack. "Luxray, get ready to dodge and use Thunder!" Paul shouted._

_Luxray began weaving around and his vision became blurry. Suddenly, he collapsed! Fantina and Paul were shocked at this. "Luxray is officially unable to continue, so therefore, the winner of this battle is Fantina!" the referee announced._

"_What?!" Paul asked. He turned to Luxray. "Luxray, the second time in a row, you're the reason why I lost!" he shouted, angrily._

"_The Pokémon is not the problem," Fantina said. "The problem lies within the trainer himself."_

"_Are you saying I'm a bad trainer?" Paul asked._

"_No, nothing of the sort. But maybe you should not encourage your Pokémon to use all of their energy in their attacks, and perhaps changing your strategy might be good too. Oh and you should probably bring your cheerleader girlfriend next time." Paul began blushing a bit. "Girlfriend? Dawn's not my girlfriend. She was just some girl who decided to cheer for me." He then retreats Luxray into his Poké Ball. "Besides, why should I take advice from some has-been Coordinator like you?" Paul asked._

"_Excuse-moi?" Fantina asked, angrily. "Has-been? Young man, I am one of the best Pokémon Coordinators and gym leaders in the whole Sinnoh region. I have taken on the best of the best and I have conquered them all!"_

"_Funny," Paul said. "The French people lost so many wars that it'd be surprising to see them actually win something."_

_Suddenly, Fantina angrily grabbed and literally threw him out of the gym. "Ow! What was that for?" Paul asked angrily._

"_Young man, you are no longer welcome in my gym!" Fantina shouted, angrily. "I never want to see your face around my gym ever again!" She then shut the doors tight, leaving Paul outside._

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

"How can you say such a thing to a gym leader?!" Dawn asked, angrily.

"I know, I know. Looking back, it was really dumb of me," Paul said. "I was just so angry that I keep losing to her! And then I when I find out that I can't get into the Sinnoh League without her badge, it makes me so…" Paul began grabbing his head. "Look Paul, I'm sure that if you apologize to her, then maybe she'll let you back in."

"Dawn, do you even know French people? They aren't really forgiving people. They have hated America for many years."

"Well…my mom and Fantina were close friends, so maybe Fantina will let you if I go with you," Dawn said.

"It's okay Dawn," Paul said. "You don't have to trouble yourself. You know, when I said that she was a has-been, I knew she wasn't. I…was just thinking that…maybe I should Pokémon training."

"Quit Pokémon training?" Dawn asked. "Well, sometimes I feel that way too sometimes. There are times when I think that maybe I'm not that good of a coordinator, but I never let it get the best of me. I still try my best to become a great coordinator, like how my mom used to be."

"Yeah, maybe I'm giving up too easily," Paul said. "Alright, I'll keep on doing what I'm doing and then things will work out for itself. Though, I don't know why you doubt yourself as a Coordinator. I think…you're…a great Coordinator person."

"Wow, thanks Paul," Dawn said. "First time I actually heard you complement someone."

"Well, I don't want people thinking I'm a softie," Paul said.

"Well, I don't want to see you get kicked out of Sinnoh League just because you don't have one badge," Dawn said.

"Dawn, sometimes I think you're too nice," Paul said. "But seriously, don't worry about it. I'll convince her otherwise."

"You're not going to burn her gym down to the ground, are you?" Dawn asked.

"Of course not. That's a felony," Paul said.

"Just remember that you can always trust me whenever you have problems," Dawn said.

"Well, I really don't have any problems, but thanks away…" Paul said.

"We should probably head back to the Pokémon Center," Dawn said.

"Good idea," Paul said.

The two then began heading back to the Pokémon Center. "Hey Paul, did Fantina really think that we were…a couple?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah," Paul said.

"How dumb," Dawn said.

"Yeah…I mean, we would never a good couple, right?" Paul asked.

"No. We're too different," Dawn said. Then, there was silent throughout the rest of the way, both of them slightly blushing at the "ridiculous" idea of them being together.

**THE END…**

…**OR IS IT TO BE CONTINUED?**

**A/N: **Like I said in the beginning, anything that wasn't resolved here will be explained in a future story that I'm working on.

Oh no! Paul has been banned from Fantina's gym. Without the Relic Badge, he won't be able to get into the Sinnoh League! Next time, Dawn and Paul secretly go back to Hearthome City to reason with Fantina. She still refuses to offer Paul another chance…that is until Dawn challenges Fantina to a Pokémon Contest? She must be really brave…or really dumb.


	6. A Contest of Destiny: Part 1

"A Contest of Destiny"

By narutofreak14

**NOTES:**

**-**Well, I have started my senior year at high school. As you know, senior year can be very busy. I got college applicants, SAT's, and scholarships to deal with. Unfortunately, now they are very strict as to what you can do on a computer. What this means is that updates will come slower, but I am still not going to give up on my projects!

-This chapter is a continuation of the last chapter.

-If you haven't heard recently, Pokémon Platinum was released in Japan as a third game to Diamond and Pearl. They have done so many changes to the game (mostly cosmetic). If you want to see it for yourself, Marriland on YouTube is doing coverage on it. Pokémon Platinum will probably come out in America around April 2009.

-I am a little upset to hear that Toonami on Cartoon Network was cancelled on Sept. 20, 2008. I mean, I had a lot of good memories with Toonami. The Month of Miyazaki movies, the debuts of great anime series, and the familiar voice of TOM. Yep, I'm sure going to miss Toonami. As for the anime series like _Naruto,_ I don't know what's going to happen.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**LOCATION: Route 218 Pokémon Center**

After spending the night at the Pokémon Center, Ash and the gang were ready to hit the road towards Ash's next gym badge at Canalave City. Dawn was downstairs on the pay phone, talking to her 'mom'.

"Um…yeah," Dawn said. "What?!" Ash and Brock had just arrived and was eavesdropping on Dawn's call. "Are you serious? No, it's no trouble, mom. I'll be there quickly!" Dawn then hung up the phone. "What's wrong, Dawn?" Ash asked.

"Sorry guys, I have to head back to Hearthome City really quick," Dawn said. "You see, I have a family emergency to deal with."

"What happened?" Brock asked.

"I don't know. My mom was too frantic to explain. She just says to hurry back to Hearthome City," Dawn said.

"Maybe we should go along too," Ash said.

"NO! Um…I mean, no. It's a family only thing. Besides I don't want to want to interfere with you winning your next badge," Dawn said.

"I don't mind," Ash said.

"Um Ash," Brock said. He pulled him to the side and whispered in Ash's ear. "_I don't know what's going on with Dawn and her mother, but it's a family issue that she must deal with herself. I think it's best to let her too this on her own._"

"Well, alright then Dawn, if you insist that you do this on your own, then we won't interfere," Ash said.

"I'm sorry Ash," Dawn said.

"Hey, it's no problem!" Ash said. "Just get over your family issue and then we'll meet back up in Hearthome City."

"Yeah, that works out perfectly," Dawn said.

The three healed each other's Pokémon before heading outside. "Well then, I guess we'll meet each other, later?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah," Brock said.

"See you later Dawn!" Ash said. "I hope your little issue gets resolved!"

"I hope so too," Dawn said. The three then parted ways. Ash and Brock continued towards Canalave City while Dawn headed back down towards Hearthome City. Brock and Ash continued walking until they could no longer see Dawn. Ash was still worried though. "_I wonder what's going on between Dawn and her mom_?" he asked himself.

(A/N: Well normally, I wouldn't send Ash and Brock away, but I think it would help me better if I removed them from this part of the story. The good thing to come out of this is that there would be more Paul x Dawn fluffiness…and that's the main point of the story series :-)!)

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Dawn continued walking down the dirt path until she saw Paul leaning against a tree. "Hey Paul! I'm here!" Dawn said, happily.

"Took you long enough," Paul said.

"Hey, it took a while to think of an excuse," Dawn said.

"Yeah about that, you couldn't come up with anything better? Like…I don't know…something like 'my mom had a heart attack' or 'my mom was in a car accident'?"

"My mom would never get hurt. She's in perfect shape for someone her age," Dawn said. "Well, at least he bought my excuse and he's not following us."

"That's true," Paul said. "Anyway, we better hurry if we're going to get there before the sun set." Paul went behind the bushes and pulled out a shiny, blue bike. "A bike?" Dawn asked.

"What…you think I'm going to walk?" Paul asked. "Get on the back."

The two got onto the bike and began coasting down the path by the ocean. Dawn loved the sights. "Wow, look how blue the ocean is!" she said. "So Paul, how did you get this bike?"

"I rented it," Paul said. "I figured that since I was going to backtrack to Hearthome City later on, I might as well rent a bike…save some money on travel."

"Oh. I like this bike," Dawn said.

"Eh, it's okay," Paul said. "They had better ones, but money was short." The two then continued down the road.

One hour later, they saw the skyline of Hearthome City in the distance. "There it is, Hearthome City!" Dawn shouted.

"I know," Paul said.

The two passed into city limits and began traveling through a neat little park. As they got closer into the city, Paul saw the ominous Hearthome Gym in the distance. "There is it," Paul said.

"Alright, let's get your Relic Badge!" Dawn shouted, standing on the back of the bike.

"Hey sit down!" Paul shouted. Dawn threw off the distribution of weigh on the bike, which caused Paul to lose control of the bike. Dawn was beginning to wobble around, standing up.

Soon, the two flew off and began tumbling down a hill alongside a road. Paul tried turning to the side, but it caused them to rollover down the hill. Both he and Dawn were thrown off and were tumbling down the hillside. Thankfully, Paul's body hit a trash can and Dawn was stopped by a bench. Neither of the two rolled into the streets. "Ow," Dawn said, quietly.

"Okay, that sucked," Paul said.

The two saw the bike in the streets. It was then run over by a semi-truck. "Oh man, there goes my deposit," Paul said.

"Sorry Paul," Dawn said.

"Whatever, it was just a bike," he said. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Dawn said, rubbing her head. "Oh man, that was a nasty accident."

"Yeah, but at least we're alive," Paul said. He got up and dusted off his shirt and his hair. "Let's get going," Paul said.

"But, what about the bike?" Dawn asked.

"It's not a bike. It's a piece of crap now. We'll let the clean it up," Paul said. Both he and Dawn continued on their way to the Hearthome City Gym.

After a few minutes of walking around, the two found their way to the ominous-looking Hearthome Gym. "This is it," Dawn said. Paul walked up to the glass doors. He pulled on it, only to find out that it was locked. "Damn it! She ran out on me!" he shouted, angrily.

"Maybe…she went to…do some…grocery shopping," Dawn said.

"Why would a gym leader need to do grocery shopping?" Paul asked.

Suddenly, the sound of a water hose attracted the two. "What's that?" Dawn asked. The two looked around the corner and saw a janitor sweeping the concrete pathways. "Oh good morning!" the janitor said. "Are you two looking for Fantina? She ain't here."

"Where is she then?" Dawn asked.

"She's at the Hearthome City church, paying her respects," the janitor said.

"The church, huh?" Dawn asked.

"Count me out," Paul said.

"What? I thought you want to get your Relic Badge," Dawn said.

"I do, but I don't feel like going to 'God's House' and listening to some hypocritical bible-thumper brainwashing people," Paul said.

"So, you don't believe in God?" Dawn asked.

"I do. I just don't believe in the bible…or church," Paul said.

"Well…even though I disagree with what you just said, I'll defend your right to say it. Anyway, this is no time to be fussy. You have to get your Relic Badge."

"Can't we wait for her here?" Paul asked.

"Well, the gym is closed today. It's always closed on Sundays," said the gardener.

"Ah man, really?" Paul asked. "Well, I guess I got no other choice."

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

The two searched around the city and found the church right by the Poffin Shop. "So this is a church, huh?" Paul asked. "It's pretty tall."

"Well, let's see if Fantina is inside," Dawn said. The two continued their way through the church's beautiful and colorful garden. "Pretty flowers," Dawn said to herself. The two spotted a preacher nearby, watering the garden. "Ah, hello my children," the preacher said.

"Children?" Paul asked. "I'm not your son."

"Um, is Fantina here?" Dawn asked.

"Ah yes! She's inside praying like she always does every Sunday," the preacher said.

"Thank you," Dawn said.

"Thanks…you hypocrite," Paul muttered.

"I'm sorry?" the preacher asked.

"Nothing," Paul said.

The two opened the giant wooden doors and stepped inside the church. The church, made of stone, was lit by the sunlight that shone through the stained-glass windows. "Wow," Dawn said. The two saw a woman with purple pigtails kneeled in front of a giant wooden cross. "There she is!" Dawn said. The two walked up to her. She had her eyes closed as she prayed.

Fantina then heard footsteps come her way. Dawn coughed a bit, grabbing her attention. Fantina turned around and saw the two. "Ah! If it isn't the little girl I met in my gym a little while ago," she said. "How have you been?"

"Good, thank you," Dawn said. Fantina then looked past her and saw Paul, standing there with his serious face. Her smile turned sour. "Oh…" she said. She then took a deep breath. "You brought…_him_? Your _ami de diable_?"

"Hey!" Paul shouted.

"First off, Paul is not a devil. He's a bit cruel and harsh, but he really is a kind and gentle boy underneath.

"Whatever," Paul said.

"And two, he and I are not boyfriend and girlfriend," Dawn said.

"I'm not surprised that you are not," Fantina said. "This young man doesn't seem to be the boyfriend-type. Anyway, I told your little friend that I never want to see him in my face again!"

"No, you told me that you never wanted to see me face in your gym again," corrected Paul. "Listen, I need to get your Relic Badge. I demand that you let me back into your gym!"

"Paul!" Dawn scolded.

"No," Fantina said. "When I make a decision to ban someone from my gym, I stick to it, not changing it for no one!"

"Please Fantina you have to let Paul back into your gym. He can't enter the Pokémon Sinnoh League Championship without your Relic Badge," Dawn pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but answer is _no!_" Fantina said, in a French dialect.

"Look Fantina, I understand why you are upset at him. I know Paul said some rude things about the French, but…"

"The French people comments are not the only thing I do not like about this boy. This little…_enfant de demon_ does not care for his Pokémon. I sense no love or compassion coming for this boy towards his Pokémon."

"Because if I showed them compassion, they would turn to slackers," Paul said.

"Well, your Pokémon…how you say…slacked off during our two pervious battles. Perhaps they are trying to tell you something?"

"Perhaps they are telling me that I need to train them better." Both Fantina and Dawn were hoping that Paul finally saw the errors of his way. They thought too soon. "Maybe if I rationed the food more…" Paul said.

Both Fantina and Dawn sighed in disappointment. "I thought Paul would get it by then," Dawn said.

"_Dieu d'Oh, svp sauf ce garcon de malediction!_" Fantina muttered.

"Will you stop speaking that French crap?!" Paul shouted, angrily. "We don't speak French, so start speaking English for once. And also, I think it's a bit hypocritical that you, a Gym Leader of Ghost-type Pokémon, would pray here in a church."

Fantina was silent for a moment. "Forgive me all-mighty father as I choke this boy to death!" Fantina shouted, angrily. She tried grabbing Paul's throat, but Dawn separated the two. "Will you two calm down?!" she shouted. "For goodness sake, we are in a church!" She turned to Paul. "Paul, let me handle this. Just wait outside," Dawn said. Paul was reluctant at first, but he agreed. He gathered his things and began walking outside. "Religious hypocrite," he muttered, before leaving.

"Oh! How do you put up with such an inconsiderate boy?" Fantina asked.

"Well, I don't really hang out with him. You see, we just bump into each other sometimes while on my journey," Dawn explained.

"A journey?" Fantina asked. She then looked at Dawn. "Tell me, Dawn. Are you a trainer of a coordinator?"

"I am a Coordinator," Dawn said.

"Ah, interesting. Do you know anyone by the name of Johanna?" Fantina asked.

"Yes! She's my mom!" Dawn said.

"Ah! I knew you had some connection to Johanna!" Fantina said, happily.

"You know Johanna?" Dawn asked.

"Ah, she, Keira, and I were very close friends back in summer school…and during Senior Trainers' School," Fantina said.

"Mom went to summer school?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, I bet that there are a lot of things that you don't know about us three," Fantina said.

"But listen, even though Paul won't admit it, he's sorry for all the things he said about you," Dawn said.

"Well then, he was really sorry, he would tell me myself instead of sending it through his friend…who happens to be a girl," Fantina said.

"Well look, Paul's not really good at giving apologies, but he told me last night at the Pokémon Center that he regretted saying those things to you," Dawn said.

"I do not believe you," Fantina said.

"Oh come on! Paul really is a good kid deep down. From what I learned, he has some sort of grudge against his dad," Dawn said.

"Oh boo-hoo, let me cry him a river of tears. Look, I don't care what problems he has with his old man, but he should not take it out on me!" Fantina said.

"Oh, will you just listen to me?!" Dawn asked, angrily. Dawn looked away, but then…an idea clicked into her head. "Hey, I got an idea," Dawn said.

"Hm?" Fantina asked.

"You and me in a Pokémon Contest…tomorrow," Dawn said.

"Are you crazy?" Fantina asked. "Look, I understand that you're a good Coordinator, but you would have to be crazy to go against me, the best Coordinator in the Sinnoh region!"

"If you are the best, then you should have no problem battling against me," Dawn said.

"You think you're good enough to face me in a contest?" Fantina asked.

"I'm so good, that if I win, you have to give Paul another rematch for your Relic Badge," Dawn said.

"Well then, if you really want to embarrass yourself, then challenge accepted!" Fantina said.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Paul was waiting outside of the gym, sitting on the stone hedges of the flowers. He was getting really bored waiting for Dawn. "Dawn, please don't screw this up," Paul said to himself. Paul looked up and saw a bunch of Murkrow and Honchkrow perched at the church's bell tower and the cable ropes surrounding it. Paul was a bit worried. "Please don't let this be an omen," Paul said.

The doors then opened. The Murkrow and Honchkrow flew away as Dawn and Fantina stepped out of the church and walked towards Paul. "Took you long enough," Paul said.

"Well, it took longer than I thought, but we came to an agreement," Dawn said.

"So…do I get the ban lifted or what?" Paul asked.

"Paul...I'm willing to lift the ban off of you…" Fantina said.

"Thank god," Paul said.

"…if Dawn beats me in a Pokémon Contest tomorrow," Fantina said.

"A Pokémon Contest?" Paul asked.

"That's right. If she wins, you get your rematch. But, you two should know something. _I _am the best Pokémon Coordinator in the Sinnoh region. I will not lose so easily."

"No planning on it," Dawn said. "I want nothing but the best from you."

"Oh trust me; you will not like it when I am at the best. _Au revoir_!" Fantina said. She then headed back to her gym, leaving Dawn and Paul alone.

"Well, sounds simple enough. Me and Fantina in a Pokémon Contest sounds easy enough," Dawn said. She looked at Paul…who was giving her a mean look. He then stormed off. "What's wrong?" Dawn asked. "You don't think I can do it, can you?"

"Um…honestly, no. Fantina isn't kidding. Contests are her specialty. The fact that she's good at gym battling is a gift, but Contests is where she really shines."

"I know about her. She's tied with Juan from Hoenn as the number one Coordinator in the world," Dawn said.

"And yet, you still challenge her?"

"I can so beat her!" Dawn said, angrily.

"Dawn, look…you're a great Coordinator, but, and I'm telling you the truth, you're not good enough to battle against Fantina."

"Paul, I'm doing this for you. I'm trying to help you get your badge, and here you tell me that I'm not good enough?! The least you can do is give me some support or something!"

"Look, if you even want to be remotely close to be as good as Fantina, you'll have to do extra training," Paul said.

"What's wrong with the way I'm training now?" Dawn asked.

"How many contests have you been in?" Paul asked.

"Um...well…I think around three or four, including the Wallace Cup," Dawn said.

"Okay, how many ribbons have you won?" Paul asked.

"Um…two," Dawn said.

"Oh god," Paul said.

"I still have a chance at winning," Dawn said.

"I doubt it," Paul said. He then began walking away. "I can so beat her! You wait and see!" Dawn shouted, angrily.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Paul continued walking around the city. "Dawn and Fantina in a contest?" he asked himself. "God, there's no way Dawn could beat her. If her prowess as a powerful gym leader is any indication, then her contest skills must be even better. How can Dawn agree to that?" Paul asked.

"Come on guys," shouted a voice.

"Hey…that's Dawn right now," Paul said. "She's probably doing her practices inside that one park place." Paul then began walking over to the Amity Square Park. He walked towards the entrance gate. He saw the same guard who fainted at the sight of his Ursaring was at the front gate again. "Yo," Paul said. "Listen, I have no 'cute' Pokémon with me, so don't start with me."

"Oh it's okay," the guard said. "We were close to a Pokémon discrimination lawsuit, so the manager decided to let anyone with any Pokémon in as long as they are walking with a Pokémon (A/N: In _Pokémon Platinum_, you can now get into Amity Square with _ANY_ Pokémon)."

"Oh…well then," Paul said. He then took out his Luxray's Poké Ball, but then he realized…he's been spending too much time with him. He placed his Poké Ball back and then took out another one. He then released his Torterra out in the open. "Let's go," he said. Torterra followed him as they walked around Amity Square.

"Let's see…Dawn should be here somewhere," Paul said.

"Alright guys, let's go!" shouted a voice.

Suddenly, a blast of cold air flew by. Paul covered his eyes as a few small snow bits blew his way. "What was that?" Paul asked.

"Come on Prinplup, one more time!"

"I have a good feeling that that's Dawn," Paul said. He looked at his Torterra. "Come on." The two then quietly crawled up a hillside and peaked over the top. Dawn and Buneary were standing on a dirt path bear one of the sand houses. "Alright, go Prinplup!" Dawn shouted. She threw Prinplup's PokéBall in the air. It opened up, revealing many shiny bubbles. "Prinplup!" Prinplup said, happily.

"Alright Prinplup, use the Ice Beam/Whirlpool combo now!" Dawn commanded.

Prinplup raised its beak into the air and then let out a surge of water, spiraling above her. She then used Ice Beam to freeze the water droplets, making them snowflakes. "Wow," Paul said, quietly. The whirlpool stopped and a whole snowfall landed around Dawn and Paul. "Oh wow! We finally got that move done correctly," Dawn said, happily.

"_Buneary_!" Buneary said, proudly.

"Alright, that's going to be our secret weapon. So, keep it quiet and make sure Fantina doesn't know," Dawn said.

"_They can't talk Dawn…but that was a cool move_," Paul thought. "You know…maybe Dawn could beat Fantina. What do you think?" Torterra nodded his head. "Yeah, Fantina is still a bit better. But Dawn might be able to barely win this." Paul and Torterra then began heading back towards Hearthome City.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Today was the day of the Dawn/Fantina contest. Now in Hearthome City, whenever Fantina is featured in a contest, everybody wants to see. As they usually are, the contest was sold out. Many people were outside, piling into the stadium.

Dawn was backstage, changing outfits, getting ready for the contest. She continued to take deep breaths as she prepared. "Okay, I have to win this. Remember, Paul's rematch is up for grabs," she said to herself.

There was knocking at the door. "Yes?" Dawn asked. The door opened up and Paul walked in. "Oh hey, Paul!" Dawn said. "You came to watch my contest battle with Fantina?"

"Well…since my rematch is riding on this, I don't really have a choice," Paul said. "Look Dawn, I'll admit that I thought you were going to lose to Fantina. I mean, she is a professional."

"What?" Dawn asked in disbelief.

"But…but then I saw what you and your Pokémon did at Amity Square. It was…so beautiful," Paul said. "So, maybe you do have a chance against Fantina. And…I just want to let you know that…if you do somehow, unlikely lose to Fantina, I won't get mad."

"Don't worry Paul," Dawn said. "I won't lose!"

"Yeah well, I figured that maybe I should help out a bit," Paul said.

"How?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, a good Coordinator always has different clothing for every contest. Lately, I have seen you wearing the same thing for every contest that you were in," Paul said. "And so…I think it's time that you mixed up your wardrobe.

Then, from behind his back, Paul took out a white dress with blue helm. "Oh wow!" Dawn said, happily. "It's so pretty!"

"Matches the girl," Paul said.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Uh, what I meant was…that…well, the dress has blue hems, so it m-matches your hair…and…junk," he stuttered. Dawn still looked at him suspiciously. "Well…thank you Paul," Dawn said.

"Well…you can thank me by beating Fantina," Paul said. "That and not getting the dress dirty."

"Don't worry. I won't let you down!" Dawn said.

Suddenly, a referee entered the room. "Um, Dawn. You got 15 minutes," the referee said.

"Oh man, I better hurry and get dressed," Dawn said.

"Good luck Dawn," Paul said. He then left the room to let Dawn get dressed.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Hearthome Stadium!" Marion announced. The fans cheered loudly as the show opened with Marion, the master of ceremonies, introducing herself. "Today, we'll see as Fantina…" Marion paused to let the fans cheer. "…take on a newcomer named Dawn. I admit, she sure has guts challenging Fantina to this contest. Who will win this Pokémon contest? Will Fantina add another win to her 21-0 undefeated streak, or will amateur Dawn make the upset?"

Both Dawn and Fantina were in the backstage area, watching the events unfold on television. "Undefeated?" Dawn asked. "I know she was good, but undefeated?"

"Now then, before we begin the first round, let me introduce our judges!" Marion announced.

The camera cut to Nurse Joy, Mr. Contesta, and Sukiz­­­o, the judges for today's contest. "Hello everyone," Mr. Contesta said. "Well, I don't really know what might happen from this contest, but I'm sure it will be one for the ages."

"This contest will be remarkable," Sukizo said.

"Fantina has proved herself to be an outstanding Coordinator in the Sinnoh region, aiming for another win. I hope to see both competitors show off their best skills," Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you judges for your comments. And now, let's introduce today's competitors!" Marion said.

"First up, we have from Twinleaf Town, please welcome Dawn!" Marion announced.

Dawn came out in her new blue dress and her hair put up in a ponytail. "Hello everybody!" Dawn said. The fans gave her a rousing cheer. Paul was in the audience, clapping his hands. Dawn then took out her Poké Ball. "Alright Prinplup, spotlight!" she shouted, happily.

The Poké Ball opened up and many small bubbles appeared. Prinplup then appeared, posing. The fans cheered again. "Wait, here's the good part!" Dawn said. "Okay, Prinplup! Whirlpool/Ice Beam combo now!"

Prinplup pointed its beak in the air and created a swirling whirlpool of water. After getting the rhythm going, Prinplup then used Ice Beam to freeze half the water in the Whirlpool, creating snowflakes around the arena. The fans were amazed and awed! "Wow, what an astounding combination! For an amateur, Dawn has potential!" Marion announced.

Prinplup then froze the rest of the whirlpool, creating a shimmering, spiraling vortex around the battlefield. "Ah!" the fans said. They then clapped and cheered for Dawn. "Hold on!" Dawn said to the fans. "Alright Prinplup, break the ice with Metal Claw!" Prinplup's flipper began glowing silver as she jumped up high in the air and shattered the ice into more snowflakes! The fans gave her a rousing ovation. "Thank you," Dawn said. She and Prinplup began bowing as the fans continued to cheer. "Now that was some appeal. Let's see what the judges have to say."

"What an amazing move that you and your Pokémon have done! Five stars from me!" Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkable," Sukizo said.

"That looked like something you two really worked on," Nurse Joy said.

"Alright!" Dawn said.

"Congratulations Dawn," Marion said. "And now…introducing…Hearthome City's own…Fantina!"

The fans went wild as Fantina walked out into the stadium. The cheering from the fans drowned out the booing from Paul. "_Bonjour! Oh salut là! Nice de vous voir tous!_" Fantina said to her fans. "Alright then, are you ready for a show?" The fans cheered even louder. "Very well," she said.

Fantina took out her Poké Ball. "Okay, Loomy! _Temps pour le spectacle_!" she said. The Poké Ball opened up and purple smoke emerged for it. Then "Loomy", her Drifblim appeared in front of everybody. The fans cheered again. "Okay Loomy, let's start with an Ominous Wind!" Fantina said.

Drifblim began spinning around and around until dark purple wind began to rise up and enshroud the battlefield. "Now then Loomy, use Focus Energy and concentrate," Fantina said. Drifblim began focusing itself. "Now then, use Shadow Ball!" Fantina shouted.

Drifblim then shot out of its mouth a ball of dark energy! It flew off into the sky, bringing most of the ominous dark haze with it into the sky. The Ominous Wind continued circling the battlefield in an enchanting spiral. The fans loved it! They cheered wildly. "What an excellent move by Fantina!" Marion announced.

The fans continued cheering (A/N: Paul continued to boo her) loudly. "Thank you all!" Fantina said, bowing to her fans. She didn't even bother to wait for the judges' response. She knew that she got rave reviews.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After the appeal round, there was a 20-minute intermission. Dawn was backstage, watching her appeal on television. "Hey Dawn!" Paul shouted. Dawn turned and saw Paul running towards her. "Hey Paul, did you see me out there?" Dawn asked.

"You were great! I thought it was better than Fantina's!" Paul said, happily.

"Apparently, the judges thought that too," Dawn said. On the television, they had numbers from 1 to 10. Dawn had a 10, 10, and 9.9. Fantina got a 9, 7, and 8. "Wow," Dawn said.

"A 9.9? Who the hell gave you a 9.9?" Paul asked, angrily.

Just then, Fantina approached the two. "Oh, hey Fantina," Dawn said. "Sorry about your reviews."

"No, it's quite alright," Fantina said. "I was expecting something like that. The move I thought up was a last-minute decision, so I knew perfect scores were impossible. Dawn, I must compliment you on your appeal however. Very few amateur Coordinators can learn that move so easily."

"Hey, she's not an amateur!" Paul said, angrily.

"Well, I know she isn't, but that is how the media sees her," Fantina said.

"Damn media," Paul muttered to himself.

"Anyway Dawn, you might have won the appeal round. But don't forget the battling portion of the contest. And…since I am a gym leader, I have the upper hand."

"Maybe you did, but I am no stranger to gym battles. I once battled your friend Maylene," Dawn said.

"Ah, so you have taken on Maylene eh?" Fantina asked. "Well then, I hope to see some battling prowess in the next round." She then walked away.

"You actually took on Maylene?" Paul asked.

"I lost, but it was fun to do something different," Dawn said.

"Yeah but Maylene? That was the easiest gym battle I had," Paul said.

"When I battled her, she wasn't so easy," Dawn said. "Her Lucario was very strong."

"I didn't think so," Paul said.

"Oh, but this isn't about Maylene. This time, I'm going up against the second-strongest gym leader in the Sinnoh region. And since she beat you and Ash two times, I don't think I can take her on."

"Dawn, remember this is a contest battle," Paul said. "I don't really know how it works, but you don't have to beat her, just make your attacks look pretty."

"Well, when you put it like that," Dawn said.

"Remember…make them look pretty. If your attacks look better than hers, she'll lose more points than you," Paul said.

"I thought you said you don't know the contest rules?' Dawn asked.

"I don't, but I assumed that's how it works," Paul said. Dawn took a few deep breaths. "Oh god, what if I lose?" Dawn asked.

"Like I said, I won't get angry," Paul said.

"But I don't want to let you down," Dawn said. "I mean…I thought you were a jerk before, but…I think you're…sweet and kind inside your heart…and I consider you one of my best friends."

"R-Really?" Paul asked. "You…think I'm your best friend?"

"What? You don't want to be my friend?" Dawn asked.

"Well…I think you're nice and…kind of cool for doing this for me but…it's just weird being called someone's friend when I'm like the coldest guy in the world."

"Paul, I don't believe for one second that you're the jerk you led everyone to believe. I know this probably comes from your relationship with your dad."

"My who?" Paul asked.

"You know, your dad…" Dawn said.

"Ah, say Dawn. You're late for the battle round. You better get out there before you get disqualified!" Paul said, pushing Dawn out in the open. "But Paul…" Dawn said.

"Just go!" Paul shouted.

Soon enough, Dawn was out in the open once again. "Alright everyone, now it's time for the battle competition," Marion announced. The fans cheered wildly as Dawn and Fantina took their spots opposite from each other. "This battle with consist of three rounds, each five minutes long. Each round is over once one trainer's Pokémon is unable to battle, one trainer loses all of their points, or the five minutes are up. Good luck to both of you!" Marion announced.

"Alright then, Loomy, it is time for combat," Fantina shouted. She took the Poké Ball in the air, releasing black smoke along with her Drifblim.

"Prinplup, spotlight!" Dawn shouted. She threw Prinplup's Poké Ball in the air, releasing it along with a bunch of shiny bubbles. "_Prinplup!_" Prinplup said, happily.

"Alright, round one…begin!" the referee announced.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: **Oh man, that was a long chapter (8 pages on Microsoft Word). So, yeah this will all lead up to one big story arc, where we finally meet the parents responsible for Paul and Reggie. You people can't wait to read it? Well, I can't wait to get started.

Dawn's off to a good start. She (barely) beat Fantina in the appeal round, but will she able to defeat Fantina, a gym leader, in the battle competition. Will Paul be able to receive his rematch against her? And why is it that Paul is touchy about him and his dad? All this and more in the next, exciting chapter of "DP Love: Series of Dawn x Paul".

Ikarishippers, stay tuned!


	7. A Contest of Destiny: Part 2

"A Contest of Destiny"

By narutofreak14

**NOTES:**

-Writer's block sucks, doesn't it? I apologize that this story has been on hiatus for such a long time. Just like with "Contest Chronicles", I did not really have any ideas for the contest battle. I'm not very good at contest battles, so sorry if this seems a bit mediocre. I really tried.

-Also, my laptop was all screwed up. I guess something about the internal power source went out and they had to find a new part for it (thank god there's the GEEK squad, the library computers, and the virus-infected home computer).

-ERROR: In the previous chapters, I actually called Fantina's Drifblim "Loomy". It's actually Loony.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Prinplup: **Bide, Metal Claw, Whirlpool, Ice Beam

**Loony: **Ominous Wind, Shadow Ball, Explosion, Focus Energy

**LOCATION: Hearthome Stadium**

"Alright round one, being!" the referee announced.

The clock, set to five minutes, began counting down. "Loony, use Focus Energy!" Fantina shouted. Loony then began focusing on Prinplup. "Prinplup, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn shouted.

Prinplup shot out a stream of bubbles. "Loony, use Shadow Ball!" Fantina shouted. Loony then shot out a ball of dark energy at Prinplup, breaking through the Bubblebeam. Prinplup was knocked back a few feet. Dawn's points went down (TIME-4:45). Paul was in the crowd. He was not cheering, but he continuously booed Fantina (despite sitting next to a bunch of fan boys).

"Prinplup, use Metal Claw!" Dawn said.

Prinplup's flipper glowed brightly as it lunged itself towards Loony. Somehow, Prinplup's attack went through Loony. "Loony, Ominous Wind now!" Fantina shouted.

Loony spun around and around, whipping up a black storm. Prinplup was caught in the attack. Soon enough, the whole field was shrouded in blackness. When it cleared, Prinplup was lying on its back. "Oh no," Dawn said.

Up on the scoreboard (TIME-3:58), Dawn's points continued to go down. She was already down by half…and Fantina hasn't lost a single point yet. Dawn was beginning to worry.

Paul grabbed his hair and was ready to pull it out. "Oh man, she's getting killed out there," he said to himself.

"Well, of course," one of the people next to him said. "Fantina's one of the best Coordinators out there! This…whatever-her-name-is is nothing but an amateur."

Dawn calmed down a bit and began to assess the situation. "_Alright let's see_…" she thought. "_Loony is a Ghost-type Pokémon. It keeps using that Ominous Wind attack, and it has Shadow Ball. Actually, I think it has Explosion too…"_

"Um Dawn? Are you going to make a move yet?" Fantina asked.

Dawn looked at the clock. The time was now at 3 minutes and 15 seconds! "Ah!" Dawn shouted. "_Okay, relax. Wait…I remember something. Loony is part flying type!_"

"Okay…um…Prinplup, use…Ice Beam!" Dawn shouted. Prinplup then shot out a beam of ice towards Loony. "Loony, Ominous Wind now!" Fantina shouted.

Loony began spinning around and around, kicking up dark wind. However, the ice beam just went through the wind and froze Loony! The fans were shocked to see it. "Finally," Paul said. "Dawn actually hits it."

On the scoreboard (TIME-2:47), Fantina's points went down by a quarter. Fantina was surprised. She hasn't lost points in ages. She looked over to the battlefield. Loony was still frozen solid. "Prinplup, use Metal Claw to break the ice!" Dawn said.

Prinplup's flipper began to glow as it ran towards the frozen Loony. Her flipper cracked the ice, breaking it into pieces, and then attacking Drifblim. The little ice particles looked like snowflakes as they flew gracefully into the air. The fans were amazed. Paul was glad that Fantina was starting to lose points. Speaking of which, Fantina's points went down a little bit. However, Dawn and Fantina were tied now (TIME-2:16)! "Alright, Prinplup!" Dawn shouted. "One more hit and we win!"

"_Prinplup!_" Prinplup said, happily.

"Oh no you don't!" Fantina said, rather aggressively. "Loony, use Shadow Ball!" Fantina said. Loony then shot out a ball of dark energy. "Prinplup, use Bide!" Dawn shouted.

Prinplup then began to glow as it took the Shadow Ball attack. "What? No damage?" Fantina asked. "Loony, use Shadow Ball again!" Fantina shouted.

Loony shot another Shadow Ball attack at the glowing Prinplup. It was absorbed, but there was no damage. "Alright Prinplup, use Bide and send the attack back to Loony!"

Prinplup then shot out a bright beam of light towards Loony. Loony flew backwards, knocking into Fantina. The fans were all shocked that an amateur like Dawn was beating Fantina! On the scoreboard (TIME-1:51), Fantina's points went down, leaving only an eighth of her points. Fantina was beginning to worry. She pushed Loony off her. "_Tu vas bien_, Loony?" she asked.

"_Loony!_" it said.

"It turns out that Dawn can actually put up a decent fight," Fantina said. "I wonder if we could…" Fantina took another look at the clock. The time was at a minute and 43 seconds. "Oh, I'm burning time!" she said. Loony began floating back up in the air, though it was a bit tired. "Loony, are you not well enough to continue?" Fantina asked.

Loony just began panting heavily. "Hmmmm…" Fantina said. "Excuse me, referee!" she shouted.

The referee looked in her direction. "I surrender this round to Dawn!" Fantina said.

Everyone was very surprised about Fantina's surrender. Paul was unfazed. "What?!? She quits?!?" one of the fanboys asked, angrily.

"Oh, she's French. Don't be surprised," Paul said.

Dawn had an emotional turmoil going on in her heart and her brain. She was surprised, confused, and yet happy about Fantina giving up.

**ROUND ONE WINNER: DAWN**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

During intermission, while Fantina went to the Pokémon Center to heal up her Pokémon, Dawn was celebrating her win with Prinplup. "Alright, we won the first round!" Dawn said, happily.

"_Prinplup!_" Prinplup said, happily.

Dawn and Prinplup then noticed Paul walking up to him. "Hey Paul, did you see?" Dawn asked, excitedly.

"Yeah you won. But only because Fantina forfeited the round," Paul said, rather coldly.

"Hey, at least I won the round," Dawn said.

"Well…I guess you did," Paul said. "Even so, I bet she was just going easy on you. Round two, she's going to let out her true potential."

"Come on Paul. Let me have my moment," Dawn said.

"Just being real with you," Paul said.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After intermission, everyone returned to their seat as Fantina and Dawn took their spots on the opposite sides of the battlefield. "Dawn, don't expect me to go easy on you this time!" Fantina said.

"Bring it on!" Dawn said.

"Alright, round two, begin!"

The clock, set at 5:00, began counting down as the battle went underway. "Alright Loony! No-holds-barred! Use Ominous Wind!" Fantina shouted.

Loony began spinning around, kicking up a vortex of wind. "Prinplup, use Ice Beam!" Dawn shouted.

Prinplup leaned forward and shot out an Ice Beam attack at Loony. However, Loony saw it coming and spun even faster, kicking up more wind. The Ice Beam dissipated as the wind got stronger. "Uh-oh," Dawn said. The wind was so powerful, that it knocked Prinplup off of its feet.

On the scoreboard, Dawn's points went down just a little (TIME-4:46).

"Loony, use Shadow Ball!" Fantina shouted.

While keeping the wind up, Loony began firing a barrage of Shadow Balls at Prinplup. Since it was dark, Prinplup wasn't able to dodge the attacks. Soon enough, the wind began to die down. Loony was a bit dizzy, but Prinplup was on the ground, weakened by the barrage. Dawn looked up and saw her points go down by half! "What?!?" Dawn asked. "Wait a minute!"

"Loony, use Shadow Ball once more!" Fantina said.

Loony then launched another Shadow Ball. Prinplup, however, quickly got back onto her feet and deflected the Shadow Ball with a Metal Claw. "Okay Prinplup, use Metal Claw!" Dawn shouted.

Prinplup ran up to Loony with a sharp metal claw. Once it got close enough, Fantina pulled a fast one. "Loony, use Explosion!" Fantina shouted.

"What?!?" Dawn said.

Loony glowed brightly, before exploding! The explosion caused some people to fly back into their seat. Some of the trash on the ground flew into everyone's faces.

Soon, the dust cleared. Both Loony and Prinplup was knocked out. However, when it came to points. Fantina lost half of her points. Dawn, however, lost ALL of her points! She was crushed in least than two minutes. Dawn was devastated. "Told you I was strong," Fantina said. "But…maybe I did overdo it."

In the stands, Paul had his head between his knees. "Oh man, she was killed out there," he said.

"I told you," the fanboy said.

"Shut up," Paul said.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

During the second intermission, Dawn took Prinplup to recover. Dawn, however, was feeling depressed as she sat on the bench with her knees to her chest. She lifted her head up to the sound of chips crunching. Paul was standing in front of her, eating nachos. "I told you she was good," Paul mumbled.

"Why are you eating chips?" Dawn asked.

"I got hungry, okay?" Paul mumbled.

"At least don't talk with your mouth," Dawn said. Paul swallowed his food. "Look Paul, I know I screwed up, okay," Dawn said, sadly. "I got too cocky. I wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah, you definitely screwed up," Paul said.

"I thought you're supposed to comfort me," Dawn said.

"I'm done being nice," Paul mumbled. "But…I guess I can say…don't screw up again."

"Gee thanks," Dawn said, sarcastically.

"Anyway, I'm going back to my seat," Paul said. He then walked away.

"Uh…great. Paul's back to being a big jerk," Dawn said. "But…I'm still not giving up. I already came this far. Besides, I still have one win over her. Then again, she forfeited the first round. No! I can't think that way. I know I can beat Fantina easily! I will beat her! Then, Paul can get his rematch!"

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**(A/N: Let's just skip ahead a bit…)**

Outside of the stadium, near the concession and souvenir stands, a young and tall, purple-headed woman was walking around, looking at the big screen televisions showing the contest between Dawn and Fantina. She saw that the scores were tied 1-1. Whoever wins the next round wins the whole contest.

"_Loony, defend yourself with Ominous Wind!_" Fantina said, on TV.

The TV showed Loony bringing up a lot of dark-colored wind from out-of-nowhere. But Prinplup prevailed and used a Bubblebeam attack. Both Dawn and Fantina lost points, but Fantina was still winning. "Wow, how come when I perform contests like this, it's never this good?" she asked herself.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

"Prinplup, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn shouted.

Prinplup began shooting out a ton of shiny bubbles towards Loony. "Loony, use Ominous Wind now!" Fantina said. Loony then spun round and round making the bubbles float around it. The fans loved it. Then, the Ominous Wind sends all of the bubbles back towards Prinplup, but at twice the strength. Prinplup put her flippers up to protect herself from the attack. "Prinplup!" Dawn shouted.

On the scoreboard (TIME-3:34), Dawn's points went down by one-fourths.

Prinplup then removed her flippers, ready to keep fighting. "Come on Prinplup! Shake it off and use Ice Beam!" Dawn shouted. Prinplup then shot out of its mouth a freezing-cold beam of ice.

"Um…okay Prinplup, use Whirlpool!" Prinplup then looked up and shot forward a wide whirlpool. The water flowed down towards Loony. "Alright Prinplup, try to use Ice Beam too!"  
"What? Two attacks at once?" Fantina asked.

With the Whirlpool still intact, Prinplup then froze the whirlpool using Ice Beam, creating a dome of ice around the stadium. The fans were impressed by the move. Fantina's points went slightly down (Time-3:09).

"Alright Prinplup, use Metal Claw!" Dawn shouted.

Prinplup, with all of her strength, made her flipper glow as it began hard steel. She rushed towards where Loony was. She began running towards Loony, running through and around the ice pillars."

"Loony, defend yourself and use Ominous Wind!" Fantina said.

Loony began spinning around quickly until it began kicking up air. However, because of the dome, it created an air current inside the ice dome. Prinplup was swiped off of its feet, hitting the ice walls and ceiling.

Outside of the dome, the media and the fans could not see inside very well. However, there was a hole at the top that allowed the fans to see what was happening. Every time, Prinplup hit one of the ice pillars, Dawn's points would go down steadily. "Come on Dawn, don't lose, _please,_" Paul said.

Soon enough, Dawn's points were on par with Fantina's points (TIME-2:52). The Ominous Wind continued on, taking Prinplup along its path. Dawn waited until Prinplup was behind Loony. "Prinplup, use Ice Beam!" Dawn shouted.

Prinplup, while still floating along the air current, shot out an Ice Beam at Loony. "Oh no, you don't!" Fantina shouted. "Loony, use Shadow Ball!"

Loony then began shooting off several Shadow Balls against the ice walls. The Shadow Balls began bouncing around the ice dome. Prinplup's Ice Beam, however, made its hit. Loony's limbs were frozen solid, so the Ominous Wind stopped. (Fantina's points went down)(TIME-2:35).

The Shadow Balls, however, continued to ricochet off of the ice walls. Prinplup couldn't avoid them because she would slip on the ice surface. The Shadow Balls continued to kick her around the icy surface. Dawn's points continued to drop slowly as Prinplup continued sliding around inside the dome (TIME-2:30). "Prinplup, use Whirlpool and fill up the dome!" Dawn shouted.

"Huh?" Fantina asked.

Prinplup then shot out a strong whirlpool at Loony, forcing Loony against one the ice pillars. The water from the whirlpool was beginning to fill up the dome (since there was only one hole…at the roof). Fantina and Dawn's feet were getting soaked. Fantina was a little worried. "_Is she trying to drown me?_" Fantina thought. "_No, wait! She's trying to get me to submit! Not on my watch!_"

Fantina looked to Loony. "Loony, use Explosion!" Fantina shouted.

"Oh no!" Dawn said.

Loony began to glow brightly. Suddenly, a great big explosion caused the water inside to fly and caused the ice dome to break into several pieces. Both water and ice flew up into the air, showering onto the audience. Some were impressed and amazed, others were upset at being drenched by the water.

Soon enough, the smoke cleared and all that was there were Fantina, Dawn, Prinplup, and Loony. Loony lay unconsciously on the ground. Prinplup flew back into Dawn, knocking her off her feet. Prinplup was also unconscious. The referee took a quick glance at the two Pokémon. "Neither Pokémon can continue battling," he declared. There was still two minutes and twelve seconds on the clock.

Several other officials continued to talk with the referee. They tried to figure out who should be deemed the winner of the contest. They looked up and saw that Fantina and Dawn's points were equal. They then came to a decision. "We have declared that this contest…is a tie!" the referee declared.

Some of the fans booed the decision (mostly the Fantina fanboys). Many were a bit upset to see a good contest end like this.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Backstage, Fantina and Dawn were both healing up their Pokémon at the Stadium's Pokémon Center. "Um…well…that was a good battle, wasn't it?" Dawn asked. "Sorry about ruining your whole undefeated streak."

"Well…if it was to be broken, I'm glad that it was broken with a good competition," Fantina said. "Dawn, I'm sure that after that, you will no longer be counted as an amateur Coordinator."

"You think so?" Dawn asked.

Suddenly, Paul walked up to the two. Fantina immediately gave him a stern look. "Oh…it's you again," she said.

"Yeah…listen, remember that deal we made back at the church?" Paul asked.

"Yes, I still remember that," Fantina said. "The deal was if Dawn was to beat me in a Pokémon Contest, I would lift the ban and give you a rematch for the Relic Badge. Correct?"

"Yes, that's correct," Paul said.

"Well…sadly…Dawn did not win the contest. It was a tie," Fantina said.

"What?!?" Paul asked, angrily.

"However, she did put on a good performance, so…I will allow Paul to come back into my gym and get his rematch," Fantina said.

"Really?!? You mean it?" Dawn asked.  
"I mean it," Fantina said. "But Paul, I warn you. I will only do this once. If you lose the rematch, you will never get another one."

"Ooohhh…I'm really scared," Paul said. "Trust me, I won't lose again."

"You said that before your second rematch. That didn't work out very well, did it?" Fantina asked.

Paul began to get angry at her. Soon, Nurse Joy arrived at the counter with Loony. "Here you are, Fantina," Nurse Joy said.

"_Merci_," Fantina said. She then returned Loony to her Poké Ball. She began walking back to her gym. "Now then, I'm going back to the gym and prepare. If I were you, I would do the same, Paul. _Au revoir!_" Fantina said. She then left the stadium. "God, I hate her," Paul muttered.

Once Dawn's Prinplup was fully recovered, she and Paul began heading back to their hotel. Soon enough, Dawn began to see a familiar face in the hallways. "Reggie?" Dawn asked.

"Reggie?" Paul asked, confused. He looked forward and saw his older brother in front of him "Reggie?!?"

The person in front turned around. It was indeed Reggie. "Hey Dawn! Paul!" he said happily. He ran up to them. "Dawn, I saw your contest. You were great!" he said.

"Thank you," Dawn said.

"Reggie, what are you doing here in Hearthome City?" Paul asked.

"I'm here with mom," Reggie said.

"Mom?!?" both Dawn and Paul said, surprised.

"Paul? Paul?!? Is that my sweet special boy?!?" said a voice.

Dawn and Paul looked up the stairs and saw a young woman with purple hair waving at them. "Mom?!?" Paul asked. Dawn was surprised. "_Is that really…her?_"

The woman began to run down the stairs towards Paul and Reggie. But on the last step, her foot missed a step and she began tumbling down the stairs, landing at the bottom face-down. "Oh god, mom!" Paul and Reggie shouted. The two ran up to her and helped her back onto her feet. "Mom, are you okay?" Paul asked.

"Oh I'm fine! I fell down stairs many times before," she said. She then got back on her feet and looked at Paul. "What?" he asked.

She surprised him and she began hugging him tightly. "Hey, what are you doing?!?" Paul asked.

"Oh Paul, I'm so happy to see you! It's been so long!" Paul's mom said.

"Mom, I told you not to hug me in public!" Paul shouted, angrily.

As Paul continued to escape his mom's grasp, Dawn continued looking at the two. "So…that's Paul's mother, huh?" she asked herself.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N:** So…after two months, DP Love continues. Like I said, I'm not very good doing contest battles, so I hope this was good. Anyway, now that the contest is done, it's time to get serious about Paul's family.

Well, after all of this time, Dawn finally gets to meet Regina, the mother of Reggie and Paul. She is a very nice person. But then…if she's nice, but Paul isn't, there's only one person who could make Paul the cold person he is.

Speaking of Paul, he shocks everyone when he turns up missing the next morning! His Pokémon have all been left to Dawn. Just where could Paul go? Who is his dad? And will Paul come back in time for his rematch battle against Fantina?

All of this will be answered in the next story?

Stay tuned, Ikarishippers!


	8. SPECIAL: The Greatest Gift of All

**The Greatest Gift of All**

**By narutofreak14**

_Part of the DP Love series_

**Disclaimer:** Although I own Pokémon Pearl for my Nintendo DS, I do not own any of the Pokémon characters, games, names, or any of the other cool stuff. They all belong to Nintendo and Game Freak. Also, this fanfiction was made for fun and not for cash (which sucks, since I could _really_ use the cash).

**NOTES:**

-I really hate to break continuity from "A Contest of Destiny", but since Christmas is coming up, I figured I do a fluffy Christmas story between Dawn and Paul. So yeah, this chapter has nothing to do with the previous chapter.

-Ash and Brock won't be in this chapter either, because I don't want them to get between Dawn and Paul. Plus, they would complicate everything. This is meant as a simple, one-shot between Dawn and Paul.

-Despite her being introduced just last chapter, Regina (Paul's mother) will be in the story.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**LOCATION: Snowpoint City**

Snowpoint City, a town sitting north most of Sinnoh, is known for its intense cold weather and blistering snowstorms. Nevertheless, when the holiday seasons come around, Snowpoint City becomes a very hot tourist spot. With its snowy weather and its Christmas festivities, people flock to Snowpoint City in droves. When it comes to Christmas, Snowpoint City celebrates in high fashion.

Every shop and every home in Snowpoint City decorates for the holidays, with lights, inflatable Santa's, and other Christmas props.

Candice, the Gym Leader of the Snowpoint City, would often stop by and donate to charity. She would also decorate her gym with Christmas decorations.

The malls and major shopping centers also take advantage of the winter tourism. They would often offer many discounts and run promotions that offer gifts.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Nearby Lake Acuity, Dawn and her mother Johanna were walking up a slippery road up to where there was a collection of cabins sitting atop of a hillside, overlooking the lake. Dawn took a deep breath of the cold air. "I love Christmastime!" she said, happily.

"Well, I don't know anyone who doesn't," Johanna said.

"_Prinplup!_" Prinplup said.

They continued walking up the road. "How far are we, mom?" asked Dawn.

"We should be close," Johanna said.

Soon enough, they reached a wooden cabin that overlooked the lake. "There it is!" Johanna shouted.

"Wow! All the Christmas decorations are still up from last year," Dawn said, happily.

Since Dawn and Johanna only used the cabin for Christmas, the lights and other decorations were still up. All they had to do was plug them in.

Dawn and Johanna walked up to the cabin door. Johanna turned the knob, but it was stuck. "Huh?" she asked.

"The key!" Dawn said.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Johanna said.

Right next to the door was a small plastic box that contained the cabin key. The only way to open it was to move the number dials around to the correct combination. "Um…mom? Do you remember the combination to the key?" asked Dawn.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the hill, a young woman and her two sons were walking up the road to _their_ cabin that they reserved (A/N: which just happens to be conveniently located _behind_ Dawn's cabin). It was Regina, Reggie, and Paul. While Regina and Reggie were excited and happy that Christmas was coming, Paul had a serious look on his face. "Oh come on, son! Lighten up! It's Christmas!" Regina said to her son.

"Yeah…so?" Paul asked.

"Oh Paul, you're always a Scrooge around this time," Reggie said.

"I'm not Scrooge. Scrooge is some fictional old coot who hated Christmas because it reminded him of his dead business partner," said Paul.

"Oh, you remember that?" Regina asked.

"Mom, you forced us to watch every Christmas special on TV," Paul said.

"And yet, you didn't like any of them!" Reggie said.

"I liked _It's a Wonderful Life_…sort of," Paul said.

The three then reached the cabin where they will be staying. "Here it is! The good ole family cabin," said Regina.

"Wow, it held up the blizzard they had last month?" asked Paul.

"Well, your fath…I mean, the man who built this used some fine wood," said Regina. "Come on! Let's see how it looks inside!"

The three went inside and dropped their bags on the floor. "Oh my goodness! It's so beautiful!" said Regina. Everything in the cabin had that old-fashioned ski resort cabin-like appearance but it still had modern amenities. "I love coming here every year!" said Reggie. "What do you think, Paul?"

Paul paid no attention. He sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. "I hope they didn't screw up any of the channels since last year," said Paul.

"Paul, we did not come here to watch TV!" scolded Regina. "Now go upstairs and shake the dust off of your beds!"

"Yes mom," said Paul. He got up from the couch and headed upstairs to his room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Haha! Finally got this thing open!" Johanna said, happily. She lifted the keys up in the air.

"I told you my birthday was the code," said Dawn.

After Johanna unlocked the door, the two entered the cabin and began cleaning up around the cabin. "I'm going to check the backyard to shovel up some of the snow," Dawn said.

She went around back and saw Reggie clearing out the snow from their back patio. "Reggie?" asked Dawn.

Reggie looked up and saw Dawn waving at him. "Dawn? Is that you?" Reggie asked. Then, Paul walked out to the backyard. "Hey Reggie, where did you hide the remote?" he asked. Paul then looked up and saw Dawn standing on her wooden patio. "Oh geez," said Paul.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hello! We are your neighbors!" Regina said to Johanna and Dawn. Regina then hugged one of her sons in each of her arms. "These are my two precious boys, Paul and Reggie!" she said.

"Hi," Reggie said, happily.

"Yeah…whatever," Paul said, solemnly. His mom shoved him violently. "Be nice, Paul!" Regina said.

"Fine. It is very nice to meet you," Paul said, with a monotone.

"Well, I'm Johanna!" Johanna said, introducing herself. She then waved her hands towards Dawn. "This is my daughter, Dawn."

"Oh…I met her once," Regina said. "She's Paul's girlfriend."

"What?!?" Paul and Dawn asked, surprised at the same time. The two, baffled, began yelling (Paul) and frantically talking (Dawn) at Regina.

"Are you crazy?" Dawn asked.

"Mom, I told you! Me and Dawn aren't that serious!" Paul shouted.

"Paul wouldn't make a good boyfriend!"

"Dawn's too optimistic to be my girlfriend!"

"You have a boyfriend, Dawn?" Johanna asked.

"NO!" protested Dawn.

"I thought you said you would stop with that!" Paul shouted at his mother.

"Don't yell at your mother!" scolded Regina.

Soon enough, everybody calmed down. "Okay fine then," breathed Regina. "So…um…where's the man of the house?"

Both Dawn and Johanna looked down to the ground. "Um…well…" Johanna said.

"My dad…" Dawn said, quietly.

"Oh dear, what happened to your dad?" Reggie asked.

"It's…it's nothing we want to talk about," said Johanna.

"Oh…okay," said Regina.

"So…where's your dad, guys?" Dawn asked.

Suddenly, Regina, Reggie, and Paul gave angry glares at the two. "It's nothing we want to talk about," the three said, simultaneously.

"Oh…well…okay then," Johanna said.

"Trust me mom," warned Dawn. "Don't bring up their father."

"Hey, since you guys are a small family, why don't you join us and have one big Christmas party?" asked Dawn.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" shouted Regina.

"What? Why?" asked Paul.

"Oh Paul, stop with your grumpy demeanor and get into the holiday spirit!" said Reggie. Paul just replied with an annoyed grunt. "At least help out with setting up for dinner," said Regina.

"You know I always help out with dinner, mom," Paul said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Soon enough, Dawn and Reggie were setting up the Christmas decorations around the house while Paul, Johanna, and Regina began making the Christmas dinner. Paul was looking through the cabinets for ingredients. "Geez, you guys don't have anything, do you?" asked Paul.

"Well, I was going to get some groceries later," said Johanna.

"I'll go ahead and get them," Regina said.

"No, I'll go," said Paul.

"Are you sure, Paul?" asked Johanna.

"Don't worry about it," replied Paul.

"It's a lot of food, son. You better take someone with you," said Johanna.

"Okay then," said Paul.

Paul walked into the living room and saw Dawn, Prinplup, Reggie, and Staraptor decorating the fireplace. "Dawn, let's go," said Paul.

"Where are we going?" asked Dawn.

"We're going to go grocery shopping," said Paul.

"Well…okay then," said Dawn.

Dawn and Paul donned their coats and walked out the door. "We'll be back," said Paul. The door shut. "Hmmm…he claims that he is not in love with Dawn, but yet he wants her to go with him to the store," said Regina.

"I don't think that proves anything," said Johanna.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Paul and Dawn walked into Snowpoint City, where Christmas was in full swing. There was snow, lights, carolers, and tons and tons of Christmas shoppers. Paul scoffed at the happiness and cheerfulness. Some street performers were playing Christmas jingles with whatever they could find. "Doesn't it warm your heart to see everything so pretty in lights?" asked Dawn.

"How pathetic," groaned Paul.

"Come on Paul. It's Christmas! Get into the spirit! Sing a few jingles!" said Dawn, happily.

Paul slowly turned his head towards Dawn with a serious expression on his face. "No," he said.

"Why?" asked Dawn.

"I don't know. I'm just don't get into this whole 'being happy' stuff," Paul said.

"Don't tell me…you always had bad Christmases," said Dawn.

"No. My Christmases were…okay. We didn't have a lot of money, so presents were limited," said Paul. "Usually, I always got clothes."

"But Christmas isn't about presents. It's about being with the ones you loved," said Dawn.

"I'm not too big on the whole 'loving' stuff," said Paul. "Let's just get the food and go."

Dawn and Paul entered the grocery store, where _more_ Christmas jingles played over the speakers. "Oh great," said Paul. "This is just getting better."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Johanna and Regina were back home, cooking with whatever they had. "So Johanna, I heard that Dawn's a Pokémon Coordinator?" Regina asked. "I have seen one of her contests…the one where she tied with Fantina."

"Yeah, she's been doing really well now," said Johanna. "She's had a few slumps, but she's tied with Fantina and she won the Wallace Cup!"

"How many ribbons does she have now?" Regina asked.

"She's up to…four I think," said Johanna. "All she needs is the one from Sunyshore City and she's set for the Grand Festival. And…how are your kids?"

"Well, Reggie's a breeder and Paul's a trainer. Those two make me proud everyday. Paul already has five badges and Reggie's doing well breeding and taking care of his Pokémon," said Regina.

"Our kids are really something special, aren't they?" asked Johanna.

"They sure are. You know, I joke about it a lot, but I really do think that Dawn should be Paul's girlfriend. Dawn has really made an impact on Paul's life. For a second, Paul was starting to become like Paul Sr."

"Paul Sr.?" Johanna asked.

"Um, nothing! Forget I said anything!" she said, rather angrily. She then began kneading the dough aggressively.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dawn and Paul were picking up some fruits in the fruit section. Paul was holding the basket while Dawn shopped. "Hey, where's Ash and that other guy?" asked Paul.

"Ash and Brock went back to their families to celebrate the holidays," Dawn said.

"Do they throw big family reunions, too?" asked Paul.

"I don't know. I know Ash has his mom and Brock has a very big family," said Dawn.

"What? Ash only has a mom. Where did his dad go?" asked Paul.

"Um…I don't know. He never talks to me about it," said Dawn.

"Well, what about your dad? Where's he?" asked Paul.

"Ummm…"

"That is…if it's not too much…"

"He's…he died."

Paul perked his head up as they walked around the aisles. "Ooohh," Paul said. "That's…unfortunate."

"Yeah. I never really knew who he was," she continued. "He died when mom was still pregnant with me."

"Oh…ummm…wow," Paul said.

"Don't worry about it," said Dawn. "I'm fine! Really!"

"Well, I'm surprised you actually told me something like that."

"You always shared personal stuff about yourself. Maybe it's time I should return the favor."

"Oh…well Dawn, it's not really a contest or a commitment."

"No, it's just something I feel I should do."

"I'm just telling you that so that you don't have to force yourself to do it."

"Okay."

Paul and Dawn were silent for a moment. "How…what's the word I'm looking for…sad?" pondered Paul. "My dad is in prison and yours…moved on to the next life."

"But…we are both lucky to have loving moms," added Dawn. "And you also had a older brother too."

The silence came again. Paul and Dawn then took a deep breath. "Why did you take a deep breath?" asked Dawn.

"It's just that I…it's nothing," replied Paul. "Let's hurry up and get the food."

After shopping around for a bit, Dawn and Paul got everything they needed and paid for it at checkout.

"That will be 4000 yen, please!" the cashier said. Dawn handed her the money and grabbed the groceries. "Thank you and happy holidays!"

"Happy holidays!" Dawn said. The cashier then saw Paul. "Happy Holidays!"

"Screw you," said Paul. He then walked away. But he saw Dawn leaving…and he turned around and went back to the cashier. "Alright look pal. I'm sorry, okay? I guess I just remembered a bad Christmas memory."

"Even so…that's no reason to take it out on me," the casher replied.

"Yeah…yeah, I get it. Sorry…and Happy Holidays," Paul said, before walking away.

Paul walked out the store and saw Dawn, standing in the freezing cold with the grocery bags. "Sorry about that," Paul said. "Let's go."

Paul took a few bags in his hands and began walking alongside her. Paul saw Dawn smiling at him. "What are you so happy about?" Paul asked.

"You're becoming a lot nicer now," Dawn said.

"Hmph…" Paul replied. The two continued down the road.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I'm very sorry to hear about your husband's passing," said Regina. "It's a shame that he died before Dawn was born."

"Yeah…but, it happened. I learned to move on. It's sad to think that Dawn will never know just how great of a man he was," Johanna said. "Well…since I talked about my husband, I want to know what happened to yours."

Both Reggie and Regina looked down at the ground with a serious expression. "Well…I won't reveal what he actually did," Regina said. "But…I had all of the right to kick him out of our house."

"Yeah," said Reggie.

"Oh…okay then," said Johanna.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**LATER IN THE DAY…**

Everyone gathered around the table for a freshly made Christmas dinner, which consisted of roasted teriyaki chicken, sushi cake, fried potato, and fried wonton. "This stuff is delicious!" Dawn said, happily.

"Thanks!" Regina said. "What do you think, Paul?"

"Mom, your cooking is always great," Paul said.

"_Finally, he says something nice,_" Dawn thought. "So, Reggie, I couldn't help but notice that you and your mom have the same name. Are you…named after her?"

"Um…well…yeah," said Regina.

"But…but, Reggie can be a boys' name too!" stuttered Reggie.

"Really? Because mom said that she named you after her because you looked like a girl when you were born," said Paul.

"Paul!" Reggie shouted, embarrassed.

Dawn began giggling. "Shut up! Stop laughing!" shouted Reggie. "That's not true at all! Tell them, mom!"

"Well…you did look like a girl when you were born," she said.

"You're not helping!"

Paul and Dawn continued laughing as Reggie put his head down on the table. "Okay now, come on, you two!" Johanna scolded. "Let's settle down and finish up with dinner."

"Sorry mom," said Dawn, calming down.

"So Paul, how's that gym leader thing going?" Johanna asked.

"I guess it's going well," Paul said. "I already got five badges. I just need the one from Canalave City, Snowpoint City and Sunyshore City and then I can enter the Sinnoh League."

"That's my boy!" said Regina. "You make me proud everyday!"

"Why don't you just battle the Snowpoint Gym Leader right now?" Dawn asked.

"She always close her gym every Christmas to do charity," explained Paul. "Well, anyway… Reggie, how are my Pokémon doing?" asked Paul.

"They're doing well. Though, Electabuzz seems really bitter about losing his spot on the team to Luxray," said Reggie.

"Oh…well…I'm sorry that Electabuzz feels that way, but Luxray's is a powerful Electric-type Pokémon, so I want to keep him around," said Paul.

"Dawn, how has coordinating been? I saw your battle against Fantina back in Hearthome City. That was quite a contest," said Johanna.

"Yes, I have never seen anything that good," Reggie said.

"Looks like you're moving up in the ranks," said Paul.

"I wish I can say that," Dawn said. "But lately, I've been losing a lot of amateur contests. And, apparently, that's hurting my reputation."

"Oh don't lose heart dear!" Regina said. "Don't forget, contests are supposed to be fun! And if you're not having fun with something that you love to do, something is seriously wrong."

"Yeah, don't let anybody tell you otherwise," Johanna said.

"And even if you lose," continued Paul. "…you're better than me in contests."

"Paul, you don't do Pokémon contests," Dawn said.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you out here," said Paul.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

After everything on the table was gone, Reggie and Regina did the dishes while Johanna continued decorating the Christmas tree. Paul plopped himself on the couch and began watching some corny Christmas special on TV. "Are you just going to watch TV all night?" Dawn asked.

"Pretty much," said Paul.

"You can at least help us out," Johanna said.

"Okay. You're doing a good job," said Paul.

"Ugh," groaned Dawn.

Soon enough, Dawn and Johanna finished decorating the tree. "It's so beautiful," said Dawn.

"What do you think, Paul?" Johanna asked.

"It's okay," said Paul. Dawn and Johanna were a bit disappointed that Paul wasn't showing any emphasis for Christmas. "Well anyway, I'm going to check and see if Regina needs help with anything," Johanna said. She then left the room. Dawn sat down next to Paul. "So…what are you watching?" she asked.

"Just some corny Christmas special," said Paul.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" asked Dawn.

"It's a big couch," replied Paul.

Dawn then sat down next to Paul and the two watched TV together. "You know Dawn," began Paul. "You really aren't a bad Coordinator."

"Huh?" Dawn asked.

"You're losing because you're competing in amateur contests," said Paul. "I'm sure that once you're in a big-time official Pokémon contest, where winning is everything, your true potential shows and you're be better than everyone else."

"Wow…thanks, Paul. That was a nice thing to say," said Dawn.

"Well…I mean…yeah," stuttered Paul.

"Hey Paul," said Dawn.

"What is it?" Paul asked, sounding annoyed.

"Well, how come you're never happy on Christmas?"

"I told you. I'm not into all of this 'being happy' and stuff," Paul said.

"You can afford to smile once in a while," said Dawn.

"Not a fan of smiling, either," said Paul.

"You can try," said Dawn. "It always looks as if you hate Christmas."

"I don't hate Christmas," Paul said. "I just hate the happy stuff. But I love opening the few presents I got, spending time with my mom, sitting by the fireplace, and…" Paul looked over at Dawn, who was smiling back at him. "Hey, what are you smiling about?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Dawn.

For a moment, it was quiet. Paul reached into his pocket and took out a small Poké Ball. He handed it over to Dawn. "Here," said Paul.

"What's this?" Dawn asked.

"I caught it on the way up here. It's pretty weak, and when it tried to battle, it wanted to do contests. I was going to release it, but I think you can put it to better use," said Paul.

"Really? A Pokémon for me?" she asked.

"Well, I figured that since you gave me Luxray and he turned out to be the best Pokémon on my team, I thought maybe if I gave you this, it will be your headliner for contests. Think of it as an early Christmas present."

"I don't really play favorites with my Pokémon, but I'll accept it as part of my team," Dawn said.

"I don't play favorites with my Pokémon," said Paul.

"I never said you did," Dawn said.

The two continued watching TV. "It's the most magical time of the year, isn't it?" Dawn said.

"I guess…well, yeah it is, really," Paul said.

The two then heard a cough coming from behind. "You two are getting a little close together, aren't you?" she asked. Dawn and Paul looked at each other, saw how close they were sitting, and the two immediately scooted away. Regina laughed for a bit. "Oh come now," Regina said. "I am only kidding! I fully support it if you and Dawn become a couple."

"We're not a couple!" the two said, together. The two looked away from each other, blushing a little bit. Regina walked away, laughing.

"I'm going to bed," Paul said.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late," Dawn said. She started walking Paul outside on the backyard patio. "Well, I guess this is good night," Dawn said.

"Yeah," Paul said.

The two then looked up and saw…a green plant hanging from the arch of the door. "Oh…crap," said Paul.

"A mistletoe?" Dawn asked. She then looked back at Dawn. "Well, I guess…we have to kiss…"

"Kiss?!? The hell with that! I'm not kissing you!" Paul said, angrily.

"Why not? It's just an innocent kiss. You act like you're scared of girls," said Dawn.

"I am not!"

"Then what's an innocent kiss to you?"

"But…but…"

Paul then hesitated for a moment. "Alright fine," he said. The two stepped a little bit closer to each other. "This is just a kiss. It doesn't mean we're a couple," Paul said.

"Of course," Dawn said.

The two shut their eyes and began to lean forward. Both of them were blushing like crazy, especially Paul. "_Is it really a good idea to let Paul kiss me?_" Dawn thought.

"_Should I really do this?_" Paul asked himself.

The two were close to locking lips…that is, until Dawn suddenly pushed Paul's head to the side and pecked him on the cheek quickly. Paul was surprised by this. "What? You accused me of being afraid of girls and yet you can even kiss me on the lips," Paul said. Dawn then suddenly grabbed the mistletoe, ripped it down, and broken it into pieces. "Sorry Paul," she said, before she hurried back inside. Paul stood there, a bit confused.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**THAT NIGHT…**

As her Pokémon slept on the side of her bed, Dawn continued looking at the destroyed mistletoe. "_That was a really dumb idea,_" she thought to herself. "_I mean, Paul wouldn't want to kiss me anyway._" She then picked up the Poké Ball hat Paul gave her. "I wonder what Pokémon Paul gave me?" she asked herself.

She thought that the only way to find out was to release it in the open. And. while I can't reveal what Pokémon Paul gave Dawn, I can tell you…it had a really bad stench, especially when it decides to use Poison Gas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**MEANWHILE…**

While Reggie was sleeping the night away, Paul was tossing and turning in his bed. He couldn't get over his 'almost' first kiss. Dawn is the first girl (actually, the _only_ girl) to try and kiss him. Other girls he kept away at an arms' length. Even though he was originally against kissing Dawn, he kept wondering to himself…

_Is normal if I wanted to kiss her?_

**THE END**

**A/N: **Consider this a Christmas gift from me to you. As I said, this has _**nothing**_ to do with the current story at least…not until "Meet Me Halfway." However, the next chapter will continue from chapter 7. Also, Dawn's new Pokémon…well, you'll see it again, but not for another while.

Happy Holidays everyone!


	9. Seaside Galaxy: Part 1

"Seaside Galaxy"

By narutofreak14

**D****isclaimer: **Although I own Pokémon Pearl for my Nintendo DS, I do not own any of the Pokémon characters, games, names, or any of the other cool stuff. They all belong to Nintendo and Game Freak. Also, this fanfiction was made for fun and not for cash (unfortunately).

**Notes: **Thank you all who have supported me in my last few stories. I didn't really think that this whole Ikarishipping stories would work out (since, no offense, the shipping doesn't really have much supporters), but you guys have proved me wrong. I hope that you will continue to support me throughout the next few chapters.

-The inspiration for this part of the story came from the "Love Hina Spring Special" movie. Though, it won't have any of the perverted stunts that was performed in that movie (well okay…maybe a _bit _of perversion is in it).

-Some elements of the storyline were inspired by the Crash Bandicoot games (the first two to be exact).

-Since Dawn now has a Mamoswine, he'll be in the story.

-This will probably be my longest and most developed story throughout the whole series. I will reveal a lot about Paul's past.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Somewhere on a remote island…**

Inside a fortress, on a remote island near the Sinnoh region, a few miles from the coast of Canalave City, several henchmen were powering up a ray gun built on the surface of the Earth. Several Galactic Grunts were powering it up while Cyrus and one of his commanders were overseeing the operation. "Sir, are you sure we should launch this weapon now?" one of the henchmen asked. "We just got if finished a few months ago."

"Fools! That means you had a month to test it!" Cyrus shouted, angrily.

"We only had one test!" a scientist said.

"Was it successful?" the commander asked.

"Well…yes. But…"

"Well then, it looks like this weapon is ready to go," Cyrus interrupted. "How are we doing with power?" she asked to her henchmen.

"We are at 100 percent power!" the henchmen said.

"Locking onto our satellite."

The computer screen showed the laser beam locking onto a satellite orbiting the Earth, close to the Pokémon Day Care Center in Solacean Town. "Alright, lock onto to our satellite…and fire in 5…"

"…4…"

"…3…"

"…2…"

"…1…"

"Fire!" the two shouted together.

Suddenly, for some reason, everything shut down due to lack of power. "What the hell just happened?" the commander asked, angrily.

"That's what I have been trying to say to you sir," the scientist said. "The machine works, but we do not have enough power to make it worldwide."

"You moron!" the commander shouted.

"We told you to get this machine up-and-running in the time permitted," Cyrus said. "I will not tolerate screw ups! Now you dimwits get the power back on and get this machine working! We need it if we are to recreate the world the way we want it to be."

"But sir, nothing we can obtain has enough energy to make the machine go global," said the scientist.

"We tried everything. Double A batteries, rocket fuel…nothing works!"

"Are you sure you idiots did the math?" the commander asked.

"Well…there is something that gave it power when we did the test," the scientist said.

"Which is…what?" Cyrus asked.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**MEANWHILE…**

**IN HEARTHOME CITY…**

Paul was challenging Fantina, the gym leader for the third time, for the Relic Badge. He was banned from the gym but since Dawn beat Fantina (A/N: Actually she tied with her) in a contest, she agreed to lift the ban so that he can receive his badge. The two trainers were down to their last Pokémon.

"Luxray, use Charge Beam!" Paul shouted. Luxray began to store up electric energy and then shot out a beam of lighting towards Mismagius. "Mismagius, defend yourself with Shadow Ball!" Fantina shouted.

Mismagius then shot out a Shadow Ball towards Luxray, completely cancelling out Charge Beam. Luxray was quick enough to avoid the attack. "Luxray, use Discharge!" Paul shouted. Again, Luxray begins storing electric energy in its entire body. It then unleashed it all in one dose around him, hitting Mismagius. "Yes!" Paul said.

"Oh no, you don't," said Fantina. "Mismagius, use Hypnosis!"

"What?" Paul asked.

Mismagius stared Luxray in the eyes as it began chanting its name over and over. "_Mismagius…Mismagius…_" it chanted.

"Luxray, don't look in its eyes!" Paul shouted.

It was too late. Luxray was already beginning to feel sleepy. Not only that, but after that last Discharge attack, it was out of energy and stamina. Luxray lost control and fell into a deep slumber. "No! Luxray, wake up!" Paul shouted.

"Luxray has fallen to sleep and is therefore unable to battle!" the referee shouted.  
"No, he's not!" Paul shouted.

Then, for some reason, Fantina and Mismagius were getting bigger and bigger. They continued to glare at him. "You still don't understand…do you?" Fantina asked. Mismagius had a weird glow in his eyes. Paul was…actually beginning to feel…scared. He began running the other way away from Fantina and Mismagius.

Suddenly, an Infernape appeared in front of him…and boy, was he angry. "Chimchar?" asked Paul. From out of nowhere, Infernape shot a huge Flamethrower at Paul. "Hey…what are you doing?!?" Paul asked, angrily. He stopped running when he ran into another person. Paul was shocked at who it was.

It was a man, about 30 years of age, who had long purple hair similar to Paul's. But he was in a silver suit. He had a mean scowl on his face. "What a fool," he said, in a deep voice. "It took you three attempts to defeat a gym leader?"

"Shut up!" Paul shouted.

"Feraligatr and I could easily defeat her in two minutes!" the man shouted.

"I said shut up! You don't know me!" Paul shouted.

"I know you as a failing trainer…and a failing son!" the man said.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

"I said SHUT UP!" Paul shouted. He shot up in his bed. He blinked his eyes for a minute and realized he was in his hotel room, in Hearthome City, his Luxray sleeping at the foot of his bed. There was no man, no Fantina, no Mismagius and no Infernape. Everything was a dream. "What was that all about?" Paul asked.

"_Lux?_" Luxray asked, perking his head up.

"It's…it's nothing," Paul said. "Go back to sleep."

Luxray then placed his head back down, going back to sleep. Paul's head fell back into his pillow as he was reflecting on what was happening. "I don't get it. I mean…I know my battle tomorrow has been stressing me out lately, and that Infernape…well, I don't know what the Infernape is about…" Paul muttered.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Dawn and her Pokémon were sleeping a floor down from Paul. Dawn couldn't sleep. She had such an eventful day, and was reflecting back on today. She has tied Fantina in a contest, gained a few fans, and she got to meet Paul's mother.

_**FLASHBACK TO EARLIER TODAY…**_

Paul, Reggie, and their mother headed to a nearby café for lunch. They took Dawn with her, since she was now being hunted down by fanboys. "Geez mom, you really need to stop running down stairs! You know you have clumsy feet like a Psyduck!" Paul scolded.

"Oh, I'm sorry Paul," the woman said. "But can you blame me for being excited? I haven't seen my little boy since he left home!"

"Well…at least you're okay, Miss…um…" Dawn said.

"Oh, you can call me Regina," said Regina.

"Regina…okay then," said Dawn. "_So…this is Paul's mother? She seems very nice. And she looks so much like Reggie and Paul. But then…why is Paul the cold-hearted person that he is?_"

"Whoa, it's her!" said a voice.

"Huh?" Dawn asked, coming back to Earth. She looked to the side and saw a couple of kids sitting on the sidewalk in front of the café. "It's that girl who almost defeated Fantina!"

"She was so cool!"

"Can I get your autograph?"

"Hey, get lost, you stupid kids!" Paul shouted.

"Paul, be nice to the children!" Regina scolded.

"It's okay Paul," said Dawn. "I kind of like this. I have fans now."

"You were so cool in your contest with Fantina!"

"Can we see your Pokémon?"

"Well…sure why not?" asked Dawn. She took out her Poké Balls and let her Pokémon out. They loved all of the attention, especially Prinplup.

After a few minutes of talking, the children decided to leave Dawn alone and continue on their way. "Wow, that was kind of nerve-wracking," said Dawn. "I never had fans before."

"Don't let it go to your head," Paul said, taking a sip of his drink.

"You're on your way to becoming a big-shot Coordinator," said Reggie.

"Oh…if only I had better luck when I was a Coordinator," said Reggie.

"You were a Coordinator?" Dawn asked.

"I was everything at one point. I was a Coordinator, but that didn't go well. I was a trainer, but that was even worse. I'm thinking about running a Day-Care Center for Pokémon, but I don't think I can handle so many Pokémon at once," said Reggie.

"Oh, I do something similar to that, mom. It's not as hard as you think it is," said Reggie. "I mean, it does get hard keep track of all the Pokémon, but it's very rewarding, seeing so many Pokémon at once."

"It is, but…" Regina said.

"I'll sure you'll find something to do," said Dawn. "Hey, do you have any Pokémon, Regina?"

"Well…I have two with me right now," said Regina. She took out two Poké Balls and released the Pokémon inside. Out came a Growlithe and a Poochyena.

The Mightyena looked rugged and had shaggy fur all over, like a wolf. Poochyena was very small compared to its friend, but it was well groomed and very playful. "Ohhh…they're so cute!" Dawn said, picking up Poochyena.

"They were the family pets when these two were just little kids," Regina explained. "Paul and Reggie would play with them for hours…or at least, Reggie would."

"What? Paul didn't like them?" asked Dawn.

"Of course not. They couldn't battle very well," said Paul.

"They were not meant to be battling Pokémon. Just playful things to make us happy," said Reggie.

"Whatever," said Paul.

"Paul, we talked about this. We don't like using the word 'whatever'. Even thought you are your own person now, you will follow my rules while under my supervision," Regina said.

Paul just shrugged it off. "Boy, you don't get snippy with me!" Regina said, angrily.

"Come on, mom. Don't scold me in public," said Paul.

_**FLASHBACK ENDS HERE…**_

"_Paul's mom…what a character she is,_" Dawn thought. "_Now all that is left is to meet the father…if Paul would let me._" Dawn began thinking about what Paul's father might look like. "_Let's see…if Reggie takes after Regina, then Paul must take after his father. So, his dad must have long, purple hair and a scowl look on his face. He…he also might have taught Paul how to mistreat his Pokémon…I wonder…"_

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

Reggie and Regina were sleeping in their hotel room. Once the sunlight reached Regina's face, she sat up in her bed. She stretched her arms out and got out of bed. She looked at her sleeping son. "Reggie, wake up," she said, shaking him.

"Hmmm…wha…" mumbled Reggie.

"Get ready. Paul's about to take on Fantina today! And I don't want to be late," she said, while fixing her hair into a ponytail.

After the two cleaned up and got dressed, they were ready to head outside to the gym. But suddenly, the phone went off. Regina answered up the phone. "Hello? Yes, this is Regina."

"_Good morning, this is the front desk. We have some concerns about your son, Paul. He's not answering his wake-up calls. It may not be anything serious, but I would check up on him, to make sure he's okay."_

"Okay, thank you," she said. She then hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Reggie asked.

"Oh, Paul's being a lazy bum and he's sleeping in. That's not good, if he is to challenge Fantina," Regina said. "Reggie, let's go wake him up."

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

The two then arrived at Paul's hotel room door. Regina knocked on it several times. "Paul, this is your mother!" she shouted. "Open the door! You're going to be late!" There was no answer. Reggie decided to take out his room key (that Paul gave him) and opened the door.

Reggie and Regina quietly entered the room on their tiptoes, looking around for Paul. They were surprised when the beds looked neatly done. The two did not see Paul anywhere. "Where did he go?" Regina asked.

"This _is_ his room," said Reggie.

Regina began searching through the drawers. "His clothes are gone!" Regina said.

"Mom, look at the T.V.!" said Reggie. The two looked at the T.V. It was a confirmation screen, saying that Paul had successfully checked out of his hotel room. "What? He left?" Regina asked.

"He's probably at the gym already," Reggie said.

"You're right! Let's check and see if he's at the gym," said Regina.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**MEANWHILE…**

Dawn was waking up herself in her hotel room. She had just showered, dressed, and she was fixing her hair when suddenly, someone was knocking at her door. "Huh?" Dawn asked. She walked over to the door and opened it. A bellhop was on the other side for her. "Are you Dawn? I got a package for you," he said. He then handed Dawn her package. "Oh…um…thank you," said Dawn. The bellhop then left as Dawn shut the door.

"Hmmm…a package?" Dawn asked. She looked around and, unfortunately, found no note or any indication on who is the sender. "Hmmm…I wonder what's inside," she said. She then began to unwrap the package. When she opened the box, inside…were six Poké Balls. Dawn was confused. "Huh? Poké Balls?" Dawn asked herself. "I'm confused."

Just then, a note fell out of the box down to Dawn's feet. Dawn bend down and picked it up. She unfolded it and began reading it over. She was shocked at what it said. "I got to tell his mother!"

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Regina and Reggie soon arrived at the Hearthome City Gym. The dark, ominous building gave Regina shivers. "I know the gym leader is supposed to be a user of Ghost-types, but does she have to make the gym so…so…intimidating?" Regina asked.

"It'll be fine mom," said Reggie. The two continued walking.

Inside, Fantina and the referee were waiting for Paul to arrive. For some reason, he was ten minutes late. "I did say nine o' clock, _non_?" Fantina asked the referee.

Soon enough, Regina and Reggie entered the gym. Since Fantina was standing on the other side, she thought Reggie was Paul. "Ah, you finally decided to show up?" Fantina asked. Reggie and Regina were confused. "What?" asked Reggie.

"Wait…you're not Paul," Fantina said.

"Um…no…I'm his brother," Reggie said.

"And I'm his mother," Regina said.

"My god…he actually has a family?!?" Fantina asked, sounding shocked.

"What's that supposed to mean?!?" asked Regina, angrily.

"Um…nothing really. It's just…something between your son and me," said Fantina. "By the way, where is he? He's late."

"Wait…you mean…he's not here?" Regina asked.

"I haven't seen him yet," said Fantina.

"But…but then…" said Reggie.

"Hey guys!" shouted a voice.

Everyone turned and saw Dawn running up with the box in her arm. "What is it?" asked Fantina. Dawn took a few deep breaths before speaking. "Reggie, Regina…you haven't seen Paul, have you?" she asked, still panting.

"Actually, we're looking for him now," said Regina. "He wasn't in his hotel room."

"He's not here at the gym either," Fantina said.

"What?!? But then, why did he leave me his Pokémon?" Dawn asked.

"What are you talking?" asked Reggie. Dawn then handed Regina and Reggie the note she found in the box:

_Dawn,_

_I'm leaving my Pokémon with you. I need to clear my head for a bit. Take good care of them for me, but make sure they don't slack off on their training!_

_--Paul_

"And look…he left instructions on taking care of his Pokémon," Dawn said, holding up a tattered leather book.

"What does this mean?" Reggie asked.

"If I know any better," Fantina intervened. "I say that this is an act of surrender."

"Huh?" Regina asked.

"Think about it. He was stressed about this gym battle. He cracked under pressure, and now he gave up being a trainer," Fantina said.

"That's not true at all!" snapped Dawn. "Even though he was under a lot of pressure, this wouldn't drive him to leave his Pokémon with me."

"Nonetheless, Paul isn't here. And from the looks of what he has done, he doesn't seem to want to show up. Therefore, he forfeits the battle to me," Fantina said.

"No please! Maybe we can work something out!" protested Regina.

"I'm sorry. Those are the rules," Fantina said.

"Come on, Fantina!" Dawn said. "Please, don't disqualify Paul! I know he's been a real jerk to you lately, but he's still a Pokémon trainer who wants his chance to be a part of the Sinnoh League."

"Yes, but…"

"Fantina, please. Give us some time to find him and talk him out of…of…whatever he's doing," Dawn said.

Dawn continued looking at Fantina, pleading with her. Fantina looked away to Regina and Reggie, who also didn't want Paul to be disqualified. "_Oh mon dieu,_" she muttered. "Fine. I shall give him one more day."

"One more day?!? That's not good enough! Who knows where he is!" Regina shouted.

"Okay fine! How about one week?" Fantina asked. "Final offer! Take it or no?"

"We can probably find him in a week," Reggie said.

"Then it is settled! Paul must be here in one week at this time of…10:15. If he does not show up by that time, he is disqualified and the ban shall remain permanent," Fantina announced.

Reggie, Regina, and Dawn didn't waste time. They ran out of the gym and began searching for Paul. "I don't even get a thank you?" Fantina asked.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Paul was out at sea, riding a tour boat to a tropical island resort called Sunmoon Island, an underrated and hidden tourist spot. Paul walked from Hearthome City to the harbor of Canalave City (A/N: he actually walked that far). He brought nothing with him: just his wallet, money, and a few Poké Balls. Everything else was left behind at the hotel room. He seriously was stressed out. He saw a sailor with a small boat near the harbor, so he took a ride.

Paul continued looking out at the horizon while everyone else was dancing and partying in the back. He took out his wallet, and then he took out a family picture, from when he and his brother were young. There was another man standing beside Regina, but it looked as if his face was ripped out of the picture. "Mom, try not to worry about me," he said to himself. "I'll come back. Just…not right now."

Suddenly, one of the ocean wins blew by. The picture slipped out of Paul's hands and began fluttering towards the ocean water. Paul began panicking. "No! Come back here!" he shouted. Out of instinct, Paul jumped the railing and reached for his picture. He managed to grab it, but he fell into the deep, cold ocean. Unfortunately, no one saw him jump off…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: **Oh no…the reader's worst enemy…a cliffhanger! Now, do not worry. Paul will be okay. I mean, if he died, the story will end here, and we don't want that now, do we?

After hearing of Paul's disappearance, everyone desperately searches for him throughout Sinnoh (or at least all over Hearthome City)! Will the three ever figure out about Paul's whereabouts?

Moreover, what does Team Galactic plan to do with a laser? Why are even mentioned in this story? And why…why is Paul doing all of this?


	10. Seaside Galaxy: Part 2

"Seaside Galaxy"

By narutofreak14

**D****isclaimer: **Although I own Pokémon Pearl for my Nintendo DS, I do not own any of the Pokémon characters, games, names, or any of the other cool stuff. They all belong to Nintendo and Game Freak. Also, this fanfiction was made for fun and not for cash (unfortunately).

_0o0o0o0o LAST TIME o0o0o0o0_

_After tying with Fantina in a Pokémon Contest, Fantina has decided to lift the ban off Paul so that he may battle for his Relic Badge. However, Paul continues to have reoccurring nightmares that causes him to leave the city._

_In the morning, Regina and Reggie were surprised to find Paul absent at the Hearthome Gym. Then, Dawn comes by and announces that he left all of his Pokémon with Dawn. Now becoming worried, Regina decides to send a search party for Paul. They better hurry! If Paul doesn't come back to the gym within one week, he's banned again!_

_And where is Paul? He boarded a ship in Canalave City heading towards a tourist spot called Sunmoon Islands. However, he fell overboard into the ocean. Sadly, no one witnessed him falling off._

**0o0o0 Part 2 0o0o0**

A pack of Floatzel was swimming in the ocean. One of them, the smallest of the group, noticed a young, purple-headed boy, unconscious in the water. It was Paul, who jumped overboard to save a picture of his family. Breaking away from the pack, Floatzel got underneath the young boy, grabbed his shirt collar, and then pulled the body as hard as it can to the surface.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Regina, Reggie, and Dawn left the gym in a hurry. The three spread out throughout the different parts of the city, looking for Paul. Reggie, Regina, and Dawn then met up again in by the city fountain. "I checked everywhere. I can't find him anyway," said Dawn.

"Oh no, maybe he left the city," said Reggie.

"But where?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, where could my little boy be?!?" Regina asked, rather frantically.

Dawn looked at Regina's Pokémon. "Wait…maybe we can use Poochyena to track down his scent!" Dawn said.

"Oh, you're right! We could do that! Good thinking," said Regina. She took out Poochyena's Poké Ball and released it. "Okay Poochyena, we need you to track down Paul for us!" Regina said, in a demanding voice.

"We need something that has his scent," said Regina.

"Maybe this package that Paul used to send his Pokémon to me in will help us," said Dawn.

Dawn got down on her knees and held the box up to the Poochyena's nose. He took a few sniffs before Dawn pulled away. Poochyena then began smelling the ground. He perked his head up and began running across the street. "He's got something!" Regina said, happily. "Come on! Follow him!"

The three began running after the small Pokémon. He stopped in front of a Poffin shop. "You found something?" asked Dawn. Poochyena then looked up and saw the warm, baked Poffins on display in the window. He jumped up and wagged his tail happily, as it drooled over the Poffins. Regina, Reggie, and Dawn were disappointed. "We're looking for my son, not a dog treat!" Regina scolded.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**MEANWHILE…**

Floatzel reached shallow waters and began dragging Paul's body onto the sandy shores. Paul was laid face up on the shore, still unconscious. Fortunately, he was starting to breathe. Floatzel got onto its stomach and began jumping up and down, hoping to wake him up. There was no reaction. Floatzel then violently punched him in the stomach. Paul shot up and began clutching his stomach in pain. Paul opened his eyes and saw Floatzel in front of him. "Get out of here!" he shouted, shooing it away.

Floatzel then left in a huff, angry for not being appreciated for saving his life. Paul got up onto his feet, grabbing his head. "Ohhh…what happened?" Paul asked. He then felt something wet and crumbly in his hands. It was the family picture that he tried to save. Sadly, the water completely ruined the picture. "Oh man," Paul said. "Hmmm…well, I guess I can get another one from home…once I go back."

He then looks at his surroundings. All around him were palm trees and…more palm trees. In the center was a small rocky mountain with a tropical forest surrounding it. "Where am I?" Paul asked himself. "Is this Sunmoon Island? I wonder how big this place is." He had an idea. He took off his wet T-shirt and placed it on the sandy ground. He then began running along the beach.

In less than fifteen minutes, he came back to where he placed his shirt. "Oh man, this place is small!" he said. Now, there was another problem. Where were the inhabitants? "Hello? Somebody?!?" he called out. "ANYBODY?!?"

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Back at Hearthome City, Dawn, Regina, and Reggie broke away for another sweep of the city. Dawn was talking to several of the citizens, hoping to find some answers. As of now, she was talking to a mother with her child. Dawn handed her a picture of Paul. "No, sorry. I don't remember him at all," she said.

"Oh…well, thanks again," said Dawn.

The two then continued on their way. Dawn walked towards the Department Store, where Reggie was searching. At the request of his mother, he made flyers with Paul's picture on it to pass out. "Hey Reggie!" shouted Dawn.

Reggie turned around as Dawn ran up to him. "Any luck?" asked Dawn.

"No," said Reggie. "It's not looking so good for mom either. She's beginning to have panic attacks. I think she took out a guard too."

"Oh no," said Dawn.

"Yeah…so we better hurry before she ends up killing someone," said Reggie.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

The sun was starting to set on the Sinnoh region. Paul, after wandering around the island for so long, was exhausted. "Great…nobody's here…" he said to himself. "…which means I'm stuck on this god forsaken island. This is just great."

On the shore, he looked out and saw that there were at least five similar islands on the horizon. "Huh? I didn't see that before. There are more islands here." Paul had an idea. "This island is deserted, but the other islands probably have some civilization on them. Maybe I can swim across…"

At that moment, Paul saw a Sharpedo jump out of the water and it began attacking a nearby Wailmer (A/N: attack, not kill!). Paul was a bit shocked at the sight. "Okay, to hell with that plan," he said.

Then, his stomach began to growl. "God, I'm starving!" he said, grabbing his stomach. He remembered the forest. "There's probably some fruit or something in the forest," he said to himself. He got up and began walking around. He saw groups of green berries with yellow stripes growing nearby in a bush. "Whoa…that's a lot of berries," said Paul. He then walked closer. He picked out a single berry and eyed it closely. "Hmmm…I wonder if these taste any good," said Paul. He gave it a squeeze. Some green juice spilled out. "Good enough for me," said Paul. He then began eating berries by the numbers. "Hey, these actually taste pretty good."

Suddenly, he felt sick to his stomach. "Oh man…" he groaned as he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**THREE HOURS LATER…**

The sun was starting to set in Hearthome City. Regina, Reggie, and Dawn met up in front of the hotel, exhausted and out of energy. "Well, it's official. Paul has left Hearthome City," said Dawn.

"Oh, why would Paul just leave? He knows that he has a gym battle," said Regina.

"Something must be bothering him," said Reggie.

"Oh…who knows where he is. And since he doesn't have any Pokémon…"

"I'm sure he's fine," Dawn said. "Even without Pokémon, he seems like he can take care of himself."

"I know that, but…I'm just worried about what could happen to him," said Regina.

"Hey you!" shouted a voice.

The three turned and saw a big, muscular sailor walking up to him. "You the three looking for that purple-haired boy?" he asked.

"My Paul?!? Oh yes! Do you know where he is?!?" Regina asked, frantically.

"Whoa! Take it easy, woman!" the sailor said. "I saw a purple-headed boy walking out of the city. He mumbled something about going to Canalave City."

"Thank you! We finally have a lead!" Reggie said.

"Oh, thank you sir!" Regina said, almost crying.

The three then left the sailor by himself and began running as fast as they can to Canalave City.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

The young man dragged Paul back to his home, which was located in the middle of the island, secluded from everything else. He gave Paul a special medicine that made the bitter taste and feeling in his stomach disappear. He also gave him fresh clothes (since his old clothes are wet).

The man was young, about 30 years old. He had shoulder-length black hair and looked to be pretty strong.

"Now son, what are you doing here on my island?!?" he asked.

"What do you mean your island?" Paul asked.

"Well, no one really visits this island, so I made a home here and began a berry farmer," said the man. "And you just ate some Aguav berries, which are known to be very bitter."

"Great, now you tell me," Paul said.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked.

"I jumped off a boat and then some Pokémon dragged me here," said Paul.

"Why would you ever jump off a boat?" asked the man.

Paul then took out a slightly damp picture of his family. "Because, this was about to fly away," he said. The man took the picture in his hands. "For some reason, his eyes grew wide. "You-You still have this?" he asked.

"What?" Paul asked, confused.

"Oh…um…nothing," the man stammered. "So anyway, why is that man's face tore off?"

"I have issues with him," Paul said. He then began remembering a time when his dad left his family.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_Paul was about five years old when he remembered his dad leaving the family. It was late at night and his parents were at the front door. Regina and Paul's dad were having a very heated argument at the front door. Paul remembers his dad wearing a black jump suit and he had duffel bags in his hands. Regina was feeling a mix of anger and sadness. "How dare you leave this family behind!" Regina shouted, angrily. "Was the love I had for you worth nothing?!?"_

"_Regina, I have big dreams in my mind that can't be accomplished by caring for a family," the father said, sternly. "I have to do this."_

"_You are taking part in something that's criminal! You're going to throw away me, your sons, just so that you can live out your dream of ruling over Pokémon?!?" Regina sobbed. "I want you out of my house, now!"_

"_Mom? Dad?" Paul squeaked._

_Both the dad and Regina looked towards his way and noticed him. "Paul, just go back to bed! This is between me and your father!" Regina said._

"_Where's dad going?"_

"_Dad's going to get a better job. Taking care of you is a big burden on my part," the dad confessed._

"_Stop that! Don't say such things!" Regina cried. Paul really did feel hurt by that comment._

"_Well, I tell it like it is," said the dad. "This family is holding me back on bigger things in life."_

"_Just get out!" Regina shouted._

_The dad took another glance at Paul. "I know you as a failing trainer and a failing son!" Paul's dad said, rather harshly._

"_GET OUT!" Regina shouted. She then threw a flower vase at Paul's dad's head, making him run out the door. Paul felt like he was stabbed in the heart. He felt like crying._

_Regina slammed the door shut. She got down on her knees. She did her best to suppress her tears, but it was no good. "Why? Where did I go wrong?" Regina asked, crying._

"_I'm…I'm a bad…son?" Paul asked himself. Regina got up and gave her son a big hug. "Don't listen to him. He's an idiot. He's just some total stranger now!" she continued sobbing._

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

"Hey kid, something on your mind?" asked the man.

"Huh? What?" Paul asked. "Oh…it's nothing. Don't worry, Mister…"

"Just call me…Robb," the man said.

"Robb…okay then," Paul said. "Hey…you look familiar?"

"Hmmm? Are you sure?" Robb asked. "I never met you in my life."

"Oh…it's just that you look like someone I know," said Paul.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

It was late at night, Regina, Reggie, and Dawn finally arrived at Canalave City. Regina was running the fastest out of all of them. "Come on! Hurry up!" she shouted.

"Wait up mom!" Reggie shouted.

"I can't. Paul only has a week to get back to the gym or else he loses!" Regina shouted. She continued scurrying as fast as she can towards the city harbor. "Regina, I think we should call it a day," said Dawn.

"We can't! Remember? Paul only has a week…"

"I know, but I'm exhausted," Dawn said. "Besides, I'm sure he couldn't have gone far."

"Well, give me a few more hours. I'm sure someone has seen him somewhere," said Regina.

"Yeah but…" Reggie said.

"Fine! You can go and rest! I'm not stopping until Paul's back in my grasp!" snapped Regina.

Suddenly, Dawn's Pokétch began rumbling her wrist. "What's that?" Reggie asked.

"It's my Pokétch. I got a new App for it. Now it can send written messages to another person," Dawn said.

She tapped the LCD screen and there was a message addressed to Dawn. "Let's see…to Dawn from…Paul?!?" Dawn read. Regina perked her head up. "Dear Dawn…"

Dawn was interrupted when Regina suddenly pulled her wrist closer to her. "Paul wrote you a message?!?" she asked, frantically.

"Ow! You're twisting my wrist!" Dawn shouted.

Regina paid no attention. She continued reading Paul's message.

**To: Dawn**

**From: Paul**

**I bet you guys are still looking for me. Mom must be worried sick. Even though, I fell off a boat, I am fine.**

Regina then looked at Dawn. "How do you send a message back?" she asked.

"Ow! There's a little stylus built into the Pokétch," Dawn groaned, still in pain. "Just grab it and write him a message back."

Regina wasted little time. She grabbed the little stylus and feverishly began writing a message to Paul. "How do you send it?" she asked.

"Just…just tap the corner of the screen," said Dawn as she continued groaning in pain.

**To: Paul**

**From: Regina**

**Paul, where in the hell were you?!? We were worried sick about you! Fantina was very close to banning you again.**

**From: Paul**

**Don't worry mom, I'm fine! I'm here on one of the Sunmoon Islands! I'm not coming back to the gym until I clear my mind. I need some time to myself.**

**From: Regina**

**I know you're under a lot of stress, but why are you doing all this? Why did you leave your Pokémon with Dawn?**

**From: Paul**

**Mom…it's kind of a personal problem. Just leave me be.**

**Good night!**

After that message was received, Paul refused to answer any more of his mom's messages. "Paul, reply to me this instance!" grumbled Regina. She was still getting no replies from Paul. "Alright people! Get your things! We're boarding the next boat to the Sunmoon Islands!"

"Mom, don't be ridiculous. It's late," Reggie said.

"Then, I'll go myself!" Regina said.

"No Regina, I think you need to calm down and get rest," Dawn said. Dawn then grabbed onto her wrist. "But if I don't…"

"Just relax."

"I need to."

"Relax!"

"Dawn, I have to…"

"I said…RELAX!" Dawn shouted. She surprised both Regina and Reggie. "Now look, I understand that you're worried about Paul, but you're taking things too far. Paul obviously has a few problems that he has to work out. Maybe he's trying to rethink the way he treats his Pokémon. Why else would he leave them with me? The best thing you can do for Paul is to relax and let him solve his problems. The last thing he wants on his mind is his mother suffering a panic attack."

Regina thought about what Dawn said for a moment. "Yeah…" she said, solemnly. "Maybe I should relax a bit. Nevertheless, I'm just…" Dawn placed her hand on Regina's shoulder. "It's okay," Dawn said. "We'll keep checking up on him. I'm sure that whatever Paul's problems are, he'll resolve them by himself."

"Well…okay," Regina said.

"Come on mom," Reggie said. 'Let's go find a place to sleep."

"Yeah…we should," said Regina.

Regina then began heading towards the nearest Pokémon Center. "Um…Dawn I think you broke my mom," Reggie said.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine," Dawn said. "Like I said, Paul will feel better by himself."

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**EARLY NEXT MORNING…**

Right when the sun was beginning to set, Dawn split out of the Pokémon Center and began heading over towards the harbor. "If I hurry, I can probably get onto the first boat to the Sunmoon Islands," she thought to herself.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

The sun was rising over Sunmoon Islands. At Robb's house, he was making breakfast while Paul was still sleeping. For some reason, he had an evil smirk on his face. "Well, well, well," he said. For some reason, his voice changed from nice & caring to deep & menacing. "Who would have thought that I get to meet my own son again?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: **Oh no…another cliffhanger!

Dawn lies straight in Regina's face and now Robb is claiming that Paul is his son! What does this all mean? And didn't Paul's dad have purple hair, not black hair?

Well, don't let this ruin your Valentine's Day!

Happy Valentine's Day, everybody (or Happy Singles Day if you don't have anyone)!


	11. Seaside Galaxy: Part 3

"Seaside Galaxy"

By narutofreak14

**D****isclaimer: **Although I own Pokémon Pearl for my Nintendo DS, I do not own any of the Pokémon characters, games, names, or any of the other cool stuff. They all belong to Nintendo and Game Freak. Also, this fanfiction was made for fun and not for cash (unfortunately).

_0o0o0o0o LAST TIME o0o0o0o0_

_After falling off the boat, a pack of Floatzel pulled Paul to the shores of a Sunmoon Island. For awhile, he thought that the island was deserted. But soon, he met another person on the island, a berry farmer named Robb. He welcomes his hospitality, but…there's just something about Robb that makes Paul worried._

_Meanwhile, Dawn, Regina, and Reggie continued their search for Paul throughout Canalave City. Paul decided to write back to his mother, telling him his situation. Regina wanted to go to the island and bring her son back badly, but Dawn convinced her to wait until tomorrow._

_But then, Dawn wakes up early in the morning and boards the next boat to the Sunmoon Islands._

**PAUL GETS BANNED AGAIN IN: 6 DAYS, 1 HOUR, and 25 MINUTES…**

**0o0o0 Part 3 0o0o0**

The sun was beginning to rise over Canalave City. Regina and Reggie were awake and they got ready to go to Sunmoon Island. Reggie picked up a few brochures from the front desk last night. "Hey mom, did you know that Sunmoon Island is home to the elemental stones of the Legendary Trio?" Reggie asked.

"Reggie, we're not there to do sight-seeing," scolded Regina. "We're going to find my little Paul and bring him back home!"

"Mom, Paul's been by himself before. You shouldn't worry about him."

"But did you forget that Paul has one week to get back to the gym before he gets banned again?" Regina asked, angrily.

"Oh yeah…I guess I forgot about that," said Reggie. Regina continued packing. She was determined to bring her son back to the gym.

After preparation, they went down to Dawn's room to wake her up. Regina knocked on the door several times. "Dawn, wake up!" she shouted, in a demanding voice. "It's morning! Time to get up!" Regina didn't get a reply. "Oh for god sake, please tell me she's as lazy as Paul," Regina mumbled to herself. She knocked again. "Dawn, get up!" she shouted.

"Are you looking for a girl with blue hair?" asked the nearby maid. "Cause she just left earlier in the morning."

"What?!?" Regina and Reggie asked, simultaneously.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

The S.S. Qaugsire continued treading the waves as it made its way to the Sunmoon Islands. The boat was packed with tourists and Pokémon Trainers and Coordinators alike. There were many parties being thrown onboard.

Dawn, however, could care less about the festivities. Instead, she was worried about Paul. "_Why would Paul leave his Pokémon with me? And why me? Does really think I can do a better job than he can?"_ She then took out the box containing Paul's Pokémon. "Oh yeah, I haven't let them out to exercise or eat, or anything!" She then took out her Pokémon. "Alright guys, come on out!"

She threw them up into the air. In mid-air, the Poké Balls opened up and the Pokémon came out. After letting them out, Dawn was amazed at how much bigger Paul's Pokémon was to hers. All of Paul's Pokémon (except for Luxray) turned to Dawn's Pokémon glared at Dawn's. Prinplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom backed away in fear. Mamoswine and Prinplup, who were the only ones who had a chance against standing up to Paul's team, got up and readied themselves for an attack. Mamoswine swung its tusks at them and Prinplup leaned towards the enemies, trying to intimidate them.

"Um…guys, let's not try to get into a huge fight now," Dawn said, trying to prevent a fight from happening. But it was too late. Mamoswine launched an Ice Shard at Ursaring and Prinplup shot an Ice Beam at Gliscor. Soon enough, a fight broke out (A/N: well, it was more of an assault. Dawn's Pokémon were overpowered). "Hey, cut it out!" Dawn shouted. She leaned back when a Hyper Beam flew by her.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Paul was outside of the house he was staying at. He was helping Robb pick some berries. He saw a boat in the distance, heading towards the main island of the Sunmoon Islands. He noticed a Hyper Beam flying into the sky. "That must be some Pokémon," Robb muttered.

"Yeah. I had an Ursaring with that kind of power," Paul said.

"Really? Well, what happened?"

"I…I have to give it up."

"Why?"

"It wasn't powerful enough."

"Oh, well I don't think it should matter whether a Pokémon is strong or not."

"You're not the only one who keeps telling me that. My mom…my older brother…the gym leaders…"

"Maybe you should listen to him."

"Maybe they should mind their own business," Paul said, rather angrily. Robb was taken back by it, but he shrugged it off.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Back on the ship, many of the ship crewmembers were able to calm the two Pokémon groups down. Dawn had returned Paul's Pokémon to their Poké Balls to prevent further conflicts. "Oh man, what has Paul been teaching you guys?" she asked herself. She then turned to Mamoswine and Prinplup. "You two, you both know better than to start fights with other Pokémon!" she scolded. "We were very close to being thrown off the ship!"

Prinplup was sorry for what she has done. Mamoswine, however, turned away, acting snobbish. "Mamoswine, don't give me that!" she scolded.

"_I think those Pokémon deserve it_," Mamoswine muttered, snobbishly. "_You saw the way they looked at us._" Mamoswine turned around and noticed that Dawn was giving her a mean glare. "I'm giving you a look Mamoswine," she said, sternly. "Are you going to attack me?"

"_Maybe_," replied Mamoswine. Dawn said nothing more. Fighting with Mamoswine would be hopeless.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Back at Canalave City, Regina and Reggie were furiously stomping over to the harbor, following Dawn to the Sunmoon Islands. Regina was angrier than ever before. "How dare that Dawn goes off by herself to find Paul. Yesterday, she said Paul should solve his problems by himself. Now she's gone!" she shouted, furiously.

"Why she would do such a thing after chewing you out?" Reggie asked.

"I don't know, but clearly, she thinks she can do a better job of taking care of Paul then I can! And now thanks to her, we're going to lose even more time!"

"Don't worry mom, I'm sure we'll make it back in time."

"Um…mom…I don't think…"

"Well, I'm going to follow her to the Sunmoon Islands. Hurry up and let's go!"

Reggie continuously tried to explain to Regina that what she was thinking was not accurate, but she refused to listen.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

"_Attention passengers, we are now arriving at the Sunmoon Islands. Please gather your belongings and prepare for departure."_

After four hours of voyaging on water, the ship was sailing into the harbor of the first Sunmoon Island, the Resort Island. It was the main island in that it was the largest island out of the eight islands. The island was home to the Sunmoon Island Resort and Spa, a sprawling five-star hotel resort with rooms and bungalows that always have a view of the ocean. It was a great spot for tourists and thrill seekers.

The resort also offered ferries to the other islands, where many excursions took place such as zip-lining, boating, skiing, and many others.

Of course, Dawn wasn't here for fun. She was on a mission. The ship dropped anchor in the ocean nearby the harbor. The harbor wasn't big enough for the ship, so they had to use 'tenders' (nautical term for 'boats that carry you to the beach') to ferry everybody to the docks.

After the short ferry ride, Dawn walked onto the dock and then began walking alongside the beach. "Okay, these are the Sunmoon Islands. Paul is hiding on one of these islands," she muttered to herself. She was about to take off, but her stomach began growling. "Oh right," she moaned. "I didn't have breakfast this morning. I'm starving. I have to get something to eat. Okay…lunch first and then look for Paul."

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

"_Dad's going to get a better job. Taking care of you is a big burden on my part," the dad confessed._

"_Stop that! Don't say such things!" Regina cried. Paul really did feel hurt by that comment._

"_Well, I tell it like it is," said the dad. "This family is holding me back on bigger things in life."_

"_Just get out!" Regina shouted._

_The dad took another glance at Paul. "I know you as a failing trainer and a failing son!" Paul's dad said, rather harshly._

"_GET OUT!" Regina shouted. She then threw a flower vase at Paul's dad's head, making him run out the door. Paul felt like he was stabbed in the heart. He felt like crying._

_Regina slammed the door shut. She got down on her knees. She did her best to suppress her tears, but it was no good. "Why? Where did I go wrong?" Regina asked, crying._

"_I'm…I'm a bad…son?" Paul asked himself. Regina got up and gave her son a big hug. "Don't listen to him. He's an idiot. He's just some total stranger now!" she continued sobbing._

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

"Yo!" shouted a voice.

Paul shook his head and came back down to Earth. "What? Did you say something?" he asked.

"Man, you have been looking out into space all day. What's with you?" Robb asked.

"I…I was just thinking about the time my dad left us," Paul said.

"Oh…you never mentioned your dad."

"That's because no one in my family likes him."

"What did he do?"

"I already said too much."

"You know you can tell me."

"Sorry, but I don't like going back on it."

Robb, realizing that Paul would refuse to tell him, decided to drop it. He wanted to move onto another subject. "So anyway…got a girlfriend?" asked Robb, suddenly.

"Of course not," Paul replied. "Why would I?"

"Well…why not? You're 15, right? You should be bagging some honeys by now."

Paul said nothing, but he turned his face away. "Look at me, Paul!" smiled Robb. Paul continued to look away. "Awwww…you do have a girlfriend…" Robb sang.

"I don't have a girlfriend!" denied Paul. "But…she is…kind of…a girl that…I occasionally hang out with."

"So…you like her?"

"She's somebody I hang out with!"

"Does she like you back?"

"I doubt that. She thinks I'm some heartless jerk."

"Why does she think that? What have you ever done to her?"

"I don't know. Or…maybe there was that one time when I yelled at her for almost killing me when she was trying to teach me how to swim."

"You don't know how to swim?"

"I do know. Actually, she's done a lot for me. She cheered me on in my first battle against Fantina, she taught me how to swim again, and she got me another rematch against Fantina…"

"Wow…maybe she loves you."

"No, it's just how she is. She's just a nice person."

Paul then got up from his seat and began packing his stuff. "Where are you doing?" Robb asked.

"Hey…what kind of Pokémon lives here?" Paul asked. "Ah, never mind. I'll find out on my own."

"What are you doing?" Robb asked again.

Paul then headed towards the front door. "Thanks for your hospitality," he said. "I think I should get going now." Paul then walked out of the door and into the forest. Robb was a bit surprised by this. However, he then had an evil smirk on his face. Robb looked out the window, watching Paul head towards the ocean.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Dawn was still on the Resort part of the Sunmoon Islands. She was walking around, asking the tourists if they have seen 'a purple-headed boy with a scowl on his face'. Sadly, nobody had seen him. Dawn was losing patience and confidence by the minute. Prinplup was walking beside her, helping to pass out fliers. On the flier, Dawn drew a picture of Paul to help (though, she drew it very poorly).

She sat down on a nearby bench underneath the shade of a huge palm tree. She had been searching for nearly four hours now. "Ooohhh, this is hard work," she groaned.

"_Prinplup_," Prinplup moaned as it rubbed its feet.

"There are eight islands here! We'll never cover it all in time." Dawn lowered her head in disappointment. But then…she had an idea. "Wait a minute!" she exclaimed. "I can just use my Pokémon and Paul's Pokémon to cover the islands! Why didn't I think of that before?" Dawn asked herself.

She got up and pulled out all of the Poké Balls she was carrying. She was about to throw them up when she remembered the incident on the ship. "Um…maybe Paul's Pokémon should stay out of the search," she muttered to herself. She put back Paul's Poké Balls and threw hers in the air. "Alright guys, you got to help me out!" she said. Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, and Ambipom appeared in front of her. They looked around and saw that they were on a tropical beach. They were immediately excited. "Okay guys, now listen up…"

She was interrupted when her Pokémon began running out towards the beach. "Wait! Where are you going?!?" asked Dawn. "This isn't a vacation! I have a job for you guys!" It was no use. The Pokémon began playing in the sand and the water. "Oh great…" Dawn moaned sadly. "We are not going to get back in time."

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Paul was at the place he first arrived at the Berry Island. He wanted to journey to the main islands. Unfortunately, getting across the water without being killed by the Sharpedo was a big problem. Paul sat down on the beach and began thinking up of a plan. "Let's see…how am I going to cross this water?" asked Paul. He looked around for anything that he could use for a raft or a boat or something!

He looked up and saw the main islands again. They weren't far apart from each other, but again…the Sharpedo. Paul continued to look out at the water. Then, he looked into his pocket and found a Poké Ball.

"Hey!" shouted a voice. Paul looked over and saw Robb pushing a wooden row boat in the water. "You know, those Sharpedo will kill you in an instant."

"I know that!" replied Paul.

"Hop in and I'll give you a lift to the island."

"Well…I guess since I don't have a choice."

Paul helped Robb push the boat into the ocean. The two hoped inside. Robb began rowing towards the island. "So Paul, what are you going to do now?" Robb asked.

"I guess I can start heading back towards Hearthome City for my gym battle," Paul responded.

"You're going to get your Pokémon back?" asked Robb.

"No. I'll find some new ones and train them to my expectations. Maybe I work on some new training methods that I was thinking about using."

Suddenly, something hit the end of the boat and spun it around and around. "Whoa!" shouted Robb. "What was that?" The two frantically looked around and saw a blue fin arise on the surface of the water before heading back in. "Oh great, it's a Sharpedo…" Paul shouted, angrily.

Sharpedo swam to the surface and bared its sharp fangs at the two boaters. "Watch out! He's going to attack again!" Robb shouted. Sharpedo lowered its head and charged fiercely at the two. It used Skull Bash against the boat, nearly sending the two overboard. "Wow, that Sharpedo sure is persistent," Robb mentioned.

As Sharpedo was going for another attack, Paul suddenly remembered something. It was back at the Grand Lake Resort, when Dawn was teaching him how to swim.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Now, it's time for your first lesson."_

"_And that is...what?" Paul asked._

"_Well…let's see…" Dawn was beginning to hesitate. "Um…how long you can hold your breath?" she asked. "I want you to take a deep breath and see how long you can hold it for."_

"_Do I have to put my head underwater?" Paul asked._

"_Yes," Dawn said. "Don't worry. I won't do anything to you."_

"_Well…okay then," Paul said. He took a deep breath and then he placed his head underwater. Dawn began counting off the seconds. A few seconds later…Paul suddenly came up. "That wasn't even five seconds!" Dawn said._

"_I got nervous, alright!" Paul shouted._

"_Paul, nothing is going to happen if you just calm down," Dawn said._

"_It's just that every time I try placing my head underwater, I think of when I was a kid," Paul said._

"_Well just…" Dawn began. She stopped when she saw Prinplup on the shore. "Hey, I know how to make you get over your fear," she said._

"_Huh?"_

"_The reason you don't want to be underwater is because you're afraid a Pokémon might try and sweep you away, like that Floatzel in your memory."_

"_Okay…I guess," Paul said._

"_So I have an idea that will help you get over it and to show you that swimming can be fun," Dawn said. She got out of the water, walked up to Prinplup, and began whispering something to her. Paul was confused. "What is she doing?" Paul asked himself._

_Prinplup looked at Paul. She looked confused but she agreed…to whatever Dawn was talking about. She then jumped into the water and she briskly swam towards Paul. "Whatever you do, just hold on tight!" Dawn shouted._

"_What?" Paul asked. He was caught off-guard when Prinplup appeared and started carrying Paul on his back. Prinplup began swimming swiftly with Paul, who was surprised and scared at the same time. "What are you doing?!" he shouted._

"_Just hang on tight!" Dawn shouted._

_Prinplup then began going into the main lake, jumping up and down, in and out of the water with Paul on her back. "Knock it off!" Paul shouted to Prinplup. Prinplup just ignored him and continued along its high-speed path. "Please stop," Paul said. He felt his grip loosening up. "Oh no," he said. Then suddenly, his hands slipped and he fell into the water. Prinplup stopped and looked behind her to see Paul drowning. "Oh no," Dawn said._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

"I think I got an idea," Paul said. Paul jumped onto the edge of the boat and waited for Sharpedo to come back. "What are you doing?!? You're going to fall!"

"I know. I'm hoping for that!"

Sharpedo quickly turned around and charged straight for the boat. "See ya, Robb!" Paul shouted. The Sharpedo hit the boat, sending Paul flying into the air. Paul saw the Sharpedo and grabbed its fin. He held on tight. But once his hands grabbed his fin, Paul felt a sharp pain in his palm. It felt like something cut into his palms. "_Oh crap, I forgot! Sharpedo has Rough Skin!_" he thought.

Despite the horrible abrasions, Paul held on tight as he rode on the back of Sharpedo. Sharpedo continuously jumped in and out of the water. It was trying to shake Paul off.

"_Get off my back!_" Sharpedo shouted, angrily.

"You're not losing me that easily!" he said.

"_Oh…yeah! Watch me!"_

Sharpedo then went faster and faster while jumping in and out of the water. Paul wouldn't let go. Robb watched one as Paul was struggling to hang on. "Paul crazy to do something like this," he remarked. "Who was dumb enough to teach him that?"

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After several hours of running around, Dawn was finally able to grab all of her Pokémon. She was exhausted. "Whoa…man you guys wore me out," Dawn panted, heavily. She looked up and saw the sun setting. "Oh man, we burned away another day!" she groaned.

"Yes, thanks to you!" shouted a voice.

"Huh?" Dawn asked.

Dawn turned around and saw Reggie and a very angry Regina looking at her. "Oh…hi Regina…" squeaked Dawn.

"So, you thought you could just find Paul all on your own?" Regina asked, angrily. "How dare you run off on us?!? Do you have any idea how much time we wasted trying to find you when we should be looking for my little boy?"

"Well…I…I really want to find Paul before he gets banned again. And…I figured it would be faster if…"

"If what? Do you think I'm some ball-n-chain?" Regina asked.

"Well…you did freak out a lot when we were looking for him back in Hearthome City," Dawn said.

"I was just worried about my son!" protested Regina.

"I'm worried about Paul too!"

"Really? Then tell me…have you made any progress on finding him?"

"Oh…umm…well…"

"I thought so," Regina said.

"Hey, I bet you didn't make any more success than I did!" Dawn shouted.

"That's because I was looking for you!"

"Okay, both of you! Shut up!" Reggie shouted, angrily.

Dawn and Regina looked at him. He never got angry before. "Alright look! I get it! You both want to help Paul return to the gym before he loses! But will arguing really make things go quicker?!? Who knows where Paul is? But you two need to stop fighting and work together! I'm sure we'll find Paul faster that way!"

The two looked at each other. "Well…I do care about Paul," Regina said.

"I really want him to win," Dawn said.

"Look, maybe we overreacted a little bit."

"_We_?!? You were the one who went cra…"

"Ah-hum!" coughed Reggie.

"You know what…maybe I shouldn't have taken off without you guys," Dawn said.

"I'm sorry Dawn," said Regina.

"I'm sorry too," Dawn said.

"Good, now unfortunately we lost a day, but that's okay," Reggie said. "We're going to work hard tomorrow. We're going to get Paul back to the gym before time runs out!"

"Yeah!" Regina and Reggie shouted.

Little did they know, somebody was watching the. She sat on the balcony of her room, using special goggles that allowed her to zoom into Dawn. "Oh great…it's her again…" she muttered to herself. "What is she doing here? She'll get in the way of me making some money, not that Team Galactic isn't already." She continued looking around Dawn, Regina, and Reggie. "Fortunately, I don't see the other two brats. Maybe she won't be much of a problem after all."

She then noticed the Mamoswine sleeping on the sandy shore. "Wow…that's a big behemoth," she continued muttering. She zoomed in and her glasses gave her the specifics on Mamoswine. "Hmmm…impressive. My client was looking for a Mamoswine. Maybe this will satisfy the client's demand." She put her goggles away and looked on as Dawn was trying her best to round her Pokémon up.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: **I just love using cliffhangers! It keeps everybody on their seats, anxiously waiting for the next chapter!

So it seems that Dawn and Regina have made up…for now. Will the two be able to find Paul in time to get him back in time for his gym battle? And will Paul be able to tame Sharpedo? Who was the woman watching Dawn, Regina, and Reggie? And what secret does Robb carry with him?


	12. Seaside Galaxy: Part 4

"Seaside Galaxy"

By narutofreak14

**D****isclaimer: **Although I own Pokémon Platinum for my Nintendo DS, I do not own any of the Pokémon characters, games, names, or any of the other cool stuff. They all belong to Nintendo and Game Freak. Also, this fanfiction was made for fun and not for cash (unfortunately).

**Note: **If you have played Pokémon Platinum, you might recognize one character in this story.

**0o0o0 Part 4 0o0o0**

Out at sea, a giant Sharpedo jumped out from the water. On its back was a 15-year-old purple-headed boy, hanging onto its fin. It was Paul. He's been holding on for about a good thirty minutes now. "_Damn it, get off me!_" Sharpedo shouted.

"Never!" Paul shouted back. He winced as the pain in his hand continued to grow. As Sharpedo was speeding towards the island, the Rough Skin punctured Paul's hands. "_I can't take this pain anymore!_" Paul though to himself. He looked around and saw some rocks against one of the Sunmoon Islands. "That's it!" he exclaimed. He let go of the fin and pulled himself forward. He placed his hands over Sharpedo's eyes, blinding him. "_Hey what are you doing?!?_" Sharpedo asked, angrily. "_Stop it! I can't see anything!_"

"Good!" Paul shouted.

The Sharpedo began weaving left to right. He couldn't see anything. Paul hung on as Sharpedo headed towards a huge rock. Paul let go of his eyes. "_I can see again!_" Sharpedo shouted, happily. The happiness was short-lived once he rammed into the rock full-speed. Sharpedo was knocked unconscious. The impact was hard enough to send Paul flying through the air. He landed in the sand of the small beach nearby. "Ooohhh…" he groaned. "Well, at least that's over now."

Paul got up and looked around. He saw a Poké Ball buried in the sand. It must have fallen out while Paul was flying. Paul glanced at the Poké Ball and then saw that Sharpedo was still knocked out. Wasting no time, Paul scurried over to the Poké Ball. "Poké Ball, get Sharpedo now!" he shouted, as he threw it in the air. The Poké Ball landed on Sharpedo's head and opened up. A red light took him inside. The Poké Ball fell into the water and began bobbing around.

After a few minutes, the red light in the center turned off. Sharpedo was officially captured! Paul got up on his feet and looked at the Poké Ball floating in the water. He reached down and picked it up from the water. Suddenly, he dropped the Ball in the sand as he felt extreme pain. He fell to his knees and looked at his hands. His hands had deep cuts and scrapes all over. Some of the cuts began to bleed. Paul winced at the extreme pain. He placed his hands underneath his armpits. "Damn Rough Skin…I can't take this," he groaned. "I better find a Pokémon Center and quick!"

Paul collected the Poké Ball and placed it in his pocket. He immediately began running into town. Little did he know, a man with a long brown trench coat was following him silently. He pulled a tape recorder and brought to his mouth. "Looker Report Number 37: Location Sunmoon Islands: I am in pursuit of possible Team Galactic suspect," he said. "This suspect was last seen wrestling a Sharpedo. According to his complaining, he seemed to have suffered abrasions to his hands."

Paul and the coated man soon arrived in the town. They past a sign: "Welcome to Entres Island of the Sunmoon Islands."

"Hmm…so that's where I am," Paul muttered to himself. He bit his tongue to help ease the pain in his hands. He continued walking towards the Pokémon Center. He carefully took out the Poké Ball in his pocket. "Hmmm…I wonder if Sharpedo is worth keeping." Paul then out his Pokédex to look up Sharpedo. He began pressing buttons on the Pokédex. The screen showed Sharpedo and the moves he knew: Skull Bash, Surf, Hydro Pump, and Crunch. "Hmmm…well it knows Surf," he continued muttering to himself. "So now I can get around the islands. Crunch is a Dark-type attack perfect for Fantina. I guess I'll keep it."

Soon enough, the man with the brown coat and Paul arrived at the Pokémon Center. The man walked inside and saw Paul at the counter with Nurse Joy. He ran to a nearby seat and pulled out a newspaper. He covered his face as he listened on to the conversation.

"How can I help you, sir?" Joy asked.

"I need to check on my new Sharpedo. He suffered a really nasty concussion," Paul answered. He handed Nurse Joy the Poké Ball. "I'll check up on him."

"Oh…and…do you work on human injuries too?" Paul asked.

"Huh?"

Paul then held up his red hands at Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy jumped back in her seats. "Oh my!"

"Yeah…while I was catching Sharpedo, I accidentally grabbed its skin," explained Paul.

"Oh my, those are some deep abrasions. Here, come with me to the back. I got something for that." Nurse Joy then escorted Paul to the back room.

The man in the brown coat continued to spy on Paul, as Nurse Joy applied an ointment to Paul's wounds. Paul took a deep breath as the ointment burned away at his wounds. "Just a little bit longer," Nurse Joy told him. "Its too keep you from becoming infected." She then wrapped Paul's hands in bandages. "There you go! All set!" she said, happily.

Paul lifted his hands up and inspected his hands. "Hmmmm…" he snorted. He moved his fingers around, happy that he can move them without pain. "How does it feel?" Nurse Joy asked.

"It still hurts a little bit," Paul muttered.

"Your hand should be better in a few days. Now I better go and check up on your Sharpedo."

Nurse Joy got up from her seat and led Paul back to the lobby. He suspiciously eyed the man reading his newspaper. "_I don't like the looks of him,_" he thought to himself.

"Excuse me Paul," Joy said. Paul turned to her. She had Sharpedo's Poké Ball in her hands. "Sharpedo is all healed-up."

"Thanks," Paul said as he took the Poké Ball from her.

"Note: the suspect is now picking up his Pokémon," the man wearing the brown coat into his recorder.

"Who's the suspect?" asked a voice. Paul pulled down the newspaper and stared the man right in the eyes. "Who are you, brown coat? You've been following me since I caught Sharpedo."

"_Oh no! My cover has been blown!_" the man in the brown coat thought to himself. He figured that he might as well come clean. He got up and cleared his throat. "Young man, my name…no! My codename is Looker," he said.

"Looker?" asked Paul. "That's a horrible codename (A/N: Seriously, it IS a horrible name…'Handsome' was much better)."

"Nonetheless, I am a member of the International Police. And you young man, are under suspicion of being a part of Team Galactic's sinister plans."

Paul was confused. "What?!? You're an idiot, you know that?" Paul asked, angrily. "I'm not a Team Galactic member."

"Then, you won't me asking a few questions," Looker said.

"Back off!"

"Sir, just give me some answers!"

"I don't know anything! Get lost!"

Paul then began running upstairs to the rooms, leaving Looker by himself. "Hmmm…I know that boy has to have some connection to Team Galactic."

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**PAUL GETS BANNED AGAIN IN: 4 DAYS, 23 HOURS, and 36 MINUTES…**

The next morning after getting some sleep, Paul woke up and got dressed, ready for another day of catching a new team of Pokémon.

He walked through the lobby of the Pokémon Center and was about to walk out the door, when suddenly…

"Hey you!" shouted a familiar voice.

"_Oh great…_" Paul thought to himself.

He turned around…and Looker stomped over to his direction. "I knew you had something to do with this and now I have proof!" boomed Looker, loudly.

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked.

Looker shoved a newspaper in his face. Paul's eyes opened wide! On the front cover was a mug shot of a man who looked very similar to Paul, with long purple hair and a scowl look on his face. He even had the same name! The newspaper article was about the robbery of a legendary stone that was supposed to contain untold power. "Well Paul, I guess you're not as innocent as you look…as if you looked innocent to begin with!" Looker said.

Paul shook his head, coming back down to Earth. He quickly snatched the paper from his hands and rolled it up. "Look, I admit the picture and the article makes you think I'm some sort of bad guy, but the man on the paper…is not me," protested Paul.

"Yeah…sure," Looker sneered.

"Listen, I got Pokémon to catch. I don't have to deal with your crap. So, goodbye."

Paul turned around and walked out the door. Looker was slowly following him, but suddenly, Paul turned back around and looked at him straight in the eye. "Oh, and if I see or think that you're following me, I'm going to sick Sharpedo on you!" threatened Paul. Looker backed away in shock. Clearly, Paul wasn't afraid to threaten an International police officer. "Okay then." Paul then began walking out onto the beach. He crumbled up the newspaper and threw it aside. "How long did mom keep that from me?!?" he asked himself, angrily.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dawn, Reggie, and Regina were on the Resort Island of the Sunmoon Islands. They spend the night at the luxurious hotel, and were now using it as their 'headquarters' (A/N: as Regina calls it).

The three got up early, had breakfast, and headed to different parts of the hotel grounds, each giving out fliers with Paul's face on it. They kept asking random people if they have seen Paul. So far, no one has. They continued this until they were completely out of fliers.

The three met up at the hotel's five-star restaurant for lunch, after their search on the hotel grounds. "Well, that's all the fliers we had," said Dawn.

"Hopefully, somebody will find him and recognize him," Reggie added.

The two looked over at Regina and saw how depressed she was. "Um…hey, I'm sure Paul's okay," she said, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, Paul's been by himself for a long time without any problems," Reggie added.

"Still…I don't want Paul to lose everything he's worked hard for," groaned Regina. "He's going to forfeit everything just because of some time limit."

"Well, we still have five days. All the posters are distributed. So, what we can do now is wait for somebody to give us a lead."

"I hope it comes quick."

"Well, in the meantime, let's think about something else," Dawn said, trying to change the subject.

"Okay," agreed Reggie. "Ummm…let's see…"

Suddenly, something caught Regina's attention. An old man was sitting right beside them, reading a newspaper. The picture on the front cover worried her a bit. It was a man with shoulder-length purple hair dressed in a Team Galactic outfit. Regina scooted a little closer to the edge of her seat. "Sir, can't I read that once you're done?" Regina asked.

"Here, go ahead and take it," the old man replied, handing her the newspaper.

Regina swiped it from his hands and began reading the article. The headline read: "RAIDOS STONE STOLEN! TEAM GALACTIC SUSPECTED!"

"What's that mom?" Reggie asked. Both Reggie and Regina were shocked at the man on the front page. Dawn looked over and tried to get a glimpse. "What is it?" asked Dawn.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Regina said, suddenly. She pulled the newspaper and hid the front page behind her. "Come on, let me see!" pleaded Dawn.

"I don't think you should," commented Reggie.

"Is that Team Galactic?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, please I don't want you to look at this! It'll shame our family."

Dawn was able to swipe the newspaper from Regina's hands. Her eyes opened wide when she saw the front cover. It was a man that looked so much like Paul, from his long purple hair to his usual scowl expression. Regina swiped the paper back from Dawn and crumbled it up instantly. "Regina is there something you're not telling me?" asked Dawn.

Dawn saw that Regina was becoming very depressed. "What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"I was hoping we wouldn't cross paths again…with him!" she shouted, loudly. Everyone in the restaurant looked their way, making Reggie and Dawn feel uncomfortable. "Mom, we should probably go outside," Reggie said, escorting the depressed mom outside of the restaurant. Dawn followed them closely.

The two sat Regina down onto a bench outside of the restaurant. "Regina, please tell me the truth. The man on that newspaper looks too much like Paul. Is…Paul a Team Galactic member?" Dawn asked.

Regina took a deep breath. "Dawn…I think it's time we told you the truth about our family," she sighed. "The man on that newspaper has the same look and name as Paul…but he's an entirely different person."

"Who is he?" Dawn asked.

"It was…" continued Regina. She continued taking deep breaths. Reggie stepped in front of Dawn. "That Paul is my father…and her husband."

Dawn was speechless as she took in the words just spoken. "_So…that man on the newspaper is Paul and Reggie's mysterious father,_" Dawn thought. "And…he's a Team Galactic member?"

"He's a Galactic Executive Commander," continued Regina. "That's the second-highest rank on Team Galactic next to being the actual leader. He was simply a grunt when he and I met, although I didn't know about it at the time. Because of it, he and I fell in love with each other. And our love is what created Reggie and Paul."

Regina began to put her hands on her head as she bend over and stare at the ground. "I don't know what happened. One night, he told me that he used to be a great Team Galactic member and the leader wanted him back to be a Commander. He then said some cold words to Paul and me. It really hurt Paul, so I threw him out of the house. He never came back after that. I hoped that I'd never see him again."

"Why was Paul named after him?" Dawn asked.

"At first, it's because Paul Sr. said that he looked so much like him when he was a child," continued Regina. "Later he told me that he wants Paul to be just like him…and I mean _like _him."

"You mean…he wants Paul Jr. to be a Team Galactic member too?"

"If you ever seen the way Paul treats his Pokémon, he's very close to being like his father. His father joined Team Galactic because he wanted to obtain powerful Pokémon beyond any means necessary," explained Regina. "Paul doesn't know that his father is a Team Galactic member. I know Paul wants powerful Pokémon too, so the only thing I can do now is keep that information away from him. Paul must never know about what his dad is doing right now and why."

"You're afraid that Paul's going to end up in Teal Galactic like his dad?" asked Dawn.

"I'm worried that Paul would become as cold and mean as his father. I don't want that to happen," admitted Regina.

"Paul's never going to end up a Team Galactic member," reassured Dawn.

"I wish I can take your word for it. But Dawn, you have no idea what Paul acts like at home. I always see him treating his Pokémon like objects he has power over. And every time I tell him to treat them better, he would just tell me to mind my own business. I really…REALLY wish he wouldn't end up like his dad. But now that this shows up…"

"Well…maybe Paul Sr. won't get to meet Paul Jr.," Dawn replied.

"Look mom, the best thing we can hope for is for the two Paul's to not run into each other," said Reggie.

"What if Paul sees this?" Regina asked, pointing to the newspaper.

"Here's an idea…what if we don't find in time, he loses his chance at the gym leader, and he becomes part of an evil organization?" Dawn asked. Regina's eyes opened wide. "Exactly. If you really don't want Paul to find about this, then we have to continue our search and find him before anyone else does!"

Regina lifted her head up. This time, she was smiling. "Yeah, you're right!" she said, happily. "Sitting here and crying about it, isn't going to solve anything! We have to find Paul Jr.…and quickly!"

"Yeah!" Dawn and Reggie shouted, happily. The three then went back to their hotel room, hoping for someone to come with answers.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: **Yeah, I was kind of having writer's block for this story. I wanted to incorporate Pokemon Hunter J and Team Galactic in this, but I guess it's better for the next chapter.

Dawn and friends spend the next two days searching the islands for Paul. Paul spends the days catching new Pokémon. Pokemon Hunter J spends it stalking Dawn and Team Galactic steals monumental stones for…whatever it is that they are using them for.

To take a break, Dawn, Regina, and Reggie decide to stop by a bathhouse for a hot bath. Coincidentally, Paul Jr. does too…and he just happens to enter the same bathing area as Dawn. Only bad, perverted, awkward situations, can come from this.


	13. Seaside Galaxy: Part 5

"Seaside Galaxy"

By narutofreak14

**D****isclaimer: **Although I own Pokémon Platinum for my Nintendo DS, I do not own any of the Pokémon characters, games, names, or any of the other cool stuff. They all belong to Nintendo and Game Freak. Also, this fanfiction was made for fun and not for cash (unfortunately).

**Notes:**

-I'm many of you have already heard by now, but for those that haven't: **It's Official! Pokémon Gold and Silver remakes are coming to the Nintendo DS!** After years of playing Pokémon ShinyGold and waiting, Nintendo and GameFreak have confirmed that in late 2009, Pokémon Heart Gold and Soul Silver are coming to the DS! I can't wait to see them!

**0o0o0 Part 5 0o0o0**

The Sunmoon Islands were not only a hot tourist destination spot, but three of the islands were also home to the shrines of the Three Legendary Stones: the Raidos Stone, the Moltei Stone, and the Suicuno Stone. To the island natives, they were scared stones that protected the islands and made it a clean, peaceful place to live. To the Sunmoon Resort Executives, they were a big, moneymaking tourist spot. Many scientists analyzed that the stones were made of an unknown, capable of destructive power. Therefore, the Stones were heavily guarded in their stone shrines.

But the recent theft of the Raidos Stone has alarmed everybody. Since Team Galactic were the culprits, everyone was scared as to what use did they have in mind. The natives believed that an evil force was coming. The Sunmoon Resort Executives were worried about the huge loss of money they were going to lose. Because of the theft, security was now very tight.

Nonetheless, the island tours continued and it still had the remaining stones as stops. A tour group was on Suicuno Island, where the Suicuno Shrine was placed. It was a large group, with thirty-five people armed with cameras and guidebooks. The tour guide led them to the shrine. "And this is the legendary Suicuno Shrine, where you can see the Suicuno Stone basking and shining in the sunlight," explained the tour guide. "It is speculated that the stone contained the power of a thousand blizzards. It was said to have caused the great big Ice Age that occurred…if you believe that."

The tour guide stopped speaking to allow the tourists to take pictures and gaze at the stone. However, he was suspicious of one of the tourists. He had long purple hair tied up in a ponytail. Not to mention that he also had a Stunktank beside him. "_The man looks so much like the Paul from the newspaper. He even has a Stuntank. But he's been very kind and courteous since the beginning of the tour,_" the tour guide thought to himself.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Meanwhile, on another island, several Team Galactic members (wearing disguises) had several remote bombs set up in a circle. Commanders Jupiter, Saturn, and Mars were overlooking the situation. "This better work," one of them muttered.

"Of course it will work!" scolded Commander Jupiter. "Commander Executive Paul says it will!"

After placing and arming the explosives, the Team Galactic members quickly hid behind some boulders. "Ready?" asked Mars. Jupiter and Saturn nodded their heads. Mars took out a set of binoculars and looked over to the next island over: Suicuno Island. She focused on the purple-headed man.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Back on Suicuno Island, the purple-headed man continued taking pictures of the shrine. He then leaned backwards, cracking his spine. "Man, all that walking is making me tired," he said aloud.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jupiter saw him through the binoculars. "That's the signal," she muttered. She turned to her colleagues. "Fire away!" Mars and Jupiter covered their heads and ears as Saturn pressed the button on the remote.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A huge explosion went off on the island mountain. Many of the guests began screaming. "Team Galactic's at it again!" one shouted. Suddenly, purple gas began to engulf the tourists and the shrine. Everyone began coughing and choking on the purple gas. "It's the man and his Stunktank!" the guide shouted. "I have to stop him from taking the stone."

The guide ran through the thick smoke. He stretched his arms out to help find the shrine. Soon, the smoke cleared away. The guide and all of the tourists turned to the shrine. The Suicuno Stone was gone. And the purple-headed man and his Stunktank disappeared.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**PAUL GETS BANNED IN THREE DAYS**

Two days later, the news of the Team Galactic theft was still on everybody's mind. The only remaining stone left was the Moltei Stone…and that was now under very heavy security. Guards surrounded it twenty-four hours, nothing can come near it or fly over it, and tour groups were no longer able to travel up to the stone, which is costing the resort executives lots of money.

Paul was on the Resort Island. In the last two days, he and Sharpedo were busy training and catching newer, stronger Pokémon. Right now, he and his new Shiftry were busy fighting against a huge wild Drapion. "Alright Shiftry, use Razor Leaf!" Paul commanded.

Shiftry then swung its leafy hands, but instead of sharp, razor-edged leafs, his hand began to glow brightly. "What are you doing?" Paul asked. Instead, Shiftry was using Sucker Punch, which connected right on Drapion's head. "That's not what I told you to do!" Paul shouted.

Shiftry just shrugged it off as Drapion got back on its hind legs. He rose up, leaned its head backwards, and fired an X-mark towards Shiftry. "Shiftry, dodge and use Leaf Storm!" Paul demanded again.

While Paul was battling Drapion, a mysterious figure in a brown coat was watching from up the trees. He took out a tape recorder. "Looker Report Number 57: Suspect is attempting to catch a wild Drapion," he muttered into the tape recorder.

Shiftry tried moving quickly, but he wasn't quick enough and the X-Scissor attack got him in the face. Shiftry shakes off the attack and sends a hurricane of razor-edged leafs towards Drapion. Drapion reeled in pain as the leaves cut his body up. Drapion drooped over.

Paul quickly took out a Poké Ball. "Poké Ball, good get it!" he shouted. The Poké Ball opened up and sucked in Drapion. The Ball fell to the floor and began shaking around. The red light then turned off, signifying a successful capture.

Paul walked up to the Poké Ball and picked it up. "It looked strong," he remarked. Then, he took out his black Pokédex. "But let's see what moves it's capable of using." He took the Poké Ball and placed it underneath the Pokédex. It immediately began scanning Drapion. It then displayed its move set: Bug Bite, Poison Fang, Cross Poison, and X-Scissor. "Hmm…seems powerful. It's a keeper." Paul puts Drapion's Poké Ball in his pocket. He then turned to Shiftry.

"You! Why were you disobeying me?" Paul asked Shiftry angrily. Shiftry just scoffed and looked away. "Oh, now you're not talking to me?" Paul asked. "You've been doing this ever since I captured you. Am I doing something wrong?"

"_Obviously,_" Shiftry finally replied.

"Oh my god, you can talk!" Paul shouted, sarcastically. "Someone give him a cookie!"

"_Enough!_" boomed Shiftry. "_Both Sharpedo and I have consulted with each other and we think that…well, you would deny everything._"

"Deny what? What does this have to do with you not following my orders?" Paul asked.

"_If you are really that stupid…_" Shiftry said. "_Just keep doing what you're doing. Soon enough, that new Drapion will disobey you as well._"

"Whatever," scoffed Paul. He then returned Shiftry into his Poké Ball. "Hmmm…"

Paul then turned the other way. He began walking towards the hotel. Now that he had Sharpedo with Surf, he was able to go to the Resort Island and stay at the hotel. Of course, he had very low money, but he had something planned to remedy that problem.

As he headed to the hotel resort, Paul climbed up a small hill. He winced at the pain he felt in his shoulder. He began punching down on his shoulders, hoping to make the pain go away, but it was no good. "My shoulders have been killing me ever since I began catching new Pokémon," he complained. "I had to climb mountains and swim against currents. Hopefully, the hotel's five-star spa center actually has five-star healing."

The brown-coated man continued following Paul. "Looker Report Number 57 continued: The suspect is an idiot. He is also heading to the hot springs. I am in pursuit!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Regina was beginning to feel depressed. Unfortunately, she had the latest issue of "The Sunmoon Gazette" and the big-ticket issue: the theft of the Suicuno stone. Reggie, Dawn, and her Prinplup and Pachirisu were by her side, reading along with her. "Wow…so Team Galactic stole another stone?" Reggie asked.

"They'll probably try to steal the last stone," Dawn added.

Regina threw the newspaper to the ground and covered her face. "Hey, hey, don't worry mom," Reggie said, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sure Paul is just fine," Dawn said.

"But I'm worried about what my husband is doing with the three stones," sobbed Regina.

"Mom, I think you're just stressed out," Reggie said.

"Of course I'm stressed out!" Regina shouted. "My son's missing, my ex-husband is stealing stones, which in turn is going to cause my family even more problems, and…"

"Regina, please calm down!" Dawn shouted.

"How can I calm dow-AHHHH!"

Regina shouted as Pachirisu electrocuted with Discharge. "Ah! Pachirisu, stop! That's taking it too far!" scolded Dawn. Pachirisu called off its attack and Regina fell to the floor, unconscious. "Mom, mom! Are you okay?" asked Reggie.

Regina suddenly bolted up. "Actually, I feel a little better," she said. "That Discharge really eased my brain. But I still feel stressed."

Then, Dawn had an idea. "The hotel has a spa center with massages and a hot spring! Maybe that'll ease your nerves," she suggested. Regina perked her head up. "A hot springs sounds like a good idea right now," she murmured.

"Then, that settles it!" Reggie said. "We'll take a nice, relaxing bath at the hotel."

"Okay," smiled Regina.

The three then began heading towards the Sunmoon Hotel Complex.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Paul walked through the sliding glass doors and into the magnificent hotel lobby. The hotel lobby had lavish gold walls, red velvet carpet, and a glass chandelier that hung from the ceiling. This was Paul's first time "Impressive," he muttered.

He then walked up to the receptionist desk. There was but only one woman manning the desk. Paul couldn't help but to look at the registry book. One name, he found interesting.

_REGINA_

"_Great, my mom is staying at this place,_" he thought. "_Who would have thought she had the money to stay at a place like this_."

"Can I help you sir?" the receptionist asked.

"My mother Regina is staying at this hotel. I got locked out of my room and I don't have a room key."

"Are you sure you're with Regina?"

"Would I lie to you?" Paul asked.

The receptionist pulled up Regina's picture on the computer and then compared her to Paul. "Hmmm…well…there are some resemblances," she said. "Well, alright. Let me get your spare cardkey."

The receptionist handed Paul his card key and Paul made his way upstairs. "Now, to check out that spa," he said to himself. He walked down the long hallway that led towards the spa building.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Regina, Reggie, and Dawn arrived back at the hotel. "Man, I can't wait to take a hot bath," Dawn said. "My back's been really sore."

"Mine too," Reggie said. "We've been searching for Paul all over the place."

Soon enough, they reached the entrance of the spa building. "Um Dawn, go ahead and walk in for me," Regina said. "I need to put some stuff back up in our room."

"Okay," Dawn replied, happily.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Paul was inside the men's changing rooms, changing out of his clothes. He got down to his black boxers. Paul grabbed the top of his boxers, but hesitated to take them off. One thing most people don't know about Paul: he's actually self-conscious. Paul looked around, took a deep breath, and pulled his boxers down to his feet. He stashed his clothes in the locker, grabbed a towel, and headed towards the baths. "_I hope there's no one in the bathing area,_" he thought to himself.

Paul walked into the men's hot springs. He quickly slid the door open and peered inside. Thankfully, it was empty. "Perfect," sighed Paul. He stepped inside and sat down on a small plastic chair. He then began washing himself, as is customary to the Japanese culture.

Just as he entered the hot springs, Dawn and Reggie were entering the dressing rooms. Of course, they headed off into different rooms. Dawn entered the women's changing room and got undressed.

As she took off her clothes, she couldn't help but think about Paul. "_We only have a few more days until Paul is banned again,_" Dawn thought to herself."_It has been about four days and we have no idea where he is. I hope we run into him soon._"

After Dawn got undressed, she placed her clothes in the locker, grabbed a towel, and walked towards the baths.

After he rinsed himself off, Paul slowly dipped himself into the hot water. He let out a sigh of relief as the steam calmed his nerves. "Man…it's been such a long time since I took a hot bath," he muttered to himself. "The last time was when I was eight…and I shared it with Reggie. God, that was awkward."

Soon, he heard the door slid open. "Oh great…someone else is coming," Paul groaned, quietly. "Guess I better get out." Paul lifted himself out of the water, exposing his backside when he heard a high-pitched voice. "Oh Regina, you're already in here?"

Paul immediately got back into the water and hid himself. "I thought you went up to the room for a moment. Guess you decided to get into the baths without me?"

Paul was scared. He knew who the owner of that high-pitched voice was. He slowly turned his head and looked over his shoulder. There…he saw Dawn, rinsing her nude body. Paul turned around quickly. His face was bright red. "_Oh great…what the hell is that stupid girl doing in the men's room?"_ Paul thought angrily. "_This is bad…REALLY bad. She's thinks I'm mom, and she's naked. Even worse, I'm naked! I have to get out of here before she finds out I'm not mom._"

"Hey Regina," Dawn said. "How do you feel? Still feel stressed?"

Paul didn't reply to Dawn. There was no way he could. "Um…Regina? Can you hear me?" asked Dawn, as she was shampooing her hair. Paul was still anxious. "_Looks like I have no choice…_" he thought to himself.

"Ummm…sorry," said Paul, doing his best to impersonating his mother. "I just love how the hot baths relax me."

"Yeah, I bet it does," Dawn replied.

"_Good, she bought it_," Paul thought to himself.

He then got up quietly from the water. "Where are you going?" Dawn asked.

"Um…just getting comfortable," Paul said, in a high-pitched voice.

"Hmmm…you look a little…muscular than you are," mentioned Dawn.

"Umm…well…it's probably because I always wore long-sleeved shirts…hiding my arms," Paul said. It was a lame excuse, but she bought everything else so far.

"That's probably true," Dawn replied.

Dawn continued rinsing off her hair while Paul kept his eyes towards the hot springs. "_Don't look over! Don't look over!_" Paul repeated in his mind. It was tempting for him to not look over and see a nude girl washing herself. Paul kept blushing thinking about her. But he then shook his head, trying to force those thoughts out of his head.

"Say, do you think Paul would fall for a body like this?" asked Dawn.

"Umm…well…he might. What boy wouldn't fall for…such a hot body like yours?" Paul asked. "_God…it's embarrassing enough to be naked in front of Dawn, but now…I'm talking about girl stuff!_"

"Well, I want to believe that, but Paul seems like a guy whose not interested in girls," commented Dawn sadly.

"What? Are you saying that I'm…I mean…my son is attracted to men?" asked Paul, still in a high-pitched tone.

"What? No!" replied Dawn. "I mean that…Paul is…Paul is just so cold-hearted. It doesn't seem like he has time for anything. He always seems power-hungry, it scares me sometimes."

"Well…maybe he wants to be powerful," Paul replied.

Dawn was surprised. "That doesn't sound like you, Regina," Dawn replied. "You always said that Paul should treat his Pokémon better."

"Oh…that's right! The steam must be making me a bit dizzy."

Then, it hit Paul. "_The steam…making me dizzy…that's my way out!_" thought Paul.

As soon as he thought that up, Dawn had finished rinsing her body off and was now getting into the hot springs. "Well then, I guess I better get out before I pass out."

Paul grabbed a small towel, covered his private areas, and tried to get out of the water. But suddenly, Dawn pulled back on Paul's arm. "Come on Regina," she said. "Just stay for a little longer. I want to talk more about Paul."

"Oh…umm…Paul hates it when I talk about him," Paul said, trying to get away.

"Come on Regina!" Dawn said, pulling Paul back closer. Her breasts began rubbing against Paul's arm, which was really getting Paul steamed up (A/N: no pun intended). "_Damn it, God! Do you really hate me?_" Paul thought to himself.

"I promise I won't tell anyone," Dawn whispered in his ears.

"Seriously we better go," Paul said, continuing his act.

"Oh come on now, Regina!" Dawn complained. Dawn got closer and looked at Paul, straight in the eyes. Dawn noticed something strange. Paul was starting to sweat even more. "Hey Regina, I never realized how much you look like your son," Dawn said.

Unfortunately, Dawn just happened to glance down at Paul's bare front. She shot her head up. Everything was now clear to her. "I can explain," whispered Paul.

To Paul, time slowed down. He saw Dawn opening her mouth, about to scream. "_No! Don't scream! Then everyone will run over here and think I'm some creepy pervert!_"

Right when Dawn was about to scream, Paul ran up to her and covered her mouth. "Shush."

"Don't shush me!" Dawn shouted, angrily. "What are you doing here? You're naked…I'm naked! You saw me naked!"

"Just listen to me!"

Dawn wouldn't listen. She reached back to slap him, but she started to fall backwards, slipping on the puddle of shampoo. "Dawn!" Paul shouted. He reached forward to try and grab her, but as luck would have it, he slipped forward, falling with Dawn.

The two of them crashed onto the hard floor. Dawn her head and was knocked unconsciously. "Ow…" groaned Paul, as he rubbed his head. He then looked down and saw that Dawn was unconscious. "Dawn? Dawn! Oh crap, come on Dawn! Wake up! I already have enough awkward moments with you right now!

Suddenly, the door swung open. And who would be on the other side than Reggie. "Wow, it's been a long time since…I…"

Reggie was suddenly interrupted when he took the whole scene in front of him. Paul was completely mortified. It was bad enough to let his older brother walk in on him, but the fact that Paul was on top of Dawn, and that both of them weren't wearing any clothes made the situation even worse.

"Paul is that you? We found you!" Reggie shouted, happily. "But…it doesn't seem like you're in a good…

Reggie was interrupted when Paul got up and suddenly choked him. "Listen to me! Nothing happened! This was all Dawn's fault! Don't tell anyone…especially mom!" he shouted, angrily. Paul grabbed a towel and stormed off to the dressing room.

Dawn suddenly woke up. "Ow…Paul…stupid idiot!" she muttered. She looked up and saw Reggie in the doorway. She quickly grabbed a towel to cover herself. "Umm…Dawn," he coughed. "I think it's best if you leave the men's room. The women's room is next door."

"What?" asked Dawn.

"You didn't know? This is actually the men's room."

At that point, Dawn felt like a complete idiot.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Paul mumbled as he banged his head against the lockers. "Why must I be cursed with hormones? God, I feel…I feel…dirty!"

Paul continued to bang his head until he eventually began walking out of the hot springs and headed towards his room. "God, the sooner I can get that out of my head the better," he muttered to himself.

He soon bumped into a man with black hair. "Watch where you're going!" Paul shouted. Paul eyes opened wide when he realized who it was. "Remember me?" asked the black-haired man. "I was hoping I'd catch up with you."

"Robb?" he asked.

"Robb?" the black-haired man asked. "Oh right! You think he still exists. Hold on."

Robb then began picking at his neck. He then lifted a mask off of his face. His real face emerged and long purple hair unfurled down. Paul was horrified at the sight.

Just then, Regina walked around the corner. Her eyes opened wide as she saw Paul. "Paul? Paul, is that really you?" she asked, frantically.

She ran up to Paul and began hugging him tightly. "Paul, where were you? I was so scared! You were very close to getting disqualified, mister!" Regina said, quickly. Paul didn't reply to her. He was still stunned. "Paul, Paul? What's wrong?" asked Regina.

Regina looked up…and her face matched that of her son's. She soon got angry. "You!" she growled.

The tall, purple-headed man looked over the two with a smirk on his face. "Hello…honey and…son," he said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Paul's father finally appears before Regina and Paul. Team Galactic suddenly surrounds the two and forces Reggie and Dawn out. They take the four captive. Reggie, Regina, and Paul have some nasty words to share with their father. But then, Paul Sr. tempts Paul Jr. with the offer of powerful Pokémon.


	14. Seaside Galaxy: Part 6

"Seaside Galaxy"

By narutofreak14

**D****isclaimer: **Although I own Pokémon Platinum for my Nintendo DS, I do not own any of the Pokémon characters, games, names, or any of the other cool stuff. They all belong to Nintendo and Game Freak. Also, this fanfiction was made for fun and not for cash (unfortunately).

**Notes:**

-Thanks to the wonderful creation that is summer vacation, I can upload the story twice as fast now!

-In addition, I've just graduated from high school, so I have no summer school or anything!

-To avoid any confusion, if I mention "Paul", I'm talking about the small Paul. Anytime I talk about Galactic Paul, I refer to him as "Galactic Paul".

-Be prepared for some harsh language. Paul's family really hates Galactic Paul.

**0o0o0 Part 6 0o0o0**

**PAUL GETS BANNED IN THREE DAYS**

Paul and Regina remained stunned as they looked up at the tall, purple-haired man who wore a Team Galactic outfit. "You!" growled Regina.

"Hello honey…and son," the tall man replied.

"Dad…" muttered Paul.

"You seem surprised to see me," said Galactic Paul in a deep voice. "I thought you would be happy to see me again."

Without warning, Regina struck Galactic Paul across the face. "Alright mom," Paul said, apathetically.

"You bastard!" Regina shouted, angrily. "How dare you show your face to me and my sons! You have caused nothing but harm to my family."

"_**Our**_ family," corrected Galactic Paul.

"_**My**_ family," repeated Regina.

"Mom, can I say something?" asked Paul.

Regina stepped aside and let Paul walked up to his father. "Why dad? Why did you leave me, mom, and Reggie?" he asked.

"That is why!" Regina then pointed to the "G" insignia on the silver outfit of Galactic Paul. "Your father left this family to become a criminal!"

"A criminal who is very wealthy and owns many powerful Pokémon," added Galactic Paul.

Paul's eyes opened wide as he heard the last part. "Powerful Pokémon?" asked Paul.

"Don't bribe him with Pokémon that you obviously stole!" protested Regina.

"Mom…wait!" Paul shouted, suddenly.

"That's right! Paul is a big boy. Let him decide on his own!" argued Galactic Paul.

"Shut up!" Paul shouted. "What are you doing with the elemental stones you're stealing?"

"Oh…you want to learn more about our plan?" asked Galactic Paul. "Well…I like to tell you but…"

All of a sudden, several Team Galactic members surrounded the three. The Team Galactic members worse black suits and dresses and had dyed their hair either black or brown to avoid suspicion among the commoners. The Team Galactic members ambushed Regina and Paul and forced them down onto their knees. "…I rather tell you when the right moment comes."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dawn was bathing in the women's bathing room. She was still trying to get rid of what happened between Dawn and Paul. She accidentally walked in on Paul in the men's bathing room. Of course, she didn't realize it until she got into the water. At that point, Paul began…

Dawn shook her head. She didn't want to remember that! "_That was so embarrassing!_" Dawn thought. "_That stuff usually happens when a guy walks into a women's bath room, not the other way around! Why didn't that idiot tell me?_"

Dawn got up from the water. "Suddenly, I'm not interested in a hot bath," she muttered. She got out of the water and grabbed a towel to cover her body before heading out the door.

She turned back to the men's baths. There stood Reggie, his lower body wrapped in a towel. The two locked eyes, but then turned away blushing. Although Reggie wasn't involved with what happened, he did walk in on them. Dawn and Reggie continued walking back to the changing rooms, staring away from each other.

The two broke away into separate gender-designated changing rooms. There was a little small opening high up in the ceiling, allowing Dawn and Reggie to talk to each other. "Soooo…Dawn…" Reggie said, trying to break the silence. "What was that between you and Paul?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Dawn replied, quickly.

"Dawn, one of these days, you and Paul have to talk about this. If you don't, you two may never be able to talk to each other again."

"It's not like I want to talk to him after what happened."

Outside of the entranceway to the changing rooms, Galactic Paul, Paul, Regina, and the Team Galactic members could hear Dawn and Reggie's conversation coming from the inside. "_Dawn, you know this was your fault. You walked into the men's room_," echoed Reggie's voice.

"_Well, the sign blended into the background! They really need to put that in bold print!_" protested Dawn.

"What is she talking?" Regina asked.

"I don't want to discuss it," Paul replied.

After Dawn and Reggie were fully dressed, they stepped outside…only to find many Team Galactic members facing them. "What in the world?" asked Dawn. The door behind them suddenly closed. Two Galactic team members jumped out and knocked out Dawn and Reggie unconsciously. "Come on!" one of them said. "We have to hurry before Commander Paul leaves us here!"

The two slapped handcuffs on Dawn and Reggie and they dragged them into a dark hallway.

The door opened again and Looker stepped out, wiping his face. "Wow…that was a good bath," he remarked to himself. "Ever since I took the case, it has been nonstop traveling for me. But enough vacation time! I must chase after Team Galactic. I don't want to miss a thing!" he shouted, proudly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After being unconscious for so long, Dawn shook her head slightly as she awake. She still felt groggy and could still feel that punch to the head. "Where…where am I?" she asked.

"You're in a jail cell," said a voice.

Dawn finally woke up and looked behind her. There was Paul, sitting on a steel bench. "AAHH!" shouted Dawn. Dawn suddenly scooted away until her back was against the wall. "Stay away from me, pervert!" she shouted.

"Dawn, please don't bring that up again," Paul said.

"Yes, it was so funny I almost died laughing," said a deeper voice.

Dawn looked outside the cell and saw Galactic Paul watching over them. "You! You're…you're…" stuttered Dawn.

"Yes, I am Paul Senior. I am one of the top commanders of Team Galactic, the favorite of Leader Cyrus, owner of many powerful Pokémon and is secretly one of the richest people in the Sinnoh region," he said, proudly.

Suddenly, Paul coughed a bit. "Oh…and I'm that boy's father," added Galactic Paul. He continued to smirk down at Dawn. "It is so nice to meet the woman of Paul's dreams. Personally, I think you're a loudmouth, but Paul seems happy about meeting you."

"WHAT?" Dawn asked. "Paul and I aren't…"

"Don't give me that!" interrupted Galactic Paul. "I heard about you and Paul getting frisky in the hot baths."

"Huh?"

"Like I said, you're a loudmouth. We all heard about your little encounter," explained Galactic Paul.

"Yeah…way to go loudmouth," complained Paul.

"Hey!" Dawn shouted.

Galactic Paul then began heading out the door. "I'm give you guys so time to talk," he said, before heading out the door…and locking it shut.

Dawn turned back to Paul. Paul just looked away. "You just can't keep anything to yourself, can you?" Paul asked.

"Excuse me, mister!" Dawn shouted back. "You're the one who embarrassed me!"

"You saw me naked! I'm the one embarrassed here! Why didn't you read the signs?"

"Wait…wait…wait…wait!" Dawn shouted. "Let's talk about the real reason why I'm here! Why did you leave me all of your Pokémon and dragged me, your mom, and Reggie all over the region to find you?"

"I was worried about you!" Regina shouted from another cell.

"Why Paul?" asked Reggie.

"Because I wanted to some to find some stronger Pokémon," answered Paul.

"Paul, you had stronger Pokémon!" argued Dawn. "Luxray, Torterra, Ursaring, Weavile, Honchkrow…all of them have incredible strength!"

"None of them could defeat Fantina's Pokémon," said Paul. "And the Sharpedo, Shiftry, and Drapion I captured don't even listen to me."

"Maybe your Pokémon are trying to tell you something!" suggested Reggie.

"Yeah, apparently they don't want to be part of my team, so I left them with Dawn," replied Paul.

"No, you idiot! Maybe they're tired of the way you've been treating them!" shouted Dawn.

"Wow, you and Shiftry say the same thing," added Paul.

"Maybe because IT'S THE TRUTH!" Dawn shouted, angrily.

"Oh yeah? What has compliments and happiness brought to your Pokémon, Dawn…except failure?" asked Paul.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

In the meeting room, the four Galactic Commanders (Paul, Mars, Saturn, and Jupiter) sat around a round steel table. "Alright then fellow Commanders," Mars said. "As you know, our Shadow Machine is almost at full power, thanks to the two elemental stones we 'borrowed'."

"Yes, but we still need the Moltei Stone to fully power-up the machine," Saturn said.

"Yes, but unfortunately, after our last two thefts, the last stone we need is under very heavy security," Jupiter added.

"So, how are we going to do it?" asked Mars. "How are we going to steal the last stone now?"

The three turned to Galactic Paul, who hasn't said a word so far. "Hmmm…maybe the family wants to help the 'man of the house'," suggested Mars.

"Yes, they should get a taste of the family business," joked Saturn.

"My wife threw a flower vase at my head when I told about my new job. And my eldest son is too much of an effeminate sissy to be of any use," explained Galactic Paul.

"And what about your other son?" asked Jupiter.

"I think he hates me the most."

"I don't know," said Mars. "I overheard his conversation with the girl and he's just as power-hungry as you were. He gave up all of his 'weak' Pokémon just so that he may catch some new ones."

"Hmmm…"

Galactic Paul thought to himself for a moment. He got up from his seat. "I have just conducted a fool-proof plan," he spoke out loud.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The door to the jail cells opened up. Galactic Paul stepped inside. He first stopped in front of Reggie's cell and Regina's cell, who finishing up their dinner. He turned to Reggie. "Hello son," he smirked, evilly. Reggie continued to glare at him. "Do these living conditions meet your expectations, princess?" insulted Galactic Paul.

"Meh…" replied Reggie. "Free food, a roof over my head…for once, you're actually acting like a father."

Galactic Paul's eyes narrowed. He turned to Regina, who glared back at him. He then continued down to Paul and Dawn's cell. He looked inside and saw Dawn staring angrily at an unconscious Paul. "What happened to him?" asked Galactic Paul.

"He insulted the way I treat my Pokémon, so I punched him in the stomach and knocked him out," she replied, angrily.

"Oh…"

Galactic Paul then smirked (A/N: How many times is he going to smirk? LOL). "Thank you, young lady. Now he won't put up a fight," commented Galactic Paul. He walked up and grabbed the unconscious Paul. He lifted him onto his shoulders. "Where are you taking him?" asked Dawn.

"I'm going to make him love him," answered Galactic Paul. He carried him out of the cell. Regina noticed this. "Where are you going with my son?" asked Regina.

"I need _**MY**_ son," Galactic Paul answered. "How else do you think we're going to steal the last elemental stone?"

"No!" shouted Regina. Galactic Paul just gave a small laugh as he turned around. But suddenly, Regina reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his uniform. Galactic Paul fell back, dropping his son on the ground, and fell back against Regina's metal bars. Regina reached out and strangled him by the neck, making sure he was pinned down. Galactic Paul began gasping for air. "Well…y-y-you're a lot stronger…than before," he wheezed.

"You…are NOT going to make my little boy a criminal!" Regina growled.

"I'm just going to offer him a spot on Team Galactic," Galactic Paul explained. "If he says yes or no…that's entirely _his_ decision."

Galactic Paul managed to break free from his wife's grip. "Why don't you let your son make his own decisions?" Galactic Paul asked. "Even when he and Reggie were children, you always made the decision for him. He wanted stronger Pokémon, but instead you gave him a little weak Growlithe and Poochyena. I don't think you even supported him once on his quest to obtain the most powerful Pokémon."

"Because I didn't want him to become a monster like you!" argued Regina.

Galactic Paul decided that it was better not to argue with her. He lifted Paul back onto his shoulders and carried him out of the jail cells. Regina put her fist to her mouth, trying her best not to cry in anger. "Don't worry mom," reassured Reggie. "I'm sure Paul will make the right choice."

"Oh Regina…I really want to believe that. I really, REALLY want to believe that," replied Regina.

Dawn didn't join in the conversation. She curled her body into a ball and began to cry softly. "Please Paul…don't do it," she muttered, softly.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: **I have a feeling I rushed this chapter a bit, but then again, this is the sixth part to "Seaside Galaxy". Like I mentioned at the beginning, this was going to be the longest DxP story in the series. But hopefully, I can wrap this up in three to four chapters.

Paul wakes up and finds his father in his face. His dad, straight to point, offers him a proposal: all of the souped-up Shadow Pokémon that Team Galactic captures in exchange for him stealing the Moltei Stone. At first, Paul flat out refuses to do it. But his father continues to monologue about how the trainers' way is long a tedious and etcetera…etcetera…

Will Paul make the right decision…or will he take his father's idea and steal the stone?


	15. Seaside Galaxy: Part 7

"Seaside Galaxy"

By narutofreak14

**D****isclaimer: **Although I own Pokémon Platinum for my Nintendo DS, I do not own any of the Pokémon characters, games, names, or any of the other cool stuff. They all belong to Nintendo and Game Freak. Also, this fanfiction was made for fun and not for cash (unfortunately).

**Notes:**

-To avoid any confusion, if I mention "Paul", I'm talking about the small Paul. Anytime I talk about Galactic Paul, I refer to him as "Galactic Paul".

-Be prepared for some harsh language. Paul's family really hates Galactic Paul.

**0o0o0 Part 7 0o0o0**

**PAUL GETS BANNED IN THREE DAYS**

In the Team Galactic base, a young grey-haired woman was snooping around the basement. The basement of the Team Galactic base was filled with boxes of equipment and machine parts. There was dust and broken pieces of concrete everywhere.

The young woman maneuvered her way through the maze of boxes and bags. "Geez, you think that Team Galactic would spend some money on housekeeping," the woman said to herself.

After wandering around, she found the stairs leading to the upstairs. She climbed up the stairs, but stopped at the top. She pressed against the wall, waiting for the Galactic Grunts at the top to finish their conversation. "So, how's the Shadow Machine coming along?" one grunt asked.

"We're almost at full power with the two Elemental stones we stolen from the Sunmoon Island shrines," the other grunt replied. "We still need the last stone before we can coat this entire planet with dark energy, thus closing their hearts to emotions and thoughts. They will live to serve Team Galactic."

"How is the team going to steal the Moltei Stone?" asked the grunt. "It's under heavy security now."

"Well I heard from the lunchroom that his two sons are here and he plans to use them."

"Oh man, his own son? That would be amazing to get one of his sons to join us."

The two Galactic Grunts then went their own ways. The young woman was shocked at what she heard. "That little…he had two sons…with another woman?" she asked herself, angrily.

Nevertheless, the woman calmed down and came out from her hiding place, following one of the Grunts. She grabbed his collar, knocked him unconscious and dragged him into a nearby storage closet.

A few seconds later, the young woman emerged from the closet, this time wearing the Team Galactic outfit. "Now to find where they're keeping the captured Pokémon," she muttered to herself.

After a few moments of walking around, she stumbled into a dark room with metal walls. The room was very cold since the air-conditioning was on at full-blast. The young woman lowered her goggles and switched them to Nightvision. She saw the dark room through a green haze that illuminated everything.

Her mouth opened wide when she saw so many Poké Balls neatly placed in rows that stacked upon each other. The young woman was amazed. There were so many Pokémon in the storage room. She had no idea where to start! "I hit the jackpot," she muttered to herself.

She began waling down the aisles glancing at the Poké Balls. "I may retire earlier than I thought," she boasted.

"Yes you will…behind bars!" shouted a voice.

The young woman quickly turned around and was shocked at the sight of Team Galactic member standing in front of her, wearing Nightvision goggles as well. "It seems you and I had to same idea of camouflage!" the Team Galactic member said, proudly.

To the woman's surprise, the Team Galactic member ripped off his face and hair, revealing a handsome man with black hair. It was Looker! "You again?" shouted the woman.

Looker reached into his pocket and flashed his International Police badge. "Pokémon Hunter J…I, Looker of the International Police, place you under arrest for Pokémon thievery, misconduct, and breaking and entering!" Looker said. "And, thanks to you, I was able to find the Team Galactic secret base. Now I can foil their plan and place them all into Police custody! Wow…first the Pokémon Hunter J and now Team Galactic! If this doesn't get me a promotion, I don't know what will."

Looker then looked at the Poké Balls. "There have been numerous reports of Pokémon being stolen from trainers and daycares throughout the Sinnoh region. I knew either you or Team Galactic was behind this whole ordeal!"

Looker grabbed the Poké Ball and hoisted in the air. Unfortunately, when he lifted the Poké Ball in the air, he unknowingly pulled a thick, black string. He noticed this and examined in carefully. "What in the world?" he asked.

Suddenly, the alarms began blaring and the lights inside the storage area came on. Pokémon Hunter J and Looker were confused. "Some detective you are!" scorned J.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Team Galactic base, which lied on a mountainous uncharted island between the Sunmoon Islands and Snowpoint City, consisted of a four-floor building that sat in the center of the island. Several smaller buildings surrounded the main building. Most of them were just laboratories or testing grounds.

In the main building, the basement holds the submarine dock and the holding cells for Team Galactic's prisoners (where Dawn, Regina, and Reggie were being held). The other two floors were testing grounds and storage rooms for stolen Pokémon. The top floor was the executive offices for the top commanders of Team Galactic: Saturn, Jupiter, Mars, and Paul.

Speaking of Paul, Galactic Paul carried his son into his office and tied his unconscious son to a wooden chair. His office was painted dark purple with several Art Deco pieces thrown in for decoration. His desk and chair were made from oak.

There was a giant, flat-screen T.V. hanging from the corner of the room. A small alarm went off in his office. He turned to his T.V. and saw black-and-white footage of Pokémon Hunter J and Looker surrounded and wrestled down by Team Galactic members. Galactic Paul's eyes opened wide when he saw J. "Oh…crap," he muttered quietly. "J…my ex-girlfriend. I was hoping I wouldn't see you again in years. I hope that she and Regina can get along with without killing each other."

Galactic Paul turned to his son when he heard grunting and moaning. Paul slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head up. Galactic Paul turned the T.V. off and put the evil smirk back on his face while his son muttered to himself. "Damn it Dawn…" Paul muttered quickly.

"She's got quite an arm doesn't she?" asked Galactic Paul. "Just like your mother."

Paul finally came to his senses and saw his father standing in front of him. "You! Where am I?" Paul asked, angrily. "What is this place?"

"This is my office," answered Galactic Paul. "This is what happens when you're at the top."

"What? You get a horribly-designed office like this one?" Paul asked.

"Don't smart-mouth me, boy!" scolded Galactic Paul. "Unless you want to miss out on the biggest deal of your life."

"What are you talking about?" asked Paul.

Galactic Paul, ignoring his son, turned his chair to the wall and walked to the back of the room, towards a projector. The room went dark and the projector projected a slideshow on the blank wall.

**(A/N: I haven't played **_Pokémon Coliseum_** or **_Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness_, **so some details about Team Snagem are sketchy.)**

The first projection showed Team Snagem. "About a few years ago," began Galactic Paul. "An organization of criminals in the Orre region, called Team Snagem, attempted to use a machine of dark energy capable of closing the hearts of Pokémon. The Pokémon would follow their every order and whim. They were very close to taking over the world."

The next slide showed a dark purple Lugia. "They even had a Lugia in their possessions," continued Galactic Paul. The next picture showed a young boy with grey hair. "Unfortunately, a young boy thwarted their plans with ease. I think his name was West…or something like that. Anyway, Team Galactic had spent the last few years trying to replicate the technology they used, except on a grander scale. And we have managed to do just that."

Galactic Paul then moved on to the next slide, which showed a picture of a large ray gun. Paul seemed rather uninterested in the picture. "The Shadow Machine," Galactic Paul continued. "Is capable of closing the hearts of Pokémon. They will be capable of only listening to the orders of Team Galactic! The Shadow Machine will send a beam of energy towards our satellite in the sky, which will then amplify the power of the beam and send it straight to Earth, where every Pokémon will become a dark minion serving Team Galactic!"

"Okay! I get it! Pokémon serves Team Galactic! How many times are you going to beat it in my head?" Paul asked, angrily. "Just do the stupid thing already!"

Galactic Paul glared at his son, but then he moved on. "Well, we tried to launch the machine a few days ago, but as it turns out, it uses up a tremendous amount of power…an amount we couldn't keep up with…until we found out about the elemental stones."

The next slideshow showed the three elemental stones. "These stones…"

"Hey, I noticed something," interrupted Paul. "Why do you have to use PowerPoint? Team Galactic has a lot of money. Why don't they make a movie or something?"

"Will you just listen to me?" shouted Galactic Paul. "Anyway, these stones contain massive energy and power unbeknownst to mankind. We shall crack open these stones and use the energy harassed inside to power up the machine. Unfortunately, we don't have the Moltei Stone and the stones we already have isn't enough to power the stone."

"You need the Moltei Stone, right?" Paul asked. "Well, good luck. That stone is under some heavy security. Not even Team Galactic can get into it."

Paul looked up at his father, who looked back at him with a smirk. Paul grew angry. "Forget it!" he shouted.

"What are you talking about?" asked Galactic Paul.

"You want me to go and steal it," explained Paul.

"Actually, I wanted you to join Team Galactic…and then steal the Moltei Stone!"

"Well I say take your stupid little plan and shove it!"

"Come on son. I was hoping you would say yes," Galactic Paul replied.

"For what? Unlike you, I love my mom and I wouldn't do anything to upset her."

"Hahaha! What a momma's boy!"

"I am not!"

"I dumped your mother so that I can achieve great things! I'm starting to think that your mother and that girl are making you soft."

"They are not!"

"Then prove it to me. If you retrieve the stone for us and join Team Galactic, we'll grant you with any one of the 'shadowed' Pokémon you want…no matter how powerful."

"Forget it! My Pokémon are captured through battles, not stolen from other people. Even I wouldn't stoop so low as to take someone else's Pokémon!"

"So, you're going to spend the rest of the life catching and battling wild Pokémon after wild Pokémon, going to the Pokémon League, losing to the champion, work your way up again, and repeat the process again until you die?"

"That…that isn't how it's going to end," Paul said. He turned back down to the floor. "That's…not how it'll end."

Galactic Paul turned the lights back on and stood in front of his son. "Listen to me, boy," he began. "I was doing the exact same thing when I was your age: capturing Pokémon with dreams of becoming Pokémon League champion. I actually had a good team when I went up against the champion, but I was humiliated. Then, that's when Cyrus appeared to me with an offer to become the best in Team Galactic. I worked my up the ranks to become who I am today."

Paul tried turning away, but Galactic Paul grabbed his head and forced him to look him straight in his eyes. "Look at me, Paul! I am one of the top commanders on Team Galactic. I am loaded with cash. I have one of the strongest Feraligatr in the world! And I am the mastermind of one of the greatest schemes known to man!"

Galactic Paul then kneeled down. "Now, my son, I want to offer you the same offer Leader Cyrus gave me. I don't want to see you defeated by anyone. I want the best for you."

Galactic Paul looked straight in his son's eyes, but Paul still scowled at him. "Don't pretend like you care about me all of a sudden," Paul replied, angrily.

"I'm offering you a 'shadow' Pokémon of your choice, but I can't do it myself. Now are you going to help or not, damn it?"

Paul opened his mouth, but his father cut him off. "Before you answer, think about it. What would happen if you decide to listen to your mother or that girl? Your mother never wanted you to train Pokémon to be stronger. Remember when you said you wanted a strong Pokémon for Christmas. She gave you that weak Poochyena and Growlithe. And that girl will hold you down from doing great things."

Paul stared at the ground, thinking things over. "What is your answer, son?" Galactic Paul asked.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dawn, Reggie, and Regina were still held in the prison cells in the basement. They were eating the lunch that the guards gave them…or at least Dawn was. Regina was in cell, curled up in a ball, staring at the cement ground. Her eyes were swollen from crying. Reggie and Dawn were very worried about her.

"Mom, please. Eat something!" pleaded Reggie.

"How can I eat? My ex-husband is going to make my little Paul a criminal like he was," she muttered quietly.

"Look I'm worried about Paul too," replied Dawn. "But I know he'll make the right choice and kick him where it hurts!"

"Yeah, mom. Don't lose faith in Paul," Reggie said.

"I just…don't know," Regina whispered to herself.

Dawn and Reggie continued to eat their lunches. "Hey Reggie," Dawn said.

"Yes?"

"Um…I want to know why your father picked Paul instead of you," Dawn said. "I mean, you're older."

Reggie glared at Dawn, which scared her a little bit. Reggie then sat his food aside. "Its because dad likes Paul better than me."

"Oh now Reggie…" perked Regina.

"Mom! Don't deny it!" shouted Reggie. "Dad only loved me for the first six years I was alive. But then, once Paul was born, he turned his attention to him. The day before dad left the house…actually, let me rephrase that. The day before mom kicked him out of the house, I confronted dad about it."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**FLASHBACK…**

_Galactic Paul was in the master bedroom, packing a very large duffel bag with clothes and many personal items. A young eleven-year-old Reggie was standing in the doorway, watching him. He was very nervous about approaching his dad. "Umm…dad," he squeaked._

_Galactic Paul jumped when he heard his voice. He turned around and saw his son standing in the doorway. "Oh…it's only you," Galactic Paul replied. "Well…what is it? What do you want?"_

"_Dad, are you doing anything for the weekend?" Reggie asked._

"_Um…why do you ask?"_

"_I was thinking maybe we can go fishing tomorrow."_

"_I don't think I have time to take you and Paul on a fishing trip. Maybe some other time," replied Galactic Paul._

"_Um…actually, maybe it can be just a trip for just you and me."_

"_Why don't you want Paul to be there?" asked Galactic Paul._

"_You always spend time with Paul. It's been a while since you and I had some quality time together," explained Reggie._

_Galactic Paul didn't continue with the conversation. He just went back to packing his bag. Reggie was a little annoyed that his father didn't talk to him. "Dad? How about it?" Reggie asked._

"_I don't have time to fish with an effeminate little girl like you!" snapped Galactic Paul._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So…you actually were jealous of Paul?" Dawn asked.

"And ever since then, I finally understood why my father liked Paul better than me," continued Reggie. "He tried to 'built character' into me but it usually never worked."

"Reggie would instead do what I was doing," Regina added. "My ex-husband was so happy when he found out I was pregnant with another son."

"He forgot all about me once Paul was born," Reggie said. "During those six years that my father hanged out with Paul, I hated Paul with all of my heart. Of course, now it's different since dad has left, but I wouldn't talk to Paul. I wouldn't play with him."

"I think once, they had a heat argument that ended up with the two fighting all over the house. Paul was send to the hospital with a concussion."

"Wow…" Dawn said. "I never knew that there was a lot of tension between you and Paul and your father. But Reggie, you said that when your father was hanging out with you, you usually felt pressured by him to be what he wants. Don't you think that Paul felt that same pressure?"

Reggie lifted his head and looked at the ceiling in his cell. "Hmmm…believe it or not, Dawn," answered Reggie. "Once dad left the house, we talked about that and that's how our brotherly relationship improved…"

Reggie was interrupted when the door to the prisons opened. Two Galactic guards walked in, dragging Looker and Pokémon Hunter J inside. "Let go of me!" J shouted.

"Do you realize that you're messing with someone of the International Police…OW!" shouted Looker.

The guards then shoved J and Looker into a single prison cell. Pokémon Hunter J was not happy to have to share a cell with Looker. She ran to the bars as the guards were walking away. "Hey, if you're going to lock me up, at least get me my own cell!" Looker complained.

"I swear! I'm going to choke this guy to death!" J shouted.

"Go ahead! Do Team Galactic a favor!" the guard shouted back. They slammed the door shut.

"Great," sighed J.

"This is no way to treat an Interpol detective," added Looker.

"J? Looker?" asked Dawn.

The two looked over at the other cells and saw Dawn, Reggie, and Regina staring back at them. "Great…my day gets better and better," Hunter J said, sarcastically.

The door opened up again. This time, Galactic Paul entered the room. He looked at Pokémon Hunter J and Looker. "Damn you Interpol," Galactic Paul said. "Why must you interfere with Team Galactic's operations? Can't you leave us alone?"

"Absolutely not!" Looker shouted, proudly. "My mission in life is to stop you…"

J rolled her eyes and then lifted her bracelet up to Looker's head. A bright yellow beam shot out and turned Looker to stone. "God, he is so annoying," J complained.

"Well, what do you know? We have more in common than we thought…lover," Galactic Paul said.

"Lover?" Regina, Reggie, and Dawn asked, simultaneously.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Paul, finally untied by his father, continued thinking to himself. Normally, Paul would just bolt out the door and save his family and Dawn. But Paul…had actually begun to think over his father's proposal. "Any Pokémon I want, huh?" Paul asked himself.

He grabbed his head in frustration and let out a sigh. "Mom, you're not going to like what I'm going to do, but you have to trust me," he muttered to himself.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: **Yeah, I managed to work Looker and Pokémon Hunter J back into the story. And shocking revelation…Galactic Paul and Pokémon Hunter J are lovers! Regina's not going to be happy about this. She's going to be even worse when she hears about Paul's decision.

But…is Paul really going to help Galactic Paul with his plan? It seems so, since he shoved Dawn aside when she tries to stop him.

Things are definitely going to heat up!


	16. Seaside Galaxy: Part 8

"Seaside Galaxy"

By narutofreak14

**D****isclaimer: **I do not own any of the Pokémon characters, games, names, or any of the other cool stuff. They all belong to Nintendo and Game Freak. Also, this fanfiction was made for fun and not for cash (unfortunately).

**A/N: **Well, it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry for having this chapter up so late. Time for my list of excuses: umm…writer's block, Pokémon XD, lack of inspiration, virus-infected laptop…that's pretty much all I can think of.

I promise to make the next chapter longer. But I didn't want to keep everybody waiting, so…here you go!

**Notes:**

-To avoid any confusion, if I mention "Paul", I'm talking about the small Paul. Anytime I talk about Galactic Paul, I refer to him as "Galactic Paul".

-Be prepared for some harsh language. Paul's family really hates Galactic Paul.

**0o0o0 Part 8 0o0o0**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The door to the prison cells opened. Two Galactic guards walked in, dragging Looker and Pokémon Hunter J inside. "Let go of me!" J shouted.

"Do you realize that you're messing with someone of the International Police…OW!" shouted Looker.

The guards then shoved J and Looker into a single prison cell. Pokémon Hunter J was not happy to have to share a cell with Looker. She ran to the bars as the guards were walking away. "Hey, if you're going to lock me up, at least get me my own cell!" Looker complained.

"I swear! I'm going to choke this guy to death!" J shouted.

"Go ahead! Do Team Galactic a favor!" the guard shouted back. They slammed the door shut.

"Great," sighed J.

"This is no way to treat an Interpol detective," added Looker.

"J? Looker?" asked Dawn.

The two looked over at the other cells and saw Dawn, Reggie, and Regina staring back at them. "Great…my day gets better and better," Hunter J said, sarcastically.

The door opened up again. This time, Galactic Paul entered the room. He looked at Pokémon Hunter J and Looker. "Damn you Interpol," Galactic Paul said. "Why must you interfere with Team Galactic's operations? Can't you leave us alone?"

"Absolutely not!" Looker shouted, proudly. "My mission in life is to stop you…"

J rolled her eyes and then lifted her bracelet up to Looker's head. A bright yellow beam shot out and turned Looker to stone. "God, he is so annoying," J complained.

"Well, what do you know? We have more in common than we thought…lover," Galactic Paul said.

"Lover?!?" Regina, Reggie, and Dawn asked, simultaneously.

For a moment everything was quiet. Galactic Paul looked at Regina and then at J, both of whom were furious at him. "That's right. You two haven't met each other before," he said. First, he pointed to Hunter J. "Regina, this is Pokémon Hunter J, my ex-girlfriend," he introduced. "We know who she is!" Dawn shouted, angrily. "You're Pokémon Hunter J! You steal Pokémon from other trainers and sell them for money!"

"Oh great, she's here too?" J asked.

"You're a criminal like my husband?!?" Regina asked, angrily.

"Well, I believe that's my cue to get out of your way," Galactic Paul said.

"I'm nothing like your husband!" argued J. "He's actually one of my biggest competitors! Because of him and stupid Team Galactic, business for me has gone down!"

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have that bracelet cannon on your wrist," Galactic Paul said.

J looked down at her wrist, where her bracelet cannon wrapped around. Her bracelet cannon allowed her to encase Pokémon (and humans) into stone, rending them motionless. "But of course, I've moved on to bigger and better things. The Shadow Machine we have created will accelerate Team Galactic's plans to worldwide domination! All of the humans and Pokémon will worship a new God. And that God will be Leader Cyrus!" proclaimed Galactic Paul.

Galactic Paul then turned to Reggie. Reggie just stared back at him. "I'm so thankful that I have a son like Paul to do the things that you could never dream of doing," Galactic Paul said, scornfully.

"Paul is **never** going to help you!" Dawn shouted.

"He won't stoop so low as to steal someone else's Pokémon!" Reggie said.

"That's right, my little boy knows from right and wrong!" Regina said.

"How much more preachy can it get in here?" J asked.

"I believe that young boy…" began Looker.

"Shut up," interrupted J.

"So you really believe that Paul will deny my proposal?" Galactic Paul asked. "We'll see about that." He then looked at his watch. "I think I have given him more than enough time to consider his options," he remarked. "I better go back to my office and see if he has made his decision yet. I'll let you and J mingle together. You know, get better acquainted with each other."

With that last comment, Galactic Paul turned around and started to walk back to his office, leaving J and Regina to glare at each other angrily.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**TWO DAYS UNTIL PAUL GETS BANNED AGAIN…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**THE NEXT DAY…**

The sun was starting to arise over the horizon of Sunmoon Islands. The barely visible sun illuminated the Islands with a somber orange glow.

But over on Moltei Island, several guards watched over the shrine where the legendary Moltei Stone was held. Seeing as how the other two elemental stones were stolen by Team Galactic, they were sparing no expense on protecting the third stone.

Guards with Growlithe and Mightyena surrounded the Moltei Stone twenty-four seven. Helicopters occasionally looked over the island for anyone or anything suspicious.

A young boy with long purple hair watched the security guards patrol the island. He was watching them from the shore of another island nearby. He was taking several deep breaths. He was still not sure if he should be doing this. "This is going to be _**very **_risky," he muttered to himself. "Mom is so going to hate me for doing this."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**TWO HOURS LATER…**

Back in the prison cells, everybody was anxiously awaiting for Paul. Reggie, Dawn, and Regina continued to stare at the door waiting for him to come through the door, hoping not brainwashed by his father.

"Forget it," J commented. "Big Paul has already found Little Paul's weakness. It's only a matter of time before your son becomes a pawn in Big Paul's plans."

"I believe that to be true," added Looker. "I've only encountered your son only a few times, but every time I met him, he was rude and arrogant. Not to mention, he trains his Pokémon rather harshly."

"Shut up! Both of you!" Regina shouted, angrily. "My little Paulie would never do such a thing as to join an evil organization! He knows better than to let my ex-husband get inside his head."

Suddenly, the door slid open. Regina, Reggie, and Dawn turned to the door. There behind the door stood Galactic Paul. "Oh, it's just you," Reggie said.

"Where's Paul?" Dawn asked.

"I'm right here," Galactic Paul replied.

"Don't play stupid with us! You know who we mean! Where's my son?" asked Regina, angrily.

"He's right there sitting next to you," joked Galactic Paul, pointing to Reggie.

"I mean my other son," Regina growled.

"Oh alright," Galactic Paul said, giving up. He stepped aside and Paul walked into the cells with his head down.

"Paul, what did your father tell you?" Regina asked, anxiously. "Whatever it was, please tell me you said 'no'."

Paul lifted his head up and stared her in the eyes. Regina felt very frightened by the look and glare in his eyes. "Paul, you didn't…" she began.

Soon, Galactic Paul placed his hand on Paul's shoulders. "Go ahead son," said Galactic Paul. "Show mommy what you brought home."

"Mom, the deal he gave was too good to pass up," remarked Paul.

Then, to everyone's horror, Paul reached into his pocket and pulled out a bright red stone with an orange haze encased inside, the Moltei Stone. Instantly, Regina, Reggie, and Dawn were shocked at the sight. "I told you so," J commented.

"Paul…no…" muttered Regina.

"And he was great too," Galactic Paul commented. "He managed to do it without alerting the guards or getting caught."

Without warning, Regina's mind went blank. She collapsed onto the ground. "Mom! Mom!" Reggie shouted, worriedly. Reggie got onto his knees and began shaking his mother, hoping to revive her.

"Wow, he even made his own mother faint," Looker said. "He is a criminal that takes after his own father."

Dawn was mortified beyond belief. "Paul…please tell me this is a sick joke you're pulling on us," she muttered to him. Paul turned to her. "You should know that I never joke around with decisions like this," he replied, angrily.

"But what about all the hard work you put in training your Pokémon?" she asked.

He then turned away from her and began walking closer to his dad. Dawn reached out and grabbed Paul's sleeve. "Wait! I'm talking to you!"

"Get your hand off of me!" Paul shouted, as he quickly turned around and slapped Dawn's hand away. "Listen to me, you taught you could change me? How stupid can you be?"

Dawn covered her mouth as Paul continued on his way. "Come on son," Galactic Paul said. "Now that you have joined Team Galactic, we need to get you fitted for a uniform." The two Paul's left the room, leaving a confused Dawn, a stunned brother and an unconscious mother.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: **Like I said, a very short chapter, but I will make the next few chapters much longer. It's just that I had some problems coming up with something that won't drag the story or create plotholes.

Obviously, neither of the three is happy to hear that Paul has decided to join Team Galactic. Dawn is still in denial and refuses to believe that Paul actually took his father's advice. It's time that she confronted Paul and reason with him. But first…she needs to escape her cell.


	17. Seaside Galaxy: Part 9

"Seaside Galaxy"

By MisterAnimeFan

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Just to let everyone know, I have changed my penname from 'narutofreak14' to 'MisterAnimeFan'! I decided to make this change since I'm no longer just a fan of Naruto (that and since I haven't wrote any Naruto fanfictions in a while or seen the show in a long time).**

**I hope this doesn't make anything confusing.**

**Thank you!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**D****isclaimer: **I do not own any of the Pokémon characters, games, names, or any of the other cool stuff. They all belong to Nintendo and Game Freak. Also, this fanfiction was made for fun and not for cash (unfortunately).

**Notes:**

-I started watching the anime recently and they just explained why Paul was such a jerk. It was because of how his brother lost to a Frontier Brain and he found it unacceptable.

…

…

…pretty weak. I think my idea was better.

-As it turns out, Dawn's Piplup is actually the kind of Pokémon that _**doesn't**_ want to evolve. Well, in my series, Piplup had already involved into a Prinplup, so I'm sticking with that. And Prinplup is a female in my story. Oh, and Dawn won't have her Cyndaquil yet either.

-To avoid any confusion, if I mention "Paul", I'm talking about the small Paul. Anytime I talk about Galactic Paul, I refer to him as "Galactic Paul".

-Be prepared for some harsh language. Paul's family really hates Galactic Paul.

**0o0o0 Part 9 0o0o0**

On the first floor of the Team Galactic Sunmoon Headquarters, Team Galactic has made a special room that was designed to store all of the Pokémon that they stole from other people. It was stored inside a cool room with metal walls to prevent the Pokémon from coming out of their Poké Balls on their own and to prevent anyone from breaking in.

The metal door opened up. The florescent lights came on and illuminated the room. Galactic Paul and his younger son entered the room. "As I promised son, since you have made the great decision of joining Team Galactic, you may have any of these Pokémon located here in this room," said Galactic Paul.

"Any of them?" asked Paul. "But…are they going to obey me?"

"Of course they will…or at least after we have taken over the planet with the Shadow Machine," Galactic Paul explained. "It's almost finished now, and it's all thanks to you!"

"Just because I stole some stupid rock?" replied Paul, as he picked up one of the Poké Balls and inspected it.

"Yes, and by stealing this 'stupid rock', you have finally given us the chance for world domination," explained Galactic Paul.

"Whose Poké Ball is this?" asked Paul.

"It belongs to that wretched girl with the blue hair," answered Galactic Paul.

"Who Dawn?"

"I don't care what her name is. Just put that back and follow me. We must get you changed into our Galactic uniform."

Galactic Paul then headed outside the door, but Paul stood where he was. "Now son, we must go!" scolded Galactic Paul.

"I'm coming!" replied Paul. Paul threw the Poké Ball over his shoulder, causing it to land on the floor.

When both Paul and Galactic Paul left the room, the Poké Ball opened up and Dawn's Prinplup appeared. Prinplup opened her eyes and yawned. She was a bit sleepy being in a cold room for a long time. She looked around the dark room, dazed and confused. "_Where am I?_" Prinplup asked. "_Where's Dawn?_"

Prinplup continued to look around and saw the "G" insignia on the steel wall. "_Team Galactic?!? This can't be good. Dawn must have been captured somewhere. I have to find her!_"

Prinplup picked up her Poké Ball using her flippers and sneaked out the room. She quietly got onto her tippy-toes and continued walking through the hallways, trying to avoid Team Galactic.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Down in the prison cells of Team Galactic's Sunmoon Headquarters, Reggie was doing everything he can to revive his unconscious mother, Regina. After hearing about Paul's decision to join Team Galactic, Regina instantly fainted. Reggie shook his mother, but to no avail.

"Come on mom, wake up!" he shouted. Nothing happened. His mother remained unconscious. Pokémon Hunter J and Looker were in the cell next to then, both as far away from each other as they could, given their limited space.

"Well, I knew it this would happen," began Looker. "That boy was such a menace. He treated his Pokémon harshly, he pays no respect to a police officer in uniform, and now he has gone and stolen an ancient artifact."

"Just be quiet," muttered Dawn.

"You know, I have to give his boy some credit," continued J. "He actually managed to steal the Moltei Stone without getting caught by security. That must have taken a lot of brains and stealth to be that crafty. He probably inherited his criminal skills from his father."

"I don't believe for one minute that Paul actually agrees with his dad. He wouldn't!" Dawn shouted.

"Face it, little girl. Your boyfriend is a criminal," argued J.

"Paul is not my boyfriend!" rebutted Dawn.

"I know how you feel," Looker said. "If the person I loved was a criminal, I'd be in denial too."

"I'm not in denial and Paul is not a criminal…or my boyfriend."

Suddenly, the door opened again. Everyone turned and saw Prinplup standing in the doorway. Dawn's face immediately lightened up. She recognized this as her Prinplup. "Prinplup!" she shouted, happily.

Prinplup ran up and she and Dawn hugged each other tightly through the metal bars. "Prinplup, I'm so glad you're okay!" Dawn said, cheerfully.

"_Me too! It's good to know you're safe!_" piped Prinplup.

"Hey, how did a Pokémon break free from the storage room?" J asked.

"Who cares!" replied Looker. "Now we have a way of escaping this place!"

"Prinplup, use Metal Claw to break the bars!" commanded Dawn.

Both Dawn and Prinplup backed away from the metal bars. Prinplup's flipper glowed brightly as it became as sharp as a steel knife. Then, Prinplup swung at the metal bars with all of her strength. The attack connected, but the metal bars only suffered scratches. "Prinplup, do it again!" Dawn shouted.

Prinplup repeated the attacks several times until finally, the bars suffered so much damage that Dawn was able to tap down and break free from her prison. "Alright, she's free!" Reggie shouted.

"Quiet!" Looker shouted. "Do you want that guards to come and lock her back up again?"

Dawn walked out from her cell into the open. "Good job, Prinplup!" Dawn praised.

"Yeah, yeah! You did fine," J said, sounding uninterested. "Now, do the same thing to our cells."

Prinplup faced Looker and J and was about to strike, but suddenly…Dawn stopped him, surprising everyone. "What are you doing?" asked Reggie, angrily.

"Sorry, but…I need to talk to Paul," she explained.

Dawn returned Prinplup to her Poké Ball and then ran out of the prison cells. "Dawn, wait a minute!" shouted Reggie.

"Come back here and free us!" demanded Looker. But it was too late. Dawn was gone. "Looks like Bonnie is going to meet up with Clyde," commented J.

"What a wonderful metaphor," Looker replied.

Dawn wandered around the hallways of the Team Galactic base, trying to avoid the guards. "I hate to leave the others behind, but they would get in the way. I have to find Paul. Maybe if I get him to change his mind, perhaps Looker won't arrest him," Dawn said to herself.

She continued roaming around the hallways until she heard a ding noise. She rounded a corner and was almost caught by two Galactic grunts stepping out of the elevator. She quickly ducked behind a corner, barely missing the two. The two guards continued walking, not noticing Dawn. Dawn quickly entered the elevator, but she suddenly got out when she noticed the small camera in the corner.

"Shoot! There's a camera in there!" she said, sadly. "Okay, no problem! I can do this!"

Dawn then sneaked back into the elevator, pressing herself against the wall to avoid the camera's detection. The elevator door closed and Dawn, still against the corner underneath the camera. Dawn pressed the button that takes the elevator to the fourth and top floor.

Once the elevator reached the top floor, Dawn quickly left the elevator and ran down the long hallway. She slowed down when she heard a familiar voice.

"So son, how does that fit?"

"I guess it's okay. Feels a little tight, though."

Dawn recognized the voice right away. It was Paul. She looked around the corner and saw light coming from a door that was slightly open. "That must be where Paul and his father are," muttered Dawn.

Dawn quietly walked down the hallway, getting closer to Galactic Paul's office. When she was just inches away, the door suddenly swung open towards her. Galactic Paul was at the doorway, but thankfully he was busy looking back in the room, talking to his son. Dawn hid behind the door, on the opposite side from Galactic Paul. "I'll be back soon," Galactic Paul called out. He then began walking down the hallway.

Dawn seized the chance, came out from her hiding spot, and entered the office. When she was inside the office, she saw Paul, dressed in a very shiny silver suit and wearing sleek and tight pants. Paul was tugging on his sleeves, trying to loosen his suit.

Dawn slammed the door behind her and locked it to make sure no one interrupts her. Alerted by the noise, Paul turned around and finally saw Dawn standing in front of the locked door. "Oh great, it's you," he said, scornfully. "What are you doing here and how did you break out of your cell?!?"

"That doesn't matter now!" Dawn shouted back. Dawn suddenly walked up to Paul and slapped him across the face. "What was that for?!?" Paul asked, angrily.

"Don't play innocent with me!" Dawn shouted. "How could you join Team Galactic?!? Your mother is unconscious and probably heartbroken…all because of you!"

"You see, that's why I joined Team Galactic. With you and Reggie and mom, you guys would always scold me and make me feel guilty whenever I do something I know for sure will help become a great Pokémon master! Team Galactic never does that…and neither does my dad. He's proud of whatever I do!"

"Oh yeah, he's a swell guy!" Dawn said, sarcastically. "That's why he said you were a failure as a son when you were younger, right?"

"He told me that because at that time, I was being held down by my mother. It makes sense to me now. He was trying to help me."

"No it doesn't! It makes **no** sense! He is just trying to use you so that he can conquer the world! He's not going to do anything for you! You're better off coming back to Hearthome City with us! You have a gym battle against Fantina, remember?!?"

"At this point, I don't even care! What's the point of doing all that?!? My Pokémon were far too weak to even defeat her. I doubt I could have continued on with them. The powerful Pokémon I'll obtain, however, will be so powerful, I wouldn't even have to become to become Pokémon League Champion to garner respect."

For a moment, things were silent. Paul turned away from Dawn, not even looking at her. There the doorknob began jingling around, and then came a knock at the door. "What in the world?" asked Galactic Paul. He then began banging on the door. "Paul! Why is this door locked?!?"

"So that's it huh?" Dawn asked, ignoring Galactic Paul. "You're going to cast aside everything you worked for just so that you could be powerful?"

"Pretty much," replied Paul.

"What about your family? Your mother and brother who helped you?"

"They were all obstacles! They held me back from reaching my true potential."

"Paul, open this door!" Galactic Paul shouted from outside.

"Be quiet!" Dawn shouted back.

"What?!? Paul, who is that?" asked Galactic Paul. "It sounds like that annoying girl from the prison cells!"

"Well what about me?" Dawn asked Paul. "You're going to cast me aside too?"

"You're a big nuisance to me. You'll probably be the biggest chain I cut," replied Paul.

Dawn was a little hurt by his comments. "That's all I am to you? Just some heavy ball on a chain? I thought I'm somebody more than that to you! I thought maybe we were friends!"

"Friends…with you?!?" Paul asked. "Why would I be friends with some loudmouth, hyperactive, optimistic, dramatic person like you?!? I would have killed myself if I were to ever call you my friend!"

At this point, tears were beginning to form in the corner of Dawn's eyes. She covered her mouth as Paul continued yelling insults at her. "What, you're crying now?!?" Paul asked. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

Suddenly, Dawn got up and searched around the room for something she could use to shut Paul's mouth. Sadly for Paul, the closest thing near Dawn was a very big flower vase. Dawn grabbed it and flung it into the air, crashing into Paul's head and smashing into tiny little pieces. Paul fell onto his knees and grabbed his forehead in pain. "What are you, crazy?!?" he asked, angrily.

"I can't believe you could say such things to me! After everything I've done for you! I went out of my way to try and bring you back to Hearthome City and you're just going to throw everything back into my face! Maybe Looker was right! You're nothing more a huge jerk like your father!"

Paul didn't care for anything she just said. Dawn fell onto her knees and began crying her eyes out. "To think…that at one point…I actually…loved you…" she sobbed.

That line grabbed Paul's attention. He looked at Dawn. "Did you just say you loved me?" he asked.

"Well, what difference does it make now?!? I absolutely hate you now! I hope you…I hope…you…you die some horrible accident!" she shouted, angrily.

Then, an enormous claw clawed through the door and ripped it to pieces. A Feraligatr stepped inside, frightening Dawn and Paul. Paul had never seen his father's Feraligatr before. Galactic Paul and Feraligatr stepped into the room. Galactic Paul violently grabbed Dawn by her long hair. "You meddlesome girl! I don't know how you broke out of your cell, but you've been an annoyance for the last time!' he scolded. "You'll going back into your cell! And you better get some sleep, because tomorrow will be the big day!"

"What do you mean, dad?" Paul asked.

"The machine, boy!" replied Galactic Paul. "The Shadow Machine has finished! Early in the morning, we are going to fire the laser towards our satellite and then shoot it back down to Earth, brainwashing the world's Pokémon to work for Team Galactic."

Galactic Paul then turned to Dawn. "And you, little girl, have a front row seat."

Galactic Paul then dragged Dawn back down into the prison cells, leaving Paul to tend to his wound. But he couldn't help but think back at the last thing Dawn said. "That girl…she was in love with me?" asked Paul.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Tomorrow is the day. Regina, Reggie, and Dawn are all special guests at witnessing the Shadow Machine's final blast into space. How will everything play out? Will Paul die a horrible accident like Dawn wished for?

Hopefully not, but anything can happen in the exciting conclusion of 'Seaside Galaxy'!


	18. Seaside Galaxy: Part 10 FINALE!

"Seaside Galaxy"

By MisterAnimeFan

**D****isclaimer: **I do not own any of the Pokémon characters, games, names, or any of the other cool stuff. They all belong to Nintendo and Game Freak. Also, this fanfiction was made for fun and not for cash (unfortunately).

**Notes:**

-Well, this is it! This is the final chapter of "Seaside Galaxy." It's NOT the end of "DP Love" it's simply the end of "Seaside Galaxy". I for one am happy that this story is coming to an end because I really have some other ideas for Paul and Dawn that I really wanted to do, but I had Seaside Galaxy to finish up.

-Be prepared for some harsh language. Paul's family really hates Galactic Paul.

**0o0o0 Part 10 0o0o0**

**PAUL ONLY HAS ABOUT FIVE HOURS BEFORE HE IS BANNED AGAIN…**

It was early in the morning, 4 a.m. to be exact, and everything was quiet at the Team Galactic Base. However, at the Team Galactic laboratory, several scientists and grunts worked hard to get the Shadow Machine ready for its operation.

Back at the main building on the top floor, Galactic Paul and Paul were in the former's office, anxiously waiting for the clock to tick. "It's almost time son," Galactic Paul said. "Soon, the world and all of its Pokémon shall belong to us!"

"I can't wait," Paul said, unenthusiastically.

Galactic Paul was put off by the unemotional reply. "Come on son, why the long face?" he asked. "All of your dreams are about to come true! I would think you would be happy."

"I guess it's because my head still hurts," replied Paul.

"Don't think too hard about it. That wretched girl had no right to do what she did. You are making the right choice leaving your old life behind. What was that girl to you, anyway? Like you said, she's nothing more than a heavy ball-on-a-chain like your mother was."

"She actually believes that we were becoming friends," Paul said. "The strange part, however, was that after the whole mishap happened, she muttered that she loved me."

"Trust me Paul. She only said it just so that you could possibly revert back to your former self. She's trying to stop you from achieving your dreams."

"I thought as much. But I don't know if that's the case. She was crying the whole night in her cell."

"She realizes that the Paul she knew was a fake and she hates the real you."

Paul turned his head down, feeling a little remorse. But he snapped out of it. "Well, who needs friends anyway?" he asked, hypothetically.

"Exactly," smirked Galactic Paul. "I raised you well, my son. Now then, let's go round up our spectators."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Galactic Paul and Paul then walked down to the basement, where the prison cells were located. The doors slid open and they stepped inside. "Wake up, everybody! The moment of truth is at hand!" Galactic Paul shouted.

Looker and J both yawned. "Why do you have to be so loud?" asked J, annoyed. "I barely got any sleep thanks to that little girl!"

"She was very loud last night," agreed Looker. "Why did you have to break up with her, little Paul?"

"She and I weren't even friends," Paul remarked.

Paul then turned around and looked into Reggie's cell. Reggie simply nodded his head disapprovingly at his younger brother. "Don't nod your head at me," murmured Paul, angrily. "I am simply doing what you failed at even trying."

Paul then looked past his older brother and saw his mother, Regina, standing upright. However, he can sense disappointment, sadness, and anger radiating from her. Not to mention, her hair was all-over the place. "I see that you got mom to wake up again," mentioned Paul.

"Yes, but she's still in shock. She doesn't want to talk to you. She's on the brink of disowning you as a son."

"So? Dad still loves me," remarked Paul.

"Enough talking!" shouted Galactic Paul. "Paul, help me escort our prisoners."

Galactic Paul then pressed a button, which unlocked all of the cells. Paul then turned to Dawn's cell. Prinplup was barely waking up from its sleep, while Dawn was sitting on the bench burled up in a ball. Paul walked into her cell and got closer to her. "Hello?" asked Paul. "Come on, girl. It's time to witness the beginning of a new world."

Paul got no reply. Dawn remained still. He then grabbed her wrist. "Come on, let's go!" he shouted, angrily. Dawn suddenly pulled Paul back and headbutted him in his chin. Paul fell on his back as Dawn continued staring at him. She had bags under her eyes from crying all night. Galactic Paul rushed into her cell and restrained her. "What is wrong with you?!?" he asked, angrily. "You're just a bundle of rage, aren't you?"

He turned to his son. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Great, first my head and now my chin," complained Paul.

"No time to cry over it now. Help me get everyone to the laboratory."

"You go on ahead. I'm going to take care of J and Looker. I might as well deal with the Pokémon as well."

"Good idea!" agreed Galactic Paul. "And while you're at it, bring the three elemental stones to the lab on your way up there."

"Okay."

Galactic Paul and several other guards escorted Reggie, Regina, and Dawn (all of which are in handcuffs) out of the room while Paul overlooked J and Looker. "Now I can put my plan into motion," Paul muttered. "And I'm going to need your help!"

"Who? Me?" asked Looker.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A few minutes later, everyone arrived at the Galactic Laboratory, where everything was underway to prepare the machine for its launch. It was still dark outside. Regina and Dawn were still slightly comatose as they blindly followed the guards. Reggie was the only one who was still aware and highly-alert, but he felt very disappointed with Paul. "_I can't believe this. The world is going to end and it's all because Paul helped out dad. I-I…_"

Soon, they all arrived in a large, white room where many computers and monitors lined the walls. In the very center of the room was a large ray gun. Below it were three round holes, presumably where the three elemental stones were to be stored.

Reggie was a bit intimidated by its sheer size. "You like it, son?" asked Galactic Paul. "You know you could have helped me create this wonderful invention, but instead you decided to take the goody-goody way of things."

"I'm glad too!" shouted Reggie. "I would never help you do such a thing!"

Galactic Paul then looked at the women. "What? What do you girls think of this?" asked Galactic Paul.

"It's alright," said Reggie, unemotionally.

"Wow," Dawn added, also unemotionally.

"You're not even looking at the machine!" Galactic Paul shouted, angrily. "Oh never mind!"

Suddenly, the other Commanders (Saturn, Jupiter, Mars) and Leader Cyrus walked up to the group. "I must say, Paul, I am quite impressed with the scope of this plan," Cyrus commented.

"Yeah, and it's all coming together very nicely," Jupiter said.

"I guess that young son of yours is useful after all!" Mars added.

Suddenly, the doors slid open. Paul and Prinplup stepped inside with the three elemental stones in hand. "Ah…there he is!" Cyrus said, happily. Cyrus walked up to Paul and placed his hands on his shoulders. "You…are an asset to Team Galactic! You should be proud boy."

"Where are the other two prisoners?" asked Jupiter.

"They didn't want to see what was going to happen, so they asked me to leave them in their cells," explained Paul.

"What? Why would you do that?" asked Mars.

"Forget it!" shouted Galactic Paul. "There's nothing they can do now that everything is ready."

Prinplup then joined up alongside Dawn. Prinplup was also in handcuffs, but to Dawn's surprise, she was happy and smiling. "What are you smiling about?" asked Dawn. Prinplup didn't reply. She continued standing still.

The commanders surrounded the room as Galactic Paul and Paul walked up towards the Shadow Machine. "A great undertaking is about to take place, son. This is something that no other criminal organization could ever think of, and it's all thanks to some father-son bonding," Galactic Paul said.

"Stop monologue and get on with it!" shouted Saturn.

Galactic Paul glared at his colleague, but he shrugged it off. He then took the Moltei Stone, the Raidos Stone, and the Suicuno Stone and placed them in the three holes. "Launch the machine!" he commanded.

"Starting it up, sir," one scientist said.

Galactic Paul and Paul stood back as the stones began glowing brightly. The Shadow Machine hummed loudly as it pointed itself into the sky. "Machine is at full power, sir!" the scientist said.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Mars, excitedly.

Galactic Paul looked around. Everyone was anxious to see the Shadow Machine at work. He turned to the prisoners, who were all looking down, not wanting to see what was going to happen. He turned to his son, who was watching with amazement. "Lock onto the satellite!" demanded Galactic Paul. "…5…"

"…4…"

"…3…"

"…2…"

"…1…FIRE!"

Suddenly, the lights went out and the Shadow Machine lost power. The room was dark, pitch-black. No one could see a thing in front of them. "What in the world?" asked Galactic Paul. "What just happened?!?"

"We lost all power sir," the scientist said.

"Oh really? I thought we shut off the lights for a dramatic effect," Mars said, sarcastically.

"This is ridiculous!" Cyrus said. "I knew something bad would happen."

"I don't understand," Galactic Paul said. "These stones should have enough power to launch the Shadow Machine."

"Will someone switch the lights on?" asked Cyrus.

The lights turned back on. But the entire room was surrounded with Interpol police officers who had Mightyena and Growlithe growling at the scientists. In addition, they also had guns pointed everyone in the room. Everyone was very surprised by their sudden appearance. "Where did they come from?" Cyrus asked.

"Put your hands up!" shouted an officer.

All of the Galactic commanders and Cyrus reluctantly raised their hands up in the air. The police officers then released Reggie, Regina, and Dawn from their handcuffs. "I…am so confused right now," Reggie said.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Dawn asked.

Galactic Paul looked around and found that his younger son had disappeared from his sight. "Where is Paul?" he asked, frantically.

"Up here, dad!" shouted Paul.

Everyone looked and saw Paul standing on top of the staircase entrance of the laboratory. Dawn, Reggie, and Regina looked at him.

Galactic Paul was furious. "What did you do, son?!?" Galactic Paul asked, angrily. "Did you betray us?!?"

"Not really," Paul replied. "You see…I can't betray you if I was never going to join your side in the first place."

Dawn and Regina watched and smiled as Paul ripped the Team Galactic uniform off his body. He was left with a black shirt and his purple pants. "_He's quitting Team Galactic?!?_" Regina asked, happily.

"_Really? Did Paul come to his senses?_" asked Dawn.

Suddenly, Looker appeared behind him. "I must apologize to Dawn and Reggie," said Looker. "Perhaps I misjudged your son too quickly and unfairly. He had a really great plan."

"Plan?!? What plan?!?" Galactic Paul asked, angrily.

"How much time do you guys have?" Paul asked. "It's going to take a while."

"We can wait," Looker said. "It's a great plan actually. You'll love it."

Paul then began explaining his plan. "Dad, I never wanted to join Team Galactic. I hate you. Everyone else in the family hates you too, but not more than I do. I hated you so much that I wanted to do some good for the family…by putting you in jail with every other criminal. I was not expecting you to capture me and my family, but once you proposed your idea to me, that's when I came up with the plan…to make you believe that I would actually join your side."

"But how did you steal the Moltei Stone without even alerting the guards?" asked Saturn.

"Well first off, all of those stones that are in the machine…they're not the real stones," continued Paul.

"What?!?" Galactic Paul asked.

"Yeah, did you wonder why I stayed behind with Looker and J? I released Looker and he and I swapped out the real stones with fake stones."

Galactic Paul turned to the stones in the machine. One of the Interpol guards opened the glass casing and grabbed one of the stones, the Suicuno Stone. He tapped the stone against the counter. The stone made a small "ting" noise before the guard threw it towards the ground. The Suicuno Stone smashed into pieces, shocking Team Galactic. "Wait…I thought the Elemental stones are supposed to be indestructible," remarked Jupiter.

"They're fake, you moron!" shouted Looker and Paul, at the same time.

"Were you not paying attention?" asked Looker.

"Anyway," continued Paul. "The reason why the Moltei Stone guards were alerted by me it's because I never even bothered to try and steal it. I went to the gift shop that was nearby and bought glass replicas of all three of the elemental stones. They were really nice, especially if you thought they were real."

"The stones are now on-board our Interpol helicopters and are now returning to their proper locations," Looker added. "Pokémon Hunter J is also in our secured Interpol helicopter. She'll be behind bars where she belongs."

Galactic Paul continued breathing furiously while Regina breathed a sigh of relief. Paul then saw Dawn quietly walks up to him. "Pretty smart plan huh?" he asked.

To everyone's surprise, Dawn slapped him across the face! Everyone 'oohed' as Paul fell to the floor, grabbing his cheek. "Nice," Looker remarked.

Paul shot up, angry at Dawn. "What the hell was that for?!?" Paul asked, angrily.

"Paul, why didn't you tell me, or Reggie, or your mother?" asked Dawn. "Why did you have to put this all of this?!?"

"Let me put it in the nicest way I can," continued Paul. "If I were to tell you about my plan, then you guys would have to act out every emotion. Don't take this the wrong way, but you guys are terrible actors. You would ruin my plan. For it to work, everyone's emotions have to be real, as in you guys actually think I was betraying the family. You all gave great performances."

Paul was caught off-guard when Regina suddenly ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Oh Paul, I knew you would never betray us like that!" she cried, happily. "Don't believe what Reggie said. I was never going to disown you! I love you, Paul!"

Paul hated that his mother was suffocating him, but he reluctantly hugged her back. "I know mom. I…I…love you too," he muttered.

"Awww…" everyone said.

"Shut up!" snapped Paul.

All of the Galactic commanders were then put into cuffs, but Galactic Paul was going quietly. "Get away from me!" he shouted, angrily.

"Sit still, sir!" the officer shouted.

Galactic Paul punched the officer away and lunged at his family. But Regina quickly lifted her leg up and kicked him in the chin. Galactic Paul flew backwards and fell onto the floor, knocked out. "Wow…that was some kick," commented Dawn.

"Now why couldn't you do that before?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah, this whole thing could have been averted if you just did that to him when you got a chance," added Paul.

"Boys, don't question me," scolded Regina.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Everyone then went outside. Several helicopters, vans, and boats were there, cleaning out the entire laboratory. The stolen Poké Balls were stored into the boats on-shore. The entire Team Galactic team was put into police vans. The commanders, Pokémon Hunter J, Cyrus, and Galactic Paul were shoved into a separate van, this one with more security measures than the others. Galactic Paul continued glaring at Regina, Reggie, Dawn, and Paul. "This isn't over!" Galactic Paul shouted, angrily. "You'll see me ag…"

Paul slammed the door to the van, cutting off his father. "I doubt that," answered Paul.

Regina and Reggie were helping to collect their confiscated Pokémon, along with Dawn and Paul's. Paul and Dawn watched as everything was being put in order. They were both smiling. "I can't believe this whole ordeal is finally over," muttered Dawn.

"I know," Paul said. "My head hurts…a lot."

"How does your head hurt?" asked Dawn. "I was the one that you put under emotional stress…me and your mother!"

"My head hurts because you threw a flower vase at me," replied Paul.

"Oh…that's right. I did do that…throw a vase at your head."

"You also headbutted my chin and slapped me across the face. I got a lot of abuse from you the last few hours."

"You assumed the risks when you decided to act like an evil person."

"But I saved you and everyone else and I got two of the world's worse criminals behind bars. That's not bad right?"

"I guess not," agreed Dawn.

"By the way," continued Paul. "After you threw a vase at my head, you muttered that you loved me."

"Oh! You…heard that?" asked Dawn.

"Of course. You even acknowledged that, remember? _I hate you Paul! I hope you die from a horrible accident!_" Paul said, mocking Dawn's high-pitched voice.

"Okay, okay. I remember."

"So…do you…really love me?"

There was a moment of silence between the two. Dawn was a bit hesitant in answering. "Well?" Paul asked. "Are you?"

"…"

"I'm sorry Paul," Dawn said at last. "I'm not in love with you."

"What?!? Then, why did you say you were?"

"Because I was hoping that if you had a girl who loved you, you would maybe go back to being a good person, not like your father."

"_Damn it! Dad was right about that! Oh well…_" Paul thought.

"Sorry if I tricked you," apologized Dawn.

"Oh…" Paul said.

Paul remained silent for a moment. "Um…well…Dawn…it's…it's not like…I…I didn't have thoughts about it," stuttered Paul nervously.

"What?!?" Dawn asked, surprised. "You seriously think you and I could be a couple?"

"Well, I thought about it. I mean, you're the only girl my age that talks to me. You're very pretty and…you did all of this for me! You actually went out of your way to try and get me back to Hearthome City. That's some real dedication, if you ask me."

Dawn began blushing a little bit. "Ummm…wow…Paul, I never thought you would say such things…to me," muttered Dawn.

"Well…for some reason…I can trust you when I admit a few things," Paul said. Now he was starting to blush a little bit, both he and Dawn.

"Maybe we should try being a couple," suggested Dawn.

"I don't know," replied Paul. "I mean you may be pretty and trustworthy, but you're also loud, annoying, and optimistic."

Dawn was a bit angry for a moment. "But, you do make a good friend," added Paul. "I just don't see you as my girlfriend."

"Right," answered Dawn. "I guess you're right about that. I'm too happy about things and you always seem very negative. It would never work out between us."

"Yeah."

The two then laughed nervously before returning to being silent. "I really should think we should stay friends," repeated Paul.

"Yeah me too," Dawn answered, rather quickly.

"Oh…and…about before…I'm sorry," Paul added.

"Sorry? Don't worry Paul. Everyone already forgave you," replied Dawn.

"Not for that. I mean about…what happened…back at the hot springs."

Dawn thought about for a moment before she remembered what Paul was talking about. Both of them accidentally walked into each other nude, and then some other stuff happened that neither of them want to remember very well (it's back in chapter 13 if you want a refresher). "Oh…great Paul. Thanks for putting that memory back into my head," said Dawn.

"Well, you were going to remember it eventually…and I don't want you thinking that it was my fault. It was just an accident…and I didn't really see anything! It was too steamy."

"Relax, I don't blame you. It was actually my fault. It was actually the men's room and I walked in and saw you…kind of," Dawn said. "Again it was too steamy."

"But…we did sort of…feel each other up," added Paul.

"Oh yeah, I felt your…" began Dawn.

"And you rubbed your…against my arm," added Paul.

Both of them shuddered at thinking about it. "Look, we both regret it and we both feel really awkward talking about it. I'm sorry. You're sorry. Let's forget about it and move on," Paul said, rather quickly.

"You brought it up," mentioned Dawn.

"Now I'm regretting it. Let's forget all about it."

"Okay."

Both of them were silent again. "But there is something about it," piped Dawn.

"Dawn," groaned Paul, annoyed.

"No wait. When we were sort of bathing together, you said that I had a great body."

"Did I?" Paul asked. "Oh yeah…well…I sort of said that…because…"

"Is that still true?" Dawn asked. "Do you really think that or is it just because I was naked that time?"

Paul gulped, but it got stuck in his throat. He began blushing red as he continued stammering. Dawn began laughing. "It's okay, Paul. You don't have to answer that. I just wanted to see you blush," teased Dawn.

"Hey!" shouted Paul.

"Oh get a sense of humor!"

Dawn then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. Paul was a little bit surprised by this. "Thank you, Paul," she said. "Thank you so much."

As he did with his mother, Paul was reluctant to hug her back, but he decided to anyway.

A small cough caused the door to break apart from each other. Regina was beside them, smiling with both of their Pokémon in hand. "I love how you two finally kissed and made up," she smirked.

"What?!?" Dawn asked, frantically.

"No mom, you got it all wrong!" defended Paul.

"It's okay. You two don't have to be bashful about it," Regina said.

"We're not!" shouted Dawn and Paul.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, I'll stop making fun of you," Regina said. "Anyway, here's your Pokémon Dawn."

"Thank you," Dawn said, as Regina passed her Pokémon over to her (Buneary, Pachirisu and Mamoswine). Regina then passed Paul's Pokémon to him (Luxray, Torterra, Honchkrow, Weavile, and Magmortar). "Here you go son," said Regina. "That is…if you still want them. I mean…you did leave them behind with Dawn and me."

Paul thought about it for a moment. He reached into his pocket and took out three Poké Balls, each containing Pokémon he recently caught (Sharpedo, Shiftry, and Drapion). "Oh, you caught new Pokémon?" asked Reggie.

"Yeah…" replied Paul. "I dumped my old ones on Dawn because I didn't think they were worthy enough to be on my team. But…after this whole ordeal and me acting like dad for once, maybe it's not the Pokémon that's the problem. Maybe it's…me…"

"Paul," Dawn said, a bit surprised.

"Yes Dawn, I'm finally going to come to terms with that. I think maybe I tried a different training method. It's not going to be much different from what I'm doing now, but maybe I'll try a few new ideas. Maybe I should give them a few compliments and rewards…but the training will still be vigorous."

Paul then took the Poké Balls of Shiftry, Honchkrow, and Weavile and passed them to his older brother. "Reggie, do me a favor and hold on to these three," Paul said.

"No problem," replied Reggie.

"Let's go back to Hearthome City," Paul said. "I need to win my Relic Badge!"

"Good for you Paul!" Regina shouted, happily. "Oh, but you better hurry! Fantina put a time limit on you. If you don't get back in a week, you'll be banned again."

"Really?!?" Paul asked. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Because you were evil," replied Dawn.

"Well, how much time do I have now?" asked Paul.

Regina then took out a small timer that she made to keep track of the remaining time. She glanced at it…and shrieked at the top of her lungs. "Paul, you got to hurry! You only have about three hours left!" she shouted, frantically.

"WHAT?!?" Paul, Dawn, and Reggie asked.

"It'll take forever to get back to Hearthome City!" argued Paul.

"Maybe if we hightail it now, we might be able to make it back in time," suggested Reggie.

"Then let's go!" Dawn shouted.

Everyone was about to run, but Looker stopped them. "Paul, I've been meaning to talk to you," Looker said.

"Not now!" shouted Paul.

"Yes now!" replied Looker. "This is an important matter that we must discuss."

Paul looked at Looker and realized there was no convincing him. "Okay, but make it quick," Paul said.

Looker cleared his throat and began to speak. "Paul," he began. "For your heroic deed and for putting some of the worse criminals in the world behind bars, I would like to appoint you as a Junior Officer of Interpol! Congratulations!"

"Um…thanks," Paul said, a little unimpressed with his reward.

"You seem a little unimpressed with my reward. That hurts my feelings. Well anyway, if there is anything you want me to do, just ask!" added Looker.

But Paul looked behind Looker and saw a lone helicopter standing by. "Hey Looker, how fast can that helicopter get us to Hearthome City?" Paul asked.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**HEARTHOME CITY…**

Outside of the Hearthome City Gym, Fantina was waiting, arms crossed as she looked around for Paul. She looked at a stopwatch that she kept in her pockets. Paul only had a few minutes left until he was banned again. "That boy better get here and fast!" Fantina said to herself.

The sound of a helicopter whirling began to echo in the air. It was very faint at first, but it suddenly got louder and louder. Fantina paid no attention. There was a Pokémon Center nearby and they used helicopters a lot, so she was used to it.

But suddenly, the wind around her gym began to pick up. The winds then became as strong as a hurricane. Fantina covered her eyes as debris was send flying in the air. The helicopter noise became deafening. Fantina peeked through her arms and saw an Interpol helicopter lowering towards the ground in front of her gym.

A rope ladder was dropped and Fantina saw three purple-headed people and a blue-haired one climb down. "Thanks a lot Looker!" shouted a voice.

"You're welcome! Thank you for helping us out!"

Soon enough, everything returned to normal. The wind and sound died down as the helicopter flew away. Fantina removed her arms and saw Paul, Regina, Reggie, and Dawn standing in front of her. "You!" she shouted. "Well…that was some entrance that you made."

"Did I make it?" asked Paul.

Fantina checked her stopwatch. She glared at Paul. "Unfortunately…you made it…by ten minutes," she said.

"Good. Now I believe you owe me a rematch," smirked Paul.

**THE END…**

**A/N: **And…that's the end of Seaside Galaxy! Again, I'm happy that's it over. Now I can get on with more ideas for Dawn and Paul. Now, I'm not going to put in Paul's gym match with Fantina. I think the ending is good as it is.

After this entire ordeal, Paul has become a slightly-changed person. But many questions will remain:

Will Paul continue to keep up his changed ways?

Will we see Galactic Paul ever again?

Even after their little discussion, will Paul and Dawn reconsider and confess their feelings to each other?

The answer to all of the above questions can be found at this YouTube link:

www **(dot) **youtube **(dot)** com **(forward slash) **watch?v **(equal) **Voyg6SNVpu8

...just not right away!

What else lies ahead for Paul and Dawn? Well, keep coming back and find out!


	19. Meet Me Halfway

"Meet Me Halfway"

By MisterAnimeFan

**Notes: **Well, a few people have written to me saying that they want Paul and Dawn to be together and kiss. Apparently, they didn't follow the YouTube link, because I explained that they will be together in the end.

But anyway, I decided to write up a chapter sooner than later because of that darn Black-Eyed Peas song that keeps rolling in my head. Which one? Just read the name of the chapter and there's your answer. But to be fair, it is a nice song. After listening to it several times, I realized that this could easily apply to Paul and Dawn. And the rest, they say, was history!

For this chapter, I'm going to experiment a little bit with different POV's. I'll note the POV in **bold parentheses**.

In addition, during the two weeks that Dawn and Paul left each other, that's when "_The Greatest Gift of All_" happened. So Dawn already has her new Pokémon that she got from Paul. The two also tried to kiss each other, but Dawn chickened out.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Pokémon characters, game rights, names, or any of the other cool stuff. They are in the hands of Nintendo and Game Freak. In addition, I also do NOT own the rights to the song lyrics used in this chapter.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**I can't go any further then this  
I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**(Dawn's Point-of-View)**

I lie here in bed on the verge of tears. I was depressed…just downright depressed. I have absolutely no clue why.

I was sleeping at the Pokémon Center after I reunited with Ash and Brock. But I feel very sad. It has been almost two weeks since the whole Team Galactic fiasco that took place. I keep tossing and turning in my bed. I began to look back at the previous events.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After Paul's family and I arrived back in Hearthome City, Paul went to take on Gym Leader Fantina in his third rematch. His Luxray, Drapion, and Torterra went up against Fantina's Gengar, Mismagius, and Drifblim. As with his previous battle, it was down to Paul's fully-evolved Luxray and Fantina's Mismagius.

But right when Luxray was about to faint, I noticed something that Paul did that really made me think twice about the way I think about him.

Paul encouraged his Luxray to do its best. He actually cheered Luxray on. I was impressed with the way he changed. I think Reggie and Regina are as well. I think even Fantina was impressed.

Eventually, Luxray regained his strength managed to unleash a powerful Thunder attack, knocking out Mismagius. We all cheered as Paul finally wins his Relic Badge!

To celebrate his victory, Regina treated everyone to dinner at a nearby restaurant in Hearthome City. She even invited me to join in. The restaurant they went to was very upscale and surely expensive, but for Regina, she didn't care.

The food was really good, but the best moment to me was Regina she said considered me a part of her family. She quietly told me that if I didn't meet Paul, he would still be the cold heartless jerk that he was. I didn't know about that, but I think it's nice that Paul finally has someone to talk to about his problems.

So, after dinner, everyone met up in front of the restaurant. The sun was setting in Hearthome City and the street lights were starting to turn on.

"Well, it certainly was an interesting week, wasn't it?" asked Regina.

"I think it's best if we put it behind us," Reggie suggested.

"Yeah, dad is in jail now. He won't be causing us anymore trouble," Paul said.

"Well, it was nice getting to catch up with you and mom, but it's time for me to go back to Veilstone City," Reggie said.

"You're leaving?" Paul asked.

"Of course," replied Reggie. "I left the Pokémon alone for a long time. I have to go home and take care of them. Not to mention, I have to take care of the Pokémon you gave me."

"I have to leave as well," Regina said.

"You too?" I asked her. "But why?"

"Well, it was great spending some time with my two favorite boys, but I think it's better for me to go back to Eterna City," explained Regina. Regina turned to Dawn. "It was very nice meeting you, Dawn."

"Yeah, same here," I replied back.

"I hope that you become a great Coordinator."

"Thanks."

She and I hugged each other before parting ways. "Good-bye Dawn," Regina said. "and if you're ever in Eterna City, don't be afraid to stop by my home."

"I'll be sure to visit," I replied.

Regina turned to her two sons. Paul winced, preparing for the inevitable. Regina grabbed both Paul and Reggie and hugged them tightly…almost to the point of breaking their ribs. I just laughed as she hysterically started crying. "Oh, I love you two! I hate to leave you by yourself!" she shouted, hysterically.

"Okay, I get it…" complained Paul. "You love us like you should…"

"But I'm seriously running out of air," added Reggie.

Regina then released the two. Thankfully, the two seem to be alive. "I hope you two take care and be the best that you can at whatever you're doing," Regina said.

With a bow and a good-bye, Regina turned the other way and began walking back towards Eterna City. Paul and Reggie turned to each other. "See you later, younger brother," Reggie said as he began walking towards Veilstone City.

Paul and I remained by ourselves on the street corner. "So…what about you?" Paul asked me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Don't you have to go back with your friends?" Paul asked.

I thought to herself for a moment, before remembering what I said to Ash and Brock back at the Pokémon Center near Canalave City. "Um…actually, they were supposed to meet me here," I reminded Paul.

"Then I better go before…"

"Hey Dawn, there you are!" shouted a familiar voice.

"_Oh great,_" Paul thought to himself.

I turned to my left side and I saw Ash, Pikachu, and Brock, walking towards us. "Hey Dawn, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, what has it been, a week?" I asked back.

"We've been worried about you the whole time," Brock said.

"_Pika!_" Pikachu said.

Ash then finally noticed Paul standing beside the three. "Hey Paul, what are you doing here?" asked Ash.

"My family decided to visit me for a while," Paul said. "Since I haven't seen them in a long time, I decided to go back to Hearthome City and spend some time with them."

"Your family?" Brock asked. "Did your parents show up too?"

"Just Reggie and my mother showed up," answered Paul.

"Well…what about your dad?" asked Ash.

Paul didn't answer him. Apparently, he doesn't want to tell Ash the truth. He can't just say _oh my dad is in prison because he tried to take over the world with Team Galactic. _I decided to say something. "Well, it's a long story, but basically his dad couldn't make it," I began. "On the bright side, I finally got to meet Paul's mother, Regina. She's a very nice lady."

"Really?" Ash asked. "I want to meet Paul's mother."

"Well, you're a few seconds too late. She's already heading back to Eterna City where she lives," answered Paul. "Same with Reggie, he's going back to Veilstone."

"Ah man, are you serious?" Ash asked, disappointingly. "I wanted to see what your parents looked like."

"She looks a lot like Paul and Reggie, except with longer hair tied up in a ponytail," I told Ash.

"O-kay, you know, I would love to share stories," interrupted Paul, "but I'm burning daylights with you guys. I better get to Canalave City before the night falls."

"I don't think you'll make it in time," Brock mentioned.

"Well…I'll see how far I can get," Paul said.

Paul turned to me. "I'll see you later, okay?" he asked. I just nodded her head before Paul decided to head towards Oreburgh City. I put on a smile as Paul left their sight. But after I couldn't see him anymore, I felt sad.

I hated to see him go. It was fun being around him, even though the whole week he pushed me to the point of an emotional breakdown. Seeing him go was like seeing an old friend leave.

"Huh…that was odd," commented Brock.

"What's odd?" I asked, coming back to Earth.

"He only said good-bye to you and not us," said Ash.

"Well…we have been spending a lot of time together," I said. "I spend the whole week with him."

"I thought you had a family emergency?" Ash asked.

For a moment, I didn't know what he was talking about. But then I remembered the lie I told the two. "OH…oh yes, I did! But I just happened to run into Paul and his family. He really helped me during this difficult time," I answered, frantically.

I noticed that Ash turned his head away. He seemed to have a nasty look on his face. "What?" I asked him.

"I don't see Paul as the "helping" kind of person," Ash said. "He's always very negative and dark."

"Um…well…"

At that point, I wanted to open my mouth and say something. I would love to tell Ash and Brock about the person that Paul _**really**_ was on the inside. I would love to tell him that he's a changed person and that he respects his Pokémon now. But I didn't. I couldn't. I don't know why I didn't tell them. Paul never told me that I couldn't tell them. I am the only person that Paul opens up to and trusts. I think it was best that I didn't say anything, or maybe Paul wouldn't trust me anymore.

"Umm…Dawn," Brock said to me. "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah…I'm okay," I said back to him. But to be honest with myself, I wasn't okay. Something was wrong, but I can't tell them anything. I don't know how they would react.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_I spent my time just thinkin thinkin thinkin bout you  
Every single day yes, I'm really missin' missin' you  
And all those things we use to use to use to do  
Hey girl, what's up, it use to be just me and you_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**(Paul's Point-of-View)**

It was late at night in Jubilife City. I'm staying at the Pokémon Center in Jubilife City.

I had just won my Mine Badge from Leader Byron in Canalave City. My next stop was Snowpoint City. To get there, I have to go to Eterna City, go through Mount Coronet, and then walk through a blizzard. But it was a long way there, so maybe it's best to stay at the Pokémon Center tonight and then get a fresh start in the morning.

I lied in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I was having problems falling asleep. It can't be from excitement from winning my new badge. I don't excited very easy. As much as that badge means to me, it's nothing I lose sleep over. Maybe I still felt stressed from the Team Galactic business with my dad. You think that two weeks is enough to forget about my dad. Either way, I'm not falling asleep quick enough.

I have no idea why I think the ceiling is interesting to me. What's wrong with me? I shut my eyes, but I didn't fall asleep. I began to think about the last two weeks after I left Hearthome City. Despite what my mom says, me and Dawn aren't an item. We're really just friends. But there's something about Dawn that made me change my entire outlook.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**I spent my time just thinkin thinkin thinkin bout you  
Every single day, yes I'm really missin missin you  
And all those things we use to use to use to do  
Hey girl what's up, what's up, what's up, what's up**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After I left Hearthome City, I walked on Route 207, which took me to Oreburgh City, the closet city near Hearthome. After a night's rest at their Pokémon Center, I began walking down Route 203, heading towards Jubilife City.

On the way, I decided to stop and train my Pokémon a bit before the gym battle that was close at hand. What was strange was that usually I would train my Pokémon non-stop every time we reached a new route. Right now, this was actually the first time that I would be training my Pokémon. Seeing as how I temporarily abandoned them all for about an entire week and since I had new Pokémon to train, we had a lot of catching up to do.

I assigned Magmortar to take on Drapion and for Ursaring to fight Sharpedo. Luxray and Torterra were lucky to get the day off.

Even with the battles going on, I wasn't really paying attention to any of the battles that were taking place, even though I said that I would be watching for any strengths and weaknesses. But really, I spend most of the time looking up at the sky and watching the clouds pass by. Why? I had no idea.

I looked back at the 'battlefields'. Luxray and Torterra were sleeping right beside me. I would yell and scold them for being slacking off, but that wasn't me anymore.

As I said, these two Pokémon sleeping before me are the ones I actually have emotions for. Torterra was my starter Pokémon. It first started out as a Turtwig. When it was a Turtwig, I remember it being one of the 'good times' as he put it. He was happy, I was…not in a bad mood. Until I remember what my dad said, and then I trained Turtwig vigorously.

I felt something weird in my stomach. It made me feel a bit nauseous. Eh…whatever…

Moving onto Luxray…I originally got it as a Luxio. Believe it or not, I actually got him as a gift from Dawn before my first battle against Fantina. Luxio put up a good fight then, but it lost. Back then, I actually released it…but for some reason, a second later I decided to take it back. I think Luxray is one of the few instances where I took a Pokémon back after releasing it and now Luxray is a powerhouse who can take on almost anything.

Hard to believe that Luxray, again a powerhouse, was something that Dawn gave me. I have to repay her somehow. That's why at Christmastime, when her mom and her went up to my family's cabin, I gave her a Gloom for a Christmas present. I'm only hoping she puts it to good use.

The other Pokémon…well…I hate to admit this. But I have no bonding connection to any of them. I mean, of course I don't have a connection with Drapion or Sharpedo. They were just new Pokémon. But the others…

Well…I promised to Dawn that I would be a better trainer…so that was about to change.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Meet me halfway, right at the borderline  
That's where I'm gonna wait, for you  
I'll be looking out, night 'n' day  
Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay**_

_**I can't go any further then this**_

_**I want you so bad it's my only wish**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**(Dawn's POV)**

I really…_**REALLY**_ had no idea what was going on with me. I tried my best to get to sleep. I have been sad for the past two weeks. Ash and Brock has been asking me several times what was wrong, but I said nothing to the two.

_Grrrrrr_…I want to know why I feel this way! My heart aches, my head is full and yet cluttered with some many different thoughts, and I feel like crying so much.

Now that I think about it. I remember feeling this way, back to when Paul got me angry after he almost drowned, and also when Paul became a Team Galactic member, and when Paul told me that he didn't consider me his friend.

Paul…

Paul…

Paul…

Paul…

He always shows up in my memories. Even when I try to forget about him, he somehow manages to squeeze his way into my thoughts. But who could blame me?

Ash can say what he wants about Paul. He doesn't know the Paul I know. I have learned so much about Paul. Even under his jerk exterior, he really is just shy and afraid about letting his true self come out…

I grabbed my chest in pain. That was weird. My heart just skipped a beat. I'm not sure that's good. My face feels really hot right now. And now I can't stop thinking about Paul.

…

It's clear now. Now I know why I can't get to sleep. I knew all along, I was just running away from it. I didn't want it to be true.

Back at the Sunmoon Islands, I told Paul that I lied to him about being in love with him. I only said it so that way he can go back to normal.

Well, me saying that I don't love him…that itself was a lie.

I really am in love with Paul…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Girl, I travel round the world and even sail the seven seas  
Across the universe I go to other galaxies  
Just tell me where you want, just tell me where you wanna to meet  
I navigate myself myself to take me where you be  
Cause girl I want, I, I, I want you right now  
I travel uptown (town) I travel downtown  
I wanna to have you around (round) like every single day  
I love you always…way**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**(Paul's POV)**

Why…can't…I…get…to…sleep?!?

Seriously, it was really pissing me off! There's something hiding in my brain that was preventing me to sleep.

Tossing and turning, I was seriously getting annoyed. The last time I couldn't sleep was when I had a nightmare about my dad. Well that's not the case this time, I'm sure of that.

I really wish Dawn was here. She always helped me out with my problems before. Maybe she can figure this out.

Wait…why would I think about her?!? I mean, not that I hate her, it's just that Dawn was not really someone I would really think about right now…

…

…okay, I'll admit, that was a lie. It's weird. At first, I didn't even remember her name. She was just 'that troublesome girl that hung out with that pathetic loser'. And now, I can't get her out of my mind!

And I don't want anyone to say 'oh my god, he's in love with her!' because I'm not. I already explained it back at the Sunmoon Islands. She and I wouldn't work out together. She's too happy and optimistic for me.

Then again, I also said that I have thought about it. I have had thoughts about what would happen if she and were really in love. I sometimes question, would it really work?

My mother keeps telling me that Dawn and I are perfect for each other. It may seem that way, but you have to think long-term about it. Will it hold up for the rest of our lives…if we really did like each other that way?

Well, let's see…she really is the only person that I open up to. I don't even open up to my own mother! I feel very natural and at ease when I'm around her. She really is someone that I can talk to about anything…even those…you know…personal emotions I have.

Not to mention, she already has a crush on me to begin with.

Yes folks, I am very much aware that she really does have a crush. It's not very hard to figure out, especially when during Christmastime at my Snowpoint cabin, she tried to kiss me under the mistletoe. She chickened out at the last minute, but you get my point. Back at the Sunmoon Islands, she told me that she only said she loved so that I can revert back to 'good Paul', as she called it. I didn't buy that for one second. My guess is that she only said it because she's afraid of what I'm going to say.

Well………now it's clear why I can't fall asleep. It's because of her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Can you meet me half way (I'll meet you halfway)  
Right at the borderline  
That's where I'm gonna wait, for you  
I'll be lookin out, night 'n' day  
Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay  
I can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish  
I can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**(Dawn's POV)**

I love Paul. I love Paul. I love him! I love him! I love him! I love him!

The more I say it, the easier it is to say out loud.

But the question haunting me now is…can I say that to Paul with him rejecting me?

I know Paul has changed for the better. People just look at him and see an unhappy, cold-hearted person, but after spending time with him, he's more than that. He's someone who hides behind a shell, afraid to show emotions because of what the others might think of him. Deep down, he's a shy boy who has been scarred by his father.

But it's because of that cold-hearted shell is the reason I can't confess to him. He doesn't want to be around pretty girls like me because then he would have to publicly show emotion…something he can't do….yet.

I wish Paul would realize how much I care about him. I mean, I did give him a Pokémon that he hasn't released yet. I helped him conquer his fear of swimming. I worked hard to defeat Fantina in a contest so that he may get back in the gym. I went out of my way to bring him back to said gym. I even tried to kiss him back at his cabin in Snowpoint City!

Even so, I don't think he gets the hint. I really wish he did.

I sighed depressed. I looked on the nightstand beside the bed. All of Pokémon (except Prinplup) were resting in their Poké Balls. In addition to Buneary, Mamoswine, and Pachirisu, I also have a Gloom, which Paul gave me as a Christmas present. Once I opened up its Poké Ball, it used Poison Gas and stank up the entire room (**A/N: **Gloom can't really learn Poison Gas, but just go with it).

After that, I have trained it to use Sweet Scent instead of Poison Gas. I guess Paul wants it to evolve into a Vileplume or a Bellossom, both of which will be a great Coordinators' Pokémon. It was a really thoughtful gift from Paul.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Let's walk the bridge, to the other side  
Just you and I (just you and I)  
I will fly, I'll fly the skies, for you and I (for you and I)  
I will try, until I die, for you and I, for you and I, for for you and I,  
For for you and I, for for you and I, for you and I**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**(Paul's POV)**

Me and Dawn…together as one happy couple…

No matter how many times I imagine it, I can't see it happening…at least not for a long time.

Dawn and I are just two different people with two different personalities. And so many people say that opposites attract, but…but…well…I seriously can't see it.

Oh maybe it's because I'm thinking too hard about this.

Grrr…why does love have to be so complicated?!? You think it would be simple. If a girl likes a guy and a guy likes her back, you think that's love, right? Well, there are so many rules that can cause a relationship to fall apart!

Love is like if you were going to visit an amusement park on a busy day. Because of so many factors that can play in, it's not something that you can just do spontaneously and expect for it to work. And yet, you can't plan it out, because something can go wrong and it could screw up your entire relationship!

Even pretty-boy vampires and shirtless werewolves can't seem to figure it out (**A/N:** And there's the obligatory _Twilight_ reference 8-D)!

I was seriously starting to get aggravated now! At that point, I got up from my bed and looked around. I just grabbed the closet thing I can find in the room. It turned out to be my Badges case, but I didn't care. I picked it up and threw it against the wall. It broke open and my six badges spilled out onto the floor.

I fell onto my knees, taking deep breaths. I was trying very hard to calm myself down. I bet a lot of have different opinions about what I just did, but I had to do something after my rage-filled rant.

I calmed myself down after a while. I looked out in front of me and saw my badges all over the place. I might as well pick them up now. Maybe I can fall asleep after doing something so strenuous like that.

So, still on my knees, I went around and picked up my badges. However, while looking through the badges I've collected, I saw the badge that Dawn custom-made for me. It was shaped like a red ribbon. She gave it to me after I saved her from swimming. I guess I can add this to my lsit of stuff Dawn has done for me.

I'm still surprised that I still carried this thing. I mean, it's pretty cruddy-looking, but it's a good kind of cruddy. I know it's hard to explain, but that's what that is. The badge was made out of real metal. Dawn must have worked hard to make it.

She said that this was supposed to be for Ash, but she instead gave it to me, thinking I deserved it more than he did.

This ribbon badge also reminded me about what I said to her afterwards. I was about to leave Pastoria City. She told me that she wished we crossed paths again. I simply muttered 'not too soon I hope'. That's different from what I would say today.

I want to see her again now! I missed her now! Secretly, I was lonely when I was traveling by myself. And when I was battling Byron, the gym leader of Canalave City, I wanted to see her in the stands with her cheerleader outfit on! You can call me a pervert all you want, but she is cute when she wears her cheerleader outfit. I was a little sad when she didn't do it when I went up against Fantina.

But for some reason, I'm not going to say that I'm in love with Dawn. Why?

I thought about the rant I did for a moment. Maybe the reason why I think Dawn and I wouldn't work out is because I keep looking at other couples. After observing other couples, both in real-life, magazines, and television, I always believed that true love was just something that only suckers and idiots buy into. Even the love that my own parents had for each other was a lie.

But…me and Dawn aren't like other people. I can't judge us based on what happened to others. We are different from everyone else. We both share something that no one can compare to.

Wow…just listen to me. I'm speaking as if me and Dawn really are boyfriend-and-girlfriend.

Well…again Christmastime, she tried to kiss me. But that night, I actually wished that she would.

I think I should rethink me and Dawn. Maybe mother was right. Maybe we can be a couple, but we have to do this right way. I may not know what the 'right way' is right now, because it's different for some people, but _**we**_ might figure it out.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Can you meet me half way (yup yup)  
Can you meet me half way (yup yup)  
Can you meet me half way (yup yup)  
Can you meet me half way (yup yup)  
Meet me half way, right at the borderline  
That's where I'm gonna wait, for you  
I'll be lookin out, night n'day  
Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay  
I can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish  
I can't go any further then this**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**(Dawn's POV)**

Oh Paul, I'm seriously scared right now…and I'm afraid of Paul.

Don't get me wrong, I do love Paul.

What I don't love is what would happen if I told him that I love him and then he rejects me.

I can imagine it in my head right now. Now this thought is what's haunting me.

_I can see it. We're outside in the rain. I'm on the verge of tears. Paul has his back towards me while I'm crying my eyes out. "Don't you get it Paul?!?" I would shout. "I sacrificed everything for you!"_

"_And why would you do that for me?" he would ask me in his cold, harsh way. "I never asked you to! And because of you, I just lost the Pokémon League Championship!"_

"_Paul, I'm so sorry!" I cried._

_He didn't say anything to me. He began walking down the muddy road. I run out to him and grabbed his left arm. "Please, don't leave me! I love you, Paul! I really do!"_

_He stood there silent for a moment while I continued to hug his arm. He then swatted me away. "Are you really that stupid?!?" he asked, angrily. "You love me?!? Well, I don't need your love! Love is just something suckers and idiots buy into. I thought you were better than that! I guess I was wrong!_"

Every time I thought of this situation, I can just feel myself getting worse and worse. My heart really ached, my stomach churned, and tears swelled up in my eyes. I couldn't help myself to do what I did next. I dug my head into the pillow and just started crying. Tears ran down my face like a waterfall. My yelling was muffled by the pillow, so that no one else could hear me. I loved Paul, but I know he doesn't love me back. I didn't want to face that reality. I didn't want to face rejection from him.

Amidst my crying, I forgot that Prinplup was in the same room as me. She must have heard my crying so she got up and tapped my shoulder. I suddenly snapped at her. Prinplup, scared for her life, fell backwards and knocked over the Ribbons Case. My ribbons spilled out of the case and flew everywhere.

I suddenly got up and saw the frightened Prinplup, shaking in the corner. "Oh, I'm sorry Prinplup," I said to her. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I was just thinking about something that made me really upset. Here, help me pick up these badges."

Me and Prinplup got down on our knees and began picking up my ribbons.

But suddenly, I came across this black ribbon. I didn't recognize it at first. It took me a while to remember that this was a ribbon that Paul gave me. It was after he first lost to Fantina. The next morning, I woke up and found this next to my bed on the nightstand. I even remember the note that he sent me.

_To Dawn,_

_I know this ribbon won't get you into the Grand Festival thing, but you deserve it. I…sort of like your cheerleading. Thanks for the support!_

At that point, I felt really bad now. Now that I think about it, maybe my thought of Paul rejecting me was a bit too over-exaggerated. Paul really is a kind person. How could I ever think of him as someone who would be so cruel as to hurt a young girl's feelings?

Paul has done so much for me. He kept the Pokémon I gave him, he made me this special ribbon, he saved me from drowning, he rooted me on during my contest with Fantina, he managed to save us from Team Galactic, and he gave me a Gloom.

I feel like such an idiot for thinking of Paul as a mean and cruel person. I mean, there might be a chance for us to be together, happily. And even if Paul does reject me, he would probably let me down gently and not break my heart.

But still…I wanted to know…I needed to know. I had to know if Paul does love me. I was never going to get any sleep unless I knew what he thought about me. Even if he does dump me, I want to be by his side, traveling beside him, supporting him in everything he does.

Sorry Ash…sorry Brock…I hope you can understand why I have to do this…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**(Third Person POV)**

The sun was beginning to rise over the Pokémon Center. Ash, fully dressed and ready to go, yawned loudly as he and Pikachu began walking down the hallway towards Dawn's room. Ash stepped in front of her door and knocked. "Dawn, are you ready yet?" Ash asked.

He didn't get any answer. Ash was growing concerned. "Umm…Dawn, are you okay?" he asked, again.

"_Pika?_" Pikachu asked, also concerned.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Paul was riding a bicycle down the dirt road towards Cycling Road. He had to pass by Oreburgh City again because he figured it would be easier to go up Cycling Road and then pass by Eterna City. Not to mention he can also visit his mother.

The terrain was becoming very mountainous, giving that Paul was riding alongside Mount Coronet. Needless to say, he was getting a little exhausted as he had to peddle harder to make it over some of the sharp hills.

After traversing one of the hills, he was a bit surprised to see Dawn at the top of the hill. Dawn stood there, blushing. "Um…hi Paul," Dawn said, softly.

"Umm…hey," replied Paul. "So, what are you doing here? And where's Ash or Brock?"

"Paul…I want to travel with you," Dawn said.

Paul stepped off his bike for a moment. "Why would you want to travel with me? How did you even get Ash to agree to let you go to me?" Paul asked.

"I have my ways," replied Dawn. "Paul…I know that back at Sunmoon Islands, you said that you want to be friends. But…"

"I know. Dawn, I've been thinking about what you said to me…when you said you lied about falling in love with me."

Dawn's heart began pumping faster. He was getting right to the point. "I don't believe it, you have done so much for me things that I didn't even ask you to do. So, why would you say that you don't love me and yet you do all of this?"

Dawn began blushing bright red, her heart just waiting to burst out of her chest. "_Should I tell him_?"

"Well…why would you Dawn?" Paul asked. "Do you really love me?"

Dawn began breathing very heavily. She was very hesitant about confessing to Paul.

Suddenly, she heard small laughter in front of her. "_That laughing…it couldn't be from Paul,_" she thought.

Paul grabbed her chin and raised her head up so that they were looking into each other's eyes. Dawn was amazed to see a rare sight…Paul was smiling. "Its okay, Dawn," Paul said. "You don't have to answer that. I just wanted to see you blush."

Both Dawn and Paul laughed. "Well, look who decided to get a sense of humor," commented Dawn. "You know, you should smile a lot more often. You have such a beautiful smile."

"Only around you, okay?" Paul asked.

Paul then got back onto his bike. He nodded his head towards the seat behind him. "Hop on," he said. Dawn ran up to the bicycle, but Paul quickly stopped her. "But this time Dawn, stay seated because I don't want to wreck the bike and lose my deposit."

Dawn grinned a bit. She remembered that time when she stood up on the bike, and the two crashed. The bike was destroyed by a garbage truck, and according to Paul, he lost his money deposit.

"Don't worry, I'll stay seated this time," Dawn said. She then jumped onto the bike behind him. The two then began heading to Cycling Road. "Are you sure you don't mind having me around?" Dawn asked.

"I never had a problem with you before," Paul said. "You know…you're nice to have around when I need to get some stuff off my chest. But what I want to know did Ash really did let you go with me?"

Dawn was a bit hesitant to answer. "Um…yeah," she answered. "He said it was okay."

Paul didn't really believe her, but he thought nothing more of it. Dawn then wrapped her arms around Paul, and then she placed her head on his back. "Sorry, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Dawn said.

"That's okay," Paul said. "I know what you're talking about."

Paul began smiling as Dawn rested her head on his shoulders. Paul just smiled as he felt the warmth coming from Dawn. "_I said that me and Dawn could never be together for long, there's always a chance that I could be wrong,_" Paul thought to himself.

Dawn shut her eyes as she and Paul continued down the road. "_You know, I haven't confessed my feelings to Paul. But that's okay. We have a good thing going on right now. I'll wait until the time is right to confess, but until then, I'm happy the way we are._"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**I want you so bad it's my only wish…**_

_**I want you so bad it's my only wish…**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**THE END…**

**A/N: **Man, eleven pages on Microsoft Word! I hope you guys enjoyed the fluff between them! Paul and Dawn are now traveling together. I made this change so that way they would be more moments between them, instead of them just happening to bump into each other.

I also didn't want Ash Ketchum and Brock to keep interfering because…well…nothing against Brock, but Ash lost his personality. I'm sorry, but Ash's lack of personality is mostly the reason why I don't watch the Pokémon anime anymore. He used to have a vivid personality, but I guess PUSA decide to get rid of it. You can argue with me if you want, but I think Ash is just such a bore now.

Okay, that was my mini rant. But don't think that Dawn is going to get away from leaving the two behind. Eventually, Ash and Dawn will have to run into each other sooner and later, and Ash will not be happy to see her…or why she left so he can travel with his rival.

But for now, let us see what will happen as Paul and Dawn continue towards Snowpoint City! What events will happen between the two that will bring them closer and closer until their lips interlock?

Find out in the next chapter of "DP Love: Series of Dawn x Paul"!

**BTW:** Just because I added a _Twilight _reference doesn't mean I like _Twilight_. In fact, I hate it. So bring on your hate mail!


	20. Awkward Silent Spring

"The Awkward Silent Spring"

By MisterAnimeFan

Yes, I know the thought on everyone's mind right now: where have you been and what took you so damn long with this chapter? Well, a combination of holidays, overwhelming school work, lethargy, and borderline depression has forced me to put fan fictions on the backburner for a while. But I'm back now!

I edited "The Greatest Gift of All" a little bit so that it makes sense with the previous chapter and this chapter.

Also, I actually had a few problems coming up with an idea for this chapter. However, I finally decided on something. It has something that I'm sure every Ikarishipper has been waiting for. I wanted to put it off until later, but I decided to move it up to now. Hopefully you will all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Pokémon characters, game rights, names, or any of the other cool stuff. They are in the hands of Nintendo and Game Freak. In addition, I also do NOT own the rights to the song lyrics used in this chapter.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_Please, don't leave me! I love you, Paul! I really do!"_

_He stood there silent for a moment while Dawn continued to hug his arm. He then swatted her away. "Are you really that stupid?!?" he asked, angrily. "You love me?!? Well, I don't need your love! Love is just something suckers and idiots buy into. I thought you were better than that! I guess I was wrong!_"

_Paul then began walking away from Dawn, leaving her in tears. But a few steps down, Paul suddenly stopped in his tracks. He clenched his fists and his head began to feel cluttered. "Oh, who am I fooling?" he asked out loud._

_Paul quickly turned around, ran towards Dawn, got down on his knees, and hugged Dawn tightly. Dawn, who was still crying, couldn't help but feel confused. A minute ago, Paul told her to 'kiss' off, to put it in the nicest terms, but now he's regretting it? "Dawn, I'm sorry," began Paul. "I was just frustrated, but I had no right to take it out on you."_

"_But you did anyway," reminded Dawn. "Why would say what you said?"_

"_I was just being stupid," Paul answered. "I didn't think you would love me anymore if I wasn't a Pokémon League Champion, and I thought you would dump me afterwards. So I figured maybe I should dump you first to avoid the heartbreak. But…it's clear that the results are still the same regardless."_

_Dawn broke away from him before he slapped him across the face. "You idiot!!" she shouted, angrily. Tears still swelled up in her eyes. "Why would you think that?!? I would never love you less whether you are champion or not. How could you think something like that?!?"_

"_I know! I was such an idiot! You love me no matter who I was, like how I wouldn't love you less if you were a Ribbon Cup winner or not."_

"_L…Love me?" asked Dawn. "What do you mean?"_

_Paul gulped. "I…I love you!" confessed Paul. Dawn's eyes opened wide as her heartbeat skipped a beat. "I love you Dawn, I love you with everything my stone-cold heart will allow. I was…just afraid and confused about these emotions. I never had these kinds of feelings before. I didn't know what to do. But now everything makes sense. I'm in love with you Dawn!"_

_Dawn and Paul both looked each other in the eyes and leaned in closer to each other, their lips almost touching._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dawn rolled around, hugging her pillow tightly as she dug her lips into the pillow. "Ummm…what are you doing?" asked a voice. She didn't wake up. "Wake up!" the voice shouted.

Dawn's eyes opened as she looked around her. "Huh? What?"she asked, still groggy. Once she finally woke up, she realized that she was inside a tent and she just spend the last few moments kissing her pillow. "How come you talk in your sleep?" Paul asked.

"I what?!?" Dawn asked, frantically.

"Yeah, I could hear you mumbling something…"

"What was it?!?" interrupted Dawn.

"I don't know. Your voice was muffled that I couldn't hear it," explained Paul.

"Oh…good…" Dawn said. "Hey, wait a minute. Wasn't I just sleeping on your back?"

"I thought I would rest for a bit and train my Pokémon a little bit. I didn't want to wake you up, so I quietly lied you down on a sleeping bag," explained Paul.

"Oh…that was nice of you," Dawn said.

"Umm…well…yeah…" stuttered Paul, nervously.

"What's wrong?" asked Dawn.

"Oh…nothing!" Paul answered, quickly.

Dawn stepped out of the tent that she was sleeping in and stretched her limbs out. "So…how far are we from Eterna City?"

"We should be coming up on the Cycling Road anytime now," Paul answered, while checking the map. "If we go straight up the Cycling Road, we'll be in Eterna City."

"Hey! We can see your mom there!"

"Yeah…I guess we can stop by. I mean, it's only been about two weeks since I last saw her."

After Paul left on his Pokémon journey, Reggie remained at the family home in Veilstone City, turning it into something of a Day Care. Regina has been roaming the Sinnoh region as well, but as of late, she had been living in a condominium in Eterna City. Paul had never seen her home, so he was a little curious as to how she lived.

Paul sat on a nearby log, looking out at the maze of trees and rock formations. He grabbed his growling stomach. He turned to his female traveling companion. "Hey Dawn, can you cook?" he asked.

"Hmmmm…" thought Dawn. "Well, I know how to cook Poffins."

"Great…except I'm not a Pokémon. What about human food?"

"Well…Brock usually always made the food in our group."

"Great…so you can't cook?"

"Well, what about you? Why don't you make something?"

"I would…but…"

"You can't cook either, can you?"

"Of course I can…except that…I usually get some of these."

Paul reached into his backpack and took out several pre-made boxes of lunch. Dawn looked over his shoulder and saw them. "You buy pre-made lunches?" she asked.

"I figured doing something like this is better. There's no cooking involved and they're portable," explained Paul. "Come on, I got a lot of these. Feel free to take one."

Dawn gladly took Paul up on his offer. She sat down besides him on the log and the two begin eating away at their lunch. They continued eating peacefully and quietly. Dawn and Paul turned to each other for a moment, before turning away and going back to eating. "Sooo…Paul," Dawn said, trying to break the awkward silence. "Ummm…is there anything…new going on your mother…or with your mother? Sorry."

Paul began thinking to himself. "Uhhh…I haven't talked to my mom since I won my Mine Badge. We didn't really say much back then."

"Oh…are you sure about that?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah, she said congratulations to me and then she left off in a hurry."

"Oh…okay."

Paul and Dawn continued eating. Dawn's eyes and mood began to drop a bit. "Hmmm…it's so quiet," said Dawn.

"Uh-huh," Paul replied. "So Dawn, I have been meaning to ask you something, even since Christmas at the cabin."

"What?"

"Well…when you tried to kiss me underneath the mistletoe…"

Dawn quickly looked behind her and saw several bowls of Pokémon food sitting by the tent. "Hey Paul, why do you have bowls of food set up?" Dawn asked, changing the subject.

"What? Oh yeah…It's for my Pokémon when they get here," replied Paul.

"Where are they? I don't see them anywhere."

"I blindfolded them and send them out in the forest. That's their training mission today. I blindfold them, send them out in some random location out in the forest, and they have to use the smell of the food to find their way to camp."

"Why would you do that?"

"I'm trying to teach them how to survive and rely on their senses. It's very important in battles."

"Again…very _unique_ training methods."

"_Prin…prin…plup…_" panted Prinplup.

Dawn and Paul turned and saw Prinplup climbing up the hill, out of breath. "Prinplup?" Dawn asked, confused.

Paul then took out a stop watch. "17 minutes and 23 seconds," said Paul. "Hmmm…I expected something faster, but you somehow managed to beat my Pokémon, so it's a good effort. Have some chow."

Prinplup quickly ran over to the bowl and began eating away. "Seriously though," continued Paul. "How is it that your Pokémon has a faster time than mine?"

Dawn slapped Paul upside his head. "Why did you send my Pokémon out there?!?" she asked, angrily.

"I didn't send all of them!" Paul said, defending himself. "Just Prinplup."

"Why?!?"

"She looked a little on the chubby side. I thought some exercise might be good for her."

"_I am not fat!_" protested Prinplup.

"Paul, my Prinplup could have been hurt!" added Dawn.

"But she wasn't. She's here, isn't she?"

"Look, just don't do something like that again without my permission!"

"Fine. I was just trying to strengthen your team."

"Well Paul, I'm a Coordinator. We don't strength train. We practice our contest moves so that they look beautiful."

"A little strength training wouldn't hurt though."

Dawn just sighed. She figured it was best not to continue arguing. She sat back down and continued eating lunch.

A few minutes later, Paul's Pokémon (which consisted of Torterra, Sharpedo, Luxray, Magmortar, and Drapion) finally arrived back at the camp, each coming about three minutes apart. They were given food, but not after Paul scolded them for being beaten by one of Dawn's Pokémon.

"Alright you guys! Finish eating! We got a lot more training to do today," Paul called out. "Candice is not going to be easy. Some of you have a type weakness against Candice! You have to work extra hard!"

"Well Paul, you work on your Pokémon. I'm going to go and get my Pokémon ready for the next contest."

"Yeah, you do that," replied Paul. "Ummm…wait, actually Dawn…"

"Yes?"

"Doesn't one of your Pokémon know an Ice attacks?"

"Oh…well…Buneary knows Ice Beam."

"Buneary?!? She won't last a minute with my Pokémon. Anything else?"

"Umm…let's see…oh! Mamoswine know Ice Shard."

"A Mamoswine, that sounds like the kind of Pokémon Candice would use. Dawn, I want Mamoswine to help me fight against my Pokémon."

"But Mamoswine doesn't really obey commands very well…"

"I need Mamoswine so that my Pokémon knows how to deal with powerful Ice-type Pokémon."

Dawn then took out Mamoswine's Poké Ball. "Well…okay, but I'm not sure how well Mamoswine will respond to you," warned Dawn.

Dawn threw the Poké Ball up in the air, releasing Mamoswine. Mamoswine stood proudly in front of the two. "Okay Mamoswine," commanded Dawn. "For today, I want you to work with Paul and his Pokémon."

Mamoswine whined a bit before Dawn took out a few Poffins. "If you behave, I'll give you a Poffin…" tempted Dawn.

Mamoswine cocked its head to the right. "How about two?" asked Dawn. "Or three?"

Mamoswine turned around and slowly began to make its way to the battlefield. "Thanks Dawn," Paul said.

"Just don't be too rough with it," Dawn said. "If you're too controlling, it'll stop listening to you."

"Trust me. That's not going to happen with me," boasted Paul.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Paul trained on top of the hill, while Dawn was working on Coordinating down below in the forest clearing. Dawn's Mamoswine was going up against Paul's Magmortar. "Alright Magmortar, use Flamethrower now!" commanded Paul.

Magmortar raised both of his arms and unleashed twin streams of fire at Mamoswine. At the last moment before impact, Mamoswine dug a hole into the ground, narrowly escaping the attack. "It knows Dig? Wow…that's pretty crafty," commented Paul.

Magmortar looked around the field, anticipating where the Mamoswine might appear. "Wait for the right moment!" shouted Paul.

Suddenly, the ground below Magmortar gave way as Mamoswine dug through the ground surface and send Magmortar flying into the air. "Magmortar, recover and use Fire Spin!" Paul shouted.

Magmortar pointed himself towards Mamoswine and fired a burning vortex. Mamoswine quickly created a ball of ice and launched it at Magmortar. The fire and ice cancelled each other out. "Magmortar, use Rock Tomb!" Paul shouted.

Magmortar raised its arm at Mamoswine and shot out a purple energy ball, which then turned into rocks. The rocks quickly fell onto Mamoswine's face, sending the mighty mammoth Pokémon. Magmortar landed on his feet. "Alright! Nice reaction time!" complimented Paul.

Suddenly, a rain of sparkly hearts flew high into the air. Paul turned his head and watched as the hearts flew into the air, giving off electric sparks. The hearts then exploded in a blinding flash of light. "Whoa…that's kind of cool," muttered Paul. "I wonder if Dawn's Pokémon is the one doing that."

He turned his attention back to the battle, when Magmortar was hit with an Ice Shard from Mamoswine. "Oh no!" Paul said, worriedly. Magmortar shook off the attack. "Come on Magmortar! Stay focused!"

"Alright, good job, Pachirisu!" cheered Dawn.

"_Chipa!_" Pachirisu shouted, happily.

"Guess what you get?" Dawn asked. Dawn began looking through her Poffin case. "You get a Poffin!"

Pachirisu gladly accepted the Poffin and began eating away at it. "I think it's time to take a small break," suggested Dawn. "I wonder how Paul is doing with Mamoswine."

Dawn left Pachirisu in the clearing and began to walk over towards Paul's makeshift battlefield. She was surprised to see a lot of fire being flown into the air. She peered over the bushes and saw Mamoswine and Magmortar battling. Magmortar used Flamethrower, but Mamoswine quickly dodged the attack. "Alright Mamoswine!" Dawn shouted.

No one saw Dawn. Mamoswine then used another Ice Shard attack! "Magmortar, stop it with another Flamethrower!" Paul commanded. "Give it all you got!"

Magmortar raised both of its arms towards Mamoswine. It stored as much energy as it could before unleashing an explosive Flamethrower towards Mamoswine, melting the Ice Shard and burning Mamoswine. "Wow…" Dawn said, amazed. "Paul's Pokémon are really powerful."

The fire then died down. When the smoke cleared, Mamoswine was on its side, knocked out. "Oh man…I think I went a bit overboard," muttered Paul, worriedly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

At night, as everyone began eating dinner, Dawn was nursing Mamoswine's wounds. Paul handed her a Burn Heal. "This will help Mamoswine heal faster," Paul said. Dawn took the Burn Heal and turned to Mamoswine. "Here," she offered. Dawn sprayed the medicine onto Mamoswine.

"Sorry about beating Mamoswine up pretty badly," apologized Paul.

"It's okay," Dawn said. "I guess I did underestimate how powerful your Pokémon really are."

Dawn finished applying the medicine. "There you go, Mamoswine! Hopefully, your burns will heal quickly," Dawn said, sweetly. Mamoswine just grunted a bit in pain.

Dawn looked through the trees at the base of the rocky hills nearby. She noticed something peculiar. "What is that?" asked Dawn.

"What's what?" Paul asked.

"Do you see it?"

"See what?"

Dawn began to walk over towards pass the trees and to the base of the rocky hill. Paul followed after her. "What is it?" Paul asked.

Soon enough, Dawn and Paul found their way through the trees and they discovered a natural hot spring. "Oh wow! A hot springs!" Dawn shouted, happily.

"A hot springs here?" asked Paul. "I didn't know there was one here. There must be some sort of underground heat source creating this."

"This is so cool! I could really use a hot bath right about now."

"Well, go ahead and take your hot bath."

Paul turned around and began walking back towards camp. "I'm going to stay back with the Pokémon," he continued. "When you're done, let me know so I can take my bath."

"Or…umm…how about this? Why don't we both take our baths now?"

Paul stopped in his tracks. "Aren't you going to take your bath?" asked Paul.

"I wouldn't mind if you shared it with me," replied Dawn.

"Um………seriously?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I figured that you would want this time to yourself."

"Well, that's usually the case, but…there are a few things that I want to talk to you about. Please Paul."

Paul began blushing bright red. "What are you so embarrassed about? Are you bashful around girls?" teased Dawn.

"Hey shut up!" shouted Paul. "It's nothing like that! Okay! It's just…I never expected that a girl would…you know…actually invite a guy…to share a bath with her."

"Well, I'm inviting you! So you better take advantage! Just give me a few minutes to change into my swimsuit!"

"Oh, wait…you're going to wear a swimsuit?" Paul asked.

"Well…of course. You don't actually expect me to get naked or anything, are you?" Dawn asked, laughing. She noticed Paul scratching the back of his head. She then raised his eyebrows. "Are you?!?" she asked again.

"Oh no!" denied Paul, frantically. "I just thought that…you know…since most people bathe…without…clothes…I just…I'm going to shut up and get my swim trunks."

Paul began to run back to the camp, leaving Dawn by herself.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After a few minutes, both Paul and Dawn returned to the hot springs, both of them wearing a swimsuit. They set their towels onto a nearby rock and they both slowly dipped themselves into the hot water. "Aaaaahhhhh…" Dawn sighed, happily.

"Wow…this is actually…pretty hot," Paul added.

"This is soooo relaxing. It's been a long time since I've taken a hot bath like this one," Dawn said.

"Yeah…same here…"

Dawn and Paul were both sitting right next to each other. The two shut their eyes and relaxed as they let the hot water soothe their bodies. It was quiet. "You know…the last time I went to a hot springs was back at the Sunmoon Islands Resort," mentioned Dawn.

"Oh…oh yeah! That's right! That's when you and I…uhh…both saw each other…"

"AH! Lalalala! I don't want to remember that!" shouted Dawn, covering her ears. "Hey, that's probably why you want us both naked! You pervert!" Dawn then raised her arms, covering herself.

"I already told you about that! And you walked in on me! Remember…that was the men's room!" argued Paul.

"Well…I…well you should have…not…pretended to be your mom…"

"Alright, let's agree that we both screwed up and forget that ever happened."

"Fine!"

"Let's just forget that…awkward mishap, and just enjoy the hot spring now."

"Okay then."

The two then remained quiet for a moment. They sighed, breathing the steam in through their noses. "Man…this is peaceful," Paul muttered, quietly. The two again remained quiet for a long time. "Hey Paul," Dawn said, once again breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Paul asked.

"How has your family been doing since your father was sent to prison?" asked Dawn.

"Well, it's what you would expect, they have no remorse for him," answered Paul.

"Do you ever think your mom gets lonely? I mean, like you said, you're always traveling and Reggie's at your Veilstone City house. I can't help but wonder what she does in her house all day."

"Well, she has Growlithe and Poochyena to keep her company. That's enough…right?"

"Oh…I don't know about that being enough."

"Either way, I'm going to stop by and see her. I'm sure he'll be happy to see us."

"I know she will."

The two stopped talking, letting the sound of wild Kricketune and Kricketot chirping fill their ears. Dawn then got a bit closer to Paul. "What are you doing?" Paul asked.

"I just want to get a little closer to you," replied Dawn.

"Well, don't get too close. I am a pervert, after all."

"Paul, I was just joking. I know it's not your fault that you're a pervert."

"I'm not a pervert, okay!" shouted Paul, angrily.

"What? You didn't like seeing me naked?"

"I thought we agreed to not talk about that moment!"

"Sorry Paul, but it's really hard to not talk about that moment."

"Weren't you embarrassed by the fact that I saw you naked?"

Dawn then began blushing. "Ummm…well…yeah…I didn't really…want you to see me…like that. But from that moment, I figured out a lot about you."

"Like what?" asked Paul. "What could you have learned about me? Unless…did you see my…"

"No! I mean, there was a lot of steam and…that's not what I am talking about!" Dawn shouted. "Actually, one thing I learned about you from back at Sunmoon Islands…and from earlier…and from just right now is that you're very self-conscious about yourself."

"What?!? No! That's…"

"No, that's it. Why else were you worried about taking a bath with me before I mentioned that we were going to wear bathing suits? Clearly, you didn't want me to see you naked."

"Well, it's like that with anyone, right?!?" defended Paul. "Or are you happy if I saw YOU naked?"

"Um…well…"

"Exactly," said Paul. "So…let's not talk about now. Just enjoy the quiet."

Paul then sunk his body lower into the water, up to his nose. Dawn just eyed him. "Paul, don't be embarrassed. I mean, you said that you liked to have me around so that you have someone to talk to."

"Yes, I said that, but I want to admit it on my own. I don't want it to be verbally provoked."

"Oh…I guess you're right. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm provoking you. It's just that I want to help you with any problems that are on your mind."

"Well, there are some things that I…there are some things that I'm not ready to admit just yet. I don't know. Some of these things are…just…"

"What? You can tell me Paul."

"As much as I trust you, there are some things that I can't even tell you."

"Like what?"

"Like…guy stuff…"

"Huh?"  
"It's just things that a guy doesn't tell a woman…only another guy."

"I'm sure it's nothing you can't tell me."

"Dawn, you just wouldn't understand. It would really be awkward if I talked about it with you or mom. I can only talk about those things with someone like Reggie or…or…"

"Your dad?"

"No! Why would I talk to my dad? He's nothing but a low-life, power-hungry bastard who left my family when I was only five years old! He was never around for anything! Mom had to take on double-duty with me and Reggie!"

After his rant, Paul continued looking at his feet. "You miss your dad, don't you?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn…what did I just say?"

"No, I mean…you…how do I put this? You always wanted a father figure to depend on, didn't you?"

"Look, I'm tired of playing psychiatrist. I'm getting out of here!"

Paul began to lift himself out of the water. Dawn suddenly grabbed him and stopped him. "No wait! Paul, I'm sorry! Just…forget everything I'm said."

"No, really, I'm getting too hot. I'm going back."

"No Paul, wait!"

"Listen Dawn…"

Paul turned his head around quickly and locked eyes with Dawn's. The two continued staring at each other right in the eyes. The two began blushing. Dawn's grip loosens, freeing Paul's arm. Paul and Dawn grabbed each other's hands. Dawn was surprised when Paul quickly pulled her closer to her. "_This is like back at the cabin during Christmas,_" Dawn thought to herself. "_Except…we're a little bit closer than before._"

"_I always wondered what it's like kissing a girl before,_" Paul thought. "_I mean…yeah, Dawn kissed me on the cheek…but I mean…on the lips…_"

The heartbeats of the two got stronger and faster as their faces got closer until their noses touched. Dawn and Paul's lips almost touched.

Suddenly, a Flamethrower burned through the trees behind Dawn. Dawn and Paul backed away surprised. "What the heck?" Paul asked.

The two turned back to the campsite. They saw Prinplup and Magmortar launching Flamethrowers and Hydro Pumps at each other. "Ooohhh…come on Prinplup!" scolded Dawn.

"Damn it, Magmortar!" cursed Paul.

The two got out of the water and ran over to the feuding Pokémon.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**THE END…**

**A/N: **After three months, "DP Love" is back!I hope you all enjoyed it!

The original plan was to have them kiss at the end, but then I felt as if their love hasn't been developed yet. If they kissed, I felt they would be rushing it. So I am going to hold it off until later.

As you can see, Prinplup (and Mamoswine) isn't exactly very friendly with Paul's Pokémon. The others don't seem to care about Paul's team. However, a series of events causes tension between the two…to the point where they…well I don't want to spoil everything!

Find out what happens in the next chapter of "DP Love: Series of Dawn x Paul!"


	21. At Long Last!

"At Long Last"

By MisterAnimeFan

Alright, I am back with a new chapter to DP Love! Now the preview in the last chapter said that there would be tension between Prinplup and Magmortar, and while I do plan on there being a full-blown fight between the two teams, I decided to do something a little different with this chapter. I hope everyone will enjoy! I know the Ikarishippers will!

**Disclaimer: **Did you know a Quagsire could naturally learn Earthquake? Well, it just went from annoying to useful! In addition, Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. The fan fiction exists out of fun and enjoyment.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**(A/N**: 03-23-2011; Minor edits made to the chapter. Just fixed a few sentence structure problems and made the ending a little less chessy.)

Dawn and Paul were back at the campsite. They healed and scolded their two Pokémon for fighting and almost destroying their campsite. Previously, they were in the hot springs and the two were close to locking lips, but Magmortar's Flamethrower interrupted them.

Both Dawn and Paul broke up their Pokémon, set some distance between them, and began to discipline them. "Prinplup, what were you thinking trying to pick a fight with Magmortar?" asked Dawn.

"_I figured that since I am a Water-type Pokémon,"_ began Prinplup, "_I could show him not to mess with me."_

"So, you just want to pick a fight with them to prove how tough you were?" asked Dawn.

_"Well…actually…umm…the thing is…they were harassing me…I mean…us! They were calling us weak and bossing us around."_

"Is that true?" Dawn asked to her other Pokémon.

"_Yeah, Prinplup is telling the truth,_" chirped Pachirisu.

"_That's why the food bowls are turned over,_" added Buneary.

Dawn surveyed the area and. As Buneary said, everything was either trashed or burned. Pokémon food pellets were scattered everywhere. The table was turned and all of the supplies were wrecked. "Well...I need to figure out what really happened here," she said.

"_I told you what happened_!" protested Prinplup.

"I don't want to hear it!" scolded Dawn. "Now clean up this mess while I get Paul's side of the story!"

Dawn then walked over to where Paul was interrogating his Pokémon.

"Honestly, why did you try to fight with Prinplup?" Paul asked, sternly.

"_We weren't hurting them or anything,_" Magmortar answered. "_You see, I walked over to the Pokémon and told them that I would like to make them stronger. But that Prinplup got offended for some reason and she tried to use Metal Claw on me. In defense, I had to use Flamethrower._"

"_That's really how it happened,_" added Drapion, backing up Magmortar.

"Is that so?" Paul asked.

Paul began to pace around. He let out an angry sigh. "I just hate how you interrupted us!" he shouted, angrily.

"_Why?_" asked Torterra. "_What were you guys doing?_"

Paul blushed as he remembered the last few moments before the Flamethrower interrupted Dawn and him. "Ummm…nothing," stammered Paul. "We were taking a nice hot bath. It was peaceful and quiet. And you guys screwed it up!"

"_Oh…well…sorry…_" apologized Torterra.

"And that's all we were doing!" Paul shouted, angrily. "We were just taking a hot bath. Got it?"

"_Okay!_" Magmortar said. "_Don't she why you are so defensive._"

"Look, just clean up the mess, okay?"

"_Yes sir!_" Paul's Pokémon said.

They stormed past Paul…all except Luxray. Luxray stood on its four legs, looking at Paul. "What are you looking at?" asked Paul.

Luxray then had a sly smile on his face and eyed Paul. "_Did you try to put the moves on her?_" Luxray asked, slyly.

"JUST GO!" Paul shouted, his face turning even redder than it already was. Luxray snickered as he joined the other Pokémon in cleaning up the mess.

As the Pokémon were cleaning up the mess, Paul and Dawn were at their tent. Their tent was big enough for two sleeping bags. Dawn was inside, changing from her swimsuit into her pajamas. Paul was outside, waiting for her to be finished so that he may change. "So, what did your Pokémon say happened?" Paul asked Dawn.

"I asked Prinplup, and she tells me that Magmortar was taunting her," replied Dawn, as she slipped her arm in a sleeve.

"Oh that? Magmortar told me that he was just offering Prinplup some strength training. He was apparently trying to help her."

"He told you that?"

"Why? You don't believe him?"

"Well…to be honest, I can't really imagine your Pokémon being the 'helpful' types. Except for Luxray and Torterra, all of them look scary. They don't look like they will help out my Pokémon."

"So, are you calling them lairs?"

"I'm not saying that. But their story does seem like a stretch."

"And what if Prinplup was lying to you?"

"She would never lie to me! Are you calling her a liar?"

"Well…I read on the PokéDex that Prinplup have a very strong sense of self-pride. Maybe Prinplup twisted the story so that she would make herself sound good…seeing as how it's very prideful and hates to be wrong."

"That's what the PokéDex says, but I know Prinplup. She wouldn't lie to me. Actually, Pachirisu and Buneary backed her up and said it was the truth."

"Well Drapion backed up Magmortar on his story."

Dawn, having finished changing into her pajamas, opened the tent flap and poked her head out. "Look, I don't want to argue about this," she said. "So let's just agree that neither our Pokémon could be telling the truth."

"Why? It's already proven that my Pokémon was only trying to help."

"You complain that Prinplup has a high sense of self-pride, but look at you. Can't you admit that **you** might be wrong?"

"Why don't you?"

Dawn glared at him, and Paul glared back at her. He shut his eyes and turned away. "Yeah, you're right," Paul said. "Let's not argue about this."

Both Dawn and Paul went into their tent, getting their sleeping bags ready. Their Pokémon continued to clean up the mess. Prinplup fixed the mini table right-side up. Ursaring passed by and flipped the table over. "_Oops,_" taunted Ursaring.

"_Hey, you did that on purpose!_" shouted Prinplup.

"_Do something then_!" provoked Ursaring.

Suddenly, the rest of Dawn and Paul's Pokémon appeared. They held them back from fighting each other.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Late at night, everyone and everything was sleeping sans for the Kricketune chirping, as well as the suspicious Prinplup. Prinplup was fully awake next to Dawn's other sleeping Pokémon. She continuously glared at Paul's Pokémon. She constantly yawned, very tired and exhausted. Mamoswine woke up slightly and noticed Prinplup on her guard. "_Seriously Prinplup,_" Mamoswine snored. "_Just leave them alone and forget about it. They're just bullies, and bullies are best dealt with if you just ignore them._"

"_That is impossible_," yawned Prinplup. "_Since Dawn and Paul are traveling together, we're stuck with…__**them**__. We can't ignore them. Somebody has to show them whose boss!_"

"_Ehh…good luck with that,_" finished Mamoswine. Mamoswine then fell back asleep. Prinplup struggled to keep her eyes open.

Inside of the tent, Dawn and Paul were sleeping in their sleeping bags…or at least Dawn was. While she was sleeping peacefully, Paul was struggling to fall asleep. He tossed and turned, but the thought in his head won't leave. The two thoughts circling around his head were his two near-kisses. First there was their near-kiss back at the cabin during Christmas and the one a few moments ago in the hot springs. The first time, Dawn chickened out and kissed him on the cheek. Their near-kiss in the hot springs was interrupted when Magmortar's Flamethrower burned a hole through the forest of trees.

"_It seems like someone's out there to make sure that I never receive my first kiss,_" Paul thought to himself. He turned onto his side and looked at Dawn. The two were facing each other, but Dawn had her eyes closed. Paul could only focus on one thing…her lips.

Paul began blushing as he grabbed his own lips. "_I always wanted to know what it was like when a girl kisses me. I wonder how her lips feel…what it tastes like._" He continued looking as Dawn snored quietly. "_I wonder if I kissed her right now, if she would wake up."_

Paul suddenly turned onto his back and forced his palms into his eyes. "_Why am I thinking about that?_" Paul asked. "_That's just…I can't do that! It's not right! But then again…it's not the worst thing I could do to her while she's asleep. Wait…why the hell did I think of that?_"

Paul took a deep breath and looked right back at Dawn. His stomach churned a bit as he continued looking at Dawn's lips. He blushed as he imagined himself kissing on the lips. He slid out of his sleeping bag and quietly walked out of the tent. He stretched his limbs and looked around. The moon gave his surroundings a beautiful white glow. He began walking away from the camp, walking past the sleeping Pokémon.

However, Torterra was woken up by the sound of his footsteps. "_Hmmm?_" he asked. "_Why is the master up this late?_"

Torterra looked and saw that everyone was asleep. Even Prinplup failed to keep herself awake. Torterra got on all four of his legs and followed Paul quietly (or as quietly as a humongous Pokémon like him possibly could).

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Paul found a small rocky hill that stood above the trees and hiked his way up to the top. He sat down and leaned against a large rock. He looked up at the full moon. He sighed and shut his eyes. He then felt the ground shake beneath him.

He turned and saw Torterra climbing up the rocks. His enormous size frightened him a bit. "Torterra, what are you doing up so late?" asked Paul.

"_Why are __**you**__ up this late?_" Torterra asked, turning the question around onto his trainer.

"I couldn't get to sleep," answered Paul.

"_Is there something on your mind?_" Torterra asked.

Paul remained quiet. "_Master?_" Torterra asked, again.

"It's nothing. I just can't sleep," Paul said.

"_It took a while for you to answer,_" mentioned Torterra. "_If it makes you feel any better, I won't tell the others. I just want to know what's wrong._"

Paul just scowled as he continued looking up at the moon. "_Is this about the girl?_" Torterra asked.

"Why do you assume that?"

"_Why must you be so defensive?_" Torterra asked. "_You're thinking of her. That's why you can't get to sleep!_"

Paul looked to the ground and hid his blushing face. "_Master, have you fallen in love with her?_" Torterra asked.

"Getting right…to-to the point…aren't you?" Paul asked, stuttering a bit. "I can't really say that I'm in love with her."

"_It seems that you are,_" Torterra said. "_It's okay to admit that you like her._"

Paul let out a frustrated sigh. "Look," continued Paul, "the real reason I can't fall asleep is not because I'm in love with her. I just want to know…what it's like kissing a girl. That's all."

Torterra continued looking at him. "_So, you won't admit that you love Dawn, but you want to…kiss her?_"

"I'm just curious, that's all," Paul said.

"_But a kiss means a lot to a girl. You can't just walk up to her and say, 'please kiss me because I want to know what it's like'. If you kissed Dawn, she'd see it as if you love her._"

"I know that but…"

"_You can't kiss Dawn unless you actually love her…and if she loves you too._"

"Well, it's kind of obvious she does like me. When we tried to kiss before, she didn't push me away," admitted Paul.

"_Wait…you two kissed before?_" Torterra asked, surprised.

"Almost kissed…back at the cabin and again in the hot springs."

"_You forced yourself on her?_"

"NO! Oh course not! That first time, we were under the mistletoe, so she said that we both had to kiss each other. But she chickened out. And then in the hot springs, Magmortar interrupted us."

"_And she didn't push you away?_" Torterra asked. "_Well that proves she does like you. Now why don't you return her feelings already?_"

"I don't know! I'm just…I don't think it's time yet."

"_And yet, you want to kiss her?_"

"Well, that's something different entirely!"

Paul stood up on his feet and turned to Torterra. "You know what?" he asked. "I'm done! I'm tired of talking about this! I'm heading back to camp!" Paul shouted, angrily.

"_But master…_" Torterra said.

"I'm done talking!" Paul shouted at Torterra.

Suddenly, Paul slipped on a loose rock. His foot slipped and he began to tumble down the hill. He screamed as he rolled down the hill. He cried out as his body bashed against the rocks. He eventually stopped rolling when he reached the bottom. Paul lied on his stomach, his clothes covered in dirt. "_Master…are you alright?_" Torterra asked, worriedly.

Paul groaned a bit as Torterra hastily ran down the side of the hill. "_Master, please tell me you're okay!_" Torterra continued worrying.

After a few seconds, Paul slowly got up on his feet and brushed the dirt off him. "I'm…I'm okay," he muttered. "That didn't hurt…at all…"

"_You look pretty bad,_" commented Torterra.

"No really I'm fine," reassured Paul. "Let's go back to the camp."

Paul began to walk back towards the campsite. But Torterra noticed his trainer limping. "_Master, please…you look hurt. You can't even walk straight._"

"I'm fine!" Paul shouted, loudly.

Paul winched as he continued to walk back to the camp, with Torterra walking beside him. "_Master, I am sorry,_" he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Paul.

"_You must be angry at me because I was trying to help you with your problems,_" Torterra said.

"No, don't say that," replied Paul. "I know you're just trying to help, but…well…this is something that Pokémon don't really know about. It's a human thing."

"_We're not much different from humans._"

"Yeah, but still…"

"_I just want to help you with anything master._"

"I understand. Oh and please, stop calling me master."

"_Fair enough…Paul._"

The two continued walking. Torterra smiled to himself. "_So that is what happens when a cold heart melts,_" he thought to himself.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The next morning, Dawn woke up to the sound of the Bird Pokémon chirping. She sat up and yawned. She stretched out her arms up towards the roof of the tent. "Morning Paul," she said.

She turned to Paul, who was still sleeping soundly. "Paul?" Dawn asked.

"Hmmm…" groaned Paul.

"Paul, wake up!"

"Naammm!" Paul groaned, slightly louder.

"Come on, wake up, you lazy bum!" scolded Dawn.

Paul then zipped up his sleeping bag. Dawn grew serious as she looked at Paul, wrapped in his plush cocoon. "Wake up!" she shouted. Dawn jumped up and body-slammed Paul. "AAHHH!" Paul yelped loudly.  
"Oh good, you're awake," teased Dawn.

Paul continued groaning in agony as he clutched his ribs. Dawn's mood dropped as she watched Paul in pain. "Hey, I didn't body slam that hard, did I?" she asked.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Paul asked, angrily.

Dawn then noticed that Paul's clothes and face were dirty. "What happened to you?" she asked. "Why are your clothes dirty?"

"It's nothing," replied Paul.

"It's not nothing! Now tell me what happened."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

As both of Paul and Dawn's Pokémon were eating breakfast, Dawn and Paul (now changed into their regular clothes) sat at the table. Paul began washing his face with a basin of water that Dawn collected for him. "Do you feel better now?" Dawn asked.

"A little bit," replied Paul, as he washed his face with a wet towel.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dawn asked.

"I'm fine," replied Paul. "I just feel really sore."

"If I knew that I wouldn't have body-slammed you."

"Yeah well, don't beat yourself up over it."

Paul washed his face. Dawn closed her legs and began to tap her two index fingers together. Her face turned red as well. Paul noticed this. "Is something on your mind?" he asked.

"Oh…umm…I was…it was…no…just thinking…about…last night," stammered Dawn. "You know, when we close together…back in the hot springs."

"Oh! Oh right, that…" Paul said.

"You know…it looked like we were about to kiss back then."

"Um…yeah…it was…I mean we were pretty…close," stuttered Paul.

"If I recall correctly, that was second time we tried to kiss."

"Yeah, I remember back at the cabin during Christmas time. But you kissed me on the cheek that time."

"But in the hot springs…we almost kissed…on the lips…"

There was a moment of silence between the two as they continued blushing. Paul let out a small, nervous cough. "Dawn," began Paul, "I want to ask you something."

"Yes?" asked Dawn.

"Well…me and Torterra were talking about it last night. I was wondering what a kiss mean to you?" asked Paul.

"What? What do you mean?" Dawn asked, frantically.

"Well, to most people, a kiss means that the two people are in love."

"That's true."

"But Christmas, you kissed me on the lips like it was nothing."

"It…wasn't for nothing," snapped Dawn.

"Then does that mean you love me?"

"Are you teasing me?"

"No, I'm not. I am being serious. If the kiss on the cheek meant something, then I want to know what it meant."

"We were under the mistletoe. We had to kiss each other."

"Did we really? I mean, the mistletoe is not some evil ruler that will kill us if we didn't kiss. We could have just hugged and everything would have been fine."

All of the Pokémon were busy eating their breakfast. Torterra, however, looked up and saw the two talking. "_Hmm…I wonder if Paul will tell that girl the truth about his feelings,_" thought Torterra.

"_Hey, stop that!_" Prinplup shouted, angrily.

"_Make me!_" taunted Ursaring.

"_Stop it, right now!_" Pachirisu shouted.

Prinplup, Pachirisu, Ursaring, and Magmortar were starting to argue once again. It began to get very heated between the two. A sweat drop appeared on Torterra's face. "_Seriously, can they hold this off until later?_" Torterra asked, annoyed.

Dawn and Paul were both silent as Dawn searched for something to say to Paul. "Well?" Paul asked.

"Umm…" stammered Dawn. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's…it's stupid. You'll laugh at me once I say it."

"What is it?"  
"No, it's too silly!" refused Dawn, as she hid her blushing face.

"Just tell me!" said Paul. "I tell you personal stuff all the time. Look, if I can trust you with all of my secrets, then you can tell me anything. I won't laugh or anything, I promise."

Dawn turned to Paul, still a bit uneasy. "You really promise?" Dawn asked.

Paul lifted his hand up and stuck his pinky out. "I promise," offered Paul. "If I break it, I'll swallow a thousand needles."

Dawn just smiled at him. "What?" Paul asked. "It's a pinky promise. You taught me this when you and I were at Lake Valor."

"I know. I remember."

Dawn then entwined her pinky with his. "Okay, now tell me what the reason is," Paul said.

"Okay."

Dawn shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, the thing is…I wanted to kiss you back at the cabin because…I never…really…kissed a boy before," admitted Dawn.

"What?" asked Paul.

"I know! I'm such an idiot, right?"  
"No! That's not what I meant! I mean, you never knew what it's like kissing a boy?"

Paul turned to Dawn, who whimpered nervously and blushed like crazy. He turned away and his face began to blush. "You know, if it makes you feel any better, I've...always wondered what it was like kissing a girl," confessed Paul.

"Really?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"Yeah," continued Paul. "When we almost kissed back at the cabin, after you kissed me on the cheek, the thought of what it feels like to have our lips touching clouded my mind."

Dawn blushed as she and Paul looked away from each other, both very embarrassed.

Back over to where the Pokémon were, Torterra anxiously watched as Dawn and Paul continued to act nervously around each other. "_Why is Paul so bashful?_" Torterra asked. "_Come on, Paul. This is your chance! Man up and get on with it already!_"

Prinplup, Pachirisu, Magmortar, and Ursaring continued fighting. "_Will you all shut up?_" Torterra asked, angrily.

"You know, it's funny how back at the Sunmoon Islands, you didn't want to be a couple. But now, we both want to kiss each other," mentioned Dawn.

"Well…does a kiss really mean that we'll be a couple?" Paul asked.

"That's what most people think," replied Dawn.

"I think the best way to find out is…well…for us to kiss each other," suggested Paul.

"What?"

"It's clear that we're thinking too much about this," he explained. "So let's just do it! We'll kiss each other on the lips for only a second, just so we can get this over with."

"I don't know about that," worried Dawn. "You...really want me to kiss you?"

"What? You don't trust me?"

"No, no! It's not that! It's just..."

"You said earlier that you were wondering what it was like kissing a boy. I'm giving you a chance to without any repercussions! Come on Dawn, do you want to continue worrying about this?"

Dawn began thinking to herself. "Just…one kiss…right?" Dawn asked, quietly.

"Just so we can both wonder what's it's like," repeated Paul.

"Well…okay then. Let's do this."

Dawn and Paul adjusted themselves to get comfortable. They both faced each other, took deep breathes, and shut their eyes. They then began to lean in closer to each other.

Torterra was surprised to see this developing between the two. "_Wow!_" Torterra said, excitedly. "_I didn't think another moment would happen so soon._"

Dawn and Paul blushed as their faces began to lean a little closer. Despite Paul's claim that it was a simple kiss, his heart pounded against his chest. Dawn's did as well. Their faces grew closer together, their lips almost touching.

"_Please…don't let anything happen to interrupt us,_" pleaded Dawn.

Unfortunately, Dawn just had to tempt fate. Because right at that moment when they were about to kiss, a lighting bolt flew into the air. Dawn and Paul both broke away with a frown on their face. "Do you even want to look at what's happening?" asked Dawn.

They both turned their head and saw Pachirisu and Prinplup fighting with Ursaring and Magmortar. Dawn and Paul sighed depressingly as their Pokémon continued bickering and attacking each other. Torterra sympathized with Paul and Dawn's stress and disappointment. As Torterra continued looking at Dawn and Paul, the anger inside of him began to swell up. The annoying and childish fighting going on beside him didn't help either. Actually, it made things much worse.

Torterra growled quietly. The growling grew louder and louder. The other Pokémon failed to take notice. They also didn't see Torterra glowing bright green. Torterra let out a loud angry roar. He lifted his two front feet and slammed them onto the ground, creating a large tremor to shake beneath the Pokémon. The ground gave away as huge and heavy vines with thorns arose from underneath the ground and wrapped themselves around the offending Pokémon. Paul, Dawn, and the remaining Pokémon were amazed and frightened by Torterra's anger and immense strength.

The Pokémon caught in Torterra's thorns were struggling to break free, but the more they struggled, the more pain they felt, especially Prinplup. "_Some-something on your mind, T-T-Torterra?_" asked Drapion, a bit scared.

"_What is the meaning of this?_" Magmortar asked.

"_Like you don't know!_" scolded Torterra. "_I can't believe I have to deal with you four like you were babies! Every day since you guys met each other, you four always fight and argue and fight and argue and fight and argue some more! Dawn and Paul just want some time to themselves and they never have a moment because you always ruin it for them! You always have to pick a fight over something so ridiculously stupid!_"

"_But look, there's a good reason for…_"

"_Shut up, Prinplup!_" Torterra shouted. "_You're the one in most trouble here! You're usually the one who start the fights! If anything, it's mostly your fault that Dawn and Paul can't relax! If you would just let go of your pride for one minute, maybe you wouldn't be wrapped in my Frenzy Plant right now, now wouldn't you? All of you should feel guilty for letting your anger and hatred for each other get in the way of Paul and Dawn's happiness!_"

Dawn and Paul continued watching with their mouths wide-open as Torterra continued ranting angrily at their other Pokémon. "Wow…!" Dawn shouted.

"Torterra!" gasped Paul.

"_Starting now, I am going to be the peacemaker between the two of us! And let me tell you, if I ever have to step up and discipline you guys again, I'll unleash everything I have to set you straight! Do you guys understand me?_" Torterra asked, angrily.

All of the Pokémon were too frightened to answer back. "_DO YOU ALL UNDERSTAND?_ Torterra asked, angrily and more loudly.

"_Yes!_" they all answered, frightened by his power.

The thorns from the Frenzy Plant then disappeared back into the ground, freeing the four Pokémon. Pachirisu immediately ran to Dawn and cried its little eyes out. Magmortar and Ursaring turned away from the others. They tried to hide their fear. Prinplup remained prideful, but secretly, she was still scared of Torterra.

Torterra took a deep breath and calmed down. "_Wow…that gave me such a headache,_" he muttered to himself.

Dawn and Paul stood still as the Pokémon tried to continue with their routine. "Ummmm…" stammered Dawn.

"That was something I never thought Torterra would do," remarked Paul.

"You know," said Dawn. "Maybe we should pack everything up and get ready to go."

"You read my mind," replied Paul. "Let's go!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A few hours later, Dawn and Paul have completely cleared the entire campsite. They packed up the tents and the food. Their Pokémon retreated into their Poké Balls, all except Torterra. "Alright, looks like we're ready to go," Dawn said.

Paul turned to the Torterra, still a bit exhausted from his little rant a moment ago. "Alright Torterra, it's time to go," Paul told him.

The red light beamed from the Poké Ball, bringing Torterra back into his Poké Ball. Paul held the Poké Ball close to his mouth. "Thank you," he whispered.

He put the Poké Ball in his pocket and walked back to his bike. "Are you ready?" asked Dawn.

"Let's go!" Paul said. Paul hoped onto the bike and Dawn jumped up and sat behind him. Paul then began to peddle towards the Cycling Road. Dawn wrapped her arms around him as he rolled down a small hill. "You know Torterra really did something amazing back there," commented Dawn.

"I know," Paul said. "He really is a beast, isn't he?"

"Well…yeah, but I meant that it was really nice for him to get our Pokémon to stop fighting."

"Yeah, that was. I'm not sure how long that effect will last though."

"Well, at least that will stop them for a little while," Dawn said. "You know, I like how you thanked Torterra. I think you've come a long way from what you were before."

Paul turned around and smiled at Dawn. Dawn lifted her head and looked Paul in his eyes. Dawn smiled back, but then her smile slowly turned into a frown. It worried Paul. Paul suddenly slowed down and stopped the bike. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, there isn't anything wrong," replied Dawn.

"Yes there is," replied Paul. "What is it?"

Dawn twirled her fingers around before answering. "We were...so close that time," she muttered, just loud for Paul to hear. Paul turned away and began blushing again. "Yeah...we were," he replied. "We almost kissed, but then we got interrupted...again."

"Do you...do you want to try again?"

"I don't know. Do you want to try again?"

"Because we were _**really**_ close that time and I still want to know..."

"Well, if...you want to."

The two of them got off the bike and faced each other again. They both took deep breathes to calm themselves down. "Just like last time, only one short kiss and that's it," reminded Paul.

"Fine," agreed Dawn. "Ready?"

"Hold on."

Paul then looked all around his surroundings. He looked for anything that could possibly interrupt them. "No wild Pokémon, no clouds in the sky..." he mumbled. "Okay, let's do this."

They both closed their eyes and leaned in closer to each other's faces. Their faces felt hot, their hearts pounded, and their palms sweat. They felt nervous, yet somewhat excited as well. Both of them would have their curiosities answered. "_Please_ _don't let anything get in between us this time,_" Paul pleaded in his mind.

They could almost feel their lips touching, but suddenly...Dawn pulls away. Paul remained where he was, with his lips pouted, unaware of what was going on. When he opened his eyes, he saw an embarrassed Dawn leaning back away from him. Paul let out a frustrated sigh. "What's wrong?" he asked, annoyed.

"Look, it's not you," answered Dawn. "It's just that..."

Dawn didn't finish her answer. She was caught off-guard when Paul suddenly embraced her …and kissed her on her lips! Her heart stopped as emotions overwhelmed her body, overloading her senses. Her face turned very red and became very hot.

Paul kept his eyes closed. He had no idea what her reaction was right now. Nevertheless, he deepened the kiss even further. "_I don't know if this was_ _a good idea or not, but…this feels wonderful,_" thought Paul.

Paul eventually broke away. He looked at Dawn's face. She was still surprised, stunned, and confused. She put her hand up to her lips. "Paul…why did you…" began Dawn.

"I know it was very sudden," explained Paul. "But...I really wanted to know what it was like kissing a girl."

Things were silent between the two for a moment. They didn't make any eye contact with each other. The air surrounding them reeked of awkwardness. "So...what did you think?" Dawn finally asked.

"Umm...well," began Paul.

"Did you...like it?"

Paul opened his mouth, but no words came out. He hesitated to answer. "Well, your lips were...very soft," answered Paul.

"And?" Dawn asked.

"And...and..." stammered Paul. "Kissing you made me realize something."

"What's that?"

Paul brought his hand up to his mouth and turned his head away. He tried his best to collect his thoughts and think about what to say next. "I...I don't know how to describe it," he answered.

"Well...just it let come naturally," said Dawn. "Whatever comes to mind, just say it."

Paul looked at her and saw that she desperately wanted him to say something. He took a deep breath and turned back towards Dawn. "Dawn, kissing you made me realize...that I love you," he confessed.

Dawn gasped. Her eyes popped as she heard Paul confess his love. Paul's face was bright red as she covered her mouth with her hand. "You love me?" she asked.

"Dawn, after my battle with Fantina, when we left each other, I felt like something was missing," Paul said. "I just didn't feel the same as I did whenever I was with you. At first, I didn't want to accept these feelings. I was afraid of what would happen. I wondered how everything will work out between us. But out of everyone that I know, you are the one who made the most impact on my life. Luxray became an invaluable member of my team because of you. I conquered my fear of swimming because of you. I beat Fantina because of you. I learned to love and respect my Pokémon because of you. I send my evil dad to prison because of you."

Paul suddenly choked when he realized what he said. "Umm…well…I'm not sure if…that's was something you should be…then again, he was an evil jerk who…" stammered Paul. "Look, the point is Dawn is that…uhhh…"

Paul was suddenly at a loss for words. "What?" Dawn asked.

"Well...it's clichéd," continued Paul. "But...you complete me, Dawn. You really do. I feel...happy whenever you're around. You...you know...make me feel like there's more to life than just the drab, dark life I'm used to. I feel like everything's perfect...for the most part. You..."

He looked up and saw a tear drip down Dawn's cheek. She, however, remained smiling. "Oh Paul…" she sobbed, happily. "I never realized that I made that much of an impact on you."

Paul smiled as he used his thumb to wipe away Dawn's tear. Dawn then suddenly reached out and kissed Paul. Now it was Paul's turn to be surprised. He shut his eyes and kissed Dawn back, wrapping his arms around her. The two were trapped in their own little world of bliss and happiness, and they didn't want to leave anytime soon.

The two broke away again. Dawn looked up at Paul. "I love you Paul," she admitted.

Paul brought her head closer to his chest. "I love you too Dawn," he said back.

The two stood there, embracing each other for a minute or so, maybe more. The two felt very happy being with each other. They both smiled, feeling like their souls were soaring into the heavens.

After enjoying the moment to themselves, they both got back onto the bike. Paul began to quickly peddle towards Eterna City, with Dawn's arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Paul continued to smile as he looked towards the horizon. "_So, this is what it's like being in love,_" he ponders to himself. "_In that case, I should have done this a long time ago!_"

"_I don't if this is just a dream or if this is really happening_," thought Dawn. "_If this really is a dream, I NEVER want to wake up._"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**THE END…**

**A/N: **Yes, yes, I know: what took you so freaking long to hook them up?

I believed I teased you guys long enough. I thought now was the time for them to get together and make it official. I mean, it's been two years and twenty chapters!

Speaking of two years, I am very surprised to see that this story is now more than two years old! My, time sure does fly, am I right? Anyway, I want to take this opportunity to thank some of my loyal reviewers who have taken the time to read my fanfiction for all of these years: **mednin, KuraiDawn, SecretAgent99, Hayles45, earlymorninglight12, suigetsu-is-da-bomb, Gaia798, PerlaNemesis, Infinite Freedom, Spartan 20, ShadetheEchidna666, Lyra Ramirez…**

If I failed to mention your name, I'm sorry, but thank you as well!

I hope you will all continue reading, because just because Paul and Dawn are now together doesn't mean they'll always have happy moments. Watch as their love gets pushed to the limit by jealousy, depression, angst, overly hyperactive mothers, evil older brothers, criminal fathers, and old friends, especially one who is angry with a certain someone for ditching them. And just because Torterra placed some fear into their Pokémon doesn't mean their Pokémon still won't fight each other.

Don't think this is the end! No sir! We are just getting started!


	22. IMPORTANT NEWS!

**AN IMPORTANT NOTICE FROM MISTERANIMEFAN!**

Seeing as how this story has grown to be quite large, I have branched off. I feel as if the next story arc deserves its own fanfiction.

All further Ikarishipping chapters and fanfiction will be placed under a new story that I have recently created. Look for "DP Love 2: More of Dawn x Paul" in the Pokemon section.

Thanks for reading!

I'm out!


End file.
